The Arrival Of Cupid
by TheKey4427
Summary: Set after the 2nd season. In the Nanamori Middle School, a new student has appeared. Unlike the rest of the cast, she has plans. Because of her being so curious and having a matchmaker gift, her plan is to be the cupid of the school! Which couples she will manage to make? How and when? Will Chitose die from nosebleeds? Read and find out! T for safety.
1. When Invisibility Works

**'Ello there! Key's here. This is the second Yuruy****uru fic I have ever done, even tho that the first one is a oneshot. But the thing is that this one has an actual story. So I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Nanamori Middle School, was a club. It was well known by it's members as the Amusement Club, were nothing important really happens. Inside the house club, some minutes just after school ended, the members of the club were around a table.

The blonde, Toshino Kyoko, laid on the floor reading a manga about Mirakurun. In front of her sat the pink-haired Chinatsu Yoshikawa, bored out of her mind. Besides her sat the black-haired Yui Funami, doing her math homework without problem. Finally, in front of Yui, sat the red-haired Akari Akaza, drinking some of the tea that Chinatsu made for all. This was the most normal and common state that the Amusement Club faced almost daily.

Deciding to break the intense silence, Akari started to think of something to talk about. Not so much was happening at the moment. Yesterday she did nothing special, nor the day before yesterday and so on. For she being the protagonist, she needed to talk more than anyone in the room. In the infinite space of her mind, nothing came to her as a talk topic.

-Have you guys heard that a new student is coming?- Chinatsu said breaking the silence before Akari did.

-An interchange student, yes.- Yui said without looking at her friend. -And from the things I heard, she maybe in Akari's grade.-

-Do you think that Ayano knows?- Kyoko asked, using the fact that she is in the Student Council group.

-She must.- Chinatsu said. In the other hand, Akari was imagining how this new student will be. No one looked to care.

-We can go and ask her.- Kyoko said and stood up. -I suggest a voting. Raise your hand the one that wants to go and ask Ayano- Chinatsu and Akari raised their hands.

-Have you done your homework?- Yui motherly asked.

-What do you think?- Kyoko said and smiled childish. Yui gave a deep sigh and closed her book. -Lets go!- Kyoko said and, using her arms as wings, ran to the door. The others followed walking normally.

* * *

The Student Council office was at its work time. The vice-president, Ayano Sugiura, was doing some paperwork in relation of the new student that comes to this school. Himawari Furutani and Sakurako Ohmuro were having a raging staring contest while Chitose Ikeda was helping the vice-president on the paperwork.

-Ayano-chan, do you think that the new student will fit?- Chitose asked. The vice-president looked up to Chitose and shrugged.

-I cant know.- Ayano said. -But if she does, then it will be ok.- Ayano stood up and walked towards the fridge on the room. She knelled and took a bottle of water, opening and drinking some from it. She walked towards the table, going in front of the door. But as soon she walked in front of the door, it opened quickly while a person jumped into the room and crashed with the vice-president, forcing both onto the floor. After a second of dizziness, Ayano looked at her cause of falling. And, after noticing the blonde hair and the blue eyes, she blushed heavily.

-T-Toshinio K-Kyoko!?- Ayano asked, utterly confused and happy at the same time.

-Hey there!- Kyoko said and giggled. -Sorry for knocking you down, Ayano.-

-You still are over me!- She screamed. Chitose looked at the scene, taking her glasses off and imagining how this moment can get better.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-K-Kyoko-san, get off me!- A blushing Ayano said, covering her face. Kyoko grabbed her hands and moved them softly away._

_-But I want to stay here...- Kyoko said, smiling and moving herself close to Ayano's face -With you...-_

_-T-Toshino K-Kyoko...- She managed to say, before her friend's lips pressed against hers._

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Back to the real world, Chitose started to pour blood from her nose while smiling. To her unknowledge, Ayano and Kyoko were already on their feet, besides them the rest of the Amusement Club's members. Akari took a tissue box and handed it to Chitose.

-Arigato, Akari-chan.- Chitose said while cleaning the blood and covering her hemorrhage.

-What are you doing here anyway?- Ayano asked.

-Were here to know more about the new student!- Chinatsu said excited.

-Do you know anything about her?- Akari asked.

-We know the basic stuff.- Ayano said. -But, since you guys aren't in the council, it is forbidden to tell you.-

-Aww, c'mon!- Kyoto said. -At least tell us her name or something!-

-U-Uhh...- Ayano blushed a little. -I-I guess I can... Make an exception or something... N-not because you asked, of course.- She said showing her most tsundere side. She went to the desk and grabbed a folder. She opened and started to read.

-She comes from the UK. Her name is Christine Simmons.- Ayano said and kept on reading. -blah, blah, blah, blood type... Height... Oh! She will be transferred in two days from now. And she will be on Akari's group.-

-Yay! I'll have a new schoolmate!- She said and jumped slightly. Chinatsu, Sakurako and Himawari also smiled, since them were all in the same group.

-I can barely hold myself.- Chinatsu said, her eyes glowing and sparkling.

-I hope she makes a best friend more than Himawari.- Sakurako said and smiled devilish.

-What did I did to deserve that?- Himawari asked, noticeably annoyed.

-You know what you did, booby monster!- Sakurako screamed and the epic staring contest started again.

-But Ayano-chan, you have a mistake.- Chitose said. -That folder came two days ago. I read it 3 times then and, actually, the student will come tomorrow.- Ayano blushed at her mistake.

-Oh... I'm a human! I make mistakes!- Again with her tsundere attitude, Ayano said and dropped the folder onto the desk.

-Well... I think that is all we wanted to know.- Yui said. -Shall we leave? It starting to get late.-

-You are right.- Akari said. -Well, it was nice to see you all.-

-I should go too.- Chinatsu said. She hugged Yui one last time. -See you tomorrow!- And grabbed Akari and both left.

-You come with me.- Yui said, grabbing Kyoko by the arm. -Good bye.-

-See ya later!- Kyoko said while being dragged.

-Well... I really hope that the new girl fit in the school.- Chitose said. -What do you think, Rise-chan?- The rest of the Student Council looked at the president, who was on the corner of the room fixing some folders. She said something that no one managed to listen.

-_How long was she there!?_\- Himawari, Sakurako and Ayano thought in surprise.


	2. Stripes of Paper

The clock on Akari's room ranged. She moved lazily her arm to turn it off. She sat on the bed for a minute before waking up and went to the shower, then dressed and, after having breakfast, walked to school. In her way school, she found her friends and Club-mates.

-Are you excited we're having a new classmate!?- Chinatsu said, clearly happy. -I am!-

-Yeah, me too.- Akari said. -I hope she likes us! And maybe she will join the Amusement Club!-

-That would be nice.- Kyoko said. -But it may affect our current situation.-

-Yeah, sure.- Yui said. -Nothing bad will happen. I guarantee it.-

-What if she is a spy!?- Kyoko said. -Like James Bond or Sherlock Holmes! Or Dr. Who!-

-Did you made a research yesterday on the UK's most popular stuff?- Yui said, with a vein popping out of her forehead.

-Ye.- Kyoko said. -How did ya know?-

-If this Christine girl is an actual spy, wouldn't that be cool?- Akari said.

-Well... I highly doubt that she is a spy.- Yui said. -Just don't act weird.-

-We wont!- Akari ad Chinatsu said at the same time.

-_They will...-_ Yui thought.

* * *

Once the Amusement Club arrived to the school, they went to their respective classrooms. In Akari and Chinatsu's classroom, there was no one new. Akari sighed and sat on her place. Chinatsu, besides her.

-Hey, Chinatsu-chan.- Akari said. -Where will Christine sit?-

-Umm... I guess there.- Chinatsu pointed in front of Akari's place.

-E'yo!- Sakurako screamed after opening the doors. She entered the room, with Himawari behind her, and sat behind Chinatsu. -Hello there!-

-Hello, Sakurako-chan.- Akari said.

-Hey, Himawari-chan.- Chinatsu said.

-Hey.- Himawari said and sat. -Has the new girl arrived?- Chinatsu shook her head. -Well... We'll wait.-

-Hey, Himawari.- Sakurako whispered. -Can I copy your homework?-

-No.- Himawari said flatly. -You should have asked yesterday for my help. And the irony is that you did.-

-Pleeeeeeease!- Sakurako begged. _Without anyone noticing, a long black-haired girl entered the room._

-No! If you had listened to me while we were doing homework, then you wouldn't need me now!- Himawari said. _She moved quickly and silently to the chair in front of the red-haired girl._

-Yeah, but friends help each other!- Sakurako said. -Pleeeeease!- She tried to make a cute neko face. Himawari blushed at this.

-F-fine!- She said. -But do it quick!- Sakurako was already copying her friend's homework. _The girl stayed silent. She didn't moved. She didn't wanted to be noticed._

-Hey, Akari-chan.- Chinatsu said and made a sign for her to move closer. Akari did it. -Isn't she the new girl?- She whispered and pointed the dark-haired girl in front of her seat. Akari tried her best not to look too obvious when looking at the girl.

-She is!- Akari whispered back. -Should I talk to her?-

-No.- Chinatsu said. -You just stay normal.- Akari nodded and sat back.

_SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

After the room was filled, the bell ranged across the school. Everyone sat on their respective chairs and the teacher came in.

-Hello class!- The teacher said. -Today I have good news.-

-There will be a change of director!?- A random girl screamed. Some laughed.

-Not today.- The teacher said.

-There's pudding on the dessert list!?- Another random girl asked. Everyone laughed.

-Yes... But that's not the point.- The teacher said. -We have a new classmate.- The teacher looked for her. -Can you stand up?- Akari looked in front of her. The girl stood up.

-Tell us your name.- The teacher said. The girl grabbed her hair and moved it to her back.

-I am Simmons.- She said with a cute English accent. -Christine Simmons.-

-_Hello, Christine!_\- Some girls said. Akari moved herself to take a better look at her. Her hair reached her waist and she had deep blue eyes. She resembled Kyoko a little, but only on the face.

-And tell us, Chris-chan, were do you come from?- The teacher asked.

-Just Chris, please.- She said. -And I come from London.- Some students 'woah'ed while the rest asked questions about London.

-Well, I can see now why you introduced yourself kinda like James Bond.- Another girl said while some girls laughed.

-Inside jokes!- A random girl screamed.

-Well, I hope you enjoy this year in the school.- The teacher said. -Please, sit down.- Christine did. -Okay, now that that's off the list, we will start class.-

_ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER_

The bell ranged across the school. Lunch time started. Hardly 30 minutes were now running. Akari and Chinatsu looked at each other and nodded. Both walked towards Christine Simmons and stood in front of her.

-Hey! Can we lunch with you?- Both asked at the same time. Christine looked at them. She moved her hand to her left ear and took off her headphone, which had music at full volume.

-What?- She asked. Akari and Chisuru looked dumbfounded.

-_Was she wearing it all this time!?_\- Both thought. Chinatsu ignored it for half a second.

-Can we lunch with you?- She asked. Christine smiled.

-Yeah. You look nice.- She said. Akari and Chinatsu moved a couple of chairs and tables so the three could be together.

-So, have you joined a club already?- Akari asked.

-No.- Christine said. -But i have a choice or two.-

-On which clubs?- Chinatsu asked.

-The Musical Club, The Acting Club or The Amusement Club.- She said.

-Join the Amusement Club!- Chinatsu said. -Its your best choice!-

-Why?- She asked. -Who is in the club?-

-Me, Akari, Kyoko and Yui.- Chinatsu said. Christine was confused.

-Who are you, in first place?- Christine asked. Chinatsu blushed at her error.

-She is Chinatsu, I am Akari.- Akari said.

-Were the blonde and the blue-haired gals Yui and Kyoko?- Chris asked and pointed to the seats behind.

-Nope.- Chinatsu said. -They are Sakurako, the blonde, and Himawari, the blue-haired.-

-Are they girlfriends!?- Chris asked. -Those two wouldn't stop talking with each other and calling themselves names and stuff!-

-Umm...- Both Akari and Chinatsu were dumbfounded at her reaction. -They are just friends.-

-It doesn't looks like they are 'just friends'.- Chris said.

-Can we change topic?- Chinatsu asked, a little confused.

-Okay, Pinkie Pie.- Chris said, looking like Kyoko when using names.

-Oh, i know!- Akari said. -Why did you came here?-

-Well...- Chris said. -My father has roots from here, so me and my sister came to his place while he is on Europe.-

-Whats your sister's name?- Chinatsu asked.

-Maggie.- Chris said. -Do you have sisters?-

-Yes!- Both girls said. -But only one.-

-Why do you talk at the same time?- Chris asked. -Jeez… You two look like taken from an anime or something.-

-Sorry.- Both girls said at the same time.

-Again? How you do that?-

_AFTER SCHOOL_

When the last bell rang, Chinatsu and Akari took Christine to the Student Council office. When arriving, Akari knocked on the door.

-Enter!- A voice said, Akari guessing it was Ayano. The girl opened the door and the three entered the room.

-Hello, Akari-chan.- Ayano said with Chitose besides her.

-Hello, Chinatsu-chan.- Chitose said. After the presentations and such, Akari went to the topic.

-We are here to ask you if you can join Chris-chan to the Amusement Club.- Akari said moving to the side and pointing Christine.

-Are you sure you wanna join THAT club?- Ayano asked. Chris nodded. -Then come here, I need you to fill some stuff.- Christine walked to Ayano, which was looking for the 'Clubs Registration' folder. Thanks to Chitose, Ayano found the folder and gave Christine a page. She told her to fill it up. And finally, after a minute or two, she finished the page.

-Now its official.- Ayano said. -Chris-chan, now you are on the Amusement Club.- Chitose grabbed the page shredder, opened it and took some stripes of paper before throwing them up in the air. Akari and Chinatsu clapped.

-Just Chris, please.- Christine said. -I'm not used to the San or Chan or whatever.-

-Okay, Chris-cha- I mean, Chris!- Ayano said and blushed slightly. -Just go to your club!-

-Okay.- Chris said and smiled. Then she pointed at Akari and Chinatsu. -Lead the way.- Akari stood up, so as Chinatsu, and took Chris hand before leaving the room.

* * *

Kyoko laid on the floor, bored out of her mind. Yui was across the table, reading a book. Kyoko rolled on the floor while thinking on something to do.

-Where is Chinatsu-chan!?- She asked to no one. -I want tea!-

-Go and make it yourself.- Yui said without looking at Kyoko, who was desperate.

-But what if I get burned like the last time!- She said remembering that day.

-Then this time try not to.- Yui said, clearly annoyed. Kyoko gave up.

-What if the new student kidnapped them!?- Kyoko said standing up. -We need to save them!-

-Sit down, Kyoko.- Yui said with a vein popping out of her forehead. -She isn't a spy.-

-Kyoko, sit down!- Kyoko repeated. -Kyoko, go make yourself some tea. Kyoko, don't eat that rock. Who do you think you are!? My mother!?-

-I'm your friend.- Yui said. -That's enough for you to listen me.-

-Ahhh!- Kyoko screamed out of the blue. -I'm bored!-

-You don't need to scream it!- Yui said.

-Where's China-chan!?- Kyoko asked and walked to the door. When she opened, she saw the most frightening zombie she has ever seen, with green, rotting skin and with one eye popping from its place. Her blood froze and she went paler. The zombie looked at her deeply in the eyes and...

-Arg.- The green-skinned zombie said raising its hands. Kyoko fell backwards, already unconscious halfway down. Yui looked at the door and also got a little surprised. But before she could grab the wooden sword behind her, the zombie grabbed its head and pulled up, revealing that it was a mask and under the mask was a long dark-haired girl with deep blue eyes. Yui heard laughs from behind the girl, revealing to be both Akari and Chinatsu laughing like there's no tomorrow. The three entered the room, laughing, and sat on the table.

-Nice prank.- Yui said to the new Club-mate.

-Thank you.- She said. -Ummm... Yui?- Chris remembered the name.

-Yes.- She said. -And you are?-

-Christine.- She said and smiled. -But call me Chris. No chan or san or anything, please.-

-Okay...- Yui said. She looked at the fainted girl. -Should we move her somewhere better?-


	3. Panic! is not for these girls

_PRESENTATION TIME!_

After Christine Simmons' prank towards Toshino Kyoko, the four girls sat around the table, with Yui with Chinatsu in one side and Chris with Akari in the other side. Kyoko still fainted.

-When do you think is Toshino-san going to wake up?- Chinatsu asked towards the sleeping beauty on the corner.

-Dunno.- Chris said taking her left earphone off. -I think she's dead.-

-A scare like those can't kill you.- Yui said. -But knock you out, yes.-

-Should I wake her up?- Akari said.

-Nah. Let her sleep.- Yui said. -You need to present us your new friend.-

-Oh, yeah.- Akari said. -She is Chr-

-Simmons.- She said and smiled to herself. -Christine Simmons.- Akari's (anime style) face turned blue and wished for her to have more presence.

-Why do you present yourself like that?- Yui asked, not annoyed but fairly confused.

-Cuz' I wanna, cap.- Chris said and played with her hair. -Probs?-

-Wha...?- Yui and Chinatsu only heard words like those from Kyoko, so hearing from her is weird.

-Dunno.- Chris said. -When I was in England I used to present myself like that. My sister does the same thing.- She said and scratched her cheek.

-Well... I am Yui Funami.- Yui said and smiled.

-And I think that you already know Kyoko.- Chinatsu said jokingly.

-Yeah.- Chris said. The silence roared through some seconds.

-Where is the box?- Chinatsu asked.

-The pink one?- Akari asked. Chinatsu nodded. -In the closet.- Chinatsu stood up and walked to the closet. From it she took a pink box with a hole on the top and some papers (about 23) inside of it. When Chinatsu put the box on the table, Chris took off, yet again, her left earphone.

-Watts this?- She said. Yui giggled. -You got it, didn't ya?- Yui nodded.

-This box is, currently, the topic box.- Chinatsu said. -Notice the scribbling on the sides.-

-Fight box?- Chris asked.

-Long story.- Akari said. -Take one paper!- Chris nodded and took one paper. She opened it.

-...- Chris read again the paper. Since she not understanding totally the Japanese writing, it was a little hard for her to read it. -T-Tomato?-

-Tomato!?- Kyoko said, waking up in half second. -You took the tomato paper?- Chris nodded. Kyoko stood up and went to the kitchen room of the club and, from the fridge, took a tomato. She walked again to the girls and gave the tomato to Chris. -Eat it!-

Chris looked at the tomato, feeling heavily random. -Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit.- Chris said and ate the tomato bite by bite. -Wisdom is not putting a tomato in a fruit salad.- Chris said with the tomato still on mouth. Akari reached for the box and took a paper from it. She opened the paper and read.

-Favorite music genre.- Akari said. -Well... mine is J-pop and such.-

-Classical and J-pop too.- Yui said. -But also some Rock.-

-Music that comes from another country.- Chinatsu said. -Like Pop from America and Arabic music.-

-Alternative Rock, Electronic and some other weird music types.- Chris said giving a final bite to her tomato. -Like this one band called Gorillaz.-

-That's what you were listening on your earphones?- Yui said pointing at the hanging earphone.

-Lemme hear!- Kyoko said and put it on.

-Wait, lemme put a song.- Chris said, taking her phone out and pressing play.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_-_WHAAA!?- Kyoko blushed heavily and took the earphone out, moving herself backwards. Chris was also blushing, but not that much.

-I-Im sorry!- Chris said. -I-Its not my fault! I didn't knew Panic was on!-

-Panic?- Yui and Akari asked. Chris' blush disappeared.

-Panic At The Disco.- She said. -It's a rock band.-

-Well, they sure are weird!- Kyoko said. -What was that about?- Chris took her phone and blushed again.

-"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off".- She said. The four girls blushed at the title of the song.

-That's the title, imagine the song!- Kyoko said. Chris put a hand over her mouth.

-Stop giving me a bad reputation!- She said.

-Even though its truth.- Chinatsu said. -If you think about it, its ac- Yui put a hand over her mouth.

-Don't even think about it!- Yui said. Akari, after seeing that there was two girls covering the others girls mouths, she covered her own mouth.

_AFTER TWO MINUTES OF AWKWARD EXPLAINING AND SUCH_

-Okay... Now its my turn.- Yui said. She stretched herself to the box and took a paper out. She opened and read it. -Crushes...- The girls blushed a little.

-Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu said and hugged Yui.

-_How predicable of her._\- Kyoko and Akari said.

-I think no one.- Yui said. Chinatsu froze and stopped hugging Yui.

-I don't have an actual crush.- Akari said.

-Me neither.- Kyoko said. The four looked at Chris.

-I... Umm...- She blushed. -My crush is in England.- She said.

-Poor Christine...- Kyoko said.

-Its ok.- She said and shook her hair off, behind her back. -New topic!- Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a Purplette with an albino behind her.

-TOSHINO KYOKO!- Ayano screamed.

-Yeah?- Kyoko said, not actually caring. This reaction made Ayano blush slightly.

-Y-You forgot the paperwork you were supposed to deliver to the Student Council!- She said and walked in the room. -Again!-

-Jeez...- Kyoko said and rested her head on the table. -Gimme a break...-

-It wasn't that much!- Ayano said.

-Who are you two?- Chris said to Ayano and Chitose. -Weren't you on the Student Council office?-

-Umm... Yeah. I'm the vice-president, Ayano Sugiura.- Ayano said.

-I'm Chitose Ikeda.- Chitose said smiling behind Ayano.

-Hello, you two.- Chris said. -Now you can keep doing what you were doing.-

-Ok...- Ayano said and walked to Kyoko. -I want that paperwork on the office for tomorrow!-

-Yeah, whatever...- Kyoko said. Feeling beaten, Ayano walked to the door.

-You end up doing the paperwork with me, anyways.- Chitose said.

*SMACK*

-So rough...- Chitose whispered holding her cheek.

-Hey, Ayano!- Chris said. -Never hit a girl with glasses!- The rest of the girls looked at Chris if she were mature. Even Ayano.

-Thanks for supporting me, Chris-chan.- Chitose said and smiled.

-_Chris-chan..._\- Chris repeated to herself. The 'chan' set her off. The presence of her dark aura was now visible. -Don't hit a girl with glasses. Hit her with a baseball bat.-

Chitose went paler for a second.

-Ohh... i get it!- Yui said and giggled. -She meant 'glasses' as a weapon.- After that, Chris' dark aura faded and everyone, but Chitose, laughed.

-Hey! That scared the heck out of me!-


	4. The Last Job In England

Christine Simmons walked down the street. The first day of school in japan wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She actually enjoyed it. Chris couldn't wait to tell her sister about today.

After walking three streets, Chris found herself in the house where she and her sister live in. She went to the door, taking the keys out, and opened the door. She entered the house.

-I'm home!- She screamed and took her left earphone from her ear. Since she wasn't used to the Japanese culture, she didn't took her shoes off. But the steps attracted certain girl to the hallway.

-Stop it!- The bigger, purple-eyed, version of Christine Simmons said, pointing at her sister with a spoonful of pudding. -One more step and ill throw this to you.-

_Maggie Simmons. Christine's bigger sister._

_Age: 19_

_Current state: Single._

_Blood type: B_

-Why?- Christine asked. Her sister pointed at her shoes. -Oh yeah...- Chris walked back and took her shoes off. Maggie ate the pudding and went back to the kitchen.

The house was simple. Two floors, one basement, backyard. In the first floor the living room at the right and the dinning room at the left. The stairs in front of the door. The kitchen connected the living room and the dining room as a large hallway. In the second floor were 3 room, each with a complex bathroom.

Back to Christine, she walked into the living room and then to the kitchen.

-Whatcha' cookin'?- Chris asked.

-Gohan.- Maggie said. -And some noddles.-

-Nice.- She said and went to the stair. -Ill be in my room!-

-Ok!- Her sister said. Chris went up the stairs and to the first door at the left. She entered her room.

Her room was clean. One bed, some drawers, closet, the door that lead to the bathroom and some posters of some bands. Gorillaz poster over there, The Wanted poster over here and so. In the wall in front of the bed was a HUGE collections of CD's and Vinyl's on two shelves. Underneath it there was a Vinyl/CD/USB/Aux/Radio player. All that with Bluetooth included.

Chris walked to the bed and laid down, putting her phone on the bed and thinking of what happened today. She is in a weird but nice club, she's friends with at least 6 girls, she has started school. She sighed to herself.

A memory appeared. The two girls in her classroom. Sakura and Himaware? Anyway, those two made a way into her mind. They looked like an actual couple. Chris stood up and walked to the shelf. She choose a random disc while still thinking in those two. Finally, her hand landed on the Vinyl of Daft Punk's Homework. She turned on the player and put the disc on it, placing carefully the needle on an specific part of the disc, the song Da Funk. She pressed a button and the disc started to spin.

-_Jeez, this is what I needed._\- She thought and danced a little when the song started. In her mind the two girls continued to dance on her mind.

-_Maybe... And just maybe..._\- She remembered her last job in England. -_I can join those two._\- She thought on a plan. It was nice. She smiled to herself.

-_Not now.-_ She said to herself. -_I just started school. Maybe later.-_

-Christy! Dinner's ready!- Her sister shout. She paused the song and, after a sigh and a stretch, she went downstairs.

The dining room was for at least 10 people, but only used by two. Also, it was a low table, like the ones in Japan, since Maggie wanted to feel like an actual Japanese. Chris sat on her legs as Maggie brought the food at the table.

-Hope you like it.- She said smiling. She put the food on the table and then sat like her sister. She put her hands together.

-Really?- Chris asked, not fully annoyed.

-Hey, we're in Japan. Stick to their culture.- Chris sighed and put her hands together.

-Itadakimasu.- Both said at the same time.

AFTER DINNER

-Im full...- Christine said, laying on her back.

-I know.- Maggie said. -Its really good, isn't it?-

-It is.- Chris said and sat up. -Now, here comes the 'aftermeal' chat.-

-Okay...- Maggie said and thought. -How was our first day at school?-

-Nice.- Chris said. -I met one group of girls.-

-Nice girls?- Maggie asked. Chris nodded. -Can you name them?-

-Umm...- Chris thought. -Chinatsu something, Yui Funami, Akari something, Toshino Kyoko, Chitose Ikeda and... Ayano something.-

-Is Akari a redhead?- Maggie asked.

-Yeah...- Chris was confused. -How did ya know?-

-She has a sister in my school.- Maggie said. -Akane Akaza is the name.-

-Oh.- Chris said. -Cool.-

-Not actually.- Maggie said. -Her sister is... A little weird...-

-Care to explain?- Chris asked.

-In her notebook i saw drawings of her and her sister in... Confusing ways...- Maggie said and remembered the image.

-Define 'confusing'.- Chris said.

-I think that she is an incest-ish kind of sister.- Maggie said.

-Oh...- Chris said.

-Yeah...- Maggie replied.

-Well... Some are into incest, some are into feet, weird stuff.- Chris said.

-Do you have a fetish, lil' sister?- Maggie asked and smiled devilish.

-Why would you want to know?- Chris said.

-I'll tell you mine.- Her sister said.

-Ummm...- Chris fake-thought. -None. Goodnight.- And with that, she stood up and went to her room.

-Goodnight, lil' Christy.- Maggie said, picking up the plates.

-_Do I have a fetish?_\- Chris asked to herself. -_I don't think so..._\- She entered her room and directed herself to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and, after a while, she stripped down and entered the shower.

SHOWER TIME

After the shower, she looked for a pajama, that consisted of a top and shorts with bunnies on them, and decided to sleep. It was Monday anyway, so tomorrow there will be school.

After drying her hair and turning off the lights, she tug herself on the bed and decided to sleep.

It didn't took long for her to reach unconsciousness.

* * *

The morning came. The first rays of the sun appeared from the horizon. The alarm clock ranged loudly. Christine Simmons groaned, not wanting to wake up. She grabbed the clock and pulled it hardly. The force applied on the clock made itself unplug and, thus, the alarm turned off.

-Yay...- She said throwing the clock to the floor and returning to her sleep. But before she could hit unconsciousness, her bigger sister entered the room with a hard kick and threw her sister a sponge full of water.

-Rise and shine, Christy!- She screamed at her sister. The sponge fell exactly on her face, but she tried to ignore it. Maggie saw her reaction and walked to the bed and jumped onto it, over her sister.

-Maggie!- Chris screamed. -GET OFF ME!-

-Then get up.- Maggie said and stood up. Chris sat on her bed and threw the sponge back at her bigger sister, but thanks to her reflexes, Maggie dodge it. -Ill make breakfast.- And with that, she left.

* * *

After a nice breakfast and a little chat, Christine Simmons walked to school, using the same route that she used the day before. Some girls passed by, being either on the same, a higher or a lower group. Some talked, some just walked. Nonetheless, she kept her pace while listening to her earphones.

Little she knew, a girl was quietly waking behind her, ready for an attack. This girl took a deep breath and, with an initial impulse, she jumped towards her prey, hanging onto her. The sudden weight that appeared on Chris' back made her loose her balance and fell on her back, over the girl.

-Ahhh...- Toshino Kyoko moaned in pain. -Gomen...!- Chris stood up, looking back at her predator. (Crushed predator, actually)

-What is wrong with you!?- Chris said standing up and offering a hand to her friend. -You never look at the consequences, don't you?-

-Nope...- Kyoko said, prideful. She took her friend's hand and stood up. The rest of the Amusement Club's girls appeared behind Kyoko.

-I told you it was a bad idea.- Yui said, smacking the blonde on the head.

-Good morning, Chris-cha- I mean, just Chris!- Akari said.

-Hello, Akari.- Chris said. -Wheres Chinatsu?-

-I'm here.- The pink haired girl said, behind Yui.

-China-chu!- Kyoko said hugging the said girl. Chinatsu punched her hard enough to make her fly and collide against Chris, this time not trowing her to the floor. -Worth it...-

-If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong.- Chris said.

After a little chat and some laughs, the girls continued to walk towards the school.


	5. The RAE

Moments before lunch started, there was something bugging Akaza Akari all this time. During the classes she saw from moment to moment this... peculiar detail about her new classmate.

She had her earphones on.

All the time, whether she was listening music or not, she had them on. It was kinda weird for her, since she never had seen anyone on the class doing something like it. It was bugging her. Did the teacher noticed? Was Christine actually listening to the class? It's this little detail that kept Akari without listening to the class. The song's title from last day, the one about lying and clothes, made her have a bad idea about her music tastes. But she wanted to know what does Christine hears in class.

When the bell ranged across the school, the students grabbed their lunch and moved chairs and some tables, or left the room and went outside, to lunch. But Akari just walked towards Christine. If she has her earphones on, she mustn't hear.

-Hello there, Chris-chan!- She said and, as she suspected, Christine didn't noticed. Instead, she reached for her lunch box and, when doing it, she noticed Akari.

-Hi, Akari.- She said taking her left earphone. Akari smiled.

-Hello, Chris-chan.- Akari repeated. -Wanna go to the club room?-

-Yeah, why not?- Chris said. She grabbed her lunch box and stood up. Both Akari and Chris started to walk outside the building and into the path towards the club.

-Hey, Chris-chan.- Akari said, ignoring totally her petition on not calling her with the chan. -Why do you always have your earphones?-

-'Cuz I enjoy to listen music.- Chris said, ignoring the chan.

-But in class?- Akari asked. -Do you even listen the teacher?-

-Yep.- Chris said. -Low volume.-

-And how do you make the teacher not notice it?- Akari asked. The two were arriving the club room.

-Umm... I put my hair over it.- Chris said. -Also, the earphones go inside the dress and the cable is on my back.-

-Oh...- Akari said, impressed by her meticulous carefulness.

-Hey! Chinatsu-chan!- Both girls looked back where Yui and Kyoko were walking towards the girls. Out of nowhere, Chinatsu hid behind Christine, who was petrified.

-_Was she all this time with us!?_\- Chris thought. She jumped away from Chinatsu and looked at her like if she were a ghost or something.

-What? Whats the matter?- Chinatsu said, very confused.

-When did you appeared...?- Chris said, pale as it can.

-I was all this time with you.- Chinatsu said. -Why? You didn't noticed me?-

-No...- Chris said. A sudden gasp was heard from the blonde.

-Is Akarin Effect spreading!?- She screamed and the four girls gasped.

-NO! It cannot happen to me!- Chinatsu said almost crying, being the most disturbed by this.

-Akarin Effect?- Chris said going from scared to relaxed/confused.

-Akari has so little presence sometimes.- Yui explained. -Thanks to that, we made a running gag about Akarin being her surname when not noticed or something like that.-

-Its extremely dangerous to have the Akarin's unpresence.- Kyoko said. -So we have made some basic rules for not suffering the Akarin Effect.-

-It about me who you are talking about...- Akari said, feeling slightly mocked.

-Yeah, we know.- Kyoko said. -That's why we love you.- She jumped to the door and, after unlocking it, she entered. The rest followed.

-Yui-senpai...- Chinatsu said, hugging her friend. -I don't want to be like Akarin...-

-Don't worry.- She said, patting her friend on the head.

-Hey, Kyoko.- Chris said. -Can I have a copy of the key?-

-Oh, yeah.- Kyoko said. -Tomorrow I'll give you one.-

-Ok.- Chris said sitti

ng on the pillow by the table. -Lets play!-

-Play what?- Kyoko said, slightly exited about the idea.

-Dunno.- Chris replied. Akari sat besides her and Yui besides the blonde. Chinatsu was at the top of the table.

-Well... We can talk.- Yui said. -Any topic?-

-Whats the matter with airplane food?- Chris said randomly. Everyone stared at her. -Ok, nevermind! Jeez...- She thought for a second while taking her lunch box. -What shampoo do you use?-

-Umm... Strawberry...- Chinatsu said, both confused and ashamed.

-Wildberry.- Akari said.

-One type of shampoo you may never heard of.- Yui said, not wanting to say the truth.

-I dont know.- Kyoko said smiling. -I only know that I use one.-

-Why are you proud of that?- Yui asked.

-I use my sister's shampoo.- Chris said. -Which is Lemon and Orange.- Chris looked at Akari besides her and she inclined towards her hair and inhaled deeply. -It does smell like Wildberry.- Akari's face turned red as her hair.

-What...? Why...?- Akari was stupefied by her friend's actions. -Stop it!- She shock her head making Chris move from her hair. The other three where giggling at Akari's reaction. Chris smiled and took her lunch box, opening when it hit the table. But thanks to her being a little too much 'on the clouds', she noticed that her friends were already starting.

-When did you started?- She asked.

-When you smelled Akari's hair.- Yui said.

-Oh... I think I didn't noticed that...- Chris said and giggled.

-You didn't noticed Chinatsu first and now you didn't noticed us eating?- Kyoko said and started to think. -Chinatsu is not having the Akarin's Effect, but you are affected by it, somehow.-

-She is noticeable.- Yui said. -She doesn't notices things happening.-

-Will it be happening again...?- Kyoko said. Chinatsu and Akari were a little curious now.

-What is happening?- Akari asked. -Is it bad?-

-Ohh... Its very bad...- Kyoko said, looking serious. -It happened 4 years ago. One cold night in our school. When the caretaker of the schoo-

*SMACK*

-Stop teasing the girls!- Yui said after slapping Kyoko on the face, who was now in the floor holding her cheek. -Nothing happened. Don't worry.-

-What?- Chris said taking her left earphone out. -I wasn't listening.- The four girls (anime-style) opened their eyes like plates and dropped their jaws to the floor. -Wut...?-

-Oh, hey!- Akari said, stepping out of her 'trance' and realizing the truth. -I know what is happening!-

-You do?- Chris asked.

-Yes. When you don't care about some things, you listen music.- Akari said pointing Chris' earphones. -And you forget about the world.-

-Ohh...- The girls realized it and relaxed.

-Well... Glad you discovered that.- Kyoko said. -Lets call it The Reverse Akarin's Effect! Or RAE for short.-

-Nah.- Chris said.

-Nope.- Akari said.

Yui shock her head.

-No, thanks.- Chinatsu said.

Kyoko sat, feeling defeated.

-Anyway...- Chris said. -What should we do now?-

-We still have some time before lunch time ends.- Yui said. -We can keep talking.-

-Whats the matter with airplane food?- Chris said randomly.

-Not that.- Chinatsu said.

-China-chan!- Kyoko said suddenly, jumping towards the pink haired girl and hugging her.

-Dont hug me!- She screamed. -Yui-senpai! Help me!-

-Stop it, Kyoko!- Yui said trying to pull them apart. Chris and Akari looked at the three, one of the two secretly enjoying it.

-So...- Chris said. -Is this common?-

-Sadly.- Akari said.


	6. Flyin' Snakes

A week passed on the Nanamori Middle School. Since then, Christine Simmons made a way to become a better friend. When she arrived she didn't had an ounce of shyness, but she was just a little closed. Now... She is like before.

The school bell ranged, making the students take their lunch box and leave the building or stay in. Akari Akaza grabbed her lunch box and stood up.

-Chinatsu-chan, are we going to the club?- Akari asked to her pink-haired friend.

-Yes.- Chinatsu said and also stood up.

-I wont.- Christine said. -I'll go to the Student Council to talk 'bout something.-

-Oh...- Akari said. -Well, if you have time you can come. We will be there.-

-Okay.- Christine said. She grabbed her lunch box and headed to the door, with Akari and Chinatsu behind. They split in two and headed to their destination.

Christine found the Student Council room with ease, since she was there a lot of times. She knocked on the door before taking her left earphone off.

-Go ahead.- A voice said, which came from Ayano Sugiura. Christine grabbed the door and moved it to the side.

-Hello there, Christine.- Chitose said.

-Hello Chitose. Ayano.- She said and wave her hand. -Do you guys know where Sakurako and Himawari are?-

-If they are not here, then in their classroom.- Ayano said. Christine mentally slapped her face. She didn't noticed.

-Okay.- She said. -I needed to talk to those two.-

-You can tell us.- Chitose said. -We'll tell them when they arrive.-

-Nah.- Chris said. -I'll tell them later. Thanks anyway.- And with that she left.

-Should we tell her?- Chitose asked.

-I don't know.- Ayano said. -What if she freaks out? Imagine Akari. She'll be very confused.-

-Yeah... You are right.- Chitose said. -What should we do, Matsumoto-san?- Rise Matsumoto looked over the box she was looking into.

-...- She said. Both Chitose and Ayano nodded, not knowing what she said.

* * *

Christine walked through the woods on the dirt road to the Amusement Club. In her ears music roared while she singed softly.

-_Every satellite up here is watching. But I was here from the very start. Tryin' to find a way, to your heart..._\- She sung with Bobby Womack. When arriving to the Club's doors, she opened the doors and entered. She took her shoes off and entered the room, only to be greeted by a falling snake.

She looked quietly a the snake. She stopped singing too. After some staring, she moved one leg back and gave the toy a swift quick that sent it flying to the wall.

-Who put that snake?- She asked calmly. She looked at her club-mates with a poker face that only has been seen on Yui's face. The blonde rose her hand up.

-Me.- She said proudly. Chris nodded, walked to the blonde and grabbed her right cheek, pulling on it.

-Don't scare me like that!- Chris said. -I freaking hate snakes, you little blonde!-

-Auch! O-ok!- Kyoko said. Chris stopped her hand and gave the blonde a single kiss on her damaged cheek. She stood up and went to the top of the table, sitting on the pillow on the floor.

-Where you'd been?- Yui asked.

-I'm sorry, my answers are limited.- Chris said flatly as paper. -You must ask the right questions.- She took her lunch box and opened it.

-Okay...- Yui thought. -Umm... Why you were out?-

-I was trying to find someone.- She said, keeping the flat look.

-And by 'someone' you mean...?- Chinatsu asked.

-I'm sorry, my answers are limited.- Chris said grabbing her chopsticks. -You must ask the right questions.- She pressed her hand together and murmured 'Itadakimasu' before eating.

-Why you wanted to find this someone?- Akari asked.

-To make her rethink.- Chris said. -To make her change her mind.-

-Change her mind? On what?- Akari asked.

-That, detective, is the right question.- Chris said and gave the redhead a smile. -Program terminated.- And she dropped to the floor, just like if she just fainted. No one moved. And after 30 second of silence, Chris sat back and kept on eating.

-What was that?- Kyoko asked.

-I was a hologram.- Chris said. -I just say the answers if i was asked the questions that were programmed on me. Like in the movie _I, Robot_.-

-Nice movie.- Chinatsu said. -I like it.-

-So you were looking for someone to make him or her rethink something.- Yui said.

-Sakurako.- Chris said. -I cannot tell you more.-

-Ok.- Kyoko said and grabbed her Rum Raisin ice cream and ate it.

-You are so weird, Christine.- Chinatsu said. -We needed someone like you in the club.-

-Hey!- Kyoko said. -What about me?-

-You aren't weird.- Yui said. -You are Kyoko.-

-True that.- Kyoko said. -What should we do now?- She asked.

-Eat.- Akari said, taking her lunch out.

-Hey, girls.- Chinatsu said. -Tomorrow Friday can we go out?-

-Define 'go out'.- Chris said.

-Cinema, restaurant, park, that type of go out.- Chinatsu said.

-Will you pay all?- Chris asked.

-I don't have that much money.- Chinatsu said.

-Okay, count me in.- Chris said.

-Me two.- Kyoko said.

-Me three!- Akari said.

-Me five?- Yui said. Chris and Chinatsu giggled.

-Should we invite the Student Council too?- Akari asked.

-That would be nice.- Yui said.

-The more, the better.- Chinatsu said.

-Unless is about deaths.- Chris said randomly. -Or sicknesses, or perverts on the street, or accidents, or-

-Ok, we get it!- Yui said stopping her friend. She giggled awkwardly.

-You just could say 'shut up', y'know?- Chris said and smiled.

-Shut up.- Yui said a little annoyed.

-Ok!- Chris said and kept on eating.


	7. 15 Minutes Later

The Thursday passed. When Friday started, the Amusement Club quickly invited the Student Council telling them all the details. All accepted. So now the only thing that everyone needed is for the classes to end.

When the school ended at 2:00 p.m, all of the girls when to their homes and waited for the clocks hit 4:30.

**_2:30_**

Akari was brushing her hair while thinking on what to wear. She was stuck between a yellow dress, a blue t-shirt with a skirt and jeans with a red blouse.

-Onee-chan!- Akari screamed. -Can you help me with something!?-

Akari's sister was on her room, hugging a pillow with her sister's body printed on it. When she heard her sister's request, she stood up and walked to the door. She left her room and entered her sister's.

-Whats the matter?- Akane asked to her sister. Akari grabbed the clothes and showed them to her sister.

-Which one should i wear?- Akari asked.

-_None. Get naked._\- Akane thought and smiled to herself. -What time is it? When is your date?-

**_2:45_**

Yui and Kyoko were sitting on the living room, playing on Yui's console. Kyoko arrived Yui's house because she wanted to bother Yui for a while. Plus, the two were already finished and had their clothes for today's date. To kill time, the two were playing a game were you need to shoot portals and solve puzzles.

-Place a portal there.- Yui said and pointed a wall.

-Red or orange?- Kyoko asked. Yui inspected the puzzle.

-Red.- Kyoko shot the red portal where Yui instructed. -Now jump on my portal.- Kyoko dropped herself to a pit and entered a portal which sent her flying through the air.

-Send me the cube.- Kyoko said. Yui grabbed a cube and threw herself with it to the pit and went flying towards Kyoko. She placed the cube on the button and a door opened. -Hey Yui, what time is it?-

**_3:00_**

-What should I put on?- Chinatsu asked to herself. She was stuck between a pink dress and another pink dress that looked almost the same.

She was stuck between those two for half an hour now.

-What time is it?- She asked to herself and looked at the clock on her drawer.

**_3:15_**

Ayano walked across her room. She had already choose 4 different outfits, but she wore none. She was thinking on something.

-Which one would she like more?- Ayano's mind was stuck with that question since she started to choose clothes. She had tried everything to make up her mind, but it was fruitless. She had tried choosing one randomly, with maths, elimination, comparing them with Kyoko, comparing them with herself, and so on.

-Why it is so hard!?- She groaned to herself. -What time is it?-

**_3:30_**

-What about this one?- Himawari said wearing a strapless yellow dress. Her little sister, Kaede, was sitting on Himawari's bed, being the judge on her clothing.

-Do you have that dress in blue?- Kaede asked.

-Light or dark?- Himawari asked and looked in her closet.

-Light blue.- Kaede said. Himawari searched of the dress.

-Here is one.- Himawari took the dress. This one was a little shorter, it reached her knees, and it was Sky blue. -This one is good?- Kaede nodded. Himawari smiled.

_CLOTHES CHANGE_

-How do I look?- Himawari asked.

-You look beautiful!- Kaede said. -I knew it would suit you!-

-It does.- Himawari looked at herself on the mirror. -Do you think that she will like it?-

-Who? Sakurako-oneechan?- Kaede asked. Himawari blushed slightly and nodded. -She will!- Himawari smiled to her sister's comment.

-I hope so...- She murmured to herself. -What time is it, Kaede?-

**_3:45_**

Sakurako was sitting on the couch, reading a manga and eating fries. She still had the school's uniform on and it looked that she forgot about the going out thing.

-Onee-san.- Sakurako's little sister, Hanako, said.

-What?- Sakurako said, not looking away from her book.

-Don't you have to go somewhere?- Hanako said, clearly annoyed.

-My room?- Sakurako asked.

-No.- Hanako said. -Somewhere else.-

-Himawari's house?- Sakurako asked.

-No!- Hanako said. -Somewhere else!-

-Mmm...- Sakurako thought. And then... -Oh, yeah! I forgot!- She then ran to her room and started to change herself. -_What time is it!?_\- She tought to herself.

**_4:00_**

-What do you think?- Chitose said. She had on a blue blouse with a grey coat and a grey skirt. She looked adorable. Her sister Chizuru looked at her sister. Since Chitose didn't knew what to choose, she made her sister help. How? For every outfit, Chizuru would take her glasses off. The outfit that makes her drool the most is the winner.

Anyway, Chizuru grabbed her glasses and took them off.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_(A/N: You shouldn't be reading this...)_

__IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-__

Chizuru opened her mouth and let the drool fall to the bowl underneath her chin.

-Calm down!- Chitose said and laughed. Chizuru closed her mouth, cleaned the saliva from her chin and put her glasses back on.

-This one.- Chizuru said and pointed her sister's clothes. -Use this one.-

-Alright.- Chitose said and smiled. -What time is it?-

**_4:15_**

Christine laid on her bed, listening to the song 'Hongkongaton' from the Gorillaz album 'D-Sides'. She had already her clothes on, a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a red T with the word VIRUS on on the center and jeans.

-_Just falling out, not making much of anything at all. But all you could hide from what's there in the past of it._\- Christine sung with Damon Albarn while waiting for the time to come.

-_Christine!_\- Her bigger sister shout. -_Can you help me over here!?_-

-What!?- Christine shouted back. She walked to the player and pressed Pause. She then walked downstairs and into the living room. -Whats the matter?-

-This couch is desalinated.- Maggie said. -I need your help.-

-Yeah, ok.- Christine said. She walked to the couch.

-On 3 you push and i'll pull.- Maggie said and her sister nodded. -1... 2... 3!- The sisters started to move the couch, aligning it with the wall in front.

-There.- Christine said. -Ok...- She sat down on the couch.

-Thanks.- Maggie said sitting besides her sister. -When is your date thing?-

-Umm... 4:30.- Christine said. -What time is it?-

**_4:30_**

The park. Place where children play and birds chirp. Where squirrels free roam and old people feed them. But, being the time when the sun is at its maximum, almost no one was there. Plus, it was a hot day, so no one wanted to be there.

But not now. From the little people that were on the park, a pair of girls walked to a near tree for a shade for them to sit down. One wearing a blue dress and the other one a t-shirt and jeans that reached her knees.

-Himawari, it's too damn hot!- Said the blonde girl. -I bet I can use your breasts for cover...-

-Sakurako! What does that means!?- The bluenette said, covering her breasts from her friend. Unfortunately, her dress was a little too tight for her, blame the puberty changes, and showed a portion of her chest.

-Whatever...- Sakurako said, loosing interest totally. -Where's everyone?-

-Maybe they haven't arrived.- Himawari said, sitting under a near tree. -Let's wait.- Sakurako groaned slightly and sat besides her friend.

-It was your idea to come early.- Sakurako said. -So it's your fault.-

-My fault?- Himawari said. -You knocked on my door at 3 and said that we were late! We actually spent about one and a half hour on ourselves. And i bought you an ice cream.-

-It was too hot!- Sakurako said. -And it still is!-

-I know its hot!- Himawari replied. -But i just don't complain about it because i'm not a little girl.-

-Me neither.- Sakurako said.

-You act like one.- Himawari said.

-You said that you liked my childish side.- Sakurako lied.

-W-when?- Himawari asked blushing slightly.

-I dont remember.- Sakurako said, smiling devilish. -But you said that.-

-D-don't lie to me!- Himawari said. -Because if you are, then...- Himawari noticed a redhead. -Hey, look. Akari-chan!- She waved to her friend. Sakurako, however, was kinda in front of her breasts and, since the owner was waving, it made them move. Sakurako groaned and, in an outrage, she grabbed them and pushed them, making Himawari both blush and fall backwards.

-No breasts!- Sakurako said standing up. Himawari stood up too and hit, very hard, Sakurako on the head, ashamed because of her doing that in front of Akari and because of her doing it.


	8. The Rally Pt 1

_**4:58**_

The park had now some more people on it. But we are focusing on this group of 8 girls, the Amusement Club and the Student Council. The only person that wasn't there was Christine. And this girls were talking about it.

-Maybe she forgot.- Chitose said. -Chris-chan is new, so she might have some difficulties on remembering things.-

-Or she is busy with something else.- Akari said. -Spending time with her sister or doing something else.-

-She is coming!- Kyoko said. -Don't worry girls. I know her pretty good to assure you that she is coming.-

-You don't know her that good.- Ayano said.

-True that.- Kyoko said. -But she, literally, is coming to us.- She raised a hand and pointed somewhere, where Christine was running towards the girls with a grin on her face and her earphones bouncing on her neck. On her arms, the pink box jumped with papers inside of it.

-That box is supper effective...- Yui said. -Why does she has it?-

-Hey, girls!- Christine said panting. -Pick... Pick a paper!- She said and moved the box to the center of this group.

-Why?- Chinatsu said. (Just for the record, she was wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt.)

-I though... *pant* That a simple date would be boring.- Christine said, still catching up her breath.

-This is not a date.- Yui said.

-So I decided to make a rally... Now pick a paper all!- Chris said and took one paper form the box. The other girls, a little confused, picked a paper. -Same numbers will be one group.- Everyone opened the folded paper.

-Who got 3?- Ayano asked. Kyoko raised her hand, making Ayano blush and not notice that Chitose did the same.

-Who's a 2?- Yui asked. Akari raised her hand and walked to Yui. But Chinatsu let herself go a little too far and jumped to Yui, hugging her when she could while screaming 'Yay!'.

-The 1's, come with me!- Chris said excited. Himawari and Sakurako, the last one groaned, walked to Chris. -Okay, now read this paper.- She said giving Ayano, Yui and Himawari a folded paper inside an envelope and a pencil. -Answer the riddle and go to the place indicated when you have the answer.- She looked at her wrist clock. -The one that finishes first gets a free meal from the losers.-

-You are gonna loooooose!- Sakurako said, pointing at the 3's and 2's. Kyoko jumped in front of her.

-You will cook for me!- Kyoko said. An intense staring contest started between the two, even more intense that the ones between Himawari and Sakurako.

-Shush! We start in 3..!- Chris said. The girls looked at each other, getting ready for the rally. -2..!- Kyoko and Sakurako looked at each other more intensely. -1..!- Ayano, Yui and Himawari were ready to open their envelopes.

-NOW!- The envelope girls opened it quickly. They took the paper from inside and read it.

* * *

**TEAM 1**: A cowboy rode into town on Monday. He stayed for three nights and then left on Monday. How come? / Yoi Eiga Cinema

**TEAM 2**: What is this? / Ho Fame Restaurant

STAND  
LINE  
I

**TEAM 3**: Give Give Give Give - Get Get Get Get / Yakunitatanai Gēmu Arcage

* * *

-Damn, my sister made them hard...- Chris said to herself.

-Come on! We need a challenge!- Ayano said. She took the pencil and wrote down the answer. She grabbed Chitose and Kyoko by their hands and ran like the wind to the Arcade.

-Dang it! We are behind!- Akari said. She looked back to her team, who was already running. -Hey! Wait for me!-

-Got it.- Sakurako said. She grabbed the pencil and wrote the answer. -Lets go!- She grabbed Himawari's hand, who was blushing at this, and ran with Chris behind.

* * *

_**TEAM 1**_

The panting girls arrived to the Yoi Eiga Cinema, where the school's explosive science teacher, Nana Nishigaki, waited. She looked left and right to see if a group of girls were arriving.

-Nishigaki-sensei!- Sakurako screamed. The teacher heard this and turned to see who called her. She waved.

-Hey, girls!- She said. -What team are you?-

-We're... *pant* Team 1...- Himawari said, heavily panting. Nana took from her lab coat left pocket 3 tickets for the cinema.

-Enter the movie your ticket says and look for your envelope.- The girls grabbed the tickets. The movie was "Need for Speed".

-Thank you!- Chris said and entered the cinema, behind of her Himawari and Sakurako. The girls entered the theater and into the movie. Impressively, it was empty, so it would be easy.

-Sakurako, look for the chairs on top. Form 1 to 3.- Chris said. -Himawari, 4 to 7. I'll take the rest.- The girls nodded and started to look underneath the chairs.

* * *

_**TEAM 2**_

Yui ran to the entrance of the restaurant, panting slightly. Chinatsu and Akari were way behind her.

-Wait for us!- They said. Yui got a little annoyed by their slowness, so she walked into the restaurant, looking for anyone familiar. A lot of people were in, so it was a little hard for her to know.

-There's no one!- She said to herself. -Dang it!- Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder. Yui turned and saw Rise Matsumoto, holding a little notebook with the words "Which team?" written on the first page.

-Sorry we are late!- Akari and Chinatsu said entering the restaurant. -Rise-san?- Akari asked.

-We are team 2.- Yui said. Rise nodded and walked to a table on the back. The girls followed her. On the table were 3 trays, two were covered, each with 3 plates with different types of food. In one was a soup. In another, a pasta. And in the last one, a piece of pie.

"You will have to taste each and list the ingredients." Rise's notebook said on words. "Who will do it?" Rise hold a blindfold on her other hand.

-I will do it.- Yui said. She grabbed the blindfold and put it on her eyes.

* * *

_**TEAM 3**_

Kyoko arrived the arcade with Ayano holding her hand. Chitose hold a tissue on her nose.

-What should be do now?- Ayano asked. Kyoko entered the arcade, the girls following, and once inside, she took a deep breath.

-WE ARE TEAM 3! WHATS THE CHALLENGE!?- She screamed to the top of her lungs. Suddenly, an older version of Christine Simmons appeared, taking her right earphone from her ear.

-Team 3?- She asked. -I'm Maggie, Christy's sister. Please follow me.- She said calmly. The girls followed her and they arrived to a crane game. -Grab the one toy and I'll give you the next envelope.-

-Ill do it!- Kyoko said and started to move the crane.

-Are you good at this things?- Ayano asked.

-I'm a pro.- Kyoko said and smiled. -Don't worry.-

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-So... Y-you know how to do this?- Ayano asked shyly, being hold by Kyoko._

_-Dont worry.- She said softly. -You wont even notice when I'm done with you...-_

_-K-kyoko-chan... D-don't say those things...- Ayano whispered. -N-not now, at least...-_

__IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-__

Suddenly, the glass that protected the crane's toys from being stolen was splattered with a red liquid.


	9. The Rally Pt 2

_**TEAM 1**_

After looking for a while, the envelope was found on the seat 6-9. Himawari found it. The girls sat on the chairs beside the 6-9 and Himawari opened the envelope and took the paper.

_What's this? / Ho Fame Restaurant._

_Zero_  
_LINE_  
_M.D_  
_Ph.D_  
_B.S_

-What the heck is this?- Sakurako asked, very confused.

-M.D. is the degree for the Medical School. Ph. D is for Doctor of Philosophy.- Himawari said. -B.S is Bachelor of Science.-

-And that's a zero.- Chris said.

-So... 3 degrees under zero?- Sakurako said. Himawari opened her eyes as plates.

-How did you knew that?- She asked, very impressed.

-Hey, when food is the prize, I can do stuff.- Sakurako said. Himawari smiled at her friend's way to think and wrote '-3°'

-Let's go, lovebirds.- Chris said, running to the exit.

-Hey! Were not lovebirds!- Sakurako and Himawari said at the same time.

-Well you should!- Chris said. -Now move!-

* * *

_**TEAM 2**_

-This is a strawberry and cherry pie.- Yui said, tasting the pie. Rise smiled and gave her the envelope.

-Woo!- Chinatsu screamed, catching the attention of some clients. -You are the best, Yui-senpai!- She hugged Yui. But thanks to her extra weight, Yui fell backwards and, in a moment of panic, put her hand on anything for her to balance.

Unfortunately, was the soup. The envelope fell to the soup.

The four girls looked at this accident. All, but Rise, with eyes wide open. Yui quickly moved her hand out of the soup and opened the envelope quickly, taking carefully the paper inside. Luckily, it wasn't that wet.

-I'm sorry!- Chinatsu said almost crying. -Imsorryimsorryimsorry-

-It's ok.- Akari said. -Can you read it, Yui-chan?-

-Barely.- She said.

_What is this? / Yakunitatanai Gēmu Arcage_

_T42_

-We have the easy ones!- She wrote the answer on the only corner that wasn't wet and, carefully, picked the paper.

* * *

_**TEAM 3** _

The girls were already running to the Yoi Eiga Cinema, since Kyoko being both fast and skilled on the crane game. When arriving to the Cinema, they found their teacher.

-Hey, girls!- She said. But then she noticed Chitose. -Should... Should I ask?-

-I'm ok...- Chitose said with tissues on her nose. -Were team 3.-

-Ok.- Nana said and gave the girls tickets for "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" and told them the instructions. Once inside the theater, Ayano sat Chitose on the back row.

-You look too tired for searching.- Ayano said. -Rest a little.-

-I'm ok, Ayano.- Chitose said. -But if you insist, i'll rest.- Ayano smiled and looked with Kyoko. After some searching, nor Ayano or Kyoko found the envelope.

-Where is it!?- Kyoko screamed in panic. -It should be here!-

-I know!- Ayano said, tired. -But we have looked everywhere.- Something snapped inside Kyoko's head.

-Not everywhere.- She said. She went to the back row and knelled besides a sleeping Chitose and, without warning, slid her hand besides her. Chitose giggled, still sleeping.

-Don't go there...- She whispered while asleep. Ayano blushed heavily as the thought of what she was dreaming or to whom she was talking to. Kyoko looked like she didn't cared. Finally, she hit a paper.

-Bingo.- She said. When retracting her hand, one of the envelope's corners scratched Chitose's butt. This made her wake up and turning to see what happened. Chitose's eyes almost fell from its holes when she saw Kyoko on such position.


	10. The Rally Pt 3

_**TEAM 1**_

The team 1 arrived to the restaurant. There, Rise was waiting on the door. When she saw her friends running to the restaurant, she smiled slightly.

-Rise-san! We're Team 1!- Screamed Sakurako. Rise nodded and walked inside the restaurant. The girls followed her into the back table. Rise showed them the instructions and the challenge.

-Ill do it.- Himawari said.

-I could do it too, but whatever...- Chris said. She sat nearby with Sakurako. Himawari put on the blindfold and started to eat.

-She's so smart.- Sakurako whispered.

-What d'you said?- Chris asked. Sakurako shut her mouth quickly and blushed. Even Himawari heard that, but decided to ignore it.

-Nothing.- Sakurako said flatly. Chris gave her a "You cant trick me" look.

-You said that she's so smart.- Chris said. -You cant fool me.-

-Well... Its true.- Sakurako said, trying to hide her blush. -She is smart.-

-But you said that dreamily like.- Chris said. She slipped through the seat to get closer to Sakurako. -You like her, don't chu?-

*SMACK*

* * *

_**TEAM 2**__  
_

The girls form the Team 2 ran swiftly and effortless to the Arcade, being well know by its location. Yui had the wet envelope on one hand and in the other she was holding Akari who was holding Chinatsu. When they arrived to the Arcade, she looked for someone inside.

-Hey!- Yui screamed. -Team 2 here!-

-Yo!- The girls turned to see Chris' sister. -Come 'ere!- The girls walked to Maggie, who showed them the challenge on this area. -Pick a toy and you win the next envelope.-

-I'll do it.- Yui said. -I'm not that good, but its like a controller.-

-You can do it, Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu said.

-Chinatsu-chan, lets go for a drink...- Akari said to her friend, looking tired. Chinatsu nodded and walked with Akari to the nearest vending machine.

* * *

_**TEAM 3**  
_

Chitose laid down on the floor, her nose filled with tissues brought by Nana. Because of Kyoko's last move on finding the envelope, Chitose literally poured a bloody waterfall from her nose, knocking her out and splattering it all over Kyoko. She got very pale, so the girls decided to take a little break.

-Are you clean now?- Ayano asked outside the bathroom of the cinema.

-I still have a lot on my clothes!- Kyoko replied. -What do you think?-

-Can I go and see?- Ayano asked. She remembered when Chitose exploded all over Kyoko, thing that was not very... Nice to see.

-If you can.- Kyoko replied. Ayano walked slowly inside the bathroom. Kyoko was in front of the mirror with a wet paper scrubbing the blood out of her clothes.

-Need help?- Ayano asked shyly.

-Actually, only clothes.- Kyoko said. -These are all bloody...-

-We can tell the others that we quit or something.- Ayano said.

-Quitting?- Kyoko asked. -We are not quitting!-

-But... But look at Chitose!- Ayano said. -She's weak and may need a blood transfer.-

-But she would want us to win!- Kyoko said. -Also, if you quit, you will be marked as a coward! You won't qualify to be the President of the Student Council! And the coward Ayano is not the Ayano that i'm used to!-

-...- Ayano just stood there. Was Kyoko serious? She really wanted her to keep go- Wait a second... -Is for the free food, isn't?-

-Heck yeah!- Kyoko said.


	11. The Rally Pt 4

_**TEAM 1**_

The trio was just arriving to the arcade, just seconds after the team 2 turned left to the cinema. Himawari stooped by the door, supporting herself by the wall.

-Himawari! No time to rest!- Sakurako said, holding Chris hand. Speaking of which, Chris was holding her head, which still hurt from the punch that Sakurako gave her.

-I'm... I'm tired, ok!?- Himawari replied. -You two enter... I'll wait here...-

-Fine!- Sakurako said. She entered with Chris in the arcade. -Hey! Team one's on the house!-

-Team one?- A voice asked besides Sakurako. The two girls turned their head to see Chris' sister eating a doughnut, with her right earphone dangling on her neck. -Follow me.- She said flatly and walked to the crane. -Pick a toy and you'll have the last envelope.-

-Go for Himawari.- Sakurako said to Chris, letting go of her hand. -I'm not so good at this.- Chris nodded slightly and walked to the door. When she returned with Himawari, Maggie looked at the three.

-Sakurako wants you to play on this one.- Chris said.

-Umm... I don't handle very well cranes...- Himawari said.

-My head hurts...- Chris said quietly.

-Well... Since my sister's on this team, I can help ya.- Maggie said.

-That wont be cheating?- Himawari asked.

-No one never said I cant help.- Maggie said and stood in front of the controler.

* * *

_**TEAM 2**__  
_

After leaving the Arcade and running some streets, they found themselves on the street by the Cinema. But the curious thing is that the trio found the Team 3 on their way to the cinema. They were far enough to make them run faster, so they ignored almost every word that came from Nana and entered the room playing "Captain America &amp; The Winter Soldier".

-Stop looking the movie, Chinatsu!- Akari screamed on the back row. Chinatsu didn't seem to notice that. She was way into the movie.

-China-chan! Help us find the envelope!- Yui screamed. -It's the last one!-

-Ok!- Chinatsu said and stood up, knelled in front of her seat and grabbed the envelope. -Here it is!-

* * *

_**TEAM 3**  
_

The Team 3 was a little slow now, since Chitose not being able to run, or focus, properly. But after some running, the team made its way to the restaurant.

-Hey, look. it Matsumoto-san.- Ayano said. -Hey!- Matsumoto noticed their arrival and signaled them to enter.

"You will have to taste each and list the ingredients." Was written in Rise's notebook.

-I'll do it!- Kyoko said, rushing herself to the food.

-Why you?- Ayano asked her. Kyoko smiled at her.

-Food tasting's my specialty.- She winked at Ayano, making her blush. -I cant cook, but I can taste.- She turned to Rise. -Where's the food?- Rise pointed one tray. Kyoko grabbed the soup and smelled it.

-Mushroom stew.- She said. She put the bowl down and grabbed the pasta. She smelled it, took a fork and took a bite from it. -Southend-style pappardelle.- She said. She took the piece of pie and did the same. -Banana pie.- She said. Rise took from her pocket the last envelope and gave it to Kyoko.

Ayano and a semi-conscious Chitose looked dumbfounded. Simply amazed.

* * *

When the three teams finished their last challenges and got their envelopes, inside of them was no riddle whatsoever. Just a note.

_For you to win, you need to find the tennis ball hidden on the Amusement Club's HQ and the racket on the Student Council office._


	12. The Rally Pt 5 (Ending)

The three teams made their ways to the Nanamori Middle School, one faster than the other one. The sun was almost setting, so the game will be over soon, we hope. The first team to enter the school was the Team 1.

-Okay.- Chris said, now recovered. -You two lovebirds, to the Student Council. I'll go to the Club.- Chris fastly ran after saying the plan.

-We're not lovebirds!- Sakurako screamed, blushing slightly. Himawari sighed.

-Just ignore her.- Himawari said. -Let's go.- She said and grabbed her friend's hand. The two ran inside the building and up to the third floor. But when arriving to the office, Sakurako decided to look over the window, where the Team 3 was entering.

-Himawari, we have company.- She said to her friend, who was opening the door. -Lets do it quickly!- The two girls entered the office room and started to search.

* * *

Ayano hold Chitose all the way to the third floor, the second complaining about being able to do it herself.

-Chitose, you lost a considerable amount of blood today.- Ayano said on the second floor. -When we finish this, you will go home and rest. Luckily you won't need a transfusion like last time.-

-Ayano-chan, you worry too much.- Chitose said, still smiling. -I'm ok.-

-No, you're not.- Ayano said. Chitose pushed herself forwards and tried to go upstairs. Unfortunately, she lost a little of her balance and fell face-first to the floor. -Told ya.-

-I know, right?- Chitose giggled. She tried to stand up, being helped by Ayano, and picked up her glasses.

-I hope we win.- Ayano said.

-I know.- Chitose said. -If we win, I'd like a chocolate cake...-

-Don't get ahead of yourself.- Ayano said, remembering Chitose after eating chocolate. It's not bad for her, but neither it's nice.

* * *

Kyoko, Chris and the Team 2's Chinatsu and Akari, looked all over the Amusement Club. Boxes flew from here to there, the table was upside down now. It was a whole mess now.

-You all are going to loose and will cook for me!- Kyoko said, looking inside a random box. -I want Ramen!-

-Oh, yeah?- Chris said. -We will see 'bout that! I'll make you my personal chef!-

-Keep talking you two!- Chinatsu said, being the most competitive now. -After I find the Golf ball, Yui-senpai and I will enjoy the dinner you two will make for us!-

-You mean this golf ball?- Akari said, holding on her left hand a golf ball. The room went to a deep silence.

-Akari, hide it!- Chinatsu screamed to her friend, milliseconds before the other teams launched themselves onto the redhead.

* * *

-Himawari, look faster!- Sakurako said, looking between folders.

-I'm trying!- She replied.

-Don't listen to her!- Ayano said. -At least gimme a head start! Look at Chitose!- Ayano was looking for herself the golf club because Chitose was sitting on the president's chair, "resting her eyes" a little.

-Life's hard!- Yui said, looking under the tables. -If you wanna be the president, you shouldn't be asking for head starts!-

-She's right!- Sakurako said.

-Don't fool around and keep looking!- Himawari said to her friend.

-Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan...- Chitose said softly, smiling devilish. The two looked at the albino. -Speaking of presidency... When Ayano becomes president, which of you two will be the vice-president?-

The room became silent for a whole minute.

-Just ignore that, Sakurako.- Himawari said, trying to brush off Chitose's comment. -Keep looking.-

-Why should I obey you?- Sakurako asked, crossing her arms. -You should obey me!-

-Right now is not the moment, Saku-

-Shut up!- Sakurako interrupted her. -If I find that golf club, I'll be the vice-president!-

-This is not the time for you to complain about that!- Himawari said, noticeably irritated. -And you cannot tell me to shut up!-

-I just did, idiot!- Sakurako said.

-You are the idiot!- Himawari replied.

-_I never knew Chitose could be this evil..._\- Ayano thought. She turned her head slowly to see Chitose smiling. But something on her freaked out Ayano a bit. Something on her look and her smile. Chitose giggled. The blood loss made her like this..?

* * *

-Akari, gimme the ball!- Chris screamed to the redhead.

-Give ME the ball!- Kyoko said to her friend. Poor Akari was on fetal position while Chinatsu tried to pull apart the two girls.

-You two stop it!- Chinatsu said. -We found the ball, its ours!-

-Does it look like we care!?- Chris turned to Chinatsu. -No, right?-

-If you want the ball, ask politely!- Akari screamed. -Just stop it!- The three girls looked at Akari, who's eyes were closed. The three took some steps back, giving her friend some space. Akari opened one eye and smiled. She stood up quickly and threw the ball to the sliding doors, crashing onto a glass and finally landing on the lake.

The silence came again.

-If you want it so badly, find it.- Akari said, tired of everything. Chris and Kyoko looked at themselves. And after 4 seconds, the two rushed to the lake.

* * *

Sakurako and Himawari muffled through the piece of cloth covering their mouths. The two were tied to the shelves on both sides of the Student Council office, held by random stuff the others found on one box containing some dresses for cosplay or whatever. They were tied by their feet, legs, arms and hands, these being the ones tied to the shelves.

Curiously, this idea was proposed by Chitose. And thanks to that, Yui and Ayano could freeroam on the office.

Ayano looked inside the last box on the room. Nothing but papers inside of it. Ayano sighed.

-_Maybe Chris-san tricked us..._\- Ayano thought. She put the box in its previous place and stood up. She walked to the desk of the president and looked inside the side drawer. In there she found a retractable golf club. Ayano looked at it for at least 15 seconds. She moved her hand slowly, but suddenly, Chitose's hand grabbed it and, quickly, she hid it inside her blouse.

Ayano looked at her friend, a little weirded out. Chitose tilted herself closer to Ayano.

-She'll never look in there.- Chitose whispered. Ayano still was a little weirded out, but it was a good plan.

* * *

-I think the ball's all the way down to the bottom.- Chris said.

-It's not that deep.- Chinatsu said. -It only reaches the knee.-

-Do you remember that day we had to look for something in this lake?- Kyoko asked. Chinatsu laughed and nodded.

-Well... Turn around, girls.- Chris said, undoing her shoes. -I'm going to enter.-

-A-are you sure you want to do this?- Chinatsu asked. -Its freezing.- Chris didn't answered. But she started to unbutton her jeans. Both looked at her friend and blushed.

-And... wouldn't be better just to... lift the pants all the way up to the knee?- Kyoko asked, blushing a little less than Chinatsu. One or two drops of blood came out of her nose.

-I want to win my way.- Chris said. -Turn around.- The girls did what she said. Kyoko used her sleeve to clean the blood out of her nose. -Okay...- Some steps were heard. And then the water. -Jeez, its very cold...- Chris said. She walked a little more. -Oup... I feel the ball.- Chris bent forwards and dip her left arm into the water, looking for the ball.

-Hey, girls!- The scream of Ayano was heard. The three girls looked at the arriving Ayano with Chitose being held by her arm.

-Step back!- Kyoko screamed while running to Ayano and Chitose. She jumped before the two could even notice Chris and tackled them to the floor, falling over Ayano.


	13. Something About Us

The first rays of the sun shone across the sky. The sky started to gain a blue-ish colour and the clouds gained an orange shade. The weekend started. Over the Futunari's house, inside the bigger sister's room, Himawari rolled over in her bed. She already was awake, but didnt wanted to get up.

She tought about the day before. Ayano's team won in first anyways, so the rest will cook for them in this weekend. But she wasnt thinking about that. She was thinking on the little fight she had with Sakurako and what happened afterwards.

Chitose hit both very hard in a sensible spot. After the girls tied them up, the two woulnd't talk, but Himawari sure was true when thinking that Sakurako was still mad at her. She was struggling, moaning, screaming and stuff that probably were comments towards Himawari.

But when the girls forgot to untie them and left, everything changed.

* * *

Sakurako was close to sleep. She tilted her head from time to time, and when raising her head, her first target was Himawari. She looked at her with some hate and annoyance. Himawari felt the same, but to the fact that  
Sakurako still was bothered by that.

However, after 30 minutes of being forgotten, Sakurako hit unconciusness. Himawari tired to untie herself on any way possible. Sliding her hands didnt worked. She already dropped the cloth on her mouth, by sliding it downwards thanks to her knees. And thanks to her mouth being free, she managed to bite off the knot on her legs.

Her current position was pretty uncomfortable, but needfull. She had both of her legs behind her body, standing on her knees. Her feet moved through the knots trying to untie them. It wasn't that hard to do, but she needed to be very flexible, which she wasn't. It took her a long hour to undo her arms. When the knot on her left arm gave up, she slid her arm and undid the knot on her right one. She threw the pieces of cloth away and moved herself to Sakurako.

But she stopped halfway. She tought about it for a second or two. Freeing her friend will lead her to screams, some punches, maybe a kick and some comments on her breasts. Plus the Vice-president thing going on. She didn't needed that stuff, but letting Sakurako alone all night inside this building wont be nice for both.

Himawari looked at her friend, sleeping peacefully on the shelf. Himawari felt herself melt from the inside out. She was so damn cute. Himawari got a little colser to her friend. How she liked her. Sakurako may be childlish, bothering, stupid, a headache or simply annoying. But Himawari just couldn't imagine one day without her.

Himawari caresed her friend's cheek softly. A chill creeped down her spine. She smiled a little, feeling the warmness on her heart. How she wanted to do that for a long, long time. But then Sakurako moved a little. Himawari retracted her hand very quick as her friend moaned something uncomprehensible. Himawari got curious. She moved both hands to the back of her friend's head and undid the knot slowly.

-Hima...wari...- Sakurako whispered in her dreams. Himawari blushed. Was her friend dreaming about her? Why should she? Himawari sat back. What kind of dream would she be having right now? Her voice was soft, whispery and sweet. She could be dreaming anything at the moment. And that thought bothered Himawari. She could be dreaming about anything... Anything...

Himawari felt her face boil as she hid herself. How was it possible to think such things? She couldn't be dreaming about that stuff. Dreaming like that for your best friend? Illogical.

-_I know..._\- Himawari tired to explain herself. -M_aybe i saved her from something like a bear or a spider..._\- She laughed awkwardly and got closer to her friend.

-Hey... S-Sakurako...- She whispered. -W-wake up...- Sakurako did nothing. Himawari poked her friend on the shoulder. -Hey... Wake up, Sakurako.- Nothing.

Himawari tought of anything to make her friend wake up. Sakurako was always a deep sleeper. Himawari sighed softly and closed her eyes for asecond or two.

-_I think she will wake up eventually..._\- She said to herself. She looked at her friend. She moved her lips softly, saying something so quiet like Rise's voice. A little tought came inside Himawari's mind, making her blush and look away.

* * *

_**A/N: Just liten to this while reading this part: watch?v=puu2Enbb4bs **_

* * *

-_No! She's asleep!_\- She said to herself. -_I would never do that to her like this!_\- She looked back at her friend. -_But..._\- She didn't knew what to think. Doing such thing was as impossible to her to just to think. But today it was diferent. It was a one in a llifetime oportunity. She needed to take it.

Himawari moved herself a little closer to her friend, never looking away from her. When she found a nice position, she just sat besides her friend. How to do it was the question now. She wasn't an expert on the topic, since she never tought of that. But she needed to try it.

She remembered from all those books she read the details. Every momevent that the protagonist made on the movies. Or even on the animes or mangas she had seen. Those were just useless now. Nothing came to her mind. She just thought on some things to do. And these werent good enough.

Himawari looked at her friend. Still sleeping. She brought one hand to one part of her hair that covered her face. She grabbed it softly and moved it to the back of her ear, caressing her cheek on the way. She moved herself a little more closer to her.

Her breathing was irregular, so as her heart and her mind. Doing it was so wrong, but it felt so right. How its possible for such paradox to exist? Himawari took a deep look to her friend, who moved her head and smiled a little. Himawari just couldn't wait. She got closer to her friend's face, closing her eyes halfway.

And she kissed her.

* * *

Himawari rolled on her bed, extremelly happy. She managed to steal a kiss from Sakurako. She remembered the feeling. Her lips were soft and warm. Himawari smiled childishly and rolled even more on her bed.

Still, Sakurako woke up during Himawari's 12 seconds long kiss. And after untying her she did recieved a slap and some punches, but it was totally worth it.

Himawari jumped from her bed, still smiling, and ran to the door, feeling now ready to enter the real world.


	14. Lulz, yur so n00b

The calls have been made a while ago, spreading like tree branches. All from the same root.

"Hey, the winners' prize it will be a barbecue at my place." Chris called through the phone. The notice spread from Yui to the rest of the Amusement Club and from them to the Student Council and from there to some friends. A total of 12 girls were invited, including the host Chris. It was planned for them to meet at her house at 3:00 pm. Guests should bring their own snacks.

Anyway, the time had come. Three o'clock past meridian. Christine and her sister Maggie were fixing up some tables for their guests and the two grills. A couple of steaks, if someone wanted they also had burgers, there was also some bread, and desserts. The backyard was big enough to put a big umbrella that covered the whole table. And some space from the backyard was left for anything else.

_*Ding Dong*_

The doorbell ranged. Chris smiled to herself. Her instructions to her house were clear, it looked. She was a little nervous since this is going to be the very first time she has both guesses to her new house and a meal with friends. Chris ran to the door and opened it. The amusement club was there, smiling.

-Hey, girls!- Chris said. -Come, enter. The food will be done soon.- Kyoko laughed.

-Ya'll will cook for me!- She said stepping inside and taking her shoes. Yui sighed.

-Yeah, whatever.- She said. -Just try to enjoy it.-

-Chris-chan!- Chinatsu said. -I brought chips and a soda.- She gave Chris the items. Two bags of chips and a bottle with an orange drink.

-Thanks.- Chris said and smiled. She walked to the living room and put the bottle and the chips on the table.

-Woah...- Akari looked at her friend's house. It looked a little big, but it was just an illusion thanks to the high ceiling from the second floor. -Your house is nice, Chris-chan.-

-Is not.- She said. -In summer it gets horribly hot and in winter is a freezer.- She went to the kitchen for a bowl and disposable glasses.

-But it looks nice.- Akari said.

-Yeah... Well.- Chris walked back to the living room, placing the chips on the bowl. -While me and my sister are finishing, do whatever you please.-

-Need some help?- Yui asked.

-Nah, we're ok.- She said. -Sit back, relax and wait for the rest of the girls.-

-Whoa! What a big TV!- Kyoko said, sitting in front of it.

-45 inches of pure HD and more than 150 channels.- Chris said.

-Yui! Chris-chan has lots games!- Kyoko said, grabbing a controller. Yui walked casually to Kyoko and, indeed, Chris had a lot of games for 2 consoles, Wüu and Ybox.

-I wanna play with Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu screamed.

-Put a 4 players game.- Akari suggested. Kyoko nodded and looked for a game. Chris smiled to herself. She walked to her sister.

-Are the girls enjoying the place?- Maggie asked, opening a coal bag.

-It looks like it.- Chris said. -Need any help?-

-I only need to cook the meat and that's it.- Maggie said, filling both grills with coal. -We have at least food for 15 people.-

-If I'm correct, only...- Chris did the math. -Ummm... Only 11 girls will come.-

-Well, the table is for 5 on each side and 2 on the extremes.- Maggie said. -So, yeah.-

_*Ding Dong*_

-Coming!- Chris screamed an ran to the door. She unlocked it and opened, finding two albinos and a purplette. -I didn't knew cloning was possible now...- The two albinos bowed slightly. One had a bag of chips, different than the ones that Chinatsu brought, and the other one had a bottle with a black drink.

-Chris-chan, this is my sister Chizuru.- Chitose said.

-Chizurun!- Kyoko voice was heard. Suddenly, the blonde jumped towards the albino, but in a swift movement, she hit her and sent her inside the house. All that in 2 seconds.

-Okay...- Chris said dumbfounded. -Please, come in.-

-Arigato, Chris-san.- Chizuru said and the two entered.

-Hey, Ayano.- Chris said.

-Hi.- She said and entered the house. -Umm... Has the others arrived yet?- Ayano asked.

-If by the others you mean the lovebirds, then no.- Chris said, referring to Sakurako and Himawari. Ayano nodded and walked to the living room, besides Chris.

-Hey, if you need anything, tell me.- Chris said. Everyone heard, but no one answered. Chris walked back to the backyard.

_*Ding Dong*_

And back to the entrance. She opened the door and found Himawari with the Student Council President and her translator.

-Hey, Chris-san.- Himawari said.

-...- The president spoke.

-She said "Hello".- Nana said.

-Hi, all.- Chris said. She moved to a side. -Come in.- The girls walked in, except Himawari, who was grabbed by the arm.

-Where's Sakurako?- Chris asked her. Himawari instantly blushed.

-S-she's... Umm... Dunno.- She lied. -But she will come, eventually.-

-I hope so.- Chris said and let go of Himawari. The bluenette walked inside and looked for the girls. Chris was going to close the door, but she stood outside and looked at the street. No one. She frowned and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

_*Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong*_

Chris opened the door. There Sakurako stood.

-E'yo!- She said and waved.

-Hi.- Chris said. -Come in. Your girlfriend's in.- Sakurako blushed.

-SHUT UP!- She screamed entering the house. -She's not my girlfriend!-

-What a shame.- Chris said and ran to the backyard, ignoring Sakurako's comments.

-11 people.- Chris said. -Lets give them 30 minutes and we start.-

-Ok.- Maggie said. -Go and hang 'round with 'em.- Maggie said.

-Fine.- Chris said and entered the house.

_ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER_

The girls sat on the couch, floor or stood up. Yui, Sakurako, Kyoko and Ayano were sitting in front of the TV, playing a Go-kart game with anti-gravitational gears. Ayano was on 2nd, Kyoko on last, Sakurako on 5th and Yui on 3rd.

-Dang it!- Yui complained. -Stop leaving bananas!-

-I'm sorry, but ill win this.- Ayano said entering on 1st. Suddenly, a blue flying shell hit Ayano, knocking her character out in a blue explosion. -No! Who sent that!?-

-Thanks, Sakurako.- Yui said, entering 2nd and then 1st, winning the race and winning on 1st now 3 times on a row. Ayano lost in 2nd, Sakurako in 4th and Kyoko was stuck behind a tree.

-Wait... I lost!?- Kyoko asked. -Ugh... I was looking at the wrong character all this time!- Everyone in the room laughed at Kyoko's mistake.

-Well, you're a noob.- Chris said. -Anyway, food's ready to be cooked. Everyone, but the leader of each team, go to the backyard and sit.- Everyone, but Yui and Himawari, left the room.

-We are going to cook, i guess.- Himawari said. Chris nodded.

-Its easy, but if you need help, we can help each other.- Chris said. -They're 3 different types of meat. 4 pieces each one, one type will repeat.-

-Ok.- Yui said. -Lets cook.- The other girls nodded and all walked to the backyard.


	15. Mo' Chocolate

*Sizzle*

The meat over the grill heated up as the chefs cooked. In the table set on the backyard, the Amusement Club together with the Student Council, sat enjoying the company and the already cooked meat. Besides the table, near a wall, a music player rested playing the music brought by the host of this feast. A plate on the middle was the place were cooked meat rest, waiting for being eaten. At least 7 pieces were there. Some bread besides the meat plate were ready to become a tasty hamburger, all joined by some lettuce, tomatoes and other ingredients. Most of the girls ate one hamburger by now, half hour after the chefs started to cook.

-Kyoko, calm down!- Yui said over the grill as her friend ate her hamburger in two bites. -Try to enjoy it at least. I made it for you.-

-Gomen!- Kyoko ignored her.

-She's impossible...- Yui whispered to herself.

-Yo, Ayano!- Chris said from the grill. -Hamburger or Sirloin?- The two loser teams were obliged to be the personal chef of someone from the winner team. Yui was Kyoko's, Chris was Ayano's and Himawari was Chitose's.

-Umm... S-sirloin, please!- Ayano replied. She wasn't a vegan or anything like that, but she's not used to these types of outdoors events.

-How ya want it?- Chris asked back. -Medium?-

-Yes, please!- She replied. She looked besides her, where Chitose sat eating a juicy Rib eye steak. She used a fork and a knife to cut a nice portion and ate it.

-This is the best meat i had in a long time!- She said happily. -When was the last time we had something like this, Chizuru?-

-Umm... I dunno.- Her sister replied. -5 years maybe.-

-That's a long time!- Akari said, sitting besides Chizuru. -But it was worth the wait?-

-It was.- Chitose said.

-Here's another batch.- Himawari said as she plopped 3 other steaks on the center. -And dont eat too much, because Chris-san said she's going to prepare a dessert.- With that, she walked to her seat besides Chinatsu and in front of Sakurako. She reached for a T-bone steak and plopped in her plate, which was still hot.

-That's nothing compared to your chest!- Sakurako told her friend/enemy. Himawari looked down to her meat, the steak of course, and blushed.

-Why you say that!?- Himawari threw her friend a piece of bread, which hit her forehead.

-Hey! Lovebirds!- Chris said form her spot. -No fights today!-

-Tell that to boob-senpai over here!- Sakurako screamed and pointed Himawari.

-Keep on the boob jokes and i'll assume that you like 'em.- Chris said, making Sakurako freeze. She looked at Himawari one last time before looking at her plate and finishing her burger.

-Thank you, Chris-san.- Himawari said, smiling to her friend.

_ABOUT 38 MINUTES LATER_

The meat was no longer in the table or the grill, but in the girls stomachs. Everyone felt full. And now everyone were just waiting for the dessert.

-What do you think that Chris-san will make for us now?- Chinatsu asked to Ayano.

-I have no idea.- She answered, putting a hand on her stomach. -But right now, I feel like a real winner.-

-We did won, Ayano.- A smiling Kyoko said. -You should feel like that.-

-Still, I hope isn't chocolate.- Ayano said a little bit too loud.

-Hey, I remember when going to the Student Council Office, I told you I wanted a chocolate cake.- Chitose said, pointing Ayano. She turned blue.

-_Dang it! Why I said that!?_\- Ayano thought.

-I'm going to see what Chris-san is doing.- Chitose said, walking away from her seat and into the house. She walked into the kitchen. -Hey, Chris-chan.-

-Hi, Chitose.- Chris said with a chef type of hat and an apron, holding a metallic bowl on her left arm and stirring up the mix inside of it with a mixer. -Watcha' need, sweetheart?-

-Don't call me like that, Chris-san.- Chitose said without erasing her smile. -I just wanted to know what you were doing.-

-Well, sweetie... I'm making this chocolate cake thingy that my mother taught my sister and I how to do.- She said. -Its easy, but it takes time.-

-Speaking of your sister, where is she?- Chitose asked, sitting on a nearby chair.

-She's out.- Chris said, looking at the bowl. -She said, and I quote: "You're mature enough to take care of a house with 11 girls and 3 grills."-

-Well, you look mature.- Chitose said. Chris looked back at Chitose and gave her a smile.

-Trust me when I tell you that looks can lie.- Chris said looking back to the bowl. -It looks ready...- She moved to the counter besides the stove and put the bowl on an automatic mixer. -Can you help me a little?- Chitose smiled a little more and nodded.

-What do you need?- She asked cutely while walking besides Chris.

-Grab those two cups and pour them when I tell you.- Chris said pointing a couple of cups. Chitose grabbed them and looked on the inside, which one had two eggs and other milk. Chris turned the mixer on low speed and grabbed a bottle with Vanilla extract, pouring a fair amount on the bowl. -Now.- Chitose poured the two cups into the bowl while Chris poured another cup, this one with some coffee. -The coffee's for it to be the best cake ever.-

-Does it has caffeine?- Chitose asked a little worried. -Because 11 girls high on caffeine would be bad.-

-I'm not dumb.- Chris said, giggling. -But imagine the scenario...-

-It would be a mess.- Chitose said.

-Yep.- Chris said, taking some other ingredients. -Help me pour these.- Chris gave Chitose a big cup full of flour. She grabbed herself a little amount of salt and baking soda. -Now.- The two girls poured the dry ingredients. -There we go.-

-Now what?- Chitose asked.

-We wait a minute or two before putting it on the oven.- Chris said. -Thank you.-

-It's nothing.- Chitose said. -I was just helping a friend.-

-Still, you'll get the first bite.- Chris said.

-My, you don't need to worry about it.- Chitose said, blushing slightly.

-I just did.-

_35 MINUTES LATER_

*Ding*

-It's done?- Chitose asked.

-It is!- Chris said. She knelled down with her gloves and opened the oven. The heat hit her face, so as a sweet scent of chocolate. She grabbed the hot pan and took it out the oven. She put it on the counter besides the stove. -Now it should cool down a little.- Chris walked to Chitose and sat down besides her. -You shouldn't be waiting here.-

-What are you talking about?- Asked Chitose.

-Inside the house.- Chris said. -Your sister may be asking were are you. Or what are you doing in here.-

-Yeah, you're right.- Chitose said, standing up. -Anyway, that was nice.-

-It was.- Chris said. -Tell the girls to wait 5 minutes.-

-Ok.- Chitose nodded and walked to the backyard, were some girls were sitting on the table, while others were sitting around on the grass. -Hey! Dessert will be ready in 5!-

-5 seconds!?- Kyoko rose from her seat, breathing heavily.

-Minutes, Toshino-san.- Chitose said.

-Nee-san.- Chizuru was heard. Chitose turn her head to the left and saw her sister sitting on the grass besides Akari and Yui. -Why you took so long?-

-I was helping Chris-san on the kitchen.- She said and walked to her sister. She patted softly her sister's head. -You're such a baby, Chizuru.-

-NEVERMIND THE 5 MINUTES!- Chris screamed with a tray with a the cake on it. -I'M TOO HUNGRY TO WAIT!- She walked to the table, with everyone following the cake, and put it on the table. Ayano, Kyoko and Chitose sat on their places in front of the cake. The rest sat on their previous place.

But everyone was worried. The cake was a chocolate cake. And Chitose plus Chocolate equals Kisses. Lots of kisses.

-Anyway, since Chitose helped me on the cake, she'll have the first bite.- Chris said, grabbing a knife and cutting the cake on 12 pieces. She placed one piece on a plate and gave the plate to Chitose.

-Thank you, Chris-san.- Chitose said. She grabbed a fork and dug it onto the cake. -Itadakimasu.-


	16. Vampires and Boob-lovers

After the incident with Chitose being high on chocolate, the Amusement club and the Student Council decided to help Chris on cleaning the place up, since it was filled with droplets of blood. It was Chris' first experience with Chitose's kiss rampage and Chitose's splattering nosebleed. Her response on both things... was a bit unexpected.

It wasn't Chris' first kiss with a girl, she explained after cleaning. She said:

"Last time I was the kisser. Now I was kissed. And, I have to admit it, I enjoyed it."

Also, after the nosebleed, that splattered the whole backyard, Chris said:

"Yay! Bloodbath!"

Everyone freaked out a bit after her licking a drop of blood that was on her hand. When asking her why she did that, she replied:

"I like the taste. Metallic and strong."

However, after a little last chat, everyone headed to their homes.

And then the Sunday appeared. But it left as soon as it came.

* * *

Now it was a cloudy Monday. The weather was bad and it looked like it will rain. That was the reason that Chris brought with her an umbrella on her way school. When entering her classroom, she was greeted by Akari and Chinatsu.

-Hello, Chris-chan!- The two said.

-I still don't understand why you keep on adding the Chan.- Chris said when sitting down. -But it sounds nice.-

-Sorry.- Akari said. -We're used to it.-

-Its ok.- Chris said.

-E'yo!- Sakurako said entering the classroom with Himawari behind.

-Hello there, Sakurako!- Chris said.

-Hi, vampire!- Sakurako said and sat down.

-I told you not to call her like that.- Himawari said sitting besides her friend.

-Why vampire?- Chinatsu asked.

-Because she drank Chitose's blood!- Sakurako said, pointing Chris.

-Want me to suck yours?- Chris asked, smiling devilish. Sakurako laughed.

-You wouldn't dare.- She said.

-You're right.- Chris said. -I wouldn't drink the blood of such an annoying, boob-lover prick like you. Gross.-

-I'm not a boob-lover!- Sakurako screamed. Unconsciously, Himawari covered her chest with her arms.

-Pfff. Yeah, sure.- Chris said. -And Akari has a great presence.-

-Hey!- Akari exclaimed, but was ignored.

-Sakurako, just give up and confess your feeling towards Hima's boobs.- Chris said. -I dare you. No... I double dare you.- Akari and Chinatsu gasped.

-A double dare!?- Himawari screamed. -T-thats impossible!-

-Give up, Sakurako.- Chris said, still smiling and crossed her arms. -I won.- Sakurako looked down. She just couldn't do it.

-I-I give... Up...- She said with a hurt look. Chris laughed maniacally as the rest tried to reassure Sakurako.

-Don't worry, you tried.- Akari said.

-You'll get her next time.- Chinatsu said.

-It's ok, Sakurako.- Himawari said, patting her friends head.

-How did this started anyway?- Sakurako asked, recovering herself.

-You called me Vampire and i called you Boob-lover.- Chris said, going back to herself.

-I'm not a boob-lover!- Sakurako screamed.

-And i'm not a vampire.- Chris said. -Deal?- She extended her hand.

-Fine!- Sakurako grabbed her friend's hand and shook it.

-Well, i'm happy that everything's fine now.- Akari said.

-Not all, but a great part.- Chris said.

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

When the first classes ended and lunch time started, Akari, Chinatsu and Chris walked to the Amusement Club, were Kyoko and Yui were waiting.

-Hello, Chris-chan!- Kyoko said

-Kyoko!- Chris exclaimed happily as she ran to her friend and jumped over her. -I feel like last time I saw you was ages ago!-

-GAH!- Kyoko exclaimed. -Get off me!- The other three girls looked at the two, heavily confused by Chris' actions.

-Fine, cake.- Chris said as she rolled off Kyoko.

-Cake?- Kyoko asked.

-Where!?- Chris exclaimed as she looked everywhere.

-There's no cake.- Yui said.

-The cake's a lie, then!?- Chris asked, clearly "disturbed" by this notice.

-Are you ok?- Chinatsu asked, sitting besides Yui. She was worried by her friend's mental health, so as her friends.

-I feel sick...- Chris said holding her head. -I need to chill...-

-You feel sick?- Akari asked. -Sick how?-

-Yesterday I had nosebleeds by looking at some things on TV.- Chris said, sitting down on a pillow. -And my vision got blurry when each nosebleed happened.-

-That sound very Chitose-like.- Yui said. And then something hit her. -Could it be...- She turned blue at her discovery.

-Whats the matter?- Chinatsu asked.

-Drinking Chitose's blood... Made you like her...?- Yui said looking at Chris.

-What?- Chris said, a little confused. -Thats not possible...-

-But its logical.- Kyoko said. -Chitose takes her glasses off, has an illusion and then bleeds out.-

-You bleed when looking the TV.- Akari said. -What were you looking?-

-I was looking a movie.- Chris said. -Thelma and... Louise? Dunno. Forgot the title.-

-Did it had any Yuri on it?- Yui asked.

-What's Yuri?- Chris asked.

-Yuri's... Ummm...- Yui blushed. -W-when... A girl a-and another girl... Ummm...-

-No need to explain more.- Chris said, blushing too. A thought came across her mind. And then a warm liquid ran over her mouth and down her chin. She put a hand on her lips and moved it away, seeing a blurry hand with blood on it.

-You're having a nosebleed!- Akari said and pointed at her friend. Chris started to shake.

-What did you imagined?- Kyoko asked.

-M-my kiss with Chitose...- Chris said softly. Chinatsu stood up and went for tissues. When she came back, she gave Chris the box.

-Here. Just in case you bleed more.- Chinatsu said.

-Thanks, Chinatsu.- Chris said, taking a tissue and cleaning herself. She then put the tissue on her nose for the hemorrhage to stop.

-We should go and see Chitose.- Akari said. -She must know about this.-

-Do you think that she could help?- Chinatsu asked.

-She's the one that has this nosebleeds regularly, so yeah.- Akari said and stood up. The others did the same.

-I have no idea why, but these nosebleeds feel... Nice.- Chris muttered to herself before leaving the club.

* * *

-However, if Chris-san is a vampire, as you call it, then she would die on the sunlight.- Himawari told Sakurako who was looking inside a box with costumes and stuff.

-What about the vampires in Twilight!?- She replied. -They don't die, they shine!-

-Have you seen her shine when drinking Chitose's blood?- Ayano asked.

-No, but she may be different!- Sakurako replied. She then saw what she was looking for. -Bingo!- She took from the box a little metallic cross. -This will keep Chris away.-

-Ohmuro-san, you shouldn't worry too much.- Chitose said besides Ayano. -If Chris-san is a vampire, we just need to make her a good vampire.-

*Knock knock*

-Come in!- Ayano said. The door slid open and the Amusement Club entered the room.

-Chitose, we need your help.- Yui said.

-Fututani-san, what's the problem?- Chitose asked. Yui moved a little, making Chris move towards Chitose.

-When Chris drank your blood, she started to have nosebleeds when looking or thinking Yuri.- Yui said. -Just like you.-

-My, my...- Chitose said, covering her mouth with one hand. -That's a heavy inconvenient.-

-We thought that maybe you could help me.- Chris said.

-I don't even know where to start.- Chitose said. -But if I had to think on something, it would be a test of how much you are me.-


	17. Pink Dots

_AFTER SCHOOL_

The Amusement Club and the Student Council sat down on the Amusement Club's HQ by the school. Everyone was a little confused and worried about Chris current situation

-So... You and Chitose have a nosebleed when seeing yuri or anything like that?- Himawari asked.

-For the 12th time, yes.- Chris said. -And Chitose over here wants to know how much i am her.-

-Whaaat?- Kyoko asked, a little confused.

-You'll see later.- Yui said. -Just do what you're told to.-

* * *

_TEST #1_

* * *

Kyoko sat down behind a paper. She was drawing a little yuri scene, while bleeding a little. Behind her where the other girls, either blushing or covering her eyes. Across the table sat the albino and the vampire, infront of them a box with tissues.

-Okay, its done.- Kyoko said, cleaning her nose with a nearby tissue. She left the pencil on the table and looked at the two. -Ready?-

-I'm ready.- Chitose said.

-Me too.- Chris said.

-Prepare your noses.- Kyoko said. She grabbed the paper and spun it around, showing an almost kissing girl couple over a bed.

Chitose and Chris smiled just a little bit as a stream of blood came out of their noses. And, at the same time, the two reached for a tissue and covered their noses.

-Haha, you two are in sync.- Kyoko said.

* * *

_TEST #2_

* * *

-I told you, I wont do that!- Ayano said, blushing heavilly.

-C'mon! A hug never killed nobody.- Kyoko said with her arms wide open. Chitose and Chris sat at the other end of the table, looking at this scene.

-Just do it already!- Sakurako yelled, pushing Ayano towards her crush. Kyoko was fast enough to catch Ayano and fall in the ground with her friend.

Chitose quickly took her glasses off.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-Ayano!- Kyoko said, hugging tightly onto her friend. -I didnt knew you felt this way.-_

_-D-dont take it the wrong way!- Ayano said, trying to stand up. -B-but...-_

_-Shh...- Kyoko put a finger on her friend's lips. -No need to say anything.-_

_-T-toshino K-kyoko...- Ayano moaned her name. Ayano closed her eyes as her friend closed the space between them._

__IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-__

Chitose's nose became a little blood waterfall. Quickly, Chris grabbed a bunch of tissues and she put them all on her friend's nose.

-Thank you, Chris-san.- Chitose's muffled voice said. She grabbed the tissues and pressed them onto her nose.

-Sakurako, you idiot!- Himawari said, smacking her friend on the head. Chris saw that.

_SIMMONS-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-Himawari, you dont need to be so rough!- Sakurako said, holding her head. Himawari grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.  
_

_-You told me you liked it rough.- Himawari said, pushing her friend on a random wall, pressing her body against her friend. -Didn't you?-_

_-H-Himawari!- Sakurako said, blushing heavilly. -N-not here!-_

_-I'll have you whenever I please.- Himawari whispered to her friend, getting closer to her. -Because you are mine.-_

_-H-Himawari...- Sakurako moaned her friend's name as their lips touched._

__SIMMONS-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-__

Christine smiled as a river of blood came out of both nostrils. Quickly, Chitose grabbed a bunch of tissued and she put them all on her friend's nose.

-Thank you, Chitose.- Chris said as she grabbed the tissues and pushed them onto her nose.

* * *

_TEST #3_

* * *

-Okay... Since we have already seen what Chitose is like when eating chocolate, we want to see what happens when Chris eats chocolate.- Yui said, opening her packpack. From it she took a little box. She opened it and, inside of it, was a chocolate.

-What happens when I eat chocolate?- Chitose asked, clearly confused.

-Stuff you shouldn't know about.- Chris said. She reached for the chocolate. -Everyone, get ready.- She moved the chocolate towards her mouth and ate it.

The room went quiet.

Chris chew onto the chocolate quietly. Everyone was watching her. She closedf her eyes and tried to enjoy the chocolate. She then swallowed the candy.

-...- Chris opened her eyes. -I feel nothing.- Eveyone gave a sigh of relief.

-What should happen?- Chitose asked.

-Chitose!- Chris screamed out of the blue and threw herself onto the albino, hugging her tightly and kissing her all over the face.

-Ahh!- Kyoko screamed. -She's the same!-

-What should we do!?- Ayano screamed. When Chris gave herself up on Chitose, who was kinda unconcious, Chris stood up, looking for a new prey. The first one on her point of view was Akari. The poor redhead tried to go back, but Chris, who was in a rampage, jumped to her and started to both kiss her and hug her.

-What should we do now!?- Ayano paniced.

-Tire her with nosebleeds?- Yui suggested.

-Chris is not used to nosebleeds.- Himawari said. -She might get hurt if we do that.-

-Also, we don't know what will make her nosebleed exagerately.- Chinatsu said.

-Hey, pinky pie!- Chinatsu turned around and suddenly fell on the ground, being heavilly kissed.

-She's way more aggresive than Chitose!- Sakurako said.

-What gives her nosebleeds!?- Ayano asked. No one actually noticed Yui being passionately kissed on the background.

-You two!- Kyoko pointed at Himawari and Sakurako. -You two give her nosebleeds!- The two blushed heavilly. -Do something!-

-Hello there, blonde.- A voice whispered onto Kyoko's ear. She turned only to see her friend's face. And then she was kissed (with tounge). Ayano looked at that scene, raging furiously on the inside. She turned to the only ones concious on the room.

-Kiss, right now!- She pointed Himawari and then Sakurako. The two blushed, but Ayano's expression made the two act.

-Hey, Chris-chan!- Himawari said. Chris stopped to kiss Kyoko and turned to see the two. -Look carefully.- Himawari then moved Sakurako's bangs from her forehead and gave her a single kiss.

* * *

Tuesday then appeared. The Amusement Club had already forgiven Chris for her actions on the previous day, so as the Student Council. But today she wasnt on school. She was on her house, resting a little.

Ayano had the cool idea to take a sample of Chris' and Chitose's blood, just in case if the problem came from a deeper level. The two blood samples were imminently given to Nana Nishigaki, the only science teacher that would agree on doing such a weird request. Right now, inside the Student Council Office, Nishigaki had already left two microscopes in which were the blood of Chris and Chitose's.

-I have been up all night on this samples and I have found some weird things.- Nana said. The Student Council took turns on seeing the samples.

_Chitose's sample: The blood looked somewhat anormal. The sample had some blood cells that... looked pink._

_Chris' sample: The blood was normal. All red. But it had some little pink points. Just like in Chitose's sample_.

-Did you saw those pink dots?- Nana asked the girls. Everyone noded. -Those dots may be the reason why Chitose bleeds out when thinking on... Whats she thinks.-

-And you are saying that those dots passed to Chris.- Ayano said.

-My, My. I didn't knew I had those.- Chitose said. -But I'm happy at the same time.-

-Yeah... I made my research and found nothing.- Nana said. -Chitose is a once-in-a-lifetime type of girl.-

-So as my sister, I think.- Chitose said.

-Yeah.- Ayano said. -But how can we cure Chris?-

-Let her body do the work.- Nana said. -Her white blood cells should notice the pinkness and erase it.-

-Okay then.- Ayano said and sighed. -Thank you, Nishigaki-sensei.- Ayano said and bowed.

-You should go to your classrooms now.- Nana said. The four girls nodded and left the Office.

-...- Rise said, sitting on her desktop.

-No. I think that she will get better.- Nana said. -But its possible.-

-...-

-If it does spread, I can try to make a cure.- Nana said, crossing her arms. -You know I can.-

-...-

-Yeah, maybe...-


	18. Pulp Fiction's best scene

Wednesday appeared. Today, Christine Simmons walked down the street towards her school. She thought that today may be a little awkward. Kissing all, if not most, of your friends thanks to a stupid chocolate is not awkward? She didn't knew how her friends will react. Maybe they will ignore her for doing so, or maybe just brush it away. She couldn't knew.

-Hyaa~!- What she could know is that a sudden weight appeared on her back, making her lose her balance and fall backwards to the ground, crushing that weight.

-Kyoko!- The Amusement Club ran to the two girls on the ground. Christine managed to free herself from Kyoko's grip and stood up.

-No... regrets...- Kyoko managed to say.

-I have a bad balance.- Chris said offering a hand. -Remember that.- Kyoko grabbed her friend's hand and stood up.

-Kyoko, you'll never understand...- Yui said behind the blonde.

-Good morning, Chris-chan.- Akari said, waving at her friend.

-Hi.- Chris said. The smile of this girl made her feel somewhat better. The girls don't care about the Monday's happening, so its ok now.

-How are you feeling?- Chinatsu asked.

-Better.- Chris said. -My nose stopped bleeding.-

-Well, that's nice.- Yui said.

-Still, I feel sorry I kissed you all.- Chris said.

-Don't worry.- Kyoko said. -A little kiss never hurt nobody. Right, China-chu?- Kyoko got closer to the pink haired girl, who pushed Kyoko away, landing on Chris, and hid behind Yui.

-Kyoko, getting what you want wont work that way.- Yui said.

-She's right.- Chris said. -I once asked God for a bike. But God doesn't work that way.-

-So what you did?- Kyoko asked.

-I stole a bike and asked God for forgiveness.- Chris said. -Not that I'm a hardcore catholic, but yeah.-

-No one said that.- Akari said.

-You ain't no boss of me!- Chris replied.

-Let's just get to school.- Yui suggested.

When arriving to school. everyone went to their classrooms. Akari, Chinatsu and Chris entered theirs, seeing Himawari and Sakurako already there.

-Hey, vampire!- Sakurako said.

-I told you to stop!- Himawari told her friend.

-SAY VAMPIRE AGAIN!- Chris took her backpack and from it a fully charged water gun, which she pointed at Sakurako. -SAY! VAMPIRE! AGAIN! DARE YOU! I DOUBLE-DARE YOU, BOOB-LOVER!- Some of the girls who were on the classroom turned to see what was happening. Sakurako raised both hands in horror of getting wet.

-C-Chris-chan, relax!- Akari said behind her friend. Chris turned to her friend and winked at her.

-Listen 'ere, boob-lover.- Chris said seriously, walking closer to the terrified blonde, kneeling on her way to end face to face with her. -I don't enjoy the fact that you call me "vampire". So you stop it and I make sure that Ms. 9mm here will not shoot yo' cute face off, 'cause if it happens, Himawari will be mad at me for doing it.-

-_I wont_.- Himawari thought to herself.

-So, you stop calling me vampire and I'll stop calling you boob-lover, even though you are. Deal?- Chris moved her water gun closer to Sakurako, who simply nodded. -I wanna hear a yes.-

-Y-y-yes!- Sakurako managed to say. Chris stood up and looked around, were some terrified girls stood there.

-What?- Chris asked. -Someone wants a lil' chat with me?- She raised her gun. Everyone shock their heads. -Ok. Now keep doing what you were doing. There's nothing to see here.-

-What was she doing with that gun anyway?- Chinatsu whispered Akari.

-I have no idea...- She managed to say.

* * *

After the first classes passed, Akari, Chinatsu and Chris walked to the club. In there, Kyoko and Yui were, one laying down and the other reading.

-Hey, pankake.- Chris said to Kyoko.

-Who?- Kyoko asked with a piece of Onigiri on her mouth. -Me?- She pointed at herself. Chris smiled and nodded, entering the room and sitting on the top of the table. Chinatsu and Akari sat one besides Yui and the other besides Kyoko.

-How was your day?- Yui asked the three.

-Marvelous.- Chris said, taking her lunch out.

-Weird.- Chinatsu said.

-Scary.- Akari said.

-Should I ask?- Yui asked.

-I pranked Sakurako with a water gun while quoting Pulp Fiction.- Chris said proudly.

-What is Pulp Fiction?- Kyoko asked.

-A movie.- Chris replied. -Don't watch it, is not for your age.-

-If it's not for me, then is not for you too.- Kyoko said.

-I may look young, but I am as mature as Yui over here.- Chris replied pointing Yui.

-Ok...- Yui was not expecting that. Was that a compliment?

-Don't worry, Yui.- Chris said. -That was a compliment.-

-Well... Thanks.- Yui said, smiling to her friend.

-Yui-senpai is so mature, she lives on her own.- Chinatsu said. She then rested her head on her hands and dreamt. -I wish I could live with her...-

-You live on your own?- Chris asked, looking amazed. -Thats so cool! One day we should all have a sleepover on her house!-

-Thats a good idea.- Kyoko said.

-He, he, he.- Chris laughed like Kyoko when proud of herself. -I only give good ideas, y'know?-

-I seriously doubt that...- Chinatsu said. -Everyone must hae done at least one bad idea.-

-I want to lunch.- Chris said. -I have no time for your talk.- She then took her lunch box and opened it.

-_What a way to end a conversation._\- Kyoko thought.

-Speaking of sleepovers, we should do one when vacations start.- Akari suggested.

-But thats like... 2 months from now.- Chinatsu said. -I want one now!-

-Just for you to sleep with Yui, huh?- Chris said with the chopsticks centimeters from her. -You naughty Pinky-pie.- Chinatsu and Yui blushed, more the first one than the other.

-T-Thats no true!- She screamed. -B-but...-

-No need to tell us.- Chris said and kept on eating. And then, the door slid open.

-TOSHINO KYOKO!- Ayano screamed at the blonde, who was just about done eating.

-Hey, Ayano!- Kyoko waved at her friend. This little action made Ayano blush a little, but tried to avoid it.

-As I said the last time I was here, you forgot the paperwork you are in debt with me from last time, once again.- Ayano said crossing her arms. -But this time, I want to make sure that you will do it.-

-Ayano, Im sorry to interfere...- Chris said. -But what is Kyoko doing with the Student Council's paperwork?-

-Let me explain, Chris-san.- Chitose said.

_-Here we go again...-_ Yui, Chitose and Akari thought at the same time. The story was funny to listen, since it made Ayano look the victim. And it was hillarious.

* * *

_**ABOUT ONE MONTH BEFORE CHRIS' ARIVAL**_

The school was almost over. Students were almost ready to go to their homes. But right now we are focusing on the basketball court, were Ayano's group exercised. The balls bounced and echoed around the room. Two teams were on a tie and only one and a half minute to finish.

-Ayano!- A green-haired girl screamed at the Vice-president. Ayano quickly threw the ball to the girl, who caught the ball and threw it to the ring, failing by an inch. The hands of Kyoko grabbed the ball and ran to the other side of the court. Her teammates followed and helped her. But Ayano was somewhay quicker, stealing the ball and throwing it to one teammate. Ayano ran once again and got the ball from a blue-haired girl.

-Ayano!- Kyoko screamed. Ayano eyed Kyoko for a second, freezing and blushing after seeing her blowing a kiss to her. (Somewhere over there was Chitose bleeding) This distraction made Ayano lose the ball. She quickly woke up and ran to the ball. The ball flew towards Kyoko. Ayano thought for a second one plan, which made har blush.

-Kyoko!- She screamed. Kyoko turned to see her friend who was doing the same she did to her.

But before Ayano could even notice, the ball flew towards her face, punching her nose, dropping her to the floor and making the ball bounce and entered to the ring.

* * *

-Toshino-san did broke her nose and made her lose on the game.- Chitose explained. -Ayano got mad at Toshino-san and made her take care of her nose until she get better and do some paperwork from then to vacations.-

The whole Amusement Club were at nothing to burst into laughter, but covered their mouth to prevent it.

-D-dont laugh!- Ayano screamed, heavilly blushing. -I-it was an accident!-

-T-that makes it funnier...- Chriis whipered before exploding into laughter. And Then the club did the same.


	19. Wigs

In the afternoon, just after the school ended, the Amusement Club was hiding on their HQ. The five girls were just sitting there, doing nothing productive but talking. Except Yui, who was doing her homework.

-Hawever, if a mummy bites you, you are only a girl with a mummy bite which soon will infect on your skin unless treated in time.- Chris said using the most of her brain. Kyoko had the amazing idea to start a "Zombie Vs. Other Creature" topic. They had already done Zombie Vs. Giant Spider, Vs. Bigfoot, Vs. Santa and now they were ending Zombie Vs. Mummy.

-But what if a mummy's bite rots your skin and then your whole body and mind making you an Un-mummified mummy?- Kyoko said, raising a finger.

-Then you are a zombie.- Chris said. -Or just a rotten girl.-

-You become a mummy!- Kyoko said, trying to save her point.

-Kyoko, you lose.- Yui said not taking her eyes from her homework. -Chris has a point.-

-Tie.- Akari said, drawing a line on a paper with "Zombies" written on one half. -Two and two.-

-Another monster!- Chinatsu said, tanking the pink box from somewhere and taking out a paper. -Slenderman.-

-Ohh... Slendy.- Chris said to herself. -He can teleport and has tentacles, so i guess he has that.-

-But what if a zombie bites him?- Kyoko asked, not knowing exactly who this Slenderman creature is.

-Well... Slendy can make people sick by stalking them, but i don't think that he can make a zombie sick. If a zombie bites him, he can become a Slender-zombie without mouth.-

-Point to Zombies.- Yui said. -Who or what is Slenderman, Chris?-

-A tall man-like creature with pale face and no face features whatsoever.- Chris said. -He's freaking creepy.-

-That's scary...- Chinatsu said, a little afraid now. -Is he real?-

-People say.- Chris said. -Some people had been missing in wooded areas when the rumor of the Slenderman appeared. But i can't know for sure.-

_*Knock Knock*_

-Come in.- Yui said. The main door slid open, revealing Himawari. -Hello, Himawari. What do you need?-

-Oh... I need Kyoko for a minute or two.- Himawari said.

-For what?- Kyoko asked standing up.

-We need you in the- No... Correction. Ayano needs you in the Student Council office.- Himawari said. Kyoko groaned for a second and walked to the door with Himawari. The two left.

-Why Ayano's always over her?- Chris asked. -I haven't seen one day since I came that Ayano doesn't speak to her.-

-Well...- Chinatsu said. -Ayano kinda likes Kyoko-senpai.-

Chris' heart skipped a beat. Images flooded her head. Memories of the pairings she joined on England appeared. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore them.

-_No!_\- She thought. -_Not now! Im way too new in this school for being Cupid again!-_

-Whats the matter?- Yui asked the girl. She got back to the real world and looked at her.

-Don't worry, Yui.- She faked a smile. -I'm ok.- Yui looked skeptical. She knew that she wasn't honest. Yui kept on staring Chris for at least 17 seconds.

-Tell.- Yui spoke that one word that made Chris collapse.

-Fine!- She screamed out of the blue. -But... Do not freak out, ok?-

-Ok.- Yui said, closing her notebook.

-Why?- Akari asked. -Whats the matter?-

-Look...- Chris took a deep breath. -When I was in England, I was well known for... Being a matchmaker. A very good one. I made about 48 couples over there, 23 of the same sex and the rest not.- Everyone kept on listening. -I was called The Henry's Cupid, because my school's founder was called Henry. Anyway, my popularity rose only for that, but I didn't liked it. I quit my 'job' and haven't done any pairing since.-

-And... You thought on pairing Ayano and Kyoko?- Akari said. Chris nodded.

-But I'm new. And I don't want the same thing that happened there in here.- Chris said.

-Well, Ayano would thank you if you do it.- Chinatsu said. -But if you feel like not doing it now, its ok.-

-But the thing is that i also see something in Sakurako and Himawari...- Chris rested her forehead on the table and groaned. -My instincts tell me to pair them!-

-Sakurako... And Himawari?- Chinatsu said to herself.

-Well... Ummm... I think that you should wait for the next exams.- Yui said. -Then you wouldn't be that new.-

-Yeah...- Chris said. -Maybe...- However, deep inside her, she was already planning. Inside of her mind she started to look through her inventory of moves, fake dates and coincidences that will help these couples on becoming something. She hated that, but loved it at the same time.

* * *

-Ayano... This is so boring!- Kyoko complained. She was siting on the president's chair on the Student Council Office, with Ayano at the other side of the table. The two were doing the paperwork Kyoko haven't done in the last 2 weeks. Kyoko had filled 4 papers now, but were mindlessly done. Ayano had filled 16 now, but was regularly distracted by Kyoko.

-It's your fault anyways, Toshino Kyoko.- Ayano said, without looking away from her paper. -If you were responsible and done these paperwork before, you wouldn't be here.-

-Hey, I like it here.- Kyoko said. -But i don't like this papers!-

-I don't like these papers too.- Ayano said, putting the paper besides. -But its your fault you broke my nose.- Kyoko giggled.

-True that.- She said. -Nah, let's just finish this and get an ice cream.- Kyoko said and kept on working. However, Ayano blushed heavily and smiled a little.

-A-an i-ice cream?- She whispered. -W-with y-you?-

-I want Rum Raisin!- Kyoko said putting one paper besides and taking another. -And we are only...- She counted the rest of the papers. -12 papers away!- Ayano grabbed 3 papers and worked on them almost at the same time.

**_ABOUT 12 PAPERS LATER_**

-We. Are. Done!- Kyoko said putting the last paper besides. -Wooh! That was quick!-

-And it took less than 15 minutes.- Ayano said, stretching a little. -See? Is not that much.-

-But it took 15 with you. If i were to do them alone, it would take about 50!-

-Don't exaggerate.- Ayano said, standing up. -What now?-

-Ice cream!- Kyoko screamed jumping to the door.

-U-umm... O-ok.- Ayano walked behind Kyoko, who grabbed her by the wrist and ran to the exit.

**_TWO STREETS AWAY_**

Kyoko exited the convenience store with a little cup with the words 'Rum Raisin Ice Cream' on it. Curiously, Ayano had the same flavor.

-Thank you for buying it for me!- Kyoko said opening the cup.

-I-Its n-nothing.- Ayano said blushing a lot. -I-its your r-reward, anyway...-

-Itadakimasu!- Kyoko said and took her plastic spoon. But suddenly, a strong wind pushed the cup, and since it was a little slippery, it fell to the floor icecreamface-first.

The two stood there. Looking at the dead dessert. Kyoko did not moved an inch. But Ayano just kneeled down and looked at the cup.

-_There goes my money..._\- She thought to herself. She stood up and looked at Kyoko, who was at nothing to cry.

-H-hey, its ok!- Ayano reassured her friend. -I-I can buy you a-another one!-

-My rum raising...- Kyoko whispered. She turned to Ayano, but then she looked at her ice cream, forgetting all her problems. -We can share!-

-W-W-WHAT!?- Ayano's face created a new shade of red no other human being has ever witnessed before. -S-S-SHARE!?-

-I still have my spoon.- Kyoko said raising her plastic spoon. -Pleeeeeease?- Kyoko made one of her infamous puppy face, making Ayano blush even harder if it were possible.

-I...I-I guess w-we can share... T-Toshino K-Kyoko...- Ayano stuttered. She opened the ice cream and moved it closer to Kyoko. Kyoko dug her spoon into the ice cream and moved the spoon near Ayano.

-Say 'Ahh'.- Kyoko said. Ayano looked at the spoon. She could literally melt the ice cream cup if it were standing on her face. She reluctant opened her mouth, letting her friend feed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ikeda Household...

-Chitose!- Chizuru yelled at her mid-unconscious twin. -What happened!?-

-Its... Beautiful...- Chitose whispered while bleeding out at a dangerous rate.

-Don't faint! Stay with me!-

* * *

After finishing their ice cream, by feeding each other, Ayano and Kyoko said their goodbyes and left to their homes. However, little they knew that the redhead girl with a backpack on the convenience store, the greenette girl with a backpack sitting on the bench near the park they were crossing and the brown-haired girl with a backpack walking behind them when crossing the street were all the same person.

Christine Simmons sat on a bench on her way home. She took her current brown wig and hid it on her backpack, releasing her hair from it. She sighed and stretched.

-_Damn, this Ayano is head over heels for Kyoko.-_ Chris thought to herself. -_I dont think that they even need my help. Just a little push and thats it.- _Chris stood up, grabbed her backpack and went home, thinking on those two. She took a little notebook and a pen.

_COUPLE: Sigiura Ayano &amp; Toshino Kyoko_

_CURRENT STATE: Friends_

_DATA: Ayano is not good on showing her feelings, so she hides them. However, her tsundere attitude has holes and i need to use those moments._

_Kyoko, on the other hand, is unpredictable. Also, she cannot see that Ayano really likes her, being that one problem._

_STEPS:_

_1- Making Kyoko realize that Ayano is interested in her without telling her._

_2- Making Ayano be more confident. May take time._

_3- Fake date routine._

_4- ?_

_5- Profit!_

Chris smiled to herself. This next week she will start. She hid the notebook on her pocket and walked to her home, which was about 5 meters from her.


	20. I laik randum

Wednesday. The half of the week. The sun rose as the student went to their schools. Near the Nanamori School, a group of girls walked all together.

-Burgers are way better than Hot dogs!- Christine Simmons yelled at her blonde friend. -The thing is that you have never tasted a real one!-

-I already have!- Chinatsu said.

-Then you already know that!- Chris exclaimed.

-Depending on the Hot dog.- Akari said. -Some may be more delicious that burgers.-

-How did we came to this topic?- Yui asked herself in loud.

-Dunno.- Akari said. -We first started to talk about pets and then Chris said something about cannibalism and then food and then burgers.-

-Cannibalism is legal in some places...- Chris said. Everyone turned blue from the slight scare. -I would like to taste a human thumb.-

-SEE! SHE IS A VAMPIRE!- A girl screamed near them. The group turned to see Sakurako with Himawari.

-I'm not a vampire, you boob-lover!- Chris screamed to her, running into her and pulling her cheek. Sakurako did the same while the rest of the girls looked in private amusement. -I just like creepy stuff!-

-You are a cannibal vampire!- Sakurako yelled at the girl.

-Well you wish you could have Himawari dressed in nothing but your bed covers!- Chris replied, making the mentioned girl blush heavily.

-Well, at least i would have a nice girlfriend!- Sakurako replied.

-You two stop it!- Himawari screamed, trying to separate the two girls. Yui, Akari and Chinatsu saw her attempts on doing so and decided to help her.

_AFTER ONE AND A HALF MINUTE_

-I thought you two were cool now.- Himawari said to the two girls.

-I cant be cool with her!- Sakurako yelled.

-I'm always cool.- Chris said posing.

-Just...- Himawari pressed the bridge of her nose. -Just shake hands and go to school.- The two girls did what they needed to do.

-If you think cannibalism is creepy, you should see Chinatsu's drawings.- Sakurako whispered to Chris, who was a little confused.

-Ok... Why?- Sakurako didn't answered that. Instead, she grabbed her big-chested friend and walked to school.

-We should follow them.- Yui said. Everyone nodded and followed the two.

* * *

The day went normal. Christine quickly forgot about the problem in the morning. Sakurako was fine, but it still bugged her. In the middle of the class, she decided to bother Chris a little. She started to throw little balls of paper at her, but to no avail. Sakurako tried to take a better look at the vampire, but couldn't. She started to throw bigger balls of paper, some got stuck in her hair. But Chris wouldn't notice!

And then the bell ranged.

-_Dang it!_\- Sakurako thought. She couldn't make Chris annoyed. How was that possible? Sakurako looked a little more carefully at this girl, who took her earphones out and put them on her pocket.

-Hey, Sakurako?- Himawari said to her shocked friend. -Are you ok?-

-She's in shock.- Chris said. -Give her a kiss and she'll wake up.- And with that, Christine grabbed Akari and Chinatsu, walking to the door.

-Hey, Chris-chan.- Akari said.

-Yeah?- Chris replied. Akari dug her index finger and thumb into her hair and started to take out little balls of paper from her hair. -Damn you, Sakurako...- She whispered that last part.

_HOWEVER..._

-YOU IDIOT!- Sakurako screamed to the beaten-up bluenette laying on the floor. -DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!-

-Chris... Chris-san told me to do it...- Himawari whispered while patting the bump on her head. Nonetheless, her smile never faded. Once again she has stole a kiss from her frenemy.

* * *

The Amusement Club... Is not a normal place.

-Akari! Let me sit on your lap!- Christine screamed while chasing the redhead.

-NOO!- Akari screamed. -MY LAP IS NOT FOR SITTING!-

-I think that Chris-chan is fully a member of this club...- Chinatsu said while staring at the two.

-I agree with you...- Yui said, doing the same thing as the pinkhead.

*Thump*

-Haha! Gotcha!- Chris said while holding her friend's wrists in the floor. Her legs were over Akari's knees, so there was not much for her to do but struggle.

-Let me go!- Akari begged. Chirs smiled and sat on her friend's legs.

-Ha. Ha. Ha.- Chris laughed. Akari sat and sighed.

-Chris-chan...- Kyoko said. -Why you want to sit on Akari's lap?-

-Who doesn't?- Chris said and patted the redhead. Akari blushed at her comment.

-I dont.- Yui said.

-Me neither.- Chinatsu said.

-Same here.- Kyoko said.

-Well i want to!- Chris said and hugged Akari.

-Let go of me!- Akari screamed. Chris stopped hugging her and stood up, walking to her seat on the table.

-Okay.- Chris said as she took her bento.

-What a sudden change of... All.- Yui said.

-Yeah... I like random.- Chris said. -Like in 3... 2... 1...- Suddenly, the door opened and Ayano Sugiura entered the room screaming her usual...

-TOSHINO KYO-!- Ayano stopped halfway of her screaming to study the girls faces, all in shock of that precision. Even Chris. -What? Do I have something on my face?-

-I... How... Why...- Chris couldn't even articulate a phrase.

-How you did that!?- Kyoko screamed at the blabbering girl.

-I don't know!- She screamed back. -I JUST DON'T KNOW!-

-What the heck, Christine!- Yui screamed too.

-I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!- Chris screamed back. Ayano slowly walked back to the door and left the place, freaked out and confused of what just happened.


	21. Study Session

Several days have passed since the... The countdown thing that Chris did. Anyway, the tests were coming. Girls all over the school started to study hard whether on the school's library or their houses.

-Sakurako, you should be studying...- However, in the apartment complex of the Furutani's, a blonde was not. Sakurako was looking into some drawers.

-Boob-lovah, come 'ere 'n study!- Chris said using her old Cockney accent. Chris' signature earphones were dangling on her neck, nothing playing on them.

-Don't call me like that, vampire!- Sakurako threw at Chris a sock she found in a drawer, probably Himawari's. However, the sock landed on Akari's head.

-Hey!- Akari said. -Don't throw socks!-

-It socks!- Chris said. Besides her, Chinatsu giggled.

-It socks...- She repeated to herself and laughed.

-Just come here, Sakurako.- Himawari told her friend, who groaned and walked to her friend before sitting besides her. The one that suggested a study meeting, who ended up being Chris, didn't knew that Sakurako will behave like this, her usual self. But it still was a nice bonding experience for Chris to know her "targets". Chris, without anyone noticing, had already taken notes on this couple.

_COUPLE: Himawari Furutani &amp; Sakurako Ohmuro_

_CURRENT STATE: Friends/Enemies_

_DATA: Himawari cares about Sakurako. But her pride, or another thing, doesn't let her tell her feelings._

_Sakurako, on the other side, is...Complicated. She hates her, but cannot get really mad at her._

_STEPS:_

_1- Ask the two stuff_

_2- Make them think about the other._

_4- ?_

_5- Profit?_

-Hey, Chris-chan.- Chris turned at Chinatsu. -Can you explain this to me?- Chris smiled and moved closer to Chinatsu. Christine's fort was geography, math and english. Chinatsu's doubt was about an math problem.

-Ok... Its quite easy.- Chris explained. However, in the other side of the table, Sakurako laid and looked at the ceiling. She was thinking on what to do. She stood up and walked to the door.

-Where are you going?- Himawari asked without looking up.

-Water.- Sakurako said and left the room. Sakurako walked to the kitchen, looking at her friends house. She already knew the house lithe the palm of her hand. But it was a nice house. She got to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured to herself some water. She walked back to the room where everyone's at.

-I'm back.- She said and walked to the bed, sitting on it. No one looked to care. Sakurako put the glass on the bedside table and looked around the room. Sakurako found a green ball at the desk in the other side of the room. She walked to the desk and took the ball. She then walked back to the bed. She inspected the ball. It was a normal bouncy ball. She looked at Chinatsu. A memory came to her, about Chinatsu's hair. Sakurako aimed and threw the ball. The poor ball landed on Chinatsu's hair.

*Swallow*

Sakurako covered her mouth. Her laugh barely escaped her mouth.

-What are you laughing about?- Himawari asked.

-N-nothing...-She said.

-Hey, Himawari.- Chris said. -Can I ask you a thing or two?-

-Yes, of course.- Himawari said.

-Its not about the study.- Chris said.

-Its ok.- Himawari said.

-And.. Its a little personal stuff.- Chris said.

-Ask now before I change my mind.- Himawari said coldly.

-Have you and Sakurako ever kissed?- That question froze time and space.

And silence roared.

And roared for at least one full minute.

-...Why would you want to know?- Himawari asked.

-Just curious.- Chris said. -You two seem close, so maybe, and just maybe, there's something going on or was.-

-We... Umm...- Himawari blushed slightly. What would happen if she said yes? She wanted to say no, for the sake of her secret. Sakurako, on the other hand, thought on the idea of her saying yes. She wasn't embarrassed of Himawari's kisses, even though that all were when she was unconscious or something. She was just angry at her by stealing them. But if she says no, its ok. The secret will live.

-So...?- Chris said.

-What would you do if I say yes?- Himawari asked.

-Just be happy and keep studying.- Chris said. -I have already kissed these two, so its ok, i guess.- She pointed at Akari and Chinatsu, remembering the day of the effects when she drank Chitose's blood.

-Then... We haven't.- Himawari said. Sakurako sighed and closed her eyes.

-Liar.- Chris said. -You have, didn't you?-

-No.- Himawari said calmly. -We haven't kissed.-

-She kissed me.- Sakurako said, making everyone turn to her. -We haven't kissed. She kissed me.-

-S-Sakurako...- Himawari said.

-Happy, vampire?- Sakurako said, crossing her arms and staring at Chris.

-Not actually.- She said. -I would be happier if Himawari have said yes, but ok.-

-Fine.- Sakurako stood up and walked to the table. She sat besides Himawari and, before she could notice, Sakurako pressed her lips against Himawari's. Himawari first reaction was... Well, she had no actual reaction. But before she could return the kiss, Sakurako stood up and walked to the bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling.

-Ok.- Chris said, smiling from ear to ear. She looked down and kept on studying. The rest was still in shock.

* * *

Two days have passed since the study meeting. Chris had no remorse on what she has done, since she was used to it. But her actions made a huge impact on both Sakurako and Himawari.

And speaking of which, Sakurako got sick. Yep. The day before rained and Sakurako had no umbrella, so she had to run to her house.

The last bell of today ranged across the school. Himawari picked up her stuff and walked to the exit, ignoring anyone or anything that got in her way. She had a plan. Her feeling towards Sakurako were just too strong and couldn't keep them in secret. She needed to tell her. So she walked. Walked outside the school, into the street and towards her friend's house.

She had inside her mind a list of things to tell Sakurako, the different ways Sakurako will react, what to do and how to do it.

But it looked that she overthought, because she was already on the door. Himawari froze. Thinking on a plan, writing it up or suppose how will it be is easier than actually doing it. She was trembling now. Slightly, but she was trembling. She took a deep breath.

-Himawari... If you managed to live by her side for your whole life, you can do this.- She said to herself. Himawari moved her fist to the door and knocked 3 times.

And she waited...

And waited...

And the door opened.

-Oh, Himako.-


	22. Afternoon

-Oh, Himako.- The elder of the Ohmuro family, Nadeshiko, said in the door frame. Himawari was still trembling, but tried to control it and managed to stop.

-Hi... Umm, I guess Sakurako is inside, huh?- Himawari said. Nadeshiko nodded and moved aside, allowing Himawari to enter and take her shoes.

-She's up on her bedroom.- She said. Himawari nodded and walked to the stairs, going to the second floor and walking to the end of the hallway. There, she stood in front of the door of her friend's bedroom. Himawari took a deep breath, a very deep one, and knocked on the door three times.

And waited.

And waited.

-_Maybe she is asleep..._\- Himawari thought. She placed her ear on the door. A soft snore was heard. -_Yep, sleeping._\- Himawari grabbed the door and slid it to the left a little, entered the room and closed the door.

It was dark. The lights were off and, apparently, only the window allowed the room to not be pitch black. Himawari tip-toed besides the bed, were Sakurako laid sleeping. The bed covers were all over the bed but over Sakurako herself. She was sleeping on her side with a pillow on her arms, hugging it tightly. Himawari smiled and sighed dreamily-like.

-_Damn, how she manages to be cute even asleep?_\- She thought. Himawari took her backpack and opened it, taking a note book and throwing it to the desk. After that, she sat on the bed besides the sleeping beauty, moving her hand to the blonde's blonde hair and stroke it softly.

* * *

MEANWHILE ON THE SIMMONS' RESIDENCE

Chris covered her nose with both hands as a trickle of blood came out it.

-Dang it, I thought it had stopped already!- She screamed while running to the bathroom. - That means that Himawari and Sakurako are doing something...-

* * *

Himawari laid on the bed carefully, besides the sick girl. She did look a little pale and she had fever. Himawari gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, hoping she will get better. Sakurako moaned. She fixed her position a little and kept on sleeping. Himawari suddenly felt herself sleepy.

-Don't sleep...- She said to herself. But since she actually said that, Sakurako heard it. And she is, sometimes, a light sleeper. So Sakurako woke up, opening one eye slightly.

-Hima...wari...- Sakurako managed to say. Her voice was dry. She had lost it. Himawari did noticed her and blushed heavily. -What are you doing... In my bed...?-

-I- I- I came to c-check you.- Himawari said. -A-and i thought you were cold, s-so i got here.-

-Well...- Sakurako said and blushed a little. -I do feel cold...- Sakurako moved closer to Himawari, resting her head on her chest and hugging her. Himawari's heart started to beat as crazy. Her face was flustered and her mind was spinning.

-What do I do!?- She thought. Himawari looked at her friend, who may have fell asleep again, and reluctantly hugged her. A sudden warm feeling appeared all over her. A warm feeling that appeared on her chest an started to eat her inside out. She smiled.

-Himawari...- Sakurako whispered.

-Yes?- She replied.

-I'm hungry...- Sakurako whispered. Himawari mentally face-palmed herself. She hugged Sakurako harder, making her closer to her chest, and breasts.

-Let me enjoy this.- Himawari said. Sakurako however, was not happy at this. She stopped hugging her and started to move to the other side of the bed.

-I want to eat.- She said. Himawari broke the embrace and sat on the bed.

-You're impossible...- She said. -I'll bring you food. Don't move.- And she stood up, walking to the door and towards the first floor.

* * *

After feeding Sakurako, Himawari said that the two should be working on the homework. Sakurako did not understood a single part of the homework, since she wasn't in class. So Himawari started to explain it to her. It was simple, so it didn't took long for Sakurako to understand it. Now, the two were sitting on the floor, facing each other while doing the homework.

-Himawari, i'm hungry.- Sakurako said calmly.

-Finish your homework and i'll make you something.- Himawari said. Sakurako groaned.

-I'm sick! You should obey me!- She said. -I'm hungry and I want food.-

-You just want a distraction.- Himawari said. -I'll cook you something later.- Sakurako groaned once again and decided to do the homework.

* * *

21 minutes later, Sakurako closed her notebook.

-Now go and cook me something, slave!- Sakurako said and pointed the door.

-Lemme see your answers.- Himawari said. Sakurako grabbed her notebook and gave it to her friend. Himawari opened the notebook.

-They are all good.- Sakurako said. Himawari was actually a little impressed. But then again, she used the little phrase that once Sakurako said:

"For food, I can do anything!"

-Ok then. I'll make you a soup, ok?- Himawari said as she stood up.

-Fine.- Sakurako said.

-I'll be back in ten.- She said. She made her way to the door an left the room. She walked downstairs and onto the kitchen, where Nadeshiko was sitting by the table reading a magazine.

-Hey, Himako.- She said. -Whatcha' need?-

-Sakurako's hungry.- Himawari answered. -I'll make a soup for her.-

-Need help?- The Ohmuro said closing the magazine.

-Yes please.- She said. Himawari and Nadeshiko started to look for the ingredients to make Sakurako's soup.

* * *

After 13 minutes, the soup was done. Himawari found a bowl where to serve the meal, together with a spoon, and went to the second floor, towards Sakurako's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

-Sakurako, open the door!- She said. After a couple of seconds, the door slid open, revealing a quite mad Sakurako.

-You said in ten minutes!- Sakurako said crossing her arms. -You took 13!-

-Why were you counting?- Himawari asked while entering the room and putting the bowl and the spoon on the desk.

-I- I- counted because I was hungry!- Sakurako "screamed" with her lost voice. Himawari turned around, noticing Sakurako's blush.

-W-why are you blushing?- Himawari asked, making Sakurako blush more.

-I- I have fever.- She said jumping yo her bed. -Did your boobs ate up all of your brain or what?-

-T-that doesn't even make sense!- Himawari said covering her chest.

-Like your boobs!- Sakurako said. She grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself. -Now feed me, slave!-

-Why should I?- Himawari said now crossing her arms, or at least trying to.

-Because those 3 extra minutes made me angry.- She said. -And I want you to feed me because of those 3 minutes.-

-Ugh... You're impossible...- Himawari groaned as she grabbed the bowl and walked to the bed. She sat on it besides Sakurako, who used the pillows to make herself sit on the bed. Himawari grabbed the spoon, dipped it on the soup and let itself fill up.

-Say 'ahh'.- Himawari said as she lifted the spoon. Sakurako quickly obeyed. Himawari moved the spoon at her mouth and...

* * *

MEANWHILE ON THE SIMMONS' RESIDENCE

-MAGGIE! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!- Chris screamed while running downstairs, holding her bleeding nose. The stairs were now covered in thick rivers of blood all coming from her.

-Whats the matter!?- Maggie panicked as she ran to meet her sister. -Holly sh... WHAT THE HECK, CHRISTY!?-

-No time to explain!- She said becoming paler and dropping to the floor.

* * *

-It's too hot!- Sakurako screamed.

-What were you expecting?- Himawari said.

-Make it cooler, slave!- She said. Himawari sighed. She dip the spoon again to the soup and, when lifting it up, blew it a little.

-Here.- She said and moved the spoon to Sakurako, who opened her mouth and let the spoon do its work. After she swallowed, Himawari took the spoon from her mouth. -Better?-

-Yes.- Sakurako said. -More.-

And this continued for a good while...


	23. We may need more blood for Christine

-Ne, Himawari.- Sakurako said, with her voice still lost. The sun was setting, making the room acquire a purple/orange shade.

-Yes?- She answered.

-Are you mad at me for kissing you a couple days ago?- Sakurako asked. Himawari felt herself blush. Fortunately she was not seen because she was sitting in the floor by the bed and Sakurako was sitting on the bed.

-W-why you ask that?- Himawari asked to her friend.

-Because it's logical.- She answered. -When you kissed me, I got mad.-

-Well... I-I certainly didn't got mad...- Himawari said in a whisper. -To be honest... I...-

-You what?- Sakurako got out her bed and sat besides Himawari, who was red as a tomato.

-I... I-I k-kinda...- She was stuttering like Ayano when near Kyoko. Sakurako just sat there waiting for a comprehendible phrase. -I... K-kinda... L-like it...-

Sakurako said nothing. She just sat there, staring at her friend.

-So...- Sakurako said. She slowly turned at the blonde. -You... Liked my kiss...?-

-I-I'm not g-going to repeat it!- Himawari said. But then a hand made its way to Himawari's chin, making her turn to her friend and receive a single kiss from her friend. The two girls blushed heavilly at this.

-_W-what!?_\- Himawari was like last time. Unable to move or think correctly. And before she could even realize what is happening, about 13 seconds, Sakurako stopped kissing her. But Himawari couldn't accept that. She grabbed her friend's neck and pulled her into her kiss. Sakurako blushed harder, but didn't pulled Himawari apart, instead, she did the opposite. Sakurako wrapped her arms onto her friend's waist and returned the kiss.

-_Oh, god... I'm kissing her!_\- The two though deep in trance. The most excited girl, Sakurako, decided to take this kiss a little more further, so she opened her mouth and licked her friend's lips. Himawari didn't saw this action coming, but the moment it happened, she copied her friend's actions. The two were new in this type of kisses, or any kiss that added other thing than lips, but what the two could do was enough to please themselves, and the other.

But after 27 seconds uninterrupted of kissing, soon the two felt like suffocating. Himawari was the first on moving herself back and making the other confised.

-W-what was t-that...?- Himawari asked, still shocked about it.

-Y-you kissed me twice... S-so i guess that we're even...- However, both wanted more. Much more than just a kiss, or whatever was that.

-I-I guess so...- Himawari said. The atmosphere soon changed into an awkward silence.

A silence that lasted at least a minute.

-Ne, H-Himawari...- Sakurako said. -I-I'm not kicking you... B-But Kaede wouldn't be worried by now?-

-Oh damn! I forgot about her!- Himawari said. -I should get going!- She then stood up and started to pick her stuff up.

-Let me help you!- Sakurako said and helped her friend. She didn't brought a lot of stuff, so the two finished quickly.

-Well, I'm going home.- Himawari said. She, literally, tuck her friend into bed before leaving. -I hope you could go to school tomorrow.-

-I will, don't worry too much.- Sakurako said with a smile on her.

-Okay.- Himawari waved and walked to te door.

-W-wait!- Sakurako said, making Himawari stop and look at her friend, who signaled her to come. Himawari walked to the sick girl's bed, sitting near the girl.

-Yes?- She said. Sakurako sat on her bed and, once again, placed a kiss on her friend's lips. This one lasted not long, about 3 seconds, but was warmly accepted by Himawari. Upon separating, the two smiled.

-Now you owe me one.- Sakurako said. -Again.- Himawari placed her hand on the blonde's head and shock her hair playfully.

-See you tomorrow.- And with that, Himawari stood up, left the room and thus, the house.

* * *

Thursday came suddenly. The sun rose and its light covered the sky with an orange shade, no clouds on the sky.

Himawari stood by her friend's house, waiting patiently. She still had a lot of time for walking to school and still have time to fool around. But now, her main worry is her friend, bot the school.

-Himawari!- She turned and saw he friend running to her. Himawari's heart skipped a beat, thing that happened the first time she kissed her. But there's something wrong... She wasn't stopping. Himawari thought that she was going to punch her or something, because of the speed. But before she could react, Sakurako wrapped her arms onto her friend tightly. But the speed she took made both fall to the floor.

-S-Sakurako!- Himawari said with her friend over her.

-I missed you!- Sakurako screamed. -I needed to see you!-

-Why is that?- Himawari asked. Sakurako looked into her friend's eyes deeply.

-Because I realized yesterday that no matter what happened, I always loved you!- Sakurako said. Himawari looked at her friend.

* * *

But suddenly, she felt her head being hit and she woke up from her dream.

-Himawari! Wake up!- Sakurako said at her friend, who was daydreaming in the middle of the sidewalk. Himawari shook her head and looked at her friend.

-When..? How long were you here?- She asked confused.

-I just got here.- Sakurako said. -But if you want, you can stay here dreaming about whatever you were dreaming.-

-_I wish I could..._\- Himawari thought. -Lets just go to school.- And she started walking.

But in her tracks, she felt her hand being held. Himawari turned to her friend and saw her hand onto hers.

-What?- Sakurako asked, blushing a little.

-N-nothing.- Himawari answered and smiled. She made a quick movement and her fingers ended up intertwined with her partner's.

* * *

_**A/N: Do not worry. The next chapter is the last one which main couple is Himawari and Sakurako. After that, it will be Ayano and Kyoko. So wait one chapter more and thats it.**_


	24. Need To Control These Nosebleeds

Inside the halls of the Nanamori Middle School, there was a girl. Well known by her friends and schoolmates as Christine Simmons. She was walking without anywhere exactly to go. She was a little pale, since the day before she had lost 36.2% of her blood and received a transfusion that only filled up 25%. Anyway, she walked looking at the girls in her school.

-_Jeez, why some of these girls have weird hair color?_\- She thought. -Green hair, purple hair, orange hair, jeez...-

And the in her sight she found an albino.

-_Hey, it's Chiose!_\- She thought. The girl walked with her back turned to Chris, so she haven't noticed her. Chris walked quietly towards the albino, and when she found the perfect distance, she jumped to her friend and hugged her from behind.

-Chitose, good morning!- She said while squeezing the girl.

-Hey, let me go!- Chizuru said. Chris noticed the voice and blushed, letting go after it.

-Oh, Chizuru. I'm sorry, I thought you were your sister.- Chizuru was a little annoyed by this sudden scene and the hug. But she used her willpower to not punch her.

-It's ok.- She said. -It happens.-

-I guess so.- Chris said. -I haven't spoke to you recently.-

-It may be because we don't see each other so much.- Chizuru said.

-How have you been?- Chris asked.

-Good.- Chizuru answered. But then the bell ranged.

-Oh, well. This was nice and short.- Chris said. -See you later!- And with a wave, she ran to her classroom.

-What a nice girl...- Chizuru whispered. But soon she turned back and walked to her classroom.

When Chris found herself on her classroom, there was no teacher. She sighed in relief and walked to her seat.

* * *

-Guess what happened yesterday, Yui?- Kyoko said while taking her stuff out.

-You did your homework?- Yui asked looking at the window.

-Of course no, who do- I FORGOT ABOUT THE HOMEWORK!?- Kyoko's sudden realization made Yui sigh in annoyance. It was the same almost everyday.

-What happened yesterday, Kyoko?- Yui asked. Quickly, Kyoko forgot about the problem and looked at her friend.

-Yesterday I found fifty thousand yens under my bed.- Kyoko said. Yui looked at her friend with a semi-perfect Pokerface.

-Fifty thousand yens?- Yui asked skeptical.

-You don't believe me?- Kyoko said, reaching for her backpack and from it, she took 10,000 yens, 10 bills of 1,000. Yui's pokerface was soon replace by an amazed face.

-What are you doing with 10,000 yens in here!?- Yui asked. Kyoko saved the money on her backpack and smiled.

-What should i do with them?- Kyoko asked.

-Save them.- Yui said.

-Save what?- Chitose appeared out of nowhere.

-Save money.- Yui said. -Kyoko found a lot of money yesterday.-

-But I don't want to save them!- Kyoko said. -I can buy a lot of mangas with my money!-

-But if you save your money, you can end up with more money and buy even more mangas.- Chitose said. -How much money have you found?-

-Fifty thousand yens.- Like Yui, Chitose was amazed. But soon erased her amazed face and smiled.

-Have i told you guys i once won a million yens in a lottery?- Chitose said, making the two use the amazed face, once again.

-Holy crap, that's a lot!- Kyoko said.

-What's a lot?- Ayano asked entering in the scene.

-Chitose won a million yens in a lottery.- Yui said.

-I already knew.- Ayano said.

-And you didn't told us!?- Kyoko said, being she the most irritated by this.

-You never asked!- Ayano answered.

-Chill, both of you.- Yui said being once again the conscience of this group.

-Fine.- Ayano said, crossing her arms. -Quick topic change. Have you noticed that Himawari and Sakurako are a little more... I mean that they fight more than usual.-

-What do you mean by that?- Yui

-Today when I entered to the Student Council office, I found the two like they just ended a fight.- Ayano said remembering the scene. -Their uniforms were... Not in order and unbuttoned in some places and their skirts were out of place. Also, they were sweaty. Extremely sweaty.-

* * *

-What the heck, Chris-chan!?- A full of blood Akari screamed as her friend dropped to the floor.

-Its... Gorgeous...- She managed to say while losing a dangerous amount of blood at a dangerous rate. Her nosebleed was accompanied by some almost-orgasmic moans, just like Chitose's when her fantasies are a little bit too much for her age.

-Call the nurse!- Chinatsu screamed to someone who might help.

* * *

-Well, they might had a discussion the day before.- Kyoko said. -Like Sakurako calling Himawari names and stuff.-

-We will never know.- Chitose said. Then the main door slid open and the teacher appeared. But this teacher was... Younger. And looked familiar.

-Good morning.- The teacher said. -Your teacher, Ms. Kohinata, couldn't come today. So I'll be your teacher today.-

-Wait...- Yui said to herself.

-Isn't she...?- Kyoko said to herself.

-My name is Margaret Simmons, but you can call me Maggie.-

-CHRISTINE'S SISTER!?- The four protagonists screamed inside their minds.

* * *

The lunch then came. Christine didn't loose that much of blood, but enough to send her to the infirmary.

-Well, in order to get money for my sister, I work as a teacher in another school.- Maggie said sitting in Chris' place at the Amusement Club's HQ. Even the Student Council came along because... Well, Chris is their friend, so it's kinda obvious why.

-But how did you ended up in Nanamori?- Ayano asked.

-Ms. Kohinata has a daughter that goes at the school I teach in. She got sick and she asked me if I could do her class today.- Maggie said. She looked inside her purse for what looked a candy bar. -I said yes and here I am.-

-Does your sister knows?- Chinatsu asked.

-She does.- Maggie answered. -It's kinda like my job, because our dad is not here and we need money to keep living.-

-But you aren't old enough to have a job.- Chinatsu said. -Unless you have finished your studies.-

-I kinda have.- Maggie said eating up the last piece of the bar. -My studies are in pause, because what I study can only be studied in England.-

-What are you studying?- Yui asked.

-Something... Complicated...- Maggie answered. -But I like it and I understand it.-

-Well, what a coincidence.- Himawari said. -Having your sister in the same school you're teaching for today.-

-Yeah...- Maggie said. -But well... What else can I do?-

* * *

In the afternoon, when everybody started to leave the school, the Student Council needed to stay for some works that were given to them. Two of the five where ok with that, basically because these two needed to clean a classroom (all by themselves). And the rest needed to do either some paperwork or do some inventory. Inside the main office were Ayano and Chitose, doing the inventory. Te president was nowhere to be seen.

-Look, if Chris-san liked my blood, then she likes O type.- Chitose said to her friend. -But I really doubt that different types of blood taste different.-

-I was guessing.- Ayano said putting tape over a box. -Maybe vampire's tongues have better taste buds.-

-Maybe...- Chitose placed a finger on her lips. -That's a good point.-

-Hey, do you think that Sakurako is doing her work?- Ayano said. -She does slacks off during those types of activities.-

-I guess Furutani-san would control her.- Chitose said.

-And do you think that...- Ayano looked away, hiding her blush. -Umm... The amusement club is still in the tea room?-

-I am pretty sure that everyone left.- Chitose said. -Why you ask?-

-N-N-NOTHING! I-I-I was j-just supposing!- Ayano's blabber and stutter made Chitose giggle softly.

-There you go again, Ayano-san.- She said. -Its only an excuse to go and see Toshino-san.-

-I-It's not!- Ayano answered. -I-I meant that a student shouldn't stay this long in school.- However, and thanks to Ayano's position, she couldn't see that Chitose had already taken her glasses off and drifted into wonderland. Ayano turned when she heard Chitose's pleasurable moans and blushed even more.

-W-what do you feel when nosebleeding?- Ayano sure was a little disturbed by this one, being a little more... Stronger than the lasts ones.

-It sure feels good...- Chitose said putting her glasses on. Ayano stretched one hand to the desk and grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to her friend.

-Do you think that Chris-san feels the same?- Ayano asked.

-I guess so.- Chitose said with a tissue on her nose.

-What would happen if I had drank your blood...?- Ayano said. Probably, she would fantasy about Kyoko, just like Chitose, but in a different point of view.

-I have no idea.- Chitose said. -But I have no intentions on knowing.-

-Me too.- Ayano grabbed one little stack of papers and started to work on them.

*Knock knock*

-Oh, who would be?- Chitose said. She got up from her seat and walked to the door, opening it and finding Christine on the other side.

-Hi, Chitose.- Christine said.

-Hello, Chris-san.- Chitose said. -What are you doing here? You should be home by now.-

-I think that everyone forgot I was in the infirmary.- She said and stepped into the office. -So I guess i was left.-

-And you came here for...?- Ayano said, still focused on the papers.

-Company.- She said. -If you don't mind, of course.-

-No, we don't mind.- Chitose said. -Please join us.-

-Okay, pancake.- Chris said and sat on the president's chair.

-You call everyone pancake?- Ayano asked. -I remember one time that you called.. Yui, i guess, like that.-

-I call everyone different.- Chris said. -I have pancake, sweetie, cutie pie, cake, dessert and any other thing related with food.-

* * *

-Himawari, I'm bored!- Sakurako said sitting on the teacher's desk.

-Stop slacking off and help me.- Himawari said cleaning the windows. -We can finish faster.-

-I wanna do something fun!- Sakurako said.

-We can do that something later.- Himawari said. -Now help me.- Sakurako walked to her friend.

-You don't understand.- She said. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms onto her friend's waist, hugging tightly. -I wanna do.. Something fun.- Himawari's cheeks turned red, not because of the hug or the "something fun". She blushed because that "something" shouldn't be done in a school.

-S-Sakurako! W-we shouldn't do that!- Himawari said. Sakurako stopped the hug and looked at her friend.

-Why?- She asked. -It's illegal?-

-I hope not.- Himawari whispered.

-Then? What's the problem?- Sakurako smiled and walked to the teacher's desk. -We can do it here.-

-W-w-what!?- Himawari's face was now boiling.

-In here because there's more space.- Sakurako said. -Or do you prefer a normal desk?-

-_Oh, god! What should I say!?_\- Himawari thought in panic. -I-I-I guess the t-teacher's desk... Is ok...- The last part she said in a whisper.

-Then come here.- Sakurako stood up and walked to her backpack near the exit. -Lemme take some stuff out.-

-W-WHAT!?- Himawari's blush turned... Dunno. It's unexplainable. -W-w-what kind of s-stuff?-

-The stuff we need to play properly.- Sakurako said. -Or what? Use our hands? Your feet, maybe?-

-_Sakurako has a foot fetish!?-_ Himawari thought, once again, in panic. -_Just... Play along. Let Sakurako do her stuff._-

-Here it is!- Sakurako said. Before Sakurako could even take whatever was in her backpack, Himawari closed her eyes tightly.

-_Let her start, she should know what she's doing._\- Himawari thought trying to calm herself down. -_She's your girlfriend after all. It was a matter of time._-

-Himawari, you go first.- Sakurako said in a whisper. Himawari gave a deep sigh and opened her eyes. Whatever she expected to find in the desk wasn't there. Instead, she found a game board. Sakurako, who was in front of the girl, had a pair of dices in her hand.

-W-what is this?- Himawari asked, unable to process it.

-A board game, idiot.- Sakurako said. -Come on, you first.- Himawari looked at the dices on her friend's hand. After some seconds of thinking, she took a deep breath that came out as a deep sigh if relief.

-Damn my dirty mind...- Himawari thought. But unfortunately, the words came out of her mouth, making Sakurako blush hard and, after processing what she has done, she blushed too.

-W-what were you thinking... Himawari?- Sakurako asked a little ashamed.

* * *

-Are you sure you'll be ok?- Ayano asked to her bleeding friend. Chris hold the tissues on her nose like if there will be no tomorrow.

-Chitose, I really need your help on stopping these nosebleeds.- Chris said.

* * *

-You're a pervert!- Sakurako screamed to her friend. Himawari, blushing heavily, was on her knees, asking for forgiveness.

-I'm sorry!- She kept on saying. -I'm really, really sorry!-

-What were you thinking about, pervert?- Sakurako asked, sitting down on a nearby chair. Himawari looked up to her friend.

-I thought that "something fun" was... Doing stuff.- Himawari said, hoping that the earth could open and swallow her to the depths of the planet.

-What kind of stuff?- Even though that Sakurako already knew what her girlfriend was talking about, it's fun for her to see Himawari like this.

-N-n-nasty... Stuff...- Himawari said in a quiet whisper, just like the president. But Sakurako did heard it, making her do an evil smile.

-Well, we have the space, the time and the idea.- Sakurako said listing all of these with her fingers. -We can do it.-

-W-WHAT!?- Himawari screamed. But Sakurako placed a hand on her friend's mouth, kneeling in front of her.

-Be quiet.- She said. -Or do you want Ayano and Chitose to come and see, pervert?-

-_Gee, how did this happened?_\- Himawari thought.

* * *

_**BOOM! Tried to make this as a normal chapter, but suddenly something appeared and Maggie came and then another thing appeared and Himawari's a pervert and...**_

_**I guess this chapter is like the the fill-up of any other anime. (That one chapter that makes nothing for the plot to continue)**_


	25. It's all about food

-In classical mythology, Cupid is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection.- Christine Simmons said with her phone on her hand, reading out loud. -Taken from Wikipedia. But I'm a very different cupid.-

-Oh, whew.- Ayano sighed in relief. -I was getting worried when you said 'erotic love'.-

-Who said I'm different in that?- Christine said and gave the purplette a smile and a wink, making her blush heavily. Christine had been discovered by these two that she was the one that managed to pair two opposites (It actually would be a positive and a negative, since opposites attract...).

-Chris-san, you're so funny.- Chitose said with her signature smile.

-Sometimes.- She said. -But sadly, in this moment I'm serious.-

-Well... Right now we don't care about that.- Ayano said. -You were telling us that you were called cupid.-

-Henry's Cupid.- Chris corrected her. -And yes, because I could join two living organisms together.-

-Like Sakurako and Himawari.- Ayano said.

-Exactly.- Chris said, grabbing her hair and playing with it a little. -I could pair you with anyone that knows you and/or likes you.-

-W-why would I-I want to b-be in a relationship!?- She stuttered. -I-I need a clean reputation for being the president.-

-Screw the presidency!- Chris said standing up. -You need a lover!-

-I-I don't!- Ayano yelled.

-Well, you want a lover!- Chris said. -And I know who... He, he, he.- She laughed while the girl shivered in panic.

-You're too obvious, Ayano-san.- Chitose said while grabbing a tissue and covering her nose.

-I-I... B-but...- Ayano couldn't formulate a comprehensible phrase. Her level of stuttering were too high right now. So the only thing she could do was sit down and accept it.

-What you did to make Ohmuro-san and Furutani-san a couple?- Chitose asked.

-I just make them think about the other.- Chris said. -I call it 'bene di pensieri'. 'Well of thoughts' in Italian.-

-is that a technique?- Chitose asked. -Do you have more.-

-A lot more, baby.- Chris said. -But sadly, those two girls are not steady. Or maybe they are but I don't know it.-

-We just think that you made something on them.- Ayano said coming back from her sorrow. -We have no actual evidence, but there might be something.-

-I can go check them out.- Chris said, standing up and walking to the door. -After that maybe I can go home.-

-Okay then.- Ayano said. -I think this is our goodbye.-

-Take care, sweetie.- Chris said to Chitose. -You too, Ayano.- And with that, Cupid left the room.

-Why she calls you names and not me?- Ayano asked.

-Dunno.- Chitose answered. -We may never know.-

* * *

Two days have passed since Christine Simmons talk with Ayano and Chitose. After leaving these two, she found out that Sakurako and Himawari were now dating. How? She sneaked into the two when these were... Kinda in the middle of serious business (kissing and stuff). Christine victorious smile appeared on her that day. That one smile hasn't been used or seen since the last time she was Cupid. And that one smile feels even better than Chitose's nosebleeds.

However, she needed to do something now. One couple was done, another one is left: Ayano and Kyoko. Christine has never seen a pair like this. One so tsundere and the other so random. The challenge is hard, but the reward will be amazing. So Chris started to plan right away. These two needed to be a couple by summer, she set the challenge for herself. But there's a problem.

Someone spoke. The Nanamori Middle School was now aware of Christine's matchmaker ability. Chris' popularity was slowly (VERY SLOWLY) rising. Chris noticed this because this morning, when entering her classroom, someone talked to her.

-You're the one who paired Ohmuro-san and Furutani-san?- A greenette asked her when arriving.

-Why you ask that?- Chris replied. Sure, the two girls going from rivals to lovers is a complex thing to understand. But if someone says that the two had a push from someone, or in this case a talk, and thanks to that they become what they are now, everyone must ask who is this 'someone'.

-Because some rumors say that you did it.- The girl answered. -How you did that?-

-Umm...- Christine sure was confused. Who told her? -What does the rumors say?-

-That you can pair anyone.- The girl answered.

-_Yep, someone spoke too soon._\- Chris thought. -Look, girl. I did pair them, but I will not accept requests.-

-Why not?- The girl asked, clearly disappointed.

-Not now.- Chris said. -I'm busy with a bigger project, cherry.-

-Oh...- The girl said, sadness and disappointment dripping from her look.

-I'm sorry.- Chris said. -Maybe in a while.-

-It's ok.- The girl answered. -Maybe later.- And with that, she left to her spot on the classroom.

-_I need to find out who spoke..._\- Chris thought. -_Who knows other than the Amusement club, Ayano and Chitose?_-

* * *

-WHY THE HECK YOU TOLD EVERYONE!?- Christine yelled at her bigger sister, who was in the middle of cooking dinner.

-Because you are new in this school and you need something to do other than hang out in this Amusement Club.- Maggie said. -They do nothing interesting.-

-That's the point!- Chris yelled. -You have no permission on telling me where to spend my time and with whom!-

-I'm your older sister.- Maggie said.

-Well... You don't have permission on telling everyone my secrets!-

-Once again, I'm your older sister.- Maggie said. -Now shut up or there will be no dinner for you.-

-I don't care about your dinner!- Chris yelled again.

-Its Lobster Ravioli.- Those 3 words froze Cupid in a single instant.

-With... With the Crabmeat Cream you always do...?- Chris spoke in a whisper.

-Of course.- Maggie said. -And for dessert there's Ricotta Pudding.- Chris' heart skipped a beat. She did not noticed that she was already drooling. -But if you don't care about my dinner, then I guess i'll eat it by myself.-

-NONONONONO!- Chris entered in panic. -I do care about your dinner! I really freaking do!-

-I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?- Maggie said.

-Sì, sto parlando a voi!- Chris said. -Mi dispiace!-

-Don't use Italian on me.- Maggie said.

-Puis français?- Chris said. -Je suis désolé.-

-Maybe.- Maggie smiled. -And your French is horrible.-

-Umm... Gomen?- Chris said.

-Forgiven.- Maggie said. -Now leave.-

-Wakarimashita.- And with that, Christine bowed slightly and left the kitchen.

-_That girl is so easy to control._\- Maggie thought and resumed her cooking.


	26. Lollipops and Bitting

The sun rose from the horizon, lightning up the skies and waking up the people. By one road in the middle of the city, five girls walked down the street in direction of the well known Nanamori school.

-What if lollipops moaned every time we licked them?- Christine asked randomly, making her friends give her a confused look, half of the girls blushing.

-Why would they moan?- Chinatsu asked.

-Oh, you know...- Christine answered giving the pinkette a wink, making her blush even more.

-That is just...- Yui said, but stopped halfway. -Wrong.-

-I know, I'm weird.- Chris said.

-I agree on that one.- Kyoko said raising her hand.

-Hey, look!- Akari said pointing ahead. -It's Chitose and Ayano.-

-And Chizuru!- Kyoko screamed and ran to the albino on the left. -Chizuru~chu~chu!- She jumped to the albino, but only to be punched in the gut mid-air.

-Gross!- Chizuru said at the pained Kyoko laying on the floor. The Amusement club casually walked to their friends and picked up Kyoko.

-Hey, girls.- Chris said waving. -Hey, Chitose.-

-Hello, Chris.- Ayano said.

-Hi, Chris-san.- Chitose and Chizuru said. When the greetings stopped, the girls chatted and then all of them walked to the school.

-Ayano, you did the research we had for homework?- Kyoko asked walking closer to the girl, making her blush like mad.

-Yes I have!- Ayano said. -But I wont let you copy me!-

-Oh, come on, Ayano-nyan!- Kyoko said and hugged the girl's arm. Everyone saw that, but only Christine made Chitose keep her glasses on by hugging her from behind, locking her arms in place.

-It's too early for nosebleeds!- Chris said.

-It's never too early, nor too late.- Chitose said and, with a swift head movement, her glasses flew out her face, making her have a pleasurable nosebleed.

-Oh, jeez.- Chris said and stopped the "embrace". -Your blood is on my hands.-

-Should have let her bleed alone.- Yui said behind the girl.

-I'm not licking it this time.- Chris said.

-Here.- Akari said with a box of tissues.

-Thanks, cherry.- Chris said and grabbed a tissue. Akari then walked to Chitose.

-Thank you, Akaza-san.- She said and grabbed a tissue. Chinatsu kneeled down and grabbed the albino's glasses, handing them to the owner. -Thank you, Yoshikawa-san.-

Well... I guess that skipping is useful now...

* * *

School soon started. The girls arrived and even had a little more time left. But everyone left to their respective groups and soon everyone found themselves starting classes.

-Only 1 and a half weeks for summer break.- Kyoko said to herself. -But the heat is already here...- The classroom felt just a little hot, since it had A/C. But the heat was there. It's like an annoying fly, you know its there somewhere.

-Toshino Kyoko.- A voice woke up he blonde from her little train of thoughts. She looked at the purplette. -Today I want you in the office to do the paperwork with me.-

-Today?- Kyoko asked. -But if I do it today, the I'll have only 13 days to work on my doujin!-

-13 days is enough.- Ayano said. -You do it today and tomorrow you wont have to do it.-

-If I can do it tomorrow, I shouldn't be doing it today!- Kyoko said proudly, standing from her seat and pointed at the window.

-If you can do it tomorrow, you also can do it today.- Ayano replied. -I win.-

-How you did that?- Kyoko asked amazed by the "technique".

-Dunno.- She said.

-But what if its a lot just like last time?- Kyoko said.

-It's not a lot!- Ayano said.

-What is not a lot?- Yui asked walking in the conversation.

-The Student Council's paperwork.- Ayano said.

-But my doujin...- Kyoko said with an almost crying appearance.

-You can work on it later.- Yui said.

* * *

-Damn, this heat isn't normal...- Chris said sitting on her desk.

-Should it be normal?- Chinatsu asked.

-It's too hot.- She said. -Back on England, heat like this one wasn't a normal thing. Depending on the season, of course.-

-VAMPIRE!- A sudden scream was heard. The group turned to the source and there was Sakurako with an annoyed Himawari.

-Yes?- Chris said flatly.

-Sakurako wants to tell you something.- Himawari said and pulled her friend by the arm to the group. -Am I right?-

-No.- Sakurako said. Himawari slapped her friend's head. -Yes!-

-What would it be?- Chris asked and crossed her arms.

-That... I want to thank you.- Sakurako said.

-For?- Both Himawari and Chris said at the same time.

-For... Making me... Well, pairing me with Himawari...- Sakurako said. -But you're still a vampire!-

-You are so G-damn welcome.- Chris said.

-Don't curse!- A random bluenette girl said besides her.

-What if I do curse?- Chris said turning to the girl. A sudden stare match started, bringing sparks and fire between them.

-Cursing is wrong!- The bluenette said. -It's also a sign of hostility.-

-Cursing is useful!- Chris said. -Cursing can lead to an analgesic effect.-

-You are not in the appropriate age to curse.- The girl said.

-So I can curse when in the "appropriate" age?- Chris said.

-No! That's not what i meant!- The girl said.

-I won. Shut yo pretty mouth up.- Chris said and crossed her arms.

-This is not over!- The bluenette said and left to the other side of the classroom.

-Who is that girl?- Chris asked to her friends.

-Her name is Hiro Akiyama.- Akari said.

-And what's her problem?- Chris asked again.

-She's those types of girls that don't like bad stuff, like cursing.- Himawari said. -She likes to control it all.-

-Well, she cant control Cupid!- Chris said and raised a fist up in the air.

-You're Cupid?- Sakurako asked. -I thought you were a vampire.-

-Want me to suck your blood?- Chris asked and hissed at the blonde.

-YOU WOULDNT DARE!- She screamed. Christine took the girl by the shoulders and moved her head towards the exposed neck of the blonde, bitting her anf making her scream.

-Chris-chan!- Akari and Chinatsu screamed as they tried to pull her apart. Himawari pulled Sakurako and after 3 or 4 seconds, Christine stopped and let her prey go.

-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?- Sakurako screamed and placed a hand on her bitten neck.

-You said I wouldn't dare.- Chris said calmly. -Never say that to me, because I will accept any dare.-

-I can see that.- Himawari said and grabbed the blonde. -And everything started because I wanted you to thank her.-

-It's your fault i got bitten!- Sakurako said.

-Chris-chan, dont do that again.- Chinatsu said. -It's creepy and makes me think that you are a vampire.-

-What if I bite my girlfriend or something like that?- Chris asked.

-Then I guess its ok.- Chinatsu said. But when after her statement, Christine turned to Akari and bite her cheek softly, making her blush heavily.

-C-Chris-chan!- Akari stuttered.

-Don't worry, I'm just messin' with ya.- Chris said.


	27. The Proto-Hipster

-So karaoke is out of the table?- Christine asked with a sad face.

-Is not.- Yui said. -Is just something else.- The Amusement Club, excluding Kyoko who was on the Student Council office, was now talking on what to do this weekend, since no one had anything special to do. The idea of going to a karaoke bar appeared, triggering excitement on Christine, who has never went to one of those.

-We can go to the mall or something.- Chinatsu suggested. -I heard there's a new store.-

-You are the reason why stereotypes exist.- Chris said. -Malls are boring!-

-I agree to disagree.- Akari said.

-Then something different.- Yui said. -Something that everyone will enjoy.-

-Like... Coffee?- Chinatsu said.

-Too hipster.- Chris said.

-We aren't hipsters.- Chinatsu said. -You look like one, actually.-

-I loathe hipsters.- Chris said closing her hands in fists. -I eat them for fun!-

-Hipsters love saying they hate hipsters.- Yui said joining the teasing.

-Well, I really freaking do!- Chris said standing up from her seat. Yui covered her mouth trying to not laugh, but failed. Just as the other girls.

-Think about it.- Yui said after she calmed down. -Just by looking at the way you dress we can all tell you're a hipster.-

-I don't care about what I wear.- She said putting emphasis on the first words.

-If you don't care, you wear clothes that actually fit.- Chinatsu said. -Yours are a little... Wacky.-

-I get whatever is in the store.- Chris said and crossed her arms. -What are you talking about?-

-It not an absence of taste, but the opposite.- Chinatsu said.

-And then there's hair.- Akari said.

-You should be a stylist.- Chris said and placed both hands besides her head, copying somehow Akari's hairstyle.

-What's wrong with it?- Akari asked covering her buns.

-The weird music.- Yui said.

-I listen cool stuff!- Chris exclaimed.

-You, Christine Simmons, are a hipster!- Chinatsu said standing up.

-I'm not!- Christine yelled. -Just because I look like one doesn't mean I am one!-

-Soon, the skinny jeans will show up.- Yui said.

-No! Nononono!- Christine pulled on her own hair. -Your talking nonsense!- In panic, she ran to the door and left. That may have been just an act or she really was anxious, we will never know.

But the three girls sure got a good laugh.

* * *

-Ayano...- Kyoko said. -I'm bored!-

-Do your job, there's a stack for you.- Ayano said without looking at her friend. The two girls were facing each other in the tables in front of the door, so they could talk and stuff. But it looked like Kyoko was very talkative.

-A whole stack!- Kyoko said and grabbed the papers. -This is like 34 papers!-

-I can help you, but I'm busy in my own.- Ayano said and placed her pen on the table. -If you want we could go for something to eat after this.-

-Like last time?- Kyoko's eyes lit up at the thought of getting more Rum Raisin ice cream.

-Umm... Y-yeah.- Ayano said and looked down at her hands. -I-if you want to.-

-Then i'll do my best.- Kyoko said and worked on her stack. Ayano looked at her in surprise. Was she actually working to go out with her?

-_Nope...-_ Ayano said to herself. -_She's doing it for the food._\- Ayano looked down at her papers, sad by the reason of her friend's hard work. She wished that Kyoko would actually work just to go out with her. But every time she realizes that she does it for food, deep inside of her hurts badly.

-Ayano... You're spacing out.- Ayano woke up from her little trance and looked at her friend. -You look sad? What's the matter?-

-Oh... It's nothing...- Ayano said almost in a whisper.

-Nuh uh.- Kyoko said and stood up. -There is something happening to you.-

-Don't worry, Toshino Kyoko.- Ayano said and signaled her to sit down. -It's nothing you should worry about.-

-You are my friend. That's enough for me to be worried for you.- Kyoko said. Her words lit up something inside Ayano's chest. She was truly honest about her feelings. Ayano sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

-It's... About the person I like...- Ayano said and blushed. -Everytime we meet and work together, she only does it because I'll give her a prize or something.-

-So it's a her?- Kyoko said.

-I wish that... She...- Ayano blushed more. -T-That she could do i-it just for my presence...-

-Then if you want to be with her, why dont you sinply ask her out?- Kyoko said. -I'm sure she will say yes.-

-B-but what if... S-she rejects me?- Ayano said and hug herself. -I couldn't take it...-

-If she rejects you, i'll make sure to fix your broken heart.- Kyoko said, standing up and walking around the table towards Ayano, hugging her softly when close. -'Cause you're my friend.- Ayano's blush covered her entire fce as her heart and her breathing became irregular and fast. But a smile did appeared on her.

Kyoko can be so considerate sometimes...

* * *

After several minutes of work and talk, the two girls left the building. Ayano said that they should go to a convenience store near for an ice cream, but Kyoko decided to go downtown to buy something else. The two ended up inside a Starbucks Coffee.

-What do you want?- Kyoko asked her companion. Ayano looked at the menu.

-I... I'd like a Cinnamon Roll.- She said pointing at the menu. -And a Cappuccino grande, please.-

-Right away.- The man said. -Name?-

-Sugiura Ayano.- She said. The man placed the order on the computer and Ayano payed.

-I'd like a mint mocha chip frappuccino grande, please.- Kyoko said in one breath.

-Name?- The man said.

-Commando Kyoko!- She said with a smile, making Ayano blush and facepalm. Kyoko payed the man and the two girls sat down by a window.

-Why Commando Kyoko?- Ayano asked.

-Because I dont want to give my full name to a stranger.- Kyoko said.

-Oh... You have a point.- Ayano said. -But why Commando?-

-Why you ask so many questions?- Kyoko said seriously. -I should be asking you questions.-

-Uhh... O-okay...- Ayano said reluclant.

-Back in school, you said you were said because this girl you like doesn't want to go out with you?-

-I... K-kinda.- Ayano looked out the window.

-Who is she?- Kyoko asked. -It is Yui?-

-What!? No!- Ayano replied blushing.

-Then Chitose?- Kyoko said.

-She's just my friend.- Ayano said.

-What's the girl's name?- Kyoko asked. -Tell me.-

-U-umm...- Ayano blushed more and tried to hide herself on her hands.

-You dont wanna tell me?- Kyoko asked, making Ayano shock her head. -Then tell me about her.-

-Umm... S-she... S-She is beautiful...- Ayano said looking away. -S-she... She's funny... A-and very oblivious...-

-She's a close friend?- Kyoko asked, making Ayano nod.

-I cannot imagine one day without yo- Ayano quickly covered her mouth, but Kyoko already heard that.

-What did you said?- Kyoko asked. -Were you going to say 'you'?-

-N-n-no!- Ayano smiled awkwardly. -I... W-was going to...-

_-Think Ayano, think!- _She said to herself. -Yoha.-

-Yoha?- Kyoko said confused. -I dont know any Yoha.-

-Oh... S-she's in another school.- Ayano said. -W-we know eachother for a while ago.-

-I've never seen her.- Kyoko said. -How she looks like?-

-Sugiura Ayano!- Someone screamed by the counter. Ayano stood up and walked to pick up her food.

_-Oh, god... What do I do now!?_\- She screamed to herself.


	28. KARAOKE! Round 1

The weekend came quickly. The sun rose up as Saturday started. Birds chirped across the state, in the forests or the park. People woke up ready to start the day either in dates or just doing anything else.

But inside the apartment complex of Funami Yui, one soul made the difference. Toshino Kyoko, who crashed into her friend's house for fun, was asleep all over the futon her friend lent her. Her soft snores echoed through the room as the black haired girl cooked the breakfast for the two. Yui wasn't annoyed by her friend, but she disliked how it was so easy for her to stay. Nonetheless, she is a good company.

-Kyoko, wake up.- Yui sang in a motherly voice. -Breakfast is coming.-

-Breakfast!- Kyoko woke up. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. -Whatcha cooking?-

-Omelette.- She said. -But will you help me with the futons?-

-Of course, ma'am!- Kyoko said and ran to quickly store them. After three or four minutes, the two girls found themselves in the table eating their meal.

-So, Yui...- Kyoko said. -Wanna do something today?-

-We're going with Akari, Chinatsu and Chris in the afternoon.- Yui said. -Something else, nah.-

-What time is it?- Kyoko asked. Yui pointed at the clock behind her and kept on eating. -10:28. We have like...- Kyoko did the math. -3 hours and 32 minutes.-

-And some seconds.- Yui said. -What do you wanna do in those three hours?-

-Go home, shower, change, maybe see some TV...- Kyoko said. -And you?-

-The same, I think.- She said.

-Then... Let's talk.- Kyoko said. -You start.-

-Umm... Chris is a hipster.- Yui said. -She can't see it by herself, but we can.-

-How did you discovered that?- Kyoko asked.

-We didn't saw it until yesterday that she said that she hates hipsters.- Yui said. -We ended up studying her and she is a hipster.-

-Nice. We are like modern america.- Kyoko said. -We only need a black friend and that's it.-

-Why modern america?- Yui asked.

-America has gay people, hipsters and black people.- Kyoko said. -I suppose that everyone in our circle of friends is gay, so now we have a hispter and we need a-

-Okay, I got it.- Yui interrupted her. -But gay people exist since the beginning of time. Alexander the Great was gay. And hipsters exist I think since the beginning of the 80's. And black people are old as the earth itself.-

-Okay! I got it!- Kyoko yelled. -But I'm not a racist!-

-I never said you were.- Yui said. -But speaking of gay people, how you got to the conclusion that our friends are gay?-

-Even you are!- Kyoko said. -Mainly because there are no men in our lives other that our dads.-

-So what?- Yui said. -Having no male friends doesn't mean that you're a lesbian.-

-I know.- Kyoko said. -For example, Ayano told me that she had a crush on a girl named Yoha.-

-Well... I cant argue with that.- Yui said. -But what about Christine? She said she had a crush on someone back in England.-

-We need to ask her if it's a him or a her.- Kyoko said. -Today I'll ask her.-

-Okay.- Yui said. -But if she doesn't answer you, don't be disappointed.-

* * *

**12:51**

* * *

-Quit talking gibberish.- Christine thought out loud, one of her signature earphones hanging and the other on her ear.

-I wasn't talking...- Akari said choosing an outfit.

-Oh, you weren't?- Chris asked. -I thought you were... I heard someone say stuff 'bout me.-

-You're going crazy.- Akari said and gave her friend a smile. Christine crashed into Akari's place this morning, all ready to go out to the karaoke. She just wanted some company because her sister was out. The two girls had at least two hours together now.

-What about this?- Akari asked. She grabbed a knee-length shorts and an orange sweatshirt.

-Nah.- Chris said and sat on Akari's bed. -Take the hoddie away and use an off-shoulder shirt.-

-A what?- Akari asked, totally oblivious of what is it.

-Choose a shirt. Any.- Chris said and walked to a nearby desk. Akari placed the hoddie into the closet and took a t-shirt that read "NO PHOTOS, PLEASE". Chris walked to Akari and took the shirt, cutting one shoulder with the scissors she grabbed.

-Hey!- Akari yelled. -Dont do that!-

-If you wear this, you'll be more noticeable.- Chris said and smiled to the girl. -Now put this on, cheesecake.-

-O-okay...- Akari said. The two girls turned around and Akari changed. -It slides off my shoulder now.-

-That's the point.- Chris said and turned around. She didn't cut a great piece, but she cut enough to make Akari look... Not like a kid.

-Damn, you lookin' nice.- Chris said, making Akari blush.

-T-thanks... But I don't like it.- Akari said.

-Wear this one day and you'll see how many people look at you.- Chris said. -Trust me.-

-Well... Trying never hurts.- Akari said looking at her shoulder.

* * *

**02:20**

* * *

-G-dammit, it's really hot today...- Christine said under the shade of a building, besides her Akari.

-I know...- She said. -And in summer is going to get worse.-

-I wanna go to the beach.- Chris said. -We should all go.-

-Even the Student Council?- Akari asked. -We have already done that.-

-Yes, I suppose.- Chris said. -But you haven't done it with me.-

-I look forward to it.- Akari said and smiled.

-Me too.- Chris said and looked up to the sky.

-Akari-chan! Chris-chan!- A voice was heard. The two girls looked at their right and saw three girls coming at them.

_ABOUT 6 MINUTES LATER_

The Amusement Club found the Karaoke bar the girls went in Christmas last time. They bought a space and ordered some food.

-God, how can we eat all of this!?- Chris said looking at all the food in the table.

-I'm hungry!- Kyoko said and grabbed a slice of pizza. -Itadakimasu!- And she ate it. But soon the hotness of the cheese made it's way to her tongue and burnt her. -Ahhh! Too hot!-

-I want to start!- Akari said.

-I suggest a rule.- Chris said. -Please sing songs in English. If it goes too fast, i cant understand correctly the Japanese.-

-Okay.- Yui said. -We all here know English.- **(A/N: Maybe because this fan fiction is in English...) **Akari grabbed the tablet and choose one song, but quickly erase it since it was in Japanese. She started to look for another song.

-Okay, got it!- Akari said. She stood up and walked to the front of the table, grabbing the mic on her way.

-What are you gonna sing?- Chinatsu asked.

-One of the songs my sister likes.- Akari said. She pressed start.

* * *

_Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Get Over You_

* * *

_You think you've got your way  
__But baby there's a catch  
__Don't need your foul play  
__Now you have met your match_

_You think you're in control  
__But that won't last that long  
__You thought you wore the crown  
__Honey, you were wrong_

_You had me taken in_  
_But now I've found you out_  
_And I won't go through that again_

_You've always had to win_  
_You'll have to go without_  
_You don't know where to stop_

_Go, go, go, go, go_  
_I'll get over you_  
_You drive me crazy, up the wall_  
_Think you're Mr Know-it-all  
__Go, go, go, go, go  
__I'll get over you  
__You drive me crazy, up the wall  
__Goodbye Mr Know-it-all_

_I let you have your say_  
_You never compromised_  
_Complaining everyday_  
_About everything in sight_

_I've let you stay a while_  
_Now I am getting bored_  
_No substance in your style_  
_And you're not the man y__ou thought that you were_

_You had me taken in_  
_But now I've found you out_  
_And I won't go through that again_

_You've always had to win_  
_You'll have to go without_  
_You don't know where to stop_

_Go, go, go, go, go_  
_I'll get over you_  
_You drive me crazy, up the wall_  
_Think you're Mr Know-it-all_  
_Go, go, go, go, go_  
_I'll get over you_  
_You drive me crazy, up the wall_  
_Goodbye Mr Know-it-all_

_You think you've got your way_  
_But baby there's a catch_  
_Don't need your foul play_  
_Now you have met your match_

_Go, go, go, go, go_  
_I'll get over you_  
_You drive me crazy, up the wall_  
_Think you're Mr Know-it-all_  
_Go, go, go, go, go_  
_I'll get over you_  
_You drive me crazy, up the wall_  
_Goodbye Mr Know-it-all_

* * *

The Amusement Club girls applauded at Akari's performance.

-Thank you.- Akari said and bowed slightly.

-Akari!- Kyoko said. -Now that I see you, you look nice.-

-Thanks.- Akari said. -Chris-chan helped me with my clothes.- Chris threw a thumb up to the girl.

-Okay, who's next?- Yui asked.


	29. KARAOKE! Round 2

-Let Yui go next!- Chris said.

-What?- Yui said. -No, you go.-

-Come on!- Chris said and grabbed some french fries. -I wanna hear you sing.-

-Yes!- Chinatsu said. -Sing for us!-

-Yui! Yui!- Everyone sang.

-Okay! Okay!- Yui said and grabbed the tablet. -I'll sing.- She quickly picked a song and stood up, grabbing the mic.

-Whatcha going to sing?- Chris asked.

-One song that I like.- Yui said.

* * *

_Lorde - Royals_

* * *

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address,_  
_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals._  
_It don't run in our blood,_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler,_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

_My friends and I—we've cracked the code._  
_We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
_And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_  
_We didn't come from money._

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom._  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
_It don't run in our blood_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

_Ooh ooh oh_  
_We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_  
_And I'm in love with being queen._  
_Ooh ooh oh_  
_Life is great without a care_  
_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals._  
_It don't run in our blood_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz_  
_Let me be your ruler,_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

* * *

-Whooo!- Some girls yelled at her friend mind-blowing show. She made an almost exact voice of the actual singer.

-Jeez, how you do that?- Kyoko asked in awe.

-Do what?- Yui asked.

-Well, i dunno. Sing like that, maybe!?- Chris said.

-Hey, you wnated me to sing, I did it.- Yui said and grabbed a slice of pie.

-I wanna go next!- Chinatsu said. She grabbed the tablet quickly and looked for a song. -Uhh... This is nice.- She stood up and grabbed the mic quickly.

* * *

_Madonna - Hung Up_

* * *

_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_  
_No time to hesitate_  
_Those who run seem to have all the fun_  
_I'm caught up_  
_I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

__Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you__

_Ring ring ring goes the telephone_  
_The lights are on but there's no-one home_  
_Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two_  
_And I'm done_  
_I'm hanging up on you_

_I can't keep on waiting for you_  
_I know that you're still hesitating_  
_Don't cry for me_  
_'cause I'll find my way_  
_you'll wake up one day_  
_but it'll be too late_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

* * *

The girls sitting at the table clapped and cheered for the pinkette's performance, all with singing and some dancing.

-Madonna is the best female singer of her time.- Chris said. -My sister grew up with her songs, so she really is a singer in my opinion.-

-My sister likes Madonna just because our father.- Chinatsu said. -She was hot when young.-

-Gotta agree with that.- Kyoko said.

-I suggest eat something and then we keep on singing.- Akari said.

-I'm way ahead of you.- Yui said finishing a plate of Buffalo wings.


	30. KARAOKE! Round 3 (Ending)

The girls talked and ate for a while, mostly about what tey were going to do in summer.

-I hope we could all go to the beach.- Chris said. -I already told Akari.-

-She wants to invite the Student Council girls too.- Akari said.

-We've already done that.- Yui said. -But reapeating is ok.-

-And now that we have you in here...- Kyoko said pointing Chris. -We can do some more fun stuff.-

-Like a big sand castle!- Chinatsu said. -If i put the same efford that i use in my drawings, it will be the best sand castle!-

Everyone shuddered at the idea.

-Well... Thanks for that mental image.- Chris said.

-Anyway...- Kyoko said. -Us two are left to sing. Wanna do a duet?-

-I preffer to sing alone.- Chris said.

-Then it's my turn.- Kyoko said and grabbed the tablet.

-_This __is perfect._\- Chris said to herself. She took her phone out and entered the recorder. -_I'll send this to Ayano._-

-I'm ready!- Kyoko said and stood up. She made her way to the front of the table an grabbed the mic.

* * *

_Lady Gaga - Bad Romance_

* * *

_Ooooh_  
_Caught in a bad a romance_  
_Ooooh_  
_Caught in a bad a romance_

_Rah-Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-Mah-Ro-Mah-Mah_  
_Gaga-ooh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-Mah-Ro-Mah-Mah_  
_Gaga-ooh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly,_  
_I want your disease._  
_I want your everything as long as it's free_  
_I want your love. (love, love, love)_  
_I want your love_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want your leather studed kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love... love, love, love._  
_I want your love ( love, love, love, I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Ooooh_  
_Caught in a bad a romance_  
_Ooooh_  
_Caught in a bad a romance_

_Rah-Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-Mah-Ro-Mah-Mah_  
_Gaga-ooh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_  
_I want your love... love, love, love._  
_I want your love._

_I want your "Psycho"_  
_Your "Vertigo" stick_  
_Want you in my room,_  
_When Your baby is sick._

_I want your love... love, love, love._  
_I want your love (love, love, love, I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Ooooh Oohhh_  
_Caught in a bad a romance_  
_Ooooh Oohhh_  
_Caught in a bad a romance_

_Rah-Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-Mah-Ro-Mah-Mah_  
_Gaga-ooh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk walk, fashion baby, work it move that bit crazy_  
_Walk walk, fashion baby, work it move that bit crazy_  
_Walk walk, fashion baby, work it move that bit crazy_  
_Walk walk, passion baby, work it I'm a freak bit baby_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_  
_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
__Je veux ton amour et Je veux ton revange  
__Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends (caught in a bad romance)_  
_No, I don't wanna be friends_  
_Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write bad romance_  
_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oooh Oohh)_  
_(Want your bad romance!)_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_(Ooooh oohh)_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-Mah-Ro-Mah-Mah_  
_Gaga-ooh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance._

* * *

-Holly crap, that was awesome!- Christine yelled and clapped at her friend's sing. One could tell that she really put her feelings and voice on that.

-You sing really good, Kyoko-senpai.- Chinatsu said when she sat down.

-He, he, he.- She laughed. -I know.-

-Well, it's your turn.- Akari said and looked at Chris. She quickly put her phone on her pocket just in time the video was sent.

-Here's the tablet.- Yui said giving the girl the tablet.

-Ok...- Chris grabbed it. -But I don't know if the song i want would be there...-

-Which one is it?- Chinatsu asked.

-I have a friend that comes from Mexico.- Chris explained. -She liked this rock band from there and they have one or two songs in English. So I don't know if they will be listed in here.-

-And what if it does?- Kyoko said. Chris looked at the tablet and started to search.

-Mmm... It has a continental section...- Chris said. She picked 'America' and then 'Mexico'. -What a convenient karaoke.-

-It's all up in the internet anyway.- Yui said.

-Woo! They have it!- Chris sang in happiness and selected the song. She stood up and grabbed the mic. -Don't be harsh on me. It's my first time singing in one of these.-

* * *

_Zoe - Haze Girl_

* * *

_I don't know her _  
_But I don't mind, _  
_I think that I am going crazy _  
_I met her in a Sunday morning _  
_Descending from the thunder haze, _

_Put your hands in my hand and close my eyes with your fingers, _  
_Put your lips, girl, on my mouth, _  
_I love all the ways you used to make me feel better _  
_Well take your time we live inside anatomic _

_Haze girl, _  
_Beautiful girl, _  
_Step out of the rain and let everything vanish away _  
_Oh changes _  
_It's hard to go on but its better then fading away. _

_I think that I am going crazy _

_Put your hands in my hand and close my eyes with your fingers, _  
_(Put your lips, girl, on my mouth)_  
_I love all the ways you used to make me feel better _  
_Well take your time we live inside anatomic _

_Haze girl, _  
_Beautiful girl _  
_Step out of the rain and let everything vanish away _  
_Oh changes _  
_It's hard to go on but its better then fading away_

_Haze girl, _  
_Beautiful girl _  
_Step out of the rain and let everything vanish away _  
_Oh changes _  
_It's hard to go on but its better then fading away_

_Haze girl, _  
_Beautiful girl _  
_Step out of the rain and let everything vanish away _  
_Oh changes _  
_It's hard to go on but its better then fading away_

_(La la la la la la na na na na na na na la da da...)_  
_Fading away..._

* * *

The Amusement Club clapped at the British girl. Her performance was very well executed and had this cute expression on her face all the time.

-Thanks.- Chris said and blushed slightly. -And I thank Mariela to show me this awesome band.-

-Just sit over here, finish the food and leave.- Kyoko said.

-But I'm not that hungry.- Chris said and sat down.

-Then its more for me!- Kyoko said and ate.

-You're impossible...- Yui whispered.


	31. Still T Rated

_LET'S SEE THE SAME DAY IN ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE..._

* * *

The weekend came quickly. The sun rose up as Saturday started. Birds chirped across the state, in the forests or the park. People woke up ready to start the day either in dates or just doing anything else.

Ome of these souls was Sugiura Ayano. She was waking up like everybody else, ready to start the day. What she could do today? The girl sat on her bed and looled at the window.

-_Toshino Kyoko will be out today...-_ Ayano thought. -_Maybe I can hang out with Chitose._\- Ayano stood up and stretched her body. She walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes, later entering the bath and then the shower.

* * *

-_So you wanna meet up somewhere?_\- Chitose said on the other end of the line.

-Yeah.- Ayano said while brushing her hair, holding her phone between her shoulder and her ear. -And you can bring Himawari and Sakurako. I feel like hanging out with everyone.-

-_We can go to the mall. I heard from Akaza-san that there's a new store.-_ Chitose said.

-That's great.- Ayano said. -Should we meet up at 2?-

-_Okay_.- Chitose said. -_I'll tell the others.-_

-Cool.- Ayano said. -See you then.-

-_Bye bye!_\- And the two hung up.

* * *

-Who was it, nee-san?- Chizuru asked her bigger sister.

-It was Ayano.- Chitose replied. -She want us to meet up.-

-The Student Council only?- Chizuru asked, earning a nod from her sister. -Nice.-

-I'm gonna make some calls.- Chitose said and looked uo for Sakurako's number. However, she did not noticed her sister takimg her glasses off.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -START-_

_-Ayano... Should me go somewhere a little more... Quiet?- Chitose asked her lover, being pushed by people all aroud the two._

_-I agree with you.- Ayano replied. Soon the scenario changed into a bathroom stall._

_-It's too tight in here.- Chitose said lushing a little._

_-I know.- Ayano replied getting closer to the albino. -I can be closer to you now.-_

_-A-Ayano...- Chitose moaned as their lips touched, starting a passionate scenario. _

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Chizuru opened her mouth slightly as a good amout of drool fell to the floor.

* * *

-So... Mall, two o'clock, us five?- Sakurako asked and placed a potato chip in he mouth.

-_Yes_.- Chitose said. -_And since you and Furutani-san live close, I thought that you could tell her._-

-Happy to oblige.- Sakurako said. Sakirako heard Chitose's giggle.

-_For what?_\- She asked. -_Talking to Himawari?-_

-Pff.- Sakurako said. -No. Because we are all going out.- She lied.

-_Okay then.-_ Chitose said. -_See you there._-

-Bye.- And the two hung up. Sakurako sighed and looked at the clock. About three hours were left.

-I can hang out with her meanwhile.- She said. Sakurako stood up and went to take a quick shower.

* * *

-Himawari!- Sakurako yelled af knoked the door. -Stop growing your boobs and come open the door!-

Nothing.

-Hima~wari!- She sung. -Open the door!-

And then a clicking sound was heard. Soon the door opened.

-Sakurako-oneechan.- Kaede said.

-Hey, Kaede.- Sakurako said. -Where's Himawari?-

-in the shower.- Kaede said. -But you can wait.- Kaede moved back and let Sakurako enter. She stepped in and took her shoes off. Kaede guided Sakurako into the living room.

-Can I offer you something?- She said being the little cute girl she is.

-Umm... A glass of water, please?- Sakurako really didnt needed a thing. But denying something to her was almost impossible. Kaede nodded and left to the kitchen. Sakurako looked around. The shower could be barely heard in the distance. Sakurako smiled to herself. She stood up quickly and ran to the bathro door. She slowly grabbed the door and, miraculosly, it was unlocked. Sakurako stepped in quickly and closed the door. **(A/N: The shower has thick curtains, so do not worry. Still a T rated fiction.)**

-K-Kaede?- Himawari asked. -Is that you?-

-I'm your girlfriend.- Sakurako said, feeling Himawari's blush behind the curtains.

-Get outta here!- Himawari yelled.

-I came here to tell you that Chitose said that we're going to the mall today.- Sakurako said.

-Could't you wait outside like a normal person?- Himawari said.

-I wanted to see you in a towel.- Sakurako said and grabbed the curtain. -Or naked.- Himawari grabbed each end of the curtain, making it impossible to open.

-Get out of here!- Himawari yelled.

-Okay, whatever.- Sakurako said. She let go of the curtain and walked to the door, prepared to leave. But she saw Himawari's clean clothes by there. She quickly grabbed them and left the bathroom.

-There you are!- Kaede said with a glass of water in her hands. -Why you have Onee-chan's clothes?-

-Umm...- Sakurako grabbed the glass of water. -She said that she wanted other outfit.-

-Well... I didn't heard.- Kaede said.

-Because you were far away, maybe.- Sakurako said and drank the glass. -I'll leave this on her bedroom.-

* * *

Himawari wrapped a towel on her body, over her chest, and another ine on her hair. She walked out of the shower and looked for her clothes.

Which they werent there.

Himawari gasped in confusion. She remebered leaving them there. And then it hit her.

-Sakurako...- She said and growled. Himawari grabbed the towel she had and tightened it on her body. She grabbed the door and walked out the bathroom, walking to her bedroom and leaving wet steps behind het. When she arrived to her bedroom, she was greeted by a clicking sound. Over her bed sat Sakurako with her friend's bra on her head and her phone pointing at the door. Himawari blushed and closed the door.

-Gimme that phone.- Himawai said firmly.

-Nah.- Sakurako said. -Now drop the towel, I want a pic of that.-

-I wont.- Himawari said. -At least gimme my clothes.- Sakurako grabbed her friend's panties and threw them to her friend.

-Now put them on slowly.- Sakurako said still with her phone on hands.

Long story shortened: Himawari did got dressed, and Sakurako managed to take some good pictures from the waist up. Himawari smacked her friend repeatedly afterwards.


	32. Mall Time

Ayano and Chitose both waited sitting on a bench by the entrance of the mall in the middle of the city. The heat was all around the two girls, making them take a paper and wind up their faces.

"Why do you think they are taking so long?" Ayano asked.

"I dont know." Chitose said. "But if they dont come in 5 minutes, I'll enter by myself."

"I'm following you." Ayano said.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Chitose asked.

"The others? Like Funami-san and Chris-san?" Ayano asked and Chitose nodded. "Maybe they are on a Karaoke bar, because I heard something like that from Toshino Kyoko."

"Do you remember when we went?" Chitose asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Ayano said. "It was fun."

"We should do something this summer break." Chitose said. "Like going to the hot springs with Chris-san."

"Or to the beach." Ayano said.

"The beach sounds ok." Chitose said. "And maybe we could do something like burying Chris-san on the sand."

"Like you?" Ayano said and blushed a little. When they buried Chitose's body, someone gave her a bigger chest size, which was hillarious.

"Maybe." Chitose said. "But if we go to the hot springs, then we could make her enter a sauna." And the two girls laughed.

"Don't be mean!" Ayano said between laughs.

"I'm joking." Chitose said. "We should invite the other girls too."

"You are saying to repeat everything we have done with Christine." Ayano said.

"She's the new girl." Chitose said. "And we have lived funny things. Repating some wont hurt."

"You're rigth." Ayano said.

"_Hey!_" Someone screamed at their right. The two girls turned and saw Himawari and Sakurako walking to them.

"Finally." Ayano said and stood up, Chitose did the same, and walked to them. "What took you so long?"

"Himawari's boobs!" Sakurako yelled and pointed at the mentioned girl.

"Shut up!" Himawari smacked her friend.

"Let's just enter, I'm melting away." Chitose said, making the other four girls laugh. Everyone walked into the big building, greeted by the cooled air from inside.

* * *

_FIRST STORE!_

The Student Council girls stopped first at the new store called "Beek", which looked like a store for teenager girls. The store was filled with girls from around middle school to high school. Filled, I tell you.

"Should we enter and risk our lifes to buy a single thing?" Ayano asked to no one.

"Of course!" Sakurako yelled and ran onto the store.

"Wait!" Himawari said and ran for her friend. "Sakurako!"

"Should we wait until it gets empty?" Chitose asked.

"Totally." Ayano said and walked to the store besides, this one a little moren fancier and emptier.

* * *

_SECOND STORE!_

Ayano and Chitose looked around this "Roman's Bowl" place. For men there were tuxedos over there or other fancy clothes. For women there were dresses and blouses and stuff. Ayano liked this place.

"Let's look for something for you." Chitose said.

"And what about you?" Ayano said and grabbed her friend's hand, walking to the women secction of the store.

_~ Dressing ~_

"What about this?" Ayano asked and walked outside the dresser. She wore a beige camisole with brown pants, plus a necklace with white stones on it and a purse.

"You look nice!" Chitose said and studied her.

"I thought so." Ayano said and giggled.

"But, im sorry to tell you, but you look... Boring." Chitose said. "You look nice, yes. Bit it brings to me no excitement."

"So... More color?" Ayano asked.

"More you." Chitose said. "I'll look something for you later."

"Hey girls." Himawari said, entering the scene. She had her hair made a mess and some clothes out of place.

"What happened?" Chitose asked.

"I bought a purse!" Sakurako then appeared, looking even better than how she came. The purse looked simple, but a little too big.

"And I guess that Himawari got into a mosh pit." Ayano said.

"Bingo." Himawari said and sat down besides Chitose.

_~ Dressing ~_

"Okay, I'm coming out." Chitose said from the dresser. She took long steps out of it and, just for fun, posed. She had on a light blue skirt just over her knees and a white blouse and a big yellow hat.

"Chitose, you look like you're about to go to a picnic." Sakurako said.

"But do I look good?" Chitose asked.

"Of course you do." Himawari said.

"Would I give you something that makes you look bad?" Ayano said, since she picked the attire.

"Then i'm buying it." Chitose said. "It's kinda cheap."

* * *

_THIRD STORE!_

When the group of five exited the store, they went right in front, were shoes were being sold more than anything else. Ironicaly, the place is called "The Iron Feet".

"_That's a weird name._" Everyone thought.

Nonetheless, the girls started to look, try and maybe buy pairs of all types of shoes. Flat, high heels, boots, sneakers, sandals, etc. Sakurako got bored after the first couple of minutes, so she decided to bother her friends.

She stopped when someone threw her a Nike.

* * *

_BREAK!_

After two hours of the first stores, the Student Council decided to crash onto the food court. In order of foods, Chitose and Himawari shared sushi, Sakurako ate a Subway and Ayano ate a salad. Also, someone bought a spaggethi and everyone supposed it was Sakurako.

* * *

_FOURTH STORE!_

The next store in which the girls walked was a store called "Zara". It was kinda like the second one, but less fancier.

"Look at that!" Sakurako said and pointed a mannequin with a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. "Try it out!" She said to her girlfriend.

"What?" Himawari blushed. "What if it doesn't fit?"

"They should have in all sizes." Sakurako said and dragges her girlfriend somewhere else.

"Those two look closer." Chitose said and smiled. "I wish I could see that with you and Toshino-san."

"M-maybe..." Ayano said and blushed. She didn't noticed that her friend was already in the zone.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY -START-_

_"Ayano, could you wear this for me?" Kyoko asked pointing at an naked mannequin._

_"I don't get it." Ayano said. But a sudden glare from the blonde and a seductive smile made her blush. "N-not h-here!"_

_"When we get home?" Kyoko asked._

_"O-of course..." Ayano said dreamly and kissed slowly her girlfriend._

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY -END_-

Blood fell to the ground as Chitose gave a pervert smile.

"I'm starting to get scared of what you're thinking." Ayano said showing no feeling on her face.

"Don't worry." Chitose said looking inside her purse for some tissues. "I keep it on T."

"T?" Ayano asked.

"For Teens." Chitose said and cleaned her mess.

"Okay, then..." Ayano said and entered the store.

_~ Dressing ~_

"It doesnt fit!" Himawari complained inside te dressing room, alone with Sakurako waiting for her.

"That's a Medium size." Sakurako said. "And the Large is going to look stupid on you."

"I'm not going out." Himawari said. Sakurako really wanted to see her wearing that, so she, being herself, entered without permission into the little room her girlfriend was.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Himawari yelled. Meanwhile, Chitose and Ayano were looking for another outfit to buy, but almost everything is overpriced.

"I can buy a dress from the last store instead of this blouse!" Ayano exclaimed. "What the heck?"

"The company must be important to make all this overpriced prices." Chitose complained with her. "But they look nice."

"Some." Ayani complained. "Im just gonna buy those earrings I liked."

"You dont use eartings." Chitose said.

"You've never seen me with ones." Ayano said and walked near the accesories stand.

"Get your hands off me!" A recognized voice yelled. Ayano and Chitose turned to see Sakurako being dragged outside the store.

"What has she done now?" The two asked to themselves. Following Sakurako was a heavily blushing Himawari.

"What happened?" Chitose asked.

"She entered the dressing room with me and she..." Himawari looked away. "Entered with me..."

"And she got kicked out?" Ayano asked blushing a little. Himawari nodded. "You need to control her."

"She needs to control herself." Chitose said. A phone ringing was heard.

"That's mine." Ayano said. "It's a text from Chris-san. With a file attached to it."

* * *

_FIFTH STORE!_

After one buy from Ayano, blue earrings, the five girls left the store and walked to the second floor. In there were not as many clothing stores, but food or other kind of stores. The only one that caught everyone's attention was a "Step" store. The girls entered and looked at it. The floor looked like glass pannels with light underneath. The walls were white and the ceiling looked made out of metal.

"Cool." Sakurako said.

"Look, sunglasses." Himawari said.

_~ Dressing ~_

"You look modern." Sakurako said.

"Thank you, Ohmuro-san." Chitose said, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "But i'm not into jeans."

"Get out of your comfort zone and buy them." Sakurako said. Chitose didn't liked the idea, but the thought of it was exciting.

"Chris-san know about this type of outfit." Chitose said and took her phone out. "I'll send her a pic." Chitose walked to the full body mirror and took a picture of herself. She then send it to her friend.

"You look nice." Sakurako said. "Ayano and Himawari, come here!" Sakurako yelled to her friends. Then, Chitose phone ranged. She opened the message and read.

_"Youre lookin nice, Chitose. Try with a little hat and ill personaly go to pick you up."_

Chitose blused somehow at this message.

_"I dont like it. I wanna try something different. Any options?"_

"Chitose, you look like a common teenager." Ayano said.

"I know." Chitose said and looked up to her friend. "Im asking Chris-san for any suggest. "She knows about common dressing, I think."

"For a hipster." Sakurako said to herself, earning a giggle from Himawari. Chitose's phone ranged.

_"Wear nothing for me ;) (I dont know, Id love to help you but im doing some stuff)"_

"Oh, well..." Chitose said and blushed at the beggining.

_"Don't be like that, Christine. But thanks anyway."_

* * *

So the girls finished their travel to the mall. Some bought more than others but they all enjoyed it. Himawari and Sakurako left first, leaving Chitose and Ayano alone inthe bench everything started.

"Today was nice." Chitose said.

"Indeed." Ayano said. "I could finally clear my head."

"You had something bothering you?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah... About Toshino Kyoko." Ayano said. "She thinks I like another girl."

"Oh... You can ask Chris-san for help." Chitose said. "You know, because she's called 'Cupid' for a reason."

"Maybe I will." Ayano said. "Hey... Why are you thinking on Chris-san?"

"I wasn't." Chitose said.

"You wanted help from Chris when picking clothes." Ayano said. "Before leaving you commented something on her bein a hipster. Now this."

"Really?" Chitose said. "I haven't noticed that."

"Well, me and Rise have." Ayano said pointing back. "Am I right?" Rise, who was looking at some birds on a tree, nodded slowly.

"Maybe I just see something related to her from time to time." Chitose said.

"Maybe." Ayano answered. She looked at her phone. "Well, I should go."

"Okay." The two stood up. And after a goodbye and a really quick last chat, the three left to their homes.


	33. The Girl With The Blush

Monday. First day of the week. And to make it better, the exams were starting. First semester was ending and the summer break was a week away. Girls and boys, but mostly girls, studied hard day and night weeks before and they were ready for the first exam.

"So you forgot to study?" Except a certain blonde from the Nanamori All-Girls Middle School. Yui and Kyoko walked down the road, one holding a book and studying it quickly.

"I was working on my doujin!" Kyoko replied. "I got a lot written and I only need to color it down."

"Don't ask for help." Yui said. "Focus on your test."

"Physics sucks!" Kyoko yelled.

"Yeah!" A random voice yelled behind the two girls. When the two girls turned they saw a white-haired girl which looked from another school. "Physics sucks!"

"Finally someone that understands me!" Kyoko said to the girl.

"I dont." She said. "I just screamed like you. Goodbye." And the girl left with a smile on her face.

"What the heck..?" Yui said, being the most confused. Kyoko, on the other hand, was angry.

"I hate physics!" Kyoko said. "The day I become president, I'll ban physics from all schools!"

"Good luck on that." Yui said and kept walking.

_MEANWHILE_

"Exams aren't that hard if you understand them." Christine said while walking besides Chinatsu and Akari, her earphones blasting a beat while only wearing one.

"And what if you didn't studied?" Akari asked.

"Then you are screwed." Chris replied. "Unless it's easy or you are very lucky."

"Easy like what?" Chinatsu asked. "Maths isn't easy."

"It is." Chris said. "Four times four equals twelve."

"It's actually sixteen, Chris-chan." Akari said.

"Sixteen plus five is twenty-one. Flip it and VOILA! Twelve." Chris said and laughed at her friends' squareness.

"You're gonna fail math's test." Chinatsu said, giving as a fact that her friend just lost the little sanity she barely had.

_MEANWHILE AGAIN_

Ayano and Chitose walked down the road. One smiling and the other one between nervious and confident.

* * *

Christine bobbed her head softly as the beats shoot into her ears. The four girls around her looked in confusion. She has being doing this same thing since she entered the building.

"How long has she been listening music?" Sakurako asked.

"Since she was born, I think." Chinatsu said.

"This morning she had them on." Akari said.

"What's she hearing?" Himawari asked.

"Maybe that one weird band." Chinatsu said, remembering that one day when Chris got into the Amusement Club. Sakurako stretched an arm and shook her friend's shoulder. Chris took one earphone out and turned around.

"Yes?" She asked flatly.

"What'cha hearing, vampire?" Sakurako asked.

"Music so sophisticated that your mind would implode." Chris said, earning weird looks from the girls.

"What are you hearing?" Himawari asked.

"Deadmau5." Chris said. "A Canadian DJ."

"Can I hear?" Himawari asked. Chris gave her the earphone she wasn't using and gave it to her.

**_Deadmau5 - Phantoms Can't Hang_**

Beats in progressive order flooded Himawari's left ear, making her bob her head slightly with the rhythm. Himawari was open in music tastes, had none in particular to call 'My favorite', so the song was quite enjoyable.

"Hey!" The girls turned to see Hiro Akiyama herself, pointing her index at Chris. "You shouldn't be wearing headphones in class."

"First, they are earphones." Chris replied. "Second, I know. Third, you shouldn't be so pretty in class. Only in your house or mine." Hiro blushed hardly when Chris gave her a wink. The rest of the girls were between creeped out and laughing.

"S-shut up!" Hiro yelled, flustered. "Y-you shouldn't s-say those t-things."

"You shouldn't make me say those things." Chris said, amused by her reactions.

"You s-should obey the rules!" Hiro exclaimed, annoyed by her answers and attitude. Chris lent Himawari her right earphone and Ipod. She stood up with a serious look on her face and ended up face-to-face with the bluenette, noses almost touching. Hiro's eyes were fixed into the girl's deep gaze, almost enchanted by a spell that made her do it.

"Nah." She said quietly and smiled a little. She then sat down and grabbed her Ipod and right earphone, leaving Hiro utterly embarrassed, flustered and breathing heavily. All that just by a look.

"This... T-t-this d-d-doesn't e-end here!" Hiro yelled quietly and ran to the door, exiting the classroom, followed by some weird looks from the other girls who were already on the room.

"Hah, sucker!" Chris said raising her fists up in the air.

"I've never seen Hiro like that." Chinatsu said.

"No one." Sakurako said, eyes fixed into the door.

"Well, now you have." Chris said proudly.

"How you did that?" Akari asked.

"I just played with her." Chris said. "Deep look, face to face, serious face. I used it one time in England."

"Jeez, what else can you do?" Akari asked, earning a shrug from the cupid.

_MEANWHILE_

Chitose and Ayano walked to their classroom after a little paperwork in the Student Council office. The two girls were talking about how easy was that paperwork.

"We shouldn't have done it and gave it to Kyoko." Chitose joked. Ayano laughed.

"Maybe." She said. Steps were heard behind the girls and, before they could turn around to see, a bluenette ran across the hallway through the two and entered the bathroom.

"Who is that?" Chitose asked.

"Dunno." Ayano said. "But she is in a hurry." And kept walking with Chitose.

* * *

Lunch time appeared. The Amusement Club sat inside the tea house outside the school as always.

"So... How was your exam, girls?" Yui asked to her friends.

"Science's simple." Chris said. "A little difficult in some parts."

"The same." Chinatsu said.

"For me it was a little hard." Akari said.

"And you?" Yui asked the blonde who rested her head in the table.

"Shut up!" She cried. "Physics sucks!"

"You failed?" Chris asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did." Yui said. "I went pretty ok."

"You are a 'pretty ok' girl." Chris said.

"Don't flirt with me." Yui said.

"I'm not." Chris said.

"Today, Chris-chan made Hiro-san blush so hard." Chinatsu said. "An she just only stared into her."

"The girl who used glasses in grade school?" Kyoko asked looking up with her forehead red.

"Exactly." Chinatsu said.

"She used glasses?" Chris asked.

"She still." Akari said. "But contacts."

"I wanna try contacts with colour." Chris said.

"How you made her blush?" Yui asked.

"And stutter like crazy." Chris said and smiled proudly.

"Accomplishing such thing is as hard as making the perfect tie knot." Kyoko said.

"Why tie knots?" Chris asked.

"Sometimes I dress with one." She said. "Like when we went to Comiket with you." She pointed at Yui.

"Oh, yeah." Yui said remembering.

"So... Making her embarrass herself is as hard as a tie knot?" Chris asked.

"The perfect tie knot." Kyoko said.

"A perfect knot is not that hard." Chris said. "It's complicated."

"It's the same thing." Chinatsu said.

"I can make four different knots that are hard, and they end up looking good." Chris said.

"Like which one?" Kyoko asked.

"The trinity knot." Chris said. Kyoko looked at her with eyes wide.

"Okay, then." Kyoko said and calmed herself.

"I can do stuffs." Chris said and poked her tongue out.

"You haven't answered my question." Yui said.

"She and I are opposite poles. She wants to control but she cant control me." Chris explained. "I decided to play with her a little and it ended up making her flustered and stuff."

"What exactly you did to her?" Kyoko asked.

"Told her something, stood up, eye-to-eye contact and then nothing."

"Well, that's weird." Kyoko said.

* * *

Half of the Student council sat down inside their office with an extra person. Kyoko, Ayano and Chitose worked in one desk the paperwork from last week. Over the trash can sat the empty bowl of ice cream with the name 'Ayano' on it.

"I dunno why but these papers look easier than last time." Kyoko said.

"Maybe because you are getting used to them." Chitose said.

"Well... My work here should be done." Kyoko said. "In one week is summer break, so I guess that's it for me to be here."

"It'll be boring without you here..." Ayano said without knowing. She blushed hard when she noticed that and covered her mouth.

"Yeah, but I can come from time to time." Kyoko said, but something catch her eye. "Chitose, you're bleeding on the papers."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chitose said and reached for the tissues in the center of the table.

"Well... If you want me to keep coming here, i should break your nose again." Kyoko said and laughed.

"P-please don't." Ayano whispered.

"You can come whenever you'd like." Chitose said.

"Thank you." Kyoko said. "And thank you for the ice cream." She pointed Ayano.

"U-umm... Y-you're w-welcome..." Ayano stuttered.

_AFTER A FEW MINUTES_

"Well, my job here it's done." Kyoko said and stood up.

"You can leave if you want." Chitose said.

"Nah, I'd like company." Kyoko said.

"You are going to tell me to take you for an ice cream or something." Ayano said flatly. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah. You know me too well." Kyoko said with a smile.


	34. Christy, you aren't Roman

The exams passed and the summer break appeared. Just for the record, Kyoko managed to pass, just by sheer luck. Anyway, the Amusement Club sat down on the living room of the Simmons' residency, all chatting about what to do this summer in group.

"I wanna go bowling this weekend." Christine said.

"Bowling sounds nice." Akari said.

"I wanna go to Comuket!" Kyoko said. "And maybe I can drag you." She pointed Chinatsu.

"I'm not cosplaying if I go." Chinatsu said in her defense.

"Neither I am." Yui said. "Bring Ayano or someone else."

"Ohh! We can drag the other girls!" Kyoko said and her eyes lit up.

"What is Comuket?" Christine asked.

"Comic Extreme Market." Yui said. "A yearly sell of mangas and stuff.

"Uh, I'd like to go." Chris said and rose up one hand.

"If she goes, shouldn't we all?" Kyoko said.

"Go where?" A voice was heard from behind. Maggie stood there with a banana on her hand.

"Comuket." Chris said.

"Where is that?" Maggie asked.

"Tokio." Kyoko said.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"If everyone wants, then the girls who came to the barbecue in here." Chris said.

"About 10 girls." Yui said.

"I'm going if Chris goes." Maggie said.

"I'll ask for more passes." Kyoko said. "But I think I can only get 5 max."

"Then other 5 will pay." Chinatsu said.

"When is this?" Maggie asked.

"In a while." Kyoko said.

"Okay then." Maggie said and left to the kitchen.

"We can also go to the beach." Chinatsu said. "My aunt has a beach house."

"Big one?" Yui asked.

"5 rooms, I think." Chinatsu said.

"I get to sleep with Akari!" Chris said and jumped to the redhead, hugging her tightly.

"Hey!" Akari exclaimed.

"How long?" Kyoko asked.

"We can stay for a week and a half." Chinatsu said. "She doesn't uses that house for long periods of time, so we can get two."

"Then we'll go to the beach." Yui said.

"You need adults in there!" Maggie screamed from the kitchen. "I'm goin'!"

"When?" Kyoko asked.

"We can go in two weeks." Chinatsu said. "Maybe one if we're lucky."

"We can wait." Chris said. "And in the meanwhile, we can tell the Student Council girls."

"And we can do other stuff." Akari said. "Like that sleepover we want."

"We can have two weeks of sleepovers, Akari." Chris said. "In the beeeeeeach!"

"No swearin' in my house!" Maggie screamed from the kitchen.

"I said beach, not bi-"

"Don't swear!" Akari covered her friend's mouth quickly. But Chris was smarter and licked her friend's hand. "Yuck!" Akari exclaimed and moved her hands. Everyone laughed.

"Mmm..." Chris moaned. "Tasty."

"That is just plain weird." Akari said.

"And cannibal." Kyoko said, laughing a little.

"I'm weird." Chris said. "So what?"

* * *

"_Hey, Niko! Let's go bowling!_" Christine said from the other side of the line.

"Niko?" Chitose asked. "Chris-chan, are you ok?"

"_Nope._" She said with a smile. "_Yui and the others wanna go bowling, they invited me an I invite you while the others invite the others._"

"Oh." Chitose said. "Can I bring my sister?" Chizuru overheard from the bedroom and listened closer.

"_Please do!_" Chris said. "_And be sure to wear something nice and revealing for me._"

"Chris-chan, don't say those things." Chitose said and blushed. Chizuru, on the other side, picked up another phone and eavesdropped.

_"Why not, Chitose?_" Chris asked. "_Afraid you may like it?_"

"Don't say that!" Chitose said blushing more now. "You are too young to be on that topic."

"_What about you and your yuri fantasies?_" Chris said. "_Have you ever fantasized with me?_"

"N-no I haven't!" Chitose said. Chizuru, who was blushing a little. Her imagination ran wild while a pink aura spread from her and saliva hit the floor.

"_Yeah, and I'm not cupid._" Chris said. "_We'll be in the bowling at seven o'clock. Forget the clothing thing I said and come, ok?_"

"Well... Okay." Chitose said.

"_And, to be honest, I wont mind if you were to fantasize things about me._" Chris said with a seductive smile, which Chitose felt.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chitose said, almost ignoring the comment.

"_See ya at seven!_" Chris said.

"See you there." Chitose said and hung up. Chitose sighed at Chris' mind-twisting game and stood up, walking to the bedroom.

"Chizuru, at seven i'm going to the bowling." She said and entered the room. In there she saw a puddle of drool in the phone and in the floor. "Chizuru?" Then, her sister came out of the bathroom with a towel.

"I'm cleaning, don't worry." Chizuru said. "And I heard."

"Chris-san is a weird girl." Chitose said. "But I can't do anything."

"Can I come to the bowling?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, of course." Chitose answered with her signature smile.

* * *

"You can go everywhere just by walking in here." Chris said in the entrance of the bowling place.

"Yes, it's funny." Yui said. "If we can we could just walk back."

"But no." Kyoko said. "Imma gonna play!" She said and ran into the building. The four girls followed.

As expected, the bowling place was a little full. The girls had to wait about 13 minutes for a single lane to empty, and in that time, the other girls arrived. When the girls changed into those special shoes, the game started.

"I suggest something." Sakurako said. "The losers are going to do something."

"Do what?" Ayano asked.

"Oh! I suggest to make a throw backwards." Chris said.

"No." Sakurako said. "More difficult."

"A blind throw." Kyoko said. "I have a blindfold." And she looked into her pocket and took one piece of cloth.

"Why do you have a blindfold?" Yui and Ayano asked.

"I cannot answer that." Kyoko said. "Let's start, I'm getting bored!"

"Okay, okay." Ayano said. "We are ten and the max is eight."

"Let's make teams." Chris said and took a napkin and she took out of her purse -because she had one- took out a pen. After some writing and protesting, the teams were set.

_TEAMS:_

_-Sugiura/Toshino_

_-Ikeda (big)/Simmons_

_-Furutani/Funami_

_-Ohmuro/Ikeda (little)_

_-Yoshikawa/Akaza_

"Okay then." Chris said. "Here are the teams and there's no but's."

"But..." Sakurako said. "I wanna switch team."

"Nope." Chris replied. "No switching, lovebirds." She pointed the couple.

"Okay then." Kyoko said. "Let's get started!"

_-ROUND 1/4-_

"First throw, Toshino-san." Chitose said and introduced the details on the computer. In the screen the five team appeared.

"Okay." She said and walked to the ball dispenser and took a purple ball. The pines appeared on the other side. She took a steps back and then ran to the end, throwing the ball. It spun with a effect and fell to the sides, not throwing a single pine. Everyone laughed.

* * *

The third team came next. The current winning team was the first one, thanks to Ayano's lucky spare. Anyway, Yui was next. She took a red ball and threw it with a graceful movement. The ball spin in a line and pinned down half of them.

"Good throw, Funami-senpai." Himawari said and stood up.

"Thanks." She said and sat down. Himawari walked to the dispenser, grabbing a blue ball.

"Hey, Himawari!" Sakurako yelled. "Those are not as big as yours!"

"S-Sakurako!" Himawari blushed as the other laughed slightly. She turned around and tried to focus. When her mind cleared, she took a steps back and ran fo-

"Wiggle physics!" Christine yelled and made Himawari loose the control and threw the ball somewhere else, making it spin into the sides.

"Hey!" Himawari complained while the rest laughed. "You know I have a complex about my large chest!"

"That's what makes it funnier!" Christine said and laughed one again.

_-ROUND 2/4-_

The winner of the last round ended up being Akari and Chinatsu, no one noticed that.

"Okay, I'm up!" Christine said. She stood up and grabbed a green ball. She took a deep breath and threw the ball, not even moving her feet. The ball spun quickly and pinned down almost all the pines, but the ones in the sides. "Oh, crap..."

"If Chitose makes that throw, it'll be so epic." Chinatsu said.

"You can do it Chitose!" Chris said and hold the albino's hands.

"Thanks, Chris-san." Chitose said and stood up. Chitose walked to the dispenser and took a black ball. She took some steps back and then threw the ball. The black sphere spun into the left-most pine and it punched it, throwing it to the right and almost throwing the right one.

"Aww, dammit." Chris said. "Well, at least you tried."

"It's ok." Chitose said and sat down.

* * *

"You can do it, Sakurako." Himawari said.

"I know." She said and took an orange ball.

"Don't think about Hima's boobs!" Chris yelled just before Sakurako could throw. And she did thought for half a second about that one topic, but the throw was quicker and she made a strike.

"Yeah!" Chizuru said and rose a fist up.

"What made yo win?" Chris asked. "Thinking on Himawari's breasts?" The mentioned girl blushed.

"I hope so." Sakurako said and Himawari blushed even more.

-_BREAK_-

"Okay then." Ayano said. "The first half's first place is for Sakurako and Chizuru. Second is for Akari and Chinatsu. Then its Christine and Chitose, then Himawari and Yui and finally, Toshino Kyoko and I."

"I don't want to say it because it's a lie, but you suck." Chris said. "No offense."

"Thank you." Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Well, we are in the break!" Sakurako said. "We need food!"

"What can we buy?" Yui asked, looking for her wallet.

"We can buy a pizza." Chinatsu said. "The familiar one."

"Voting!" Chris said. "Who wants Hawaiian?" Three people rose their hands.

_SKIP!_

"Pizza's here!" Kyoko said while Ayano placed the pizza in the table.

"Did you knew that Hawaiian pizza was made in Canada?" Chris said, even though that the pizza they bought was a diferent one.

"Really?" Chinatsu asked.

"Dunno. That's what I read." Chris said, making some mentally facepalm.

-_ROUND 3/4-_

Chitose was up to her throw.

"You can do it, cake!" Chris yelled, making her friend blush. Chitose took a deep breath and threw the ball. It spun and spun and finally threw down half of the stack.

"Yes!" She said to herself. "This is easy." Christine stood up and Chitose took her place. She grabbed a purple ball and positioned herself. She moved her arm back and...

"Vampire!" The sudden yell from Sakurako made her throw a little off to the left, but it managed to throw all but one.

"Goddammit!" Chris cursed. "Stop calling me vampire!"

"Nah." Sakurako said and smiled.

* * *

Ayano was next. She stood up slowly and grabbed a green ball.

"You can do it, Ayano-chan!" Chitose said from her seat.

"Ayano, do it for the team!" Kyoko said to her friend, making her blush. Ayano tried to focus, not achieving it totally, and walked forwards, throwing the ball. The ball spun and made a little movement, but it hit the cones in the center...

And made a strike.

"Yeah!" Kyoko yelled and rose her fists up in the air. Ayano jumped in happiness and squealed like a little girl. But the sudden, and innocent, stare of her crush made her stop abruptly her celebration and blush madly.

"Tomato face." Yui said and made the girls laugh.

"Come here, tomato!" Kyoko said between laughs and pointed the seat besides her. Ayano couldn't blush any more, thanks to the human limits, and walked with shaky legs and heavy breathing to her seat.

-_FINAL ROUND-_

Chizuru's turn was next. She wasn't nervous or anything like that, but this is a heavy duty with either a horrible defeat or a glorious win.

"Before you start, I want to propose something." Chinatsu said.

"If it's marriage, I do." Chris said.

"In your dreams." Chinatsu replied. "I suggest to make this throw with your non-dominant hand."

"Ohh, that sounds fun." Sakurako said.

"Challenge accepted." Chizuru said. She stood and walked to grab a white ball, with her left hand. It took her 10 seconds to actually hold the ball, but then she just walked back and gave herself impulse to throw the ball, going in a straight line and throwing down three cones.

"Nice throw." Sakurako said.

* * *

"Oh, jeez." Yui said and grabbed a multicolored ball. "This is hard."

"I know, right?" Sakurako said remembering her failed throw.

"Don't worry, Funami-san." Himawari said. "You can do it." In her throw she pinned down eight, so it was up to Yui to pin down the rest. Yui took the ball firmly on her left hand and threw the ball directly into the pines left, making a Spare.

"Yes!" Yui exclaimed. "Ha, ha! Beat that!"

* * *

"First place was Akari and Chinatsu, second was for Yui and Himawari, third was Kyoko and Ayano, then Chitose and I and then Sakurako and Chizuru." Chris said with a the piece of paper in her hands.

"How did they beat us?" Himawari asked.

"I never saw them do their round." Yui said.

"Losers! Blind throw!" Kyoko said with that one blindfold she had.


	35. Black, White and Red Sin City style!

_**Imagine this section in black and white and only the words in **bold** are visible.**_

* * *

The rain poured softly over the state. Little droplets of water fell in harmony. The clouds were tones in gray as a thunder was heard in the distance.

Chitose Ikeda walked out from the Nanamori middle school, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Her **blue** eyes had this more serious look, like her sister, and her clothing consisted of a black sweatshirt with a hoodie on her head and white shorts with white Nike's. She folded the paper and kept in on her left pocket. She then tightened her hoodie and walked to the street. After walking two streets from the school, she took her phone and dialed a number she well remembers.

"_You got the stuff?_" A female voice asked from the other side. It was Himawari.

"Yes, I have it." Chitose sad with her serious look and voice. "I'll go to the rendezvous point."

"_I'll be waiting._" Himawari said and hung up.

* * *

Inside a well known park sat a little lady in a bench, dressed in a **wine** colored dress with a big black hat and flat black shoes, her eyes behind dark glasses, in her hands rested a briefcase. She was patting the floor with her feet with anxiety, her friend was already one minute late. She looked around for the girl under the soft rain, desperate in need of the package.

"Where is she?" She kept telling herself. Footsteps were then heard in the distance. Himawari turned and saw her friend walking in a slow pace. Himawari stood up and walked to the girl.

"Excuse the delay, Furutani-San." Chitose said and took the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the girl. "Got my stuff?"

"Here." Himawari said and gave the albino the briefcase. Chitose grabbed it and opened it for herself, eyeing the contains. "We happy?"

"...We happy." Chitose said as a trickle of **blood** came from her nose. She closed the briefcase and cleaned her face with a tissue taken from her pocket.

"Why you don't have an umbrella?" Himawari asked.

"It's not raining that much." She said and took her hoddie from her head. "Plus, I like the rain."

"Okay, then." Himawari said and placed the paper on her purse. "We never had this conversation."

"Never." Chitose said and turned back, walking to her house. Himawari walked to the other side, taking her phone out from her purse. A thunder was heard in the distance.

"_You have my document?_" A voice said from the other side of the line. It was Chinatsu.

* * *

Her **pink** hair wiggled underneath a transparent umbrella as she walked down the road. She was holding the hand of the little Kaede Furutani, who walked wearing a **yellow** dress as cute as the girl.

"So you were kidnapping me?" Kaede asked.

"Not actually, but in a way I was." Chinatsu said. "Dont worry, you'll soon be free. But first I need to pick up something from your sister."

"And you know where is she?" Kaede asked.

"She should be over here." Chinatsu said and stopped by a convenience store near Himawari's house. "Now we wait."

_SKIP!_

"Good thing is summer now." Chinatsu said to Kaede, who was playing with the doll.

"Will you go out somewhere?" Kaede asked.

"I guess so." Chinatsu said. She looked to the right and saw the girl who they were waiting for. "About time." She said.

"I'm sorry." Himawari said. "Chitose got late."

"It's ok." Chinatsu said and handed the girl her sister, in exchange of a paper.

"You had fun with Yoshikawa-san?" Himawari asked her sister while walking home. The two lost in the distance and Chinatsu walked to the house of the one that assigned her this mission. The master mind behind all this.

* * *

"You have the document?" Christine asked in the door of her house, her **blue** eyes staring deeply into the pinkette with her earphones dangling on her neck.

"You have my reward?" She asked. Chris nodded and, out if the nowhere, she took a paper bag. "What's inside?"

"Something that I'm sure you'll love." Chris said and smiled at the girl.

_MEANWHILE_

Yui Funami walked out of the shower with a **purple** towel over her. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the drawers, looking for her underwear.

"Where... Where is my white bra?" She said to herself. "And the matching panties are missing too..."

_BACK TO CHINATSU AND CHRIS_

"Oh my goodness, Chris-chan..." Chinatsu said and covered her mouth, impressed by the contents of the bag. "How did you...?"

"Don't question me." Chris said and looked at the paper. "You can leave now."

"Okay..." Chinatsu said and left, planning on putting those clothes in the future. Christine smiled and left her house, not without telling her sister. The rain stopped in seconds.

* * *

Christine stood by the door of a big house. She looked at the direction on the paper twice, reassuring herself. She then knocked three times to the door.

And waited.

And waited.

And then the door opened. A young lady with** light blue** hair opened the door.

"Hello, Hiro." Chris said to the girl, making her blush a little.

"Christine!?" She said. "How do you know where I live?"

"I have my contacts." Chris said and closed her eyes. "Plus, I'm always watching you."

"T-that's creepy." Hiro said. "And illegal."

"Can you come out?" Chris said. "I'd like to propose you something."

"O-okay..." Hiro said. "Wait a second." She then closed the door and walked into her room, added some clothing and added some **red** lipstick on her. She walked back to the door, telling her mother and father she was going out. She finally walked out of her home. The clouds moved and let the sun illuminate everyone and everything.

"Let's get going." Chris said and walked down with her companion.

* * *

_**Colours are back**_

* * *

"So you put lipstick every time you go out?" Chris asked to the now blushing Hiro, walking besides her. "Or only when you go out with girls you like?"

"I don't like you." Hiro said. "And I'm not wearing lipstick."

"I'v seen your lips before, they are not that red." Chris said.

"Why were you looking at my lips before?" Hiro asked blushing a little more.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Chris asked.

"Because you took me out of my house, in the middle of a Thursday, towards god-only-knows where." Hiro explained. "In fact, why am I even following you?" She stopped. "Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk." Chris said. "I look at you as a friend, so why not?"

"Why you took me to a walk?" Hiro asked. "You said that you wanted to propose me something."

"Oh, yeah." Chris said remembering it. "I want to invite you to the beach."

"W-what!?" Hiro asked and blushed hard. "W-why?"

"Because I'm going and I want to drag someone with me." Chris said. "We'll be there for a week or two."

"When?" Hiro asked.

"In a week or two." Chris said.

"Who is going?" Hiro asked. "O-only... U-us two?"

"You wish, baby." Chris said and crossed her arms. "The amusement club and the Student Council girls."

"Oh..." Hiro's blush dissipated. "Then... Like ten girls?"

"Twelve if you come." Chris said. "I wanted to tell you when we arrived to the ice cream place, but ok."

"Ice cream?" Hiro asked.

"Hehe... Yeah." Chris said. "Still wanna go?" Hiro thought about it for a second or two.

"_We can share the same ice_ cream..." Hiro thought. "Maybe_ the same spoon..._" She blushed at the idea. "J-just because I'm hungry."

"Okay, then." Chris said and smiled. "Let's go." She grabbed her companion's hand, making her blush, and took her to a little restaurant in the hearth of the city.


	36. Summer Madness 1: Parachuting

"Could you girls just cut the freaking rope!?" Christine yelled with one feet tied up in the parachute from her backpack stuck in a tree. The amusement club tried with all their might to drop her friend to the floor, but to no avail.

"How?" Yui asked in a branch of the tree. "We don't have a knife!"

"Then try something else!" Chris yelled.

"Like what?" Kyoko said.

"I dunno." Chris said. "Call Chitose and ask for a knife."

"Why not your sister?" Chinstsu asked.

"She jumped with me and I don't know where she fell." Chris said. "Just call someone, my leg is getting numb!"

Oh, well... Let see how everything started.

* * *

It was a normal morning. The sun rose from the horizon, lighting up the skies. Birds sang and people woke up.

"Christy, we got mail from dad!" A certain young adult yelled from the first floor of her house. Margaret Simmons walked up the stairs and into her sister's room, with more that four envelopes and a box in her hands. "Christy, wake up!"

"It's summer..." Christine moaned with her bed sheets on her head.

"We got mail from dad." Maggie said. Chris took the sheets out of her head and looked at her sister with tired eyes.

"There's something for me?" She asked.

"This bloody box." Maggie said. The box was no larger than her arms, but it looked like if it contained a human head, just for scale purposes. Maggie left the box on her sister's lap and Chris started to open it up. "What's inside?"

"A box." Chris said and took out the box, revealing itself. "The oculus rift..." She said still asleep.

"Cool." Maggie said. "It that VR thing you wanted for your birthday?"

"It has letter." Chris said. She took the paper and opened it up.

'Dear Christy, this is your birthday present. Why I give you this today? Sadly, I wont be there until new year, so I give you this to celebrate your birthday. Enjoy it and let your sister play with it too. (NO EROGE ALLOWED, GIRLS!)

Sincerely, your father.'

"You heard the man!" Maggie said and grabbed the box, leaving the rest of the envelopes in the bed. "I can use it too."

"He said no eroge or anything like that." Chris said. "So delete your hentai."

"I have no hentai on my pc." Maggie said.

"You need to hide them better." Chris said. "I once looked into those useless folders and found like... Five folders of hentai. Hide them better."

"You are a little f-"

"You heard the man, no eroge." Chris said. Maggie, with a heavy blush, left her sister's room and locked herself into her room, ready to relocate those folders somewhere more hidden. "Sucker". Chris whispered and grabbed the envelopes. One of it was a simple letter to Maggie. Another one was a picture of a successful business. But the third one has 300 pounds. About 500 dollars and 51,500 yens!

"G-damn, I can go and do stuff with this!" Chris said to herself. "Like what?" She thought, but nothin came to her mind. She stood from her bed, with the envelope on her hand, and walked to her sister's room.

"Maggie, dad sent us money!" She yelled. After five seconds of waiting, her sister opened the door.

"Gimme." She said and opened her hand.

"300 pounds, kinda like 500 american dollars or 51 thousand yens." Chris said and gave her sister the money.

"Whatcha' wanna do?" Maggie asked.

"Save some and skydiving." She said. "Agree?"

"On the saving only." Maggie said.

* * *

"So you and your sister just agreed on jumping from a plane?" Yui asked in front of the spider/girl.

"Hey, I'v never done that." Chris said. "I want to try new stuff."

"And how much money do you have left?" Chinatsu asked.

"Like just 10 pounds." Chris said. "Well, in my pocket. My sister has the rest."

"You're like Kyoko when buys manga." Yui said.

"I know..." Chris said. "Blood's rushing to my head."

"Does the parachute has a... Something to eject?" Akari asked.

"I tried it already." Chris said and grabbed a yellow string. "Doesn't work."

"Hey, girls!" Kyoko screamed and ran with Chitose.

"Chitose!" Chris said, almost blacked out. "I cant feel my legs..."

"I said to myself i'd never see something like this." Chitose said and sighed. "Guess I was wrong." She grabbed her little purse and from it she took a pocket knife and walked to Chris.

"Go ahead, I wont get fined or anything like that." Chris said. Chitose cut trough the ropes that hold Chris in the tree one by one and, after 6 ropes, she cut a final one and a part of the parachute untied itself and Chris fell face-first to the grass. "Ouch..."

"You ok?" Chitose asked.

"Wait 'till the blood start spreading and I'll tell you." Chris said still on the grass. It took her a minute to actually stand up.

"What were you thinking?" Chinatsu asked.

"The earth is coming to me at an incredible speed." Chris said. "That's what I thought."


	37. Summer Madness 2: Planning

The sun rose in the horizon, it's warmth spreading around the state. Another summer day is starting. Inside a certain house, in a certain room, slept a certain purplette named Ayano Sigiura. The rays of the sun shone through the window, reflecting themselves on the girl's phone, which was tilted and reflected itself on the mirror at the other side of the room. The rays bounced off into the girl's peaceful face, directly into her eyes. She groaned and opened up one eye, instantly blinded by the brightness. She turned around and opened both eyes, rubbing the burnt one.

"What a way to wake up..." She said to herself. After a minute or two of trying to go back to sleep, she sat on her bed and looked at her phone. She took it and turned it on. "It's early." She said. She looked through her mails, texts and missed calls, all being empty. "_Oh, well..._" She thought. Taking the covers from her, she made her way to a drawer and took out some clothes.

*Bzzz*

Ayano looked at her phone. It was a text from a friend of hers. She clicked the text and read out loud. "Ayano, good morning. I'd like to meet you in the afternoon." She selected 'Text back' and wrote down.

'When and where?'

She sent the message. It didn't took long for a buzz to appear, but long enough to allow Ayano start the shower.

'Why are you awake at this time? It's early. I'd like to meet you in that one ice cream place by the school at 2.'

Ayano wrote back.

'Your message woke me up. I'll see you there, Cupid.'

She placed the phone by the sink and started to undress, the steam of the shower already fogging up the mirror in the wall.

* * *

French toasts were heaven. Food equals heaven, depending on the food, of course. Or maybe each food is a different heaven. It's like music, maybe. Each different song can throw you to a different heaven...

Whatever, Christine Simmons ate peacefully her french toasts with her sister in the other side of the table.

"So Chitose Ikeda came with a knife and cut the parachute down." Chris finished her sentence after swallowing. "And I walked home then."

"Crazy girl." Maggie said. "You wanted to skydive."

"Were did you land?" Chris asked.

**_FLASHBACK!_**

Margaret glided down into the roof of a 13 stories building.

"DAMN YOU, AERODYNAMICS!" She screamed obviously stuck in there.

_**LOL**_

"Long short story, I landed in a building." Maggie said and slipped some orange juice out of her glass.

"Oh, you suck." Chris said and giggled.

"Shut up." Maggie said.

"I'm going out with a friend in the afternoon." Chris said.

"Ok, then." Maggie said and stood up. "Shower, dress up, shave, whatever you need to do."

"I'm as hairless as a newborn baby!" Chris said.

"For now..." Maggie said and took the plates and glasses, taking them into the kitchen.

* * *

Chris sat down in a bench by the ice cream place where she is supposed to meet Ayano. She has been sitting in there for at least 15 minutes, listening songs on her Ipod. She was re-thinking about all she will tell Ayano, about pairing her with Kyoko. But since Ayano spoke too much and now there's a girlfriend or something like that, it's going to get difficult.

"And why am I here?" Yui asked besides Cupid.

"Because you are important in this." Chris said. "I'll explain it all later, when Ayano arrives."

"How important it is?" Yui asked.

"50% off sales important." Chris said.

"Sales on what?" Yui asked.

"Clothes." Chris said. Yui mentally face-palmed herself and groaned. The heat was unbearable.

"Hey!" The two heard form the distance. It was Ayano. "Why is Funami-san in here, Chris-san?"

"No san, please." Chris said. "I'll explain it all. Let's get inside." The three girls walked into the establishment, which had little people. The girls choose the furthest table form the exit and sat down. The tree just ordered water.

"Okay, now explain us." Ayano said. "What are we doing in here?"

"Look. First of all, Ayano has a crush on Kyoko." Chris explained. "We all know that. Kyoko is blonde enough to not notice."

"That's racist." Yui said.

"You, Yui, are Kyoko's friend form childhood." Chris kept explaining. "And Ayano just blurted out that she has a fake crush on a girl named Yoha."

"I didn't knew what to do." Ayano said.

"So, my plan is this. Hopefully, we'll go to the beach." Chris said. "Both the Student Council and the Amusement Club, plus invited people. I have the idea to make Ayano look closer to Yoha and then, in the beach, Ayano will get friend-zoned."

"I remember Kyoko telling me that she'll help me fix my broken heart if something happens." Ayano said.

"We can use that. Kyoko will get closer to you and that's when you start to throwing hints." Chris said. "After a while, she'll catch it and maybe accept your feelings."

"And why am I being in this?" Yui asked.

"You are plan B." Chris said. "If Kyoko finds out that this Yoha girls doesn't exist, Ayano will say that it's actually Yui her crush."

"What!?" Both girls exclaimed.

"I'm not done." Chris said. "You Yui will break her heart sligtly, but not enough to 'ruin your friendship' and Kyoko will do the same, help you get over her."

"I see a lot of faults in this plan of yours." Ayano said.

"Me too." Yui said. "But if it really works, we'll have another couple in our circle of friends." Ayano blushed at the idea, but didn't denied it.

"I'm Henry's Cupid." Chris said. "I don't let anyone down."

"I hope so." Ayano said.

"Hey, Chris." Yui said remembering something. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Chris said.

"Are you a lesbian?" Yui asked. "Because everyone I know, I guess, is one. Even Akari."

"Oh..." Chris blushed slightly. "Well... I dunno. I had a 'boyfriend' once, which was a joke, but I never seen anything on boys."

"Then you're confused on who to like?" Yui suggested.

"I can say that I'm bi." Chris said. "But not for sure."

"Do you like someone at the moment?" Ayano asked.

"Umm... I think I do." Chris said. "But I'm too busy for my happiness right now. I want your happiness." She said and pointed Ayano.

"I appreciate your help." Ayano said and smiled. "I really do."

"You are so freaking welcome." Chris said.

* * *

Chitose's magazine was being covered in little droplets of blood as her twin looked for some tissues.

"What happened?" Chizuru asked.

"I had a vision..." Chitose said. "About Ayano-chan, Funami-san and Toshino-san..."

"What happened?" Chizuru asked.

"I dunno..." Chitose said and cleaned her nose. "But I'm pretty sure something will happen soon..."


	38. Summer Madness 3: Beaching

**Please forgive my lateness. School is a beach...**

* * *

A week and a half ago, since the idea pooped out, Chinatsu Yoshikawa decided to look for her aunt, ready to ask her about her summer house. She made some calls and texts, and received some nice answers.

This is how is started all.

* * *

The sun rose up by th-

"YUI! OPEN UP!" Well... Christine Simmons knocked on the apartment complex door of the Funami girl. Behind her, a very excited Chinatsu jumped slightly from excitement.

"SENPAI!" Chinatsu yelled. "OPEN UP!"

Inside the residency, Yui Funami placed a pillow on her head trying to silence the screams, but to no avail. She groaned as she stood up with her blue pajamas and walked to the main door with a really messy hair. When she got there, she opened up.

"What?" She asked in a grumpy voice.

"Were you asleep?" Chris asked.

"Of course I was!" Yui replied.

"Yui-senpai, my aunt let us stay a her beach house!" Chinatsu said. "She say that my sister can take care of us, so she'll give her the keys the day we leave."

"You could just wait to tell me in the evening." Yui said.

"She woke me up." Chris said and pointed Chinatsu. "Blame her."

"We'll meet up somewhere to discuss about this." Yui said. "Tell everyone to meet at the Tea House at 3." And with that she closed the door and launched herself to bed.

* * *

After some hours, calls, meals and other basic stuff, the Amusement Club, with the student Hiro Akiyama and the Student Council girls meet in the infamous tea house, used without permission.

"First thing from our schedule: rooms." Yoshikawa said with a paper and a pen. "They are 11 girls, counting Chizuru and Hiro, and three adults. We have to fit in five rooms."

"We are going to use this box," Chinatsu said takin the pink box, now with the words 'Sleeping mates! _ZZZZ_' on it. "To decide who is with who."

"_That box is so useful._" Akari thought.

"Everyone will have to sleep with someone which number's match." Chris said.

"And if we want to switch?" Sakurako asked raising a hand up.

"You have to talk to us about it." Chris said. "Now take a paper, everyone." She said and took the first paper. After the box was empty, and everyone had a paper, the girls opened up their paper and read.

"Who is 1?" Yui asked.

"I am." Chizuru said. Yui and Chizuru shared a flat look and nodded.

"Who is 2?" Akari asked.

"Aww, dammit!" Sakurako said. In the redhead forehead appeared a giant sweat drop.

"Who is 3?" Chinatsu asked.

"China~chu!" Kyoko said and hugged the pinkette.

"Me too." Himawari said. "I guess we have to share a room."

"Yeah. Well, who us 4?" Chris asked.

"I'm with you, Chris-san." Chitose said and smiled. Chris smiled too and whispered a 'Yes!'.

"So i guess is only us two left." Ayano said to Hiro.

"Yeah, well..." Hiro said and blushed.

"Now that we have all that set up" Chris said. "Now it's time for do our luggage."

"We'll leave for when this month ends then." Sakurako said. "Like in three days."

"Everyone be sure to bring either a bikini or a nice one-piece." Chris said and made most of the girls blush. "Or don't bring anything."

"Shut up." Chinatsu said and slapped her friend. "Next up in our schedule: time. We are going to stay in the beach for two weeks. 15 days and 15 nights."

"We will have all the time we want to go out into the city or go to the beach as long you have something to contact the adults." Chris said. "Of course, you already know that."

"I have a complain." Hiro said and rose up her left hand.

"You can bring as much luggage as legal." Chris said. And with that Hiro lowered her hand.

"The third part of your schedule?" Yui asked.

"That will be the car seating." Chris said.

"Even to that you need to prepare?" Ayano asked.

"Yep." Chris took from underneath the table a drawing of a car from above and a pen. Meanwhile, Chinatsu took all the papers from the box and replaced them. "We'll take numbers again to see who will sit where." The car had three seats in the front, one line of two and three of three. Chinatsu set the box in the middle.

"Everyone take one." Chinatsu said and the girls each took one paper.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"Okay. Like this we're happy?" Chris asked everyone. In the paper each seat had a name.

AKANE - TOMOKO - MARGARET  
AKARI - CHIZURU  
SAKURAKO - YUI - CHINATSU  
HIMAWARI - CHRISTINE - HIRO  
SUGIURA - TOSHINO - CHITOSE

"_Chris' sister is called Margaret?_" Yui thought.

"_Chinatsu has a sister?_" Chris thought.

"Anyway, that's it for today!" Chintasu said and clapped her hands together. "In 3 days, we are leaving!" The girls cheered.


	39. Summer Madness 4: Ready to Go

**Hellow there. We are one chapter to the beach! Id like to ask you to write a review and tell me what would you like to see. A situation, a moment, an accident, anything fun or a little serious. Ill try to make it fit in. And, if you want, you can suggest multiple stuff. (No more than five)**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

The clothes have been chosen. The equipment was now prepared. The luggage was now ready. The girls of the Amusement Club and the StuCo., plus invited people, were now ready to go.

But here's how it was.

* * *

**10:45 a.m.**

Inside the Funami residence, the girl who lives inside the apartment complex was doing her last checkup of the things she was going to wear in the next two weeks. T-shirts and blouses, shorts and skirts, underwear and bikinis. All ready. Plus her animal pajamas. She grew fond to them somehow.

*Ring!*

She looked at the phone in the desk and walked to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked through the phone.

"Sup!" It was Kyoko. "Finished your bags?"

"Yeah, just finished." She said. "And you?"

"Well... I called for your help." Kyoko said. "I didn't forgot to make mine, but i need some help on choosing some stuff." Yui sighed.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Pink or blue?" Kyoko asked.

"Pink." Yui answered.

"Okay." Kyoko said. "Now, red or orange?"

"Orange." Yui said.

"Alright." Kyoko said. "Finally, sexy or not that much."

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked a little weirded out.

"Just answer!" Kyoko said.

"Umm... Not that sexy." Yui said.

"Nah. Sexy is better." Kyoko said. "Thank you. Bye bye!" And she hung up. Yui looked at the phone still confused. But it was normal coming from Kyoko, so she just sighed and placed the phone on the desk.

* * *

**11:10**

"So you two are leaving to the beach with your friends?" The little Kaede Furutani asked to the girls in Himawari's room. Sakurako came in the morning to spend some time with her lover and to escape the hell it was her home. Everyone was happy she was leaving for a while, so they rushed her to leave early.

"Yep." Sakurako said laying down in the floor. "Gonna miss us?"

"Of course I will." Kaede said.

"Well, you can play as much as you want with Sakurako's sisters." Himawari said packing the last of her clothes. "So you got that going for you, which is nice."

"Yes, it is." Kaede said and walked to her sister, hugging her some more. "I'm gonna miss you the most, Onee-chan."

"Me too, Kaede-chan." Himawari said and hugged her sister back.

"Hey!" Sakurako said. "Where's my hug?" She said and extended her arms. The two bluenettes looked at her.

"I'll give you your hug." Himawari said and kneeled down to her girlfriend and hugged her. Sakurako smiled devilish and slipped her hand inside Himawari's blouse and tickled her. Himawari couldn't react so quickly and fell into her girlfriend's malice, tried to not laugh and failed.

"Hey, stop it!" Kaede said to the blonde, who ignored her.

"S-Sakurako!" Himawari tried to speak. Kaede, in order to save her sister, went to the bed and took the pillow, launching it towards the blonde's head and making her fall and release the girl from her torture. Sakurako fell sideways ito the floor, probably faking her death.

"Onee-chan!" Kaede said and ran to her panting sister.

"Thanks, Kaede." Himawari said as smiled.

* * *

**12:00**

"When do we have to meet up?" Akane asked her little sister.

"At 1:30." Akari said finishing one of the two bags she made.

"I hope nothing could bother us." Christine said sitting down by Akari's bed, with her phone in her hands playing a three-teams chess. "I mean while we are there."

"When is your sister going to pick you up?" Akane asked with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice, thing that Akari didn't noticed.

"She wont. She said that she'll meet me in the rendezvous point." Chris said. "I hope you don't mind."

"I dont." Akane said and, in the back of her mind, she was cursing how she couldn't be alone with her sister.

"Onee-chan, which one is better?" Akari asked her sister with a one-piece swimsuit on each hand, the left one blue and the right one pink.

"I say that..." _None, we should go skinny dipping. _She thought. "Pink."

"If I'm allowed to answer, I'll say that you should get a red bikini or something like that." Chris said from the bed without looking away from her phone. The two Akaza sisters looked at her, confused. "Other than boosting up your appearance and be more either cute or sexy, it will 100% make you more noticeable."

"You think so?" Akari asked the girl, who simply nodded. "Yay! I will! Once I have a chance, I'll buy one! Arigato!"

"Thank you, Chris-san." Akane said. Bu in the back of her mind, she was processing the idea of Chris stealing her sister. Chris studied the redhead's facial expressions, all being a smile with closed eyes. A hard pokerface. She was trying to break her the moment she saw such a protection to her sister.

And her plan worked when she saw the edge of her mouth twitch.

"Checkmate." She said as she touched a space on her phone and the game was over.

* * *

**12:45**

Ayano and the Ikeda twins, were sitting down on the purplette's room, everyone with their bags ready and filled. However...

"Chitose, it's not healthy to bring a whole bag full of your yuri manga." Ayano said blushing hard.

"But you always say that if you like something, you should have it whenever you can." Chitose said with a ecchi manga on her lap, confiscated by Ayano when the two came over to have breakfast.

"Chitose, I'm speaking as both your friend and the Student Council President." Ayano said and took the manga. "This is not allowed in great quantities."

"But then I'll have nothing to read." Chitose said.

"I object." Chizuru said and rose up a hand. "You can buy once we are there."

"And what if they don't have a store nearby?" Chitose asked.

"I took the freedom to look up yesterday about the place we are going." Chizuru said and took her phone out. "There are 7 manga stores around the beach house in a radius of 2 miles. Other 3 outside that radius." She gave her sister her phone with a picture that showed the places mentioned.

"Whoa... I should thank you." Chitose said, but Chizuru looked away and blushed.

"I was looking them for myself..." She said.

"Aww, you tried to go on your own." Chitose said and patted her sister's head. "You're growing up."

"You shouldn't be encouraging her." Ayano spoke as voice of the reason. "Neither ecchi nor hentai will be tolerated from anyone in the Student Council."

"Then why it exists?" Chitose asked trying to win this argument.

"It exists because there are perverted people in the world." Ayano said. "And I do realize that you are slightly a pervert."

"We." Chizuru said.

"So, Ayano-chan..." Chitose took a confident pose and bit her thumb's nail softly. "You are denying us from the pleasure is reading?"

"Are you trying to oppress us?" Chizuru asked and moved besides Ayano menacingly, so as Chitose. Ayano sat there switching back and forth looking at the twins spinning around her.

"You want to kill our reading habits?" One of the voices said.

"And we thought you were a fair president." The other said. The spinning plus their voices forced Ayano into a trance. The only thing Ayano could see were the rotating eyes around her.

"N-n-no i-im n-not..." She stuttered.

"Then why you dont want us to read?"

"Yes, why?"

"We just want to pick up a good book..."

"Read it twice or thrice..."

"And thats it."

"Nothing that will kill us."

"O-o-ok... Y-you can r-read freely." Ayano said. Suddenly, the world around her came back ad the sweet and not-so innocent twins came back to their old selves.

"Thank you for understand."


	40. Day 0 - Romance Ahead

_**1:30**_

The time has came. The Amusement Club and the Student Council, plus invited people, were now sitting in the pavement outside the Yoshikawa's residency. Everyone waiting for Tomoko to bring the vehicle they were using to go to the beach.

"Im happy that we're doing this again." Kyoko said.

"The whole beach thing?" Yui asked. "Yeah, I'm glad."

"What do you think will go wrong, Akane?" Margaret asked the redhead.

"Maybe a tire will pop." Akane said. "Why you think about that?"

"Dunno." Maggie said. "Fun."

"Hey, Hiro." Christine said besides the bluenette.

"Yes?" She said lowering her magazine.

"Only two?" Chris asked and pointed at her luggage, consisting of two big suitcases.

"Oh, well you said that as much as legal." Hiro said. "Each weight less than 40 pounds and..." Chris gave the girl a "are you kidding me?" look, which made her blush a little. "You were joking..."

"Of course I was." Chris said and pressed the bridge of her nose.

_*Beep beep*_

Everyone turned to their left and saw a white car coming right at them. Everyone stood up and grabbed their bags. When the car parked up, which was quite long, the girls walked to the back as the pinkette walked down the car and to the back.

"Hello girls." Tomoko said to the group. She opened up the trunk and everyone started to place their bags inside. It's quite amazing how 14 people can save up 18 bags inside such a tight and small space.

"Okay girls, we are about to make a 5 hours long trip." Tomoko said. "The car has TV, so choose some movies to watch. And its recommended to go to the bathroom."

"Movies! Yeah!" Sakurako said and grabbed Chinatsu, taking her inside the house to look for a movie or three. Some girls went to the bathroom as the adults grabbed some snacks. By 1:44, everyone was now waiting for the trip to start.

"All right, everyone go and take your respective seats." Chinatsu said as she opened a door and the girls started to seat down according to the plans. The adults were already in the front, and when the door closed, everyone was ready.

"Ok, lets hit the road!" Maggie said to the driver Akane. She turned the motor on and the car started to move.

However...

Akari exited the bathroom and then the house only to find out she was left behind.

* * *

After an awkward pickup, the group of girls rejoiced now as they were leaving now. A little chat was taking place inside the car.

"If an alien invasion does happen sometime, I would love to be experimented by aliens." Chris said as she hold her cheeks in delight.

"Why?" Himawari asked besides her.

"Because I'm the most human thing possible other than another human." She explained. "Aliens might not like you."

"Why not?" Himawari asked a little mad at the comment.

"Well, unless they are tentacle aliens..." Chris thought deeply as the whole vehicle turned at her in confusion and slight disgust. "What?" However, Sakurako now was having a nosebleed due a piece of her dirty mind imagining the scene.

"Here." Yui said as she gave her a box of tissues.

"Thanks." Sakurako said and covered her nose. After an awkward silence, the chat soon changed into a debate on which movie see.

"I suggest 'The Matrix'." Chizuru said holding the dvd.

"I think that 'The Notebook' would be a better choice." Chinatsu said. "Don't you think, Yui-senpai?" She asked Yui besides her.

"I prefer an action movie." Yui said.

"I vote for 'The Notebook'." Chitose said. "So as Ayano-chan."

"W-wait!" Ayano said and blushed. "I-I would... P-prefer a comedy." Chitose moved to her and whispered to her ear.

"Wouldn't you like something to happen between you and Toshino-san during the movie?" Chitose whispered as Ayano blushed more.

"O-of c-course not!" Ayano yelled, but instantly covered her mouth.

"Okay, chill." Hiro said as she placed somewhere else the dvd of 'Mr. Popper's Penguins' and her little glass heart broke.

"Aww, Hiro likes penguins." Chris teased the girl and pokes her cheek.

"O-of course I do..." She said. "Who doesn't..?"

Well, in the end, everyone ended up watching the uncut version of Avatar.

* * *

The motor of the car stopped for the third time in the day as the adults walked down to get a map in the tourist area of the city. The group of people got lost 2 times now, once taking the wrong route and having to take a 30 minutes realign and the other one because they ended up in the neighbor city, adding one hour to the trip. The group of girl was exhaust now, and their only wish was to drink a cold lemonade in the living room of the house. Beach? For god's sake, they have no strength.

"Oh god, I'm sick of sitting down." Christine said in disgust. "I wanna lay down and make the Ice bucket challenge."

"Can I join you?" Hiro asked.

"No, get your own bucket." Chris said.

"If this trip gets any longer, I'm walking." Chinatsu said. "I know better than my sister where the hell is that house!"

"And how many times have you been there?" Yui asked while tying her hair as the rest of the girls already did.

"Only once and it was when i was like... Five years old." Chinatsu said and groaned. "Plus this heat..."

"If i could die from either burned alive or frozen to death, i'd prefer frozen." Himawari said.

"I prefer not dying." Kyoko said.

"I prefer dying from decapitation." Sakurako said. "Its quick and painless."

"This conversation took a wrong direction in so little time." Akari said.

"Let's just ignore the heat and talk about other stuff." Ayano said.

"Topic: Why Ayano never wants to tell us who does she likes?" Chizuru said.

"W-what!?" Ayano yelled and blushed hard.

"I already know." Chitose said.

"And me." Chris said.

"I think that everyone here knows who does she likes." Himawari said.

"Even me." Margaret said in the front. Everyone turned to her.

"Do you?" Her sister asked.

"Nah, I just came here to get my camera." She said taking one of those cameras that print the photo and left.

"W-well... I-if everyone knows, would it be fair to know someone else's chrush?" Ayano said trying to change the subject. "Like Chris, who is the 'new girl'."

"I'm not new, just recent." Chris said.

"Yeah, who do you like?" Chizuru asked a little curious.

"I like everyone in this truck." Chris said. "My crush, however, is a secret I'll keep till I die."

"Which it will be in five minutes if the A/C isn't turned on." Hiro said.

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

"Okay, who do you like, Akiyama-san?" Ayano asked, making the girl blush.

"I-I... Ummm..." She eyed everyone in the truck, nervous.

"It's me, isn't?" Chris asked jokingly, but real enough to make Hiro blush more. Chris smiled at the girl. "Of course, who wouldn't love this person I am?" She said and posed, making Hiro laugh awkwardly and followed the joke.

"Y-yeah..." She said. "I-I don't actually like anyone..."

"You don't wanna tell us." Kyoko said. "Boring..."

"Did you knew that boring is the action to make a hole?" Akari said out of the blue.

"What a bag of fun facts you are, Akari-chan." Chinatsu said.

"Thanks." Akari said. Unbeknown to everyone, she had studied those fun facts in order to become noticeable. She has been doing it for the past month. THAT desperate she is.

"Anyway, who do you- I mean, who is your crush, Akari." Hiro asked.

"My crush... Tom Hiddlestone maybe." Akari said.

"Who doesn't like that man?" Ayano said. Suddenly the doors on the front opened and the adults entered the car.

"We are back!" Margaret said with a certain australian-actor accent.

"And we have a map." Tomoko said. The motor of the car started and the girls sat on their seats as the A/C hit their faces.

* * *

"Girls, after five hours of pain, sweating, misdirections and a lot of movies..." Said Tomoko with her hands in her waist, behind her the girls and the car.

"Three, actually." Akane said behind her.

"We finally made it to the beach house!" She yelled and everyone cheered. "Lets do this quickly!" She yelled and ran to the back of the car and threw open the door, throwing at each their bags and once each had theirs, they ran to the house. First one to reach the house was Himawari, then the Ikeda twins and after 30 seconds everyone was there.

From the outside the house had a little garden as large as the house itself with a parking space. The house itself looked big, almost as a mansion made out of wood.

"Okay, ladies." Tomoko said and grabbed the keys, opening the double door. "Welcome home." She said and swung the doors open, the aroma of clean and new spreading around. The girls inhaled the sweet scent of the house and walked into it, like a sweating pile of bugs walking into a beautiful flower.

"Finally." Christine said and threw herself to the floor, face planting in the process. A crack was heard and everyone turned to the girl. "Fuu... I think I broke my nose..."

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE! I cannot believe we have made it to the chapter 40. Holly bad word. Thanks so much for your support, guys. It really makes me happy.**

**But anyway, we need more enthusiasm. We need more ideas. _Kuuga_ and _KeepLovingStars_ h e already given some nice stuff, but we need more. Whoever hasnt given an idea, post it in a review and you may see it in the future. Dont worry, we have 2 weeks in the beach.**

**Anyway, I'll see you in the chapter 41, day 1.**


	41. Day 1: The Shinning

Nothing else happened that day. The group unpacked and they slept. Christine did broke her nose, but she was fixed by grabbing the broken part and moving it to its place in her face, like those scenes in movies. They had little time to enjoy the sunlight before night and then the sun came down and everyone fell asleep. Some changes were made in the sleeping setting and the couple ended up in a room and Akari ended up with Kyoko and Chinatsu.

This is the first day.

* * *

The warm sun rose from the mountains by east. People started to wake up thanks to the beautiful scenario making it's way to their windows all the way to their eyes.

One exception is the girls from the Namori school in their summer trip. The windows in the house were facing west, so everyone was asleep. But soon the adults woke up, all 3 inside the main bedroom, and made their way to the kitchen. Two of the three actually cooking. The smell of pancakes and bacon swirled around the house into the venting system, filling each room slightly. But that barely noticeable smell was strong enough for one specific girl. This girl was far from conscious, but when the smell entered her nostrils, in half a second she woke up.

Kyoko stopped hugging Akari and rubbed her eyes. She looked around as if confused, but soon the smell woke her up and made her throw the sheets from her, unconciously throwing the redhead to the floor.

"WHA~!" And then a thump that woke up Chinatsu as Kyoko floated to the door, leaving the room. Chinatsu rubbed her eyes and looked for her redhead friend.

"Akari?" She asked. The girl appeared with a bump on her forehead, but with a flat expression.

"You smell that?" She asked and stood up, walking to the door, later being followed by Chinatsu. The three made it to the kitchen.

"'Ello there, beauties." Margaret with a chef hat said holding a pan with bacon swirling around in its own sweat.

"Good morning." Tomoko said with another pan, this one with pancake batter.

"Pancakes!" Yelled Kyoko, waking up the girls upstairs.

* * *

The breakfast was delicious. Margaret made this special pancakes with bacon INSIDE the thing. It was weird, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, we are now setting our schedule!" Chris said with Chitose besides holding a pen and a notebook. Everyone was sitting in the couches in the living room.

"We have time from now to 12 to do something, about 4 hours." Chitose said. "From 1 to 3 we can eat something and dinner will be at 9."

"What do you girls want to do?" Chris asked. Some raised their hands. "Beach is out of the question, we are here for that." Some lowered their hands. "Yui?"

"Tourist around, take pictures..." Yui said. "The common stuff."

"We can do it at 4 and will last as long its needed." Chitose said scribbling something on the notebook. "Sakurako?"

"We should go to the funfair." She said holding her hands together. "Tomoko-san commented on that."

"There is a funfair every summer and winter in here." Tomoko said holding her phone. "Pretty ok."

"We can do that, if we have time, from 6 to 9." Chitose said scribbling something. "If we don't have time, tomorrow."

"When is beach time?" Himawari asked.

"You just want to show skin, don't chu?" Chris asked, making the girl, and Sakurako over there, blush. "We are doing it at night. Chitose suggested a fire."

"Why not?" Maggie said.

"Tomorrow we can burn our skin as long as we want in the private beach." Chitose said, pointing the beach. "But today is going around the city."

"Alright everyone, get dressed and put some sunscreen on!" Chinatsu said and clapped twice. Everyone stood up and walked to their rooms.

* * *

"God, freaking sun..." Christine moaned while walking by her room mate.

"I told you she is both a vampire and a zombie!" Sakurako yelled in the back.

"I am not a vampire!" Christine yelled back.

"Shh, calm down." Yui said. "Just ignore her." The group of girls decided to walk down to the streets of this new land, decided to find anything that leads to a new adventure. Yet, the haven't found anything.

"Do you think that we could find something weird?" Kyoko asked. "I wanna find a corpse or something."

"Why a corpse?" Ayano asked.

"Because then we could have something to investigate on." Kyoko said.

"We can make a treasure hunt one day." Tomoko said.

"We have already did a rally." Akari said.

"Hey, look!" Chinatsu pointed at the other side of the street. A mime stood there, his arms crossed and with this serious face. "Its a mime."

"We can see." Hiro said. "I like mimes. They are funny."

"Like the Umbilical Brothers." Chris said. She crossed the street, leaving the others behind, and took out 100 yens in a coin and dropped it on the hat in front of the mime. The mime sprung to life as in his face a smile appeared and made a little dance. He stuck one hand in his pocket with emphatic moves, but the pocket had more space and he managed to slide in his whole arm, all the way to his elbow. Chris laughed at this. The mime took from his pocket a little box, like the proposal rings box, and opened it. There was nothing. But Chris played along as grabbed what it may be a ring and put it on her finger. The mine smiled and from his other pocket took out a bigger box. The box had lots of tubes of paper. Chris grabbed one and smiled to the mime.

"Thanks." She said and took 500 yens in coins. "Buy yourself water. Its gettin a little hot." She threw them at the hat and the mime waved a hand on his fce as if he was melting. She giggled and turned around to her friends while reading the paper.

"What does it say?" Kyoko asked.

"Your plans are going well." Chris said. "Nice. And I got a ring." The group laughed and walked to the fair.

* * *

The afternoon was now colliding with the nighttime. The sun had one and a half hours to a sunset, long enough to let the group of girls we're following go to their temporal home and prepare dinner. Their time in the carnival, or however you want to call it, was used wisely. 2 groups went each to different sides of the whole place either to get on any ride, shoot some stuff down or challenge their stomachs to keep the food while trying out some G-forces. Just for the record, no one lost the challenge.

Cupid wasn't asleep at all. She made Ayano and Kyoko sit down all alone in the Ferris-wheel. It was pure math. And also she made Ayano win a bunny pajama and a raccoon pajama in a shooting game. The raccoon was given to Chitose, since she was the only one that liked it. However, the bunny was for Ayano. Here is a comment about it from Christine:

"I'm not used to that kind of bunnies. I prefer sexy bunnies."

Well, that was a little weird, but some expected a comment like that.

* * *

The girls took some time to appreciate the beautiful sunset while having some fun in the sand and sea. Kyoko, Sakurako and Chitose played with a ball in the water; over there Ayano, Hiro and Chris were making a sand sculpture; Akari, Chinatsu and Yui were looking at the sunset in the shore and the rest was cooking.

"What a nice scenario." Yui said. "Do you remember last time?"

"It was fun." Chinatsu said.

"But now we have more people." Akari said. "Like Chris-chan and Hiro-chan."

"Do you think Hiro's having a good time?" Chinatsu asked. "In class she is always quiet."

"I'v seen her in lunch time all by herself sometimes." Yui said. She turned to see the sculpture and the builders. "But she looks happy."

"She does." Chinatsu said. She inhaled deeply, the smell of saltiness of the sea filling up her lungs, and exhaled in peace.

"What are we doing?" Hiro asked while spreading some sand. "It looks like a face."

"It is a face." Ayano said with a little plastic shovel. "But only half and its laying down."

"Lets do a couch next." Chris said while adding details to the eye. "Or we should bury Hiro."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because reasons." Chris replied.

"Hey girls!" A yell emerged from the door. It was Tomoko. "Dinner will be ready in 5!" After everyone took a quick change of clothes, the girls sat down on the big dinning table, with a wide variety of sea food waiting to be eaten.

Dinner was served.

_AFTER DINNER_

"Girls, it's 9:47 o'clock." Chris said. "We still have time for one more activity before bed. Suggestions?"

"Games!" Kyoko said raising a hand.

"Movie." Hiro said.

"Maybe an outdoors fire." Yui said.

"Who votes for movie?" Chris said and seven girls rose up their hands. "Who votes for a scary movie?" Three hands went down. "Scary movie will be."

"You just made us suggest things when you had already something in mind." Himawari said.

"Life is unfair." Chris said. "Which movie do you want to see?"

"Child's play!" Sakurako said.

"Final Destination!" Hiro yelled.

"The Secret Window!" Kyoko yelled.

"The Shining!" Margaret said standing up. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You were siting here the whole time?" Her sister asked.

"Yeah." Maggie said. "Anyway, The Shining is a must-see movie."

"Is it gore?" Hiro asked.

"No." Maggie said. "Ill search for it. Someone make popcorn!" And she left. Chris took charge of the popcorn, home-made popcorn, and she came back with at least 1/2 kilo of popcorn. When Magie came back, she put the disc on the player and sat back with the ret of the girls.

Long story short, most of the girls had a sleepless night.


	42. Day 2:Moment 1 - Shawah time!

**_Because KeepLovingStars proposed the ideas. Who will be next?_**

* * *

Some hours passed since the horrifying movie night. The rays of the sun were now lighting up the sky.

"Finally its morning!" Kyoko said while stretching out a little.

"It sucks to not sleep..." Chinatsu said with bags under her eyes. "But... I mean, Jack Nicholson never scared me like that..."

"And his axe." Kyoko said and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the side and saw the still fainted Akari, pale as a ghost. "Lets go and have breakfast."

"Ok." Chinatsu said and the two walked to the exit. The two girls walked to the kitchen, where they found Chizuru reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, good morning." She said when she noticed them. Chinatsu sat by the albino while Kyoko looked through the fridge something edible.

"You like coffee, Ikeda-san?" Chinatsu asked her.

"I do like it in the morning." Chizuru said. "You?"

"Its too bitter for me." She said.

"I prefer orange juice." Kyoko said and placed a glass and filled it with said liquid. "Sleepless night?"

"No, just woke up early." Chizuru said and placed the newspaper somewhere in the table. "The movie wasn't that scary."

"You can say that because you are an older girl." Chinatsu said. "I'm not used to that k-"

"HERE'S JONNY!" A scream was heard from the entrance of the kitchen (being a Margaret herself with a broom). But the surprise was that big, it made Chinatsu scream and fall from her chair, Chizuru throw her coffee to the ceiling and Kyoko scream and hug Chizuru with a death grip. The jumpscare ended when they heard the young adult's laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh, man! That was beautiful!" Margaret said between laughs.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kyoko yelled while Chizuru turned purple.

"What the heck is happening?" Tomoko said as she appeared into the kitchen.

"I scared them." Maggie said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I'll clean the mess."

"I... Can't... Breathe..." Chizuru said as she hit with her elbow the blonde, making her fall from her chair in pain. She took a deep breath and her skin came back to her pale color. "My coffee..." She managed to say before she fell on top of the blonde and blacked out.

* * *

"So Margaret-san scared you?" Ayano asked Kyoko, who was laying in the bed looking at the ceiling while Ayano searched for a swimsuit. Kyoko had already her bikini on, but also shorts, while Ayano had a shirt and shorts. The shower of the bedroom kept Hiro, who decided to be first on showering. The breakfast was over long ago, and now the group decided to hit the beach and get their skin tanned or whatever it came to mind.

"Yeah. It was horrible." Kyoko said. "And she used a broom instead of an actual axe."

"That's creativity." Ayano said. "Toshino Kyoko, what do you prefer?" She said and blushed when she turned to her with two bikinis in each hands. "Blue or green?"

"Blue." Kyoko said without looking. Ayano sighed and saved the green one in the drawer. The sound emerging from the shower stopped and, after one minute, Hiro came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, underneath she already had her one-piece swimsuit.

"You're next." She said to Ayano and left the room.

"Okay, I should get going." Kyoko said and stood up.

"Wait, could you make me a favor?" Ayano asked, but instantly blushed at it.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Kyoko asked.

"I... Umm... Ask Christine-san for one thing she let me borrow." Ayano whispered. "She knows what it is."

"Ok." Kyoko said and left the room. She closed the door behind her and walked downstairs, walking out by the glass backdoor and walked to the beach umbrella where Christine was sitting down, reading a book. "Hey, Chris." She turned to Kyoko. "Ayano's asking for something for her."

"Oh, yeah." She said and turned to her little bag, taking a bottle from the inside and she handed it to Kyoko.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked, since the bottle had no words on it.

"Its a special shampoo to... prevent salt water to damage your hair." Chris explained. "If you want, you can have some."

"Maybe another day." She said and turned around, walking into the house and up to the second floor. She stepped into the bedroom where she hoped Ayano was in, but she was already inside the shower. She knocked two times and waited for an answer.

"W-who is it?" Ayano asked.

"Guess who." Kyoko said and laughed. She slid the door open and stepped into the steamy bathroom. Luckily for Ayano, the curtain was thick and obscure, so nothing could be seen. "I have the thing."

"O-oh, ok." Ayano stuttered and she stretched a hand out the curtain. Kyoko gave her the bottle and the hand disappeared. "T-thanks, T-Toshino Kyoko..."

"It's ok." She said and walked to the door. She grabbed the door handle of the door and moved sideways.

But the door didn't opened.

Kyoko tried again, but it was the same.

"What's the matter?" Ayano asked from inside the shower.

"The door..." She tried with more force. "It's stuck!"

"WHAT!?" Ayano screamed and poked her head out the curtain.

"The door is stuck!" Kyoko yelled and used a feet to push the door, but it barely moved.

"B-b-but I'm in the shower!" Ayano yelled and her face turned red. "Y-you shouldn't b-be here!"

"Tell that to the door!" Kyoko yelled. "God, why!?"

"Get outta here!" Ayano said.

"Ayano, I can't!" Kyoko yelled.

"_Okay..._" Ayano tried to calm down. She took deep breaths. "_Everything is ok... Just calm down._" She closed the curtain. "_It's ok. It's nothing. Just keep showering and ignore Toshino Kyoko... I-in the bathroom... W-with m-me..._" She blushed harder.

"Jeez, why it has to be so steamy?" Kyoko asked sitting on the lid of the toilet. Ayano blushed even more, if possible, at the thought of Kyoko sweating, panting from the heat, the drops of the salty water coming from her sliding down her bo-

"_NO! DONTYOUFREAKINGTHINKABOUTHAT!_" Ayano yelled to herself as she hit her head hard against the wall multiple times.

"Ayano? Its everything ok?" Kyoko asked when she heard the hits.

"NO! NOTHING IT'S OK!" Ayano yelled. She turned off the shower and stretched her arm to grab a nearby towel, wrapped it around her body and walked out the shower and pulled the door as hard as she was able, pulling with her back facing Kyoko.

"Ayano, it's stuck." Kyoko said. "Don't waste your time." Sudenly, Ayano's hands slipped from the wetness, making her fall towards Kyoko.

Kyoko could barely react. But the distance was enough to allow her stretch her arms towards the falling purplette. Her falling body got caught barely by the blonde's arms.

But, unfortunately, the blonde's hands were... Well, holding the little chest the purplette has. The silence lasted 10 seconds, and none of the two noticed. But when Ayano finally realized that she hasn't hit the floor, she looked down at what was holding her. Her pretty face turned red, at the same time one parallel universe imploded by the impossibility of her blush.

_Meanwhile..._

The shore turned red... A part of the water was tainted with red where a semi-unconscious body floated with a smile carved into her face. The albino's hair was tainted with red as her friends, worried to death, dragged her out the sea.

_Back to the bathroom..._

"Well isn't this an anime scene?" Kyoko said with a red hand-shaped mark on her face.

"S-shut up..." Ayano said wearing her blue bikini, sitting under a stream of cold water.

"Hey, it was your fault." Kyoko said. "You slipped, I saved ya." Kyoko said.

"Shut up..." Ayano whispered. Kyoko heard the seriousness from her friend and turned to the curtain, as if having an x-ray vision she could look at Ayano.

"Are you ok?" She asked and grabbed the curtain, moving it sideways and revealing the sitting Ayano. "Come on, Ayano-chan. It was an accident."

"I know..." She said and blushed. "But... It felt so... Bad."

"It was a little accident." Kyoko said and patted her friend's head. "Nothing serious. If i ever want to grope you, i would just do it."

"D-dont say that!" Ayano turned and the cold water became useless. Kyoko laughed.

"Come on, Ayano. Don't be so tight." Kyoko said and reached for the shower's water handle thing and turned it to the hot water slowly. "Plus, we still have some time in here before anyone notices that we are here."

"What are you doing?" Ayano asked as the water turned warm. Kyoko undid her shorts, leaving herself in her pink bikini, and sat besides the girl.

"What? We cant shower together?" Kyoko asked and smiled to the girl, who couldn't blush more. Ayano's brain screamed at her to move away, but she was melting from the inside.

"So, how is Yoha?" Kyoko asked. "Talked to her recently?"

"Ummm..." Ayano said. "S-she... S-she's ok."

"How is Yoha?" Kyoko asked. "I mean physically." Ayano sighed at that question.

"Yoha... She is shorter than me but taller than you, maybe." Ayano pictured a girl in her mind, just to describe her. "She has... A short golden hair and... W-well, a... p-pretty face..." Unfortunately, she pictured Kyoko halfway.

"Aww, you say those things like you mean it." Kyoko said. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I cannot imagine one day without her." Ayano said.

"You have a thing for blondes, then!" Kyoko said and poked Ayano's cheek. "If you fall for me, I may let you."

"R-really?" Ayano's eyes lit at the idea. Her heart raced just a little.

"Yeah. But you have Yoha as crush already, so I don't think it'll happen soon." Kyoko said. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"T-thanks, I guess..." Ayano said.

*click clack*

The two girls looked at the door. Something just fell from the outside.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked.

"I dont know." Ayano said and stood up, turning the water off. She took her towel and dried herself real quick, so as Kyoko, and walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and slowly pushed the door aside, this time opening. In front of them was a cane in the floor. Ayano kneeled and picked it up.

"A cane?" Kyoko asked. Ayano inspected the black object and, in the very bottom, it had written three words.

'Made in England'


	43. Day 2:Moment 2 - Sleeping time!

**_Because AyanoTheTsundereQueen proposed the ideas. Who will be next?_**

* * *

"Why the bathroom?" Ayano asked the sitting down Christine in her bedroom, who had a change of clothes to spend the night with Chitose, who was at the hospital. Ayano wasn't going to visit her friend now, so she only wore a shirt and shorts over her bikini..

"Because it was what I had." Chris said. "Be thankful you had an hour all alone with her."

"I would if I had enjoyed it, at least." Ayano said and her cheeks became pink. "I fell and she groped my breasts, thing that I did not found pleasurable."

"Why not?" Christine asked as if she just said a stupid comment.

"Forget it." Ayano said and sighed. "Look, I appreciate the help and I infinitely thank you for helping me out, but i'd like something more smooth or less weird than locking us in a steamy bathroom."

"Well... The sun us up." Chris said and looked trough the window. "You can ask her to repay the lost time in the beach."

"Oh, yeah." Ayano said and placed her index finger and thumb in her chin.

"Oh, god! I have an idea!" Chris yelled and stood up, moving herself to the purplette's left ear and whispering something to her. This whisper made Ayano's face turn red.

"WHAT!? No way!" She said and moved back crossing her arms. "I-I'm not doing that!"

"Oh, come on." Chris said. "Just do it. It's not permanent."

"B-but it's so... Not right." Ayano said.

"Just do it." Chris said. "End of transmission." She said and left the room, leaving the awkward Ayano alone.

* * *

Margaret and Akane, with Chizuru and Christine, left to the hospital, leaving the others in the house with Tomoko. Half of the group decided to watch a movie and the only girls who cooked were making dinner. However, Ayano and Kyoko stood in the glass door, ready to go outside and take advantage of the two hours they had under the sun before the sunset. Ayano was the first one on stepping into the beach.

"Hey, Ayano-chan." Kyoko said behind the purplette. "Could you make me a favor?"

"Umm... Deppends." She said and placed a towel in the sand near the shore. Ayano turned around to her friend, who had a sunscreen bottle on her hands. Ayano's whole body turned red at the view.

"I'll do the same to you." Kyoko said and winked at the girl. Ayano felt like exploding, but nodded slowly. She grabbed the bottle as her friend placed her big, yellow umbrella by the towel and laid down, undoing the knot of the top part of her swimsuit. "You don't have to be gentle." Ayano kneeled down besides her and squeezed the open bottle softly over her friend, the white cream falling into her back. "Oh jeez, its cold!"

"I-It will... F-Feel... B-Better in a second..." She stuttered as she started to spread it on her friend's back. However, she purposely missed some spaces. Spaces that made a figure. But that I cannot tell you. After a half minute or one, Ayano finished spreading the cream all over her back, arms and shoulders.

"Its your turn!" Kyoko said and tied up her top and forced Ayano into the towel. Her body looked already burnt but it was her whole-body blush. Kyoko grabbed the bottle and squeezed it hard ov-

*Splurt*

...

...

"Did the bottle exploded on my back?"

"Yep."

* * *

After an awkward scene of cleaning Ayano's back from the white cream (Christine had several nosebleeds and also needed some medical assistance), the two girls had some fun in the water. They brought a volleyball and played with it, later they made a little sandcastle that was destroyed by a big wave, and Ayano was burried by Kyoko, modeling her body with the sand over her. Despite the perverted looks from Kyoko when modeling her chest, they both had a good time.

And then the sun started to set. The two decided to stare at it by the shore, their feet under the sand and being randomly hit by the waves.

"What a beauty..." Kyoko said. "Is it as beautiful as your Yoha?"

"This is nothing compared to her." Ayano said and sighed, eyeing Kyoko from time to time. "Not even close."

"I see." Kyoko said. "You are nuts for her."

"I am..." Ayano said and blushed. "But... She is no naive... She doesn't notices me. She never sees what I mean when i give her something like an ice cream."

"What a dummy." Kyoko said. "I hope that one day she might see it. See that you are such a nice and lovely person."

"She knows that, I guess..." Ayano whispered. "But she never... I dont know. I want to just go to her and... Pour my feelings to her. Just like that."

"But you can't because you think she might reject you?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah..." Ayano said and hugged herself. "I think so."

"You know that you have me if something happens." Kyoko said and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kyoko gave Ayano a reassuring smile that made her blush hard.

"T-thank you... T-Toshino Kyoko..." Ayano said.

"Hey girls!" They heard from behind them. They turned around to see Tomoko in the glass door. "Dinner will be ready in half hour! Come in!" And she stepped into the house. Ayano was the first one to dig her feet out the sand and clean them from it. The two walked into the house, unconsciously hand in hand. The two stepped into the house and decided to clean themselves from the salt water, each taking at the same time, but different room, a shower.

But it was then when Kyoko found out a sun burn in her back. A specific burn in her left side of her back that had written in red the word "Ayano's".

* * *

The dinner passed slowly. Since the table had less people in it, the dinner lasted longer, but it was nice because everyone had something to talk about. Himawari talked about shopping, Yui about Stand Up comedians and the rest just followed. When the dinner ended, everyone went to their rooms.

But they had a rearrange. Sakurako managed to get the empty room of Chris and Chitose with Himawari (just to sleep and cluddle), while Yui and Hiro were in another room. Akari and Chinatsu were left in their own room.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Ayano asked inside her bed sheets with a book on her hands. The door slid open and Kyoko, with her shorts and sleeveless yellow pajama, stood in there. "What's the matter?"

"Well, you are the only one that is sleeping alone, I guess." Kyoko said. "So I decided to come and sleep with you." She said and stepped into the room, Ayano blushing hard.

"Y-you wanna... S-sleep with me?" Ayano asked dumbfounded.

"Or do you wanna sleep alone?" Kyoko asked.

"W-well, alone isn't a problem..." Unfortunately for Ayano, Kyoko had already sat down besides her.

"Also, I wanna talk to you about something." Kyoko said and took off her top, showing her little bra and turning her back to Ayano, where her little 'tattoo' was marked down. "Explain this to me."

"O-oh... Ummm..." Ayano stuttered. "I-I... I just..."

"You marked me as if I am from your property." Kyoko said and placed her top back on. "Why?"

"J-just... For fun, y-you know?" Ayano said. "A little... Prank."

"Well, your prank is going to stay for a while with me." Kyoko said and slid under the covers of the bed. She snuggled on her side and closed her eyes with the cover on her head. "Could you turn off the lights?"

Ayano's blush was still on her as she placed her book away and turned off the lights. She laid on the bed and covered herself with the blankets.

It took her 14 minutes to fall asleep.


	44. Day 4: Sauna

**_No actual review suggestion taken on this chapter. Do not worry, my dear readers. I have AyanoTheTsundereQueen, gamergurl1986 and kuuga's requests pending. If you want to have your idea in the fic, write it up either in a PM or a Review. Enjoy. (FIXED)_**

* * *

Two days passed since the day where Ayano decided to write her name on Kyoko's back with the power of sunscreen. The morning after the day the two woke up in a really cute position, legs intertwined and Ayano holding Kyoko in her arms. But the day was kinda boring, so it felt it went quick. Now the morning of the fourth day was upon the group. Chitose and Christine came back from the hospital this morning, once again Ayano and Kyoko slept together. Breakfast came and went and now the group was ready for more adventures.

"So... walking in the jungle?" Chinatsu asked. The group decided to go for a walk in the nearby tropical forest that lead to the well-known natural hot springs in the city. There was a hotel near them, but the springs are so big, it is also a public space.

"Yep. Sounds fun, doesn't?" Tomoko said and clutched her backpack. "After this we are getting into the hot springs."

"I have never been in one of those." Chris said. "Only a sauna."

"I haven't been on a sauna before." Hiro said. "I tried once but its too hot."

"Hiro, it's not that hot after a while." She said.

"That's because you haven't been on a real sauna, then." Yui said.

"What if I have?" Chris asked.

"Then you would feel like being burned alive." Yui said.

"Hey, calm down." Maggie said and put on her sister a big, yellow hat. "You haven't been on a real sauna, little creature."

"Okay, okay!" Chris said and crossed her arms. "But I have been on something just like it!"

"Are we talking our walk or what?" Himawari asked, a little impatient.

"Yes, we are." Tomoko said and started to walk, later being followed by the group of ladies.

* * *

_**Pictures slideshow, anime style.**_

First picture: We can see how the girls walk under the shades of the trees around then, pointing at several things in curiosity or awe, like Hiro pointing at a lizard-related-to animal in a tree or Chris taking pictures with her phone.

Second picture: In this shot we can see the amusement club as their self-proclaimed president writes her name and places her hands on mud. The club members are either amused or annoyed.

Third picture: We can now appreciate how Ayano tried the same thing Kyoko just did, both kneeling down by the mud.. Chitose can be seen having a nosebleed in the background.

Fourth picture: In this picture we see Himawari taking a self-portrait with Sakurako while, in the background, the amusement club and student council argue about certain plant.

_**AUDIO FILE** _(Imagine a black screen)

*Walking*

CHRIS: _Are we there yet?_

TOMOKO: _We are... one hour away if we keep the pace._

AYANO: _How do you know?_

CHINATSU: _My sister has been here many times._

TOMOKO: _I know this place like the palm of my ha- Hey, look, a mosquito bite in my hand!_

*Laughter*

*Sudden yelp and a smacking sound*

*More laughter*

AKARI: _Don't laugh! It can happen to anyone!_

KYOKO:_ That was beautiful! Hahaha!_

HIRO: _Here, grab my hand._

AKANE: _Hey, Hiro. What is that in your hand?_

HIRO: _Oh, nothing. It's just my pho-_

_**END OF TAPE.**_

* * *

"Holly god, we made it!" Maggie said and threw herself on her knees. "After like two hours of walking!"

"It was only one and 40 minutes." Tomoko said. "Now get up."

"This place looks nice." Hiro said and looked at the hotel nearby. "And i guess we have to pay there."

"Yep." Tomoko said. "Note, pay your own ticket."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sakurako said, a little too excited. "Lets go!" She yelled and grabbed Himawari, and Akari to look less suspicious, and ran to the entrance of the hotel. Everyone followed them.

The hotel was nice. It wasn't as luxury as a 5 stars, but it was really nice. It had the good o'l Japanese thematic, sliding doors, bamboo canes everywhere, all the good stuff.

"What a nice place, isn't?" Chitose said. Her sister looked at the flowers by the entrance.

"It is." She said. Chizuru looked all around the reception and then started to look at the staff. Most of the people working in there were women, either young-looking or mature. However, someone caught her attention... A certain girl.

"Nee-san." Chizuru said, and pointed at the young woman. "Isn't she your president?"

"Is she?" Chitose asked and looked at where she was pointing. She was. "My, my. She is."

"What? What's the matter?" Ayano asked and got closer. Chitose pointed at the girl. "M-Matsumoto-san? What is she doing here?"

"Yo, Rise-san!" Chris said and, quite literally, floated to the mute girl, who just happens to wave the group. No one actually saw that. "How ya doin', cutie?" Rise rose up a thumb.

"Chris-san?" Chitose asked when the group walked closer to her. "Form where and how do you know Matsumoto-san?"

"Oh, you remember the day we made a rally, do you?" Chris said, earning a nod from everyone. "Well, I started to talk to Rise and we befriend. I guess no one actually noticed."

"And what are you doing here?" Ayano asked. "You work here, Matsumoto-san?" Matsumoto nodded and spoke her quiet words.

"Summer-time job." Chris said, shocking everyone. "Yep, I heard that."

"Well, what a coincidence." Himawari said. "I guess we could hang around with you later." Rise nodded and smiled at the idea. "It was nice seeing you around." The goodbyes were more like a 'See you around' kind of thing, but everyone just walked back to what they were here for.

* * *

"A-aren't you going a- Nghh- Little too rough?" Chitose asked in a 'moany' voice with her cheeks tainted in pink.

"Shh, just relax and it well feel better in a second." Chris said seductively and kept on thrusting onto her.

"S-slow down a little!" Chitose said. "I-It hurts a little."

"You said that I could do it as hard as i want." Chris said. "Do you want me to stop?"

"M-Maybe..." Chitose said, unable to hold the soft pain longer. Chris sighed and threw the towel away. Her scrubbing sure was a little rough, but its was what Chitose asked for.

Over there Chizuru was drooling as she though that Chris and her sister would be a better couple than Ayano and her sister. Oh, thank me you don't know what was going through her mind...

"I have the feeling you are having rated R thoughts..." Hiro said with a blush besides the albino, who started to low herself into the hot, steamy water all the way down to her forehead.

"Hurry up, you two are the last ones to get in!" Kyoko yelled to the two girls. The hot springs were under a ceiling, but in the outside. Chris and Chitose finished to wash each other, purposely making softcore remarks on their actions, such as 'It feels quite good', 'Harder? Faster?' and so on. The two perverts walked to the springs their friends were in and joined them.

"Well, this vacations just got better..." Chris said and relaxed in the hot water. "Hiro, you and I are getting into the sauna in a minute."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"'Cuz i have never been in a 'real' sauna before, neither you, so I'd like to give it a try."

"You wont be able to bear the hotness of a sauna." Kyoko said. "Trust me, i tried it once."

"I have been on hotter situations..." Chris said and gave the blonde a... Perverted look.

"Oh god, you are only 13 years old!" Yui said.

"Hey, Himawari is at least a C-cup already and she is not 15!" Chris said. "Plus, I haven't done that yet. I'm just messing with ya."

"I'm not a C-cup!" Himawari said enraged.

"She is a D-cu-" Sakurako tried to say, but Himawari grabbed her head and pushed her into the water, embarrassed.

"How does she knows?" Chinatsu said.

"There are three ways to know, two of them are mature rated." Chris said. "The other one isn't. And Yui complains that I'm a pervert." Chris said and slowly sunken herself into the water.

* * *

Time passed and half of the group decided to go to the spa. The ones that didn't went decided to change and leave to the house with an adult, in this case Akane. The girls who stayed were Ayano, the Ikeda twins, Cupid, Kyoko and Hiro.

"The sauna was nice..." Chris said stepping out of the sauna after 15 minutes. Everyone, but Hiro who was out in the lobby besides a fan, looked shocked at the now slightly red Chris who walked out the sauna with her hair wet and a look that said 'nothing happened'.

"How could you survive that!?" Kyoko asked.

"I told you before, I have been in hotter situations." Chris said. "Also, since I was all alone and because it was _too hot..." _This last part she said in a moan. "I had to take the opportunity to-"

*Spurt*

"HOLLY CRAP, CHITOSE!" Ayano yelled as her friend laid back in the floor after a shotgun-like nosebleed.

Just to save time, she just fainted. They took her home and Margaret had to talk to Chris.


	45. Day 5: King's Game

**_Because gamergurl1986 and KeepLovingStars (Who suggested via PM) who gave the ideas. Enjoy :]_**

**_For Finnthehuman: Man, they are 13-15 years old. No underage drinking at the time. Maybe later..._**

* * *

The morning of the fifth day appeared. The sun rose over the horizon and the skies lightened up. The rays of the sun passed through the windows of the house and into the bedrooms. Inside a certain bedroom, a purplette slept peacefully together with a blonde. Their breathing regular and quiet, their heartbeat calming each other. It was such a cute view.

Well, for Christine standing in front of the bed, it was. She ate the pocky she had in her hand and grabbed the Polaroid, the ones that takes instant pictures. She pointed at the bed with the two girls in there and clicked the camera, this flashing the room and making that sound the cameras make. Both girls heard the picture being taken and woke up slowly. But before they could be conscious, Chris had already left.

"Ughh..." Kyoko moaned and covered her eyes. "Don't move." She said and snuggled against Ayano's chest, looking and finding cover from the light. Ayano blushed at her action, but felt like staying there. In the end, the two just pretended to have fallen asleep again as the two were curled up, their legs between the others and Ayano holding with her arms Kyoko.

* * *

About one and a half hours later everyone else woke up. Breakfast was served and the girls were now waiting a little to go out.

"But first, ladies and ladies, we have to decided what to do!" Kyoko said in the middle of the living room. Then, from thin air, she pulled the infamous pink box.

"Why do you still have that!?" Yui asked.

"The real question is: Why you brought that?" Chinatsu asked.

"Well, to choose something randomly, of course." Kyoko said and took from the inside lots of little papers and four pens. "Everyone write a suggestion and put it in the box."

Everyone did as they were told. Some ideas like "Go to a restaurant" and "Stare at Akari so she wouldn't get lost" appeared from here to there and landed in the box. Soon, the box had all the papers.

"Still, that box is so useful, yet underrated." Chris said.

"Shush!" Kyoko said and moved her hand into the box, looking for a paper. She took one and pulled it out. "Go to a public beach."

"Why? Isn't the same thing here and there?" Sakurako asked.

"It's not." Hiro said. "In a public beach there is more people and more activities like Volleyball with strangers and water bikes."

"You proposed that, didn't you?" Yui said, making the girl get a faint blush.

"Well, if I can rent a parachute or whatever, I'm in!" Sakurako said.

"Well, I guess we should tell the adults." Himawari said.

"No problem." Everyone turned and saw Tomoko in the entrance to the living room. "Get ready, girls."

* * *

The trip to the beach wasn't long. And when they arrived, the group took a place under an umbrella for everyone and finally, they went to swim and/or play. Ecchi scene here and there, water splashing, fake drownings and some laughs.

In a moment, the Amusement club decided to play volley against the Student council. The game lasted, at least, 18 minutes, being the winners the Student Council.

"Haha, you suck!" Sakurako yelled while jumping.

"We doesn't." Yui said. "Kyoko does."

"Is not my fault that the sun hits my face!" Kyoko yelled, casually wearing a tank top that hid the mark in her back that Ayano gave her.

"Kyoko, we are on the bloody beach." Chris said. "What did you expected?"

"I don't know!" Kyoko said. "Still, I want a rematch!"

"Nope." Chitose said. "You lose, you do the punishment."

"Even I have to do it?" Hiro asked. "I'm not in the amusement club."

"Do it." Chizuru said. the group sighed and walked to the water. The challenge was to hold their breaths for 60 seconds straight. The one that leaves the water have to eat, or at least just taste, a teaspoon of sand or a shot of salt water.

"Ready?" Ayano asked with a timer on her hand. The amusement club knelled down on the water and nodded. "Time starts..." Everyone was ready to sunk their heads. "Now!" And everyone held their breath under the water.

_YUI POV:_ Oh, well... My record is one minute and four seconds. I think I can do this.

_CHINATSU POV:_ Oh jeez, I CAN'T DO IT! My record is like... Less than a minute! I'm gonna die!

_AKARI POV:_ Why does this happen to us? I mean, I'm not even the protagonist, I'm like a secondary character. I'm pretty sure I will faint...

_KYOKO POV:_ *Elevator music*

_CHRIS POV:_ I'm hungry for some watermelon... Or melon... Himawari's melons, maybe? What- The **** I'm thinking?

_HIRO POV:_ Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen...

The first one to raise her head was, as expected, Chinatsu. She panted and stood up.

"Darn it!" She yelled and walked to the shore.

The second one to raise her head was Akari.

"Oh, come on!" Akari said. She, reluctant, walked to the shore.

_YUI:_ Chinatsu just left... Don't panic, don't worry... Be calm...

_KYOKO:_ ...

_CHRIS:_ Maybe after some time, the ebola might just dissapear. It should be curable...

_HIRO:_ I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Hiro was the third one to raise her head.

"I felt like dying!" She yelled as she walked to the shore.

_YUI:_ Ten more seconds... Come on!

_KYOKO:_ ...

_CHRIS:_ ****! ****! ****!

Christine was the fourth one to raise her head.

"Oh, god dammit!" She yelled and already drank some of the salt water. "Gross!" She ran for the food or anything under the umbrella.

Yui was the last one to raise her head.

"WOAH! Yeah!" She yelled. "Sixty seconds! Kyoko, we made it!" She grabbed Kyoko's arm. "Hey, get up." She said.

But Kyoko didn't moved.

Yui pulled on her arm. The girls in the shore looking a little worried. Yui grabbed Kyoko and puled her out of the water, hoping she could be pranking her.

"KYOKO ISN'T BREATHING!" She yelled in panic. Quickly, she grabbed Kyoko by the arms and took her to the shore, where the rest of the girls, worried to death, were looking at her friends.

"KYOKO!" Ayano yelled as the girl fell to the sand, her hearth stopping and her soul almost leaving.

"Ayano! You know CPR!" Sakurako said in horror. Ayano nodded and walked over the girl. She first, because she was taught to, checked her pulse. It was almost gone. She paniced as she started to pump her hands on her friend's chest, counting quietly as she pushed down five times. The next step was the mouth-to-mouth respiration, which she did without even thinking what she was doing. The salty flavour was the last of Ayano's worries. But when she parted off and pumped her hands on the girl's chest, on the fourth one, Kyoko started to cough and soon she turned around to cough out the sea water from her lungs. Everyone gave a sight of relief.

* * *

The following after that was the most common reactions. A good scare from the adults, helping Kyoko to move her under the umbrella, some explanation (Kyoko literally fell asleep halfway through) and later on, to forget it all, they had a lunch. After the pieces of watermelon were finished, the girls forgot the drowning. The group decided to go home and eat after other two hours of safe playing. Kyoko, however, never went close to the shore in those two hours.

"Thanks for saving me, Ayano-chan." Kyoko said.

"I just did what I had to." Ayano said, who sat besides the girl (Kyoko's petition) for the whole time.

"No, I really need to thank you." Kyoko said. "I mean, this is something serious."

"You don't have to." Ayano said. "You would do the same for me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change anything." Kyoko said. "Look, how about I buy you an ice cream?"

"Umm..." Ayano thought. "Well..." She blushed. "T-there is something I'd like from you..."

"Anything." Kyoko said.

"W-well... I-"

"Girls, time to leave!" Akane said with a megaphone.

"You tell me later." Kyoko said and stood up. Ayano did the same. Soon, the girls on the beach soon prepared themselves and walked to the car, ready to go home and have a nice meal.

* * *

After arriving home and having a second lunch, the sun went down. And taking a previously written idea in the Pink Box from Chitose, the girls decided to make a fire in the beach. The girl took wood and other flammable objects and sat around the low fire. Instead of marshmallows, Himawari's idea, they took seafood. Soon a salmon, shrimp or piece of octopus were found in metallic and long chopsticks, roasting them up.

"Well, what a shaken day was today." Chizuru said. "I didn't knew that you knew CPR, Sugiura-san."

"Well, they teach you some stuff before being in the student council." Ayano said. "Chitose also knows CPR."

"Yeah..." Chitose said and bit off her stick a shrimp.

"Hey, should we play a game?" Chris said. "Just to clear our minds."

"Truth or dare?" Chinatsu suggested.

"Let's play the king's game!" Sakurako said.

"What is the king's game?" Chris asked. Everyone gasped.

"You don't know what the king's game is?" Kyoko asked, dumbfounded. Chris shook her head. Yui stood up and ran into the house, looking for something to use to play.

"It's like a truth or dare, but you don't know who you are daring nor who is the one that gives the dares." Hiro explained.

"Ohh, I am the master of truth or dare." Chris said. "Everyone, prepare yourselves..." Yui came back with 11 sticks, one for each girl. The rules were explained and soon the sticks were given

_ROUND 1_

"Okay... Mmm..." Hiro thought. "Seven and two must feed each other."

"Who is two?" Yui asked. Chizuru rose her hand. The two decided to go for the easy. They placed a shrimp of their sticks and, after it was cooked, they gave it to the other, never touching. Simple and quick.

_ROUND 2_

"All right..." Yui said. "Well, The king says that number one and number five must share a shrimp at the same time."

"W-what!?" Hiro yelled. "Nooo~"

"The king's wishes are absolute." Akari said, given up already. She took her chopsticks and took a shrimp, then she proceeded to roast it up for a minute or two. When the dead fish was cooked to perfection, Akari stood up and walked to Hiro, making Chizuru move sideways and she sat down besides her.

"Y-you first!" Hiro said.

"I said at the same time." Yui said. "Do it." Hiro blushed hard. She closed her eyes and moved herself to the shrimp, same as Akari, and the two bit the shrimp, both being dangerously close to the other. But the two managed to finish the challenge.

_ROUND 3_

"Yay! I'm the king!" Chitose said. "I don't know what to do... Mmm..." She looked at the girls around her, everyone terrified of what might happen. "Well... Eleven and four, go and make me a sandwich."

"I'm eleven." Sakurako said.

"Guess who is four." Himawari said and stood up.

"Wait, there's more." Chitose said and grabbed a previously not seen box of tissues and took one. "You have to do it topless, so gimme your clothes."

"WHAT!?" Himawari screamed.

"No way!" Sakurako said.

"Absolute commands." Chris said, also taking a tissue from Chitose's box. The two girls blushed hard and, reluctant, took their tops off and threw them to Chitose, covering their chest and later running to the kitchen.

"Well... That was ok." Ayano said with a piece of octopus in her mouth."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"And that's how The Illuminati was born." Akari said. "Or what i think it's how it was born."

"Ikeda-senpai!" They heard a voice from the house. It was Sakurako, behind her Himawari, who had in her hands a plate with a sandwich. "Here is your sandwich."

"Enjoy it." Himawari said, still blushing and covering her breasts.

"Thank you." Chitose said and took the plate. "I see you got used to being topless."

"Well, kinda." Sakurako said and crossed her arms. "Where's my top?"

"You and Himawari are staying like that for the rest of the game." Chitose said and bit her sandwich.

"No! Come on!" Himawari said.

"Whatever..." Sakurako said and sat down. "The fire's nice." She said.

_ROUND 4_

"Oh, yeah!" Kyoko said. "I'm the king!"

"Just choose." Chris said.

"Five! Kiss me!" Kyoko yelled. Besides her, Hiro just moved sideways and kissed the king's cheek. "No! I wanted a kiss on the lips!"

"You never specified." Hiro said.

_ROUND 5_

"Ohh, I'm the king." Akari said. "Well..."

"Something hardcore." Chinatsu whispered to her.

"Oh, ok!" Akari said. "Number five and nine... Have to... Well, make out."

"For how long?" Chris asked.

"Well... At least 10 seconds." Akari said.

"Ok." Chris said. "Who is five?" Chitose rose her hand. Chris walked around the fire and took Chitose, throwing her backwards to the sand, sat over her and started to make out with her. Chitose didn't expected such aggressiveness from her friend, nor her hands on hers, but she just gave in.

"One, two, three..." Akari counted down.

"I know how to count!" Chris said, backing up from a panting Chitose with a string of saliva between the two.

"Chris-chan, wai-" But she couldn't even finish her sentence, because once again Christine crashed her lips onto hers. And since Chris is Chris, she even added her tongue to the 'kiss'.

"Time's up." Akari said after ten seconds, but the two were too absorbed into the kiss. "Hey!" Chitose woke from her trance and managed to push Chris from her.

"Hey! I was enjoying that." Chris said.

"That was... Well, I can't say the same but... Kinda." Chitose said.

"Lovebirds, sit down." Sakurako said. "I wanna keep playing."

_ROUND 6_

Well, after an awkward moment of silence, the numbers were mixed.

"Yes! Now I'm the king." Chinatsu said. "I order the girls with an even number to swim naked for two minutes."

"Naked how?" Yui asked. "Naked topless or fully?"

"Well... I guess just topless." Chinatsu said. "Because we are trying to keep it T, so yeah."

"I'm already naked, girls!" Sakurako yelled and ran to the water. Hiro, Yui, Chizuru, Akari and Kyoko also took their tops off and ran to the water, everyone in the shore looking.

"THE WATER'S COLD!" Someone screamed over there.

"I suggest the king to order someone to get them towels or something." Chitose said.

"Yes please." Chinatsu said, staring at Yui.

_ROUND 7_

The swimmers later came back and covered themselves with their clothing and a towel. They sat around the fire and the game continued.

"Okay, now I'm the king." Himawari said. "Well... I want seven and ten to tell us a secret."

"We won a million Yens in a lottery." Chitose said.

"And my sister sometimes uses lingerie." Chizuru said.

"Woah, that last one." Chris said. "You do?"

"Sometimes..." Chitose said with smile and a trickle of blood.

_ROUND 8_

"Its my time." Chizuru said. "Eleven must lick every girl's neck with a even number."

"Oh... Ummm..." Ayano blushed hard. "C-can it be a-another?"

"It's that or lick the uneven." Chizuru said. Ayano sighed.

"Then, who has an even number?" Yui, Kyoko, Himawari, Sakurako and Chinatsu rose up their hands. Ayano blushed har when she sat Kyoko's hand up. But, going in order, she walked first to Yui and gave her a quick and shy lick on her neck. Then Himawari, later Chinatsu and finally Himawari.

"Now me." Kyoko said and tilted her head sideways. Ayano blushed harder than before, but in her mind she wanted to enjoy it. Ayano closed her eyes and placed her tongue on Kyoko's neck, going up all the way to behind her ear, this making both girls shiver, one in slight pleasure and the other because of the taste.

"Hey, stop it!" Chris said. Ayano backed up quickly and sat that, as expected, Chitose was semi-unconscious in her back, bleeding out a little hard, but slowly.

_ROUND 9_

The girls took Chitose inside while she rests a little. She wasn't asleep, just needed some time to chill. Literally. She was boiling hot, so they had to take her near the fridge and made her eat raspberry ice cream.

"Back to the game, it's my turn." Hiro said. "I, your merciful king, order for everyone to eat and chat while our friend gets better."

And they did. It took them fifteen minutes for Chitose to reappear and sit down with everyone.

_ROUND 10_

"Well, as your new king, I want first to thank our previous king." Chris said. Everyone clapped and cheered for Hiro. "She will be honored and remembered. But anyways, my orders are simple. The next king has to kiss number 5."

"So... The next king has to kiss me?" Kyoko asked.

"With the passion of twenty burning souls, but also with the tenderness a lover gives."

"Oh..." Kyoko said and blushed.

_ROUND 11_

No one noticed Christine's hands making a fake shuffle. Math is so helpful beautiful.

"I... Am the king..." Ayano said in shock. "S-should I... Give my orders...?"

"You have to first have to fulfill the previous king's wishes." Chitose said with a blindfold on. "So, go ahead."

"It's ok, Ayano-chan." Kyoko said with a smile. "Just think I'm Yoha or something." The two found the ambient between them really awkward.

"O-ok..." Ayano said in an impossible shade of red. She moved closer to Kyoko. "C-Close y-your e-eyes." Kyoko closed her eyes. Ayano placed a hand in Kyoko's back and moved her closer to herself.


	46. Day 5 Part 2: For you only

**_Conclusion to fifth day (Suggested by TheVoidGuest (cute scene))_**

* * *

The King's game lasted one hour more. Challenges like 'sing a song', 'tell us a dirty joke' and only once 'show us a magic trick' were left in the game. The most embarrassing one was 'dance for us' to Ayano. They choose a song for her to sing and it ended up being the Caramelldansen.

Anyway, it was midnight now. Everyone was tired of laughing and being active so they decided to go to sleep. Just for the record, Sakurako and Himawari weren't allowed to put their tops on for the rest of the night. So... Yeah. But that is not the point here. The point is that this awkward atmosphere was always around Ayano and Kyoko, who just forgot that the original plan wasn't for them to sleep together. Ayano couldn't even look at Kyoko for the night. And even when the two sat down on their bed, she was looking everywhere but Kyoko. She really poured her soul into that kiss. It was the best and only kiss she really have ever placed so much feeling onto. But Kyoko didn't as much as Ayano. Kyoko felt instantly jealous of Yoha, who in a near future might have, quoting Kyoko, 'those freaking amazing and tasty lips' at any time. But Kyoko decided that she had to take it all in and take advantage of that moment. So the kiss was really a very intense one, as in feelings.

But now, the two girls couldn't stop thinking of what they did. It was 12:56. None of the two could fall asleep. They were facing opposite sides of the bed, just hearing the other's breathing. On Ayano's mind circled the memory of that kiss. She remembered the moment and then imagined those lips once again in hers and repeated the process. But Kyoko was tense. In the logic part of her brain, she had the idea that Ayano imagined her as Yoha and Kyoko just did her best to gave Ayano a good impression. But her feelings were all mixed up. She wanted to kiss Ayano again. She wanted so badly to do it again. But also her Otaku part screamed at her not to do it. A love triangle is the last thing one wants.

So Kyoko just had one thing to do.

"Ayano-chan..." She whispered. Ayano woke up from her trance half a second later, but decided not to move. "Ayano-chan, you still awake?" Seconds of silence. Ayano just kept on breathing. But then she felt on her torso two arms sliding around her and then the feeling of Kyoko on her back.

"_She's spooning me! Oh god!_" Ayano screamed to herself.

"Ayano, I know you are awake." Kyoko said. "Your breathing got faster."

"W-w-what do y-you want?" Ayano whispered.

"I can't sleep." Kyoko said. "And... I want to talk to you."

"I'd like to sleep..." Ayano said.

"Me too, but I cant sleep until I talk to you." Kyoko said. "Pleeeease." Ayano sighed. She moved a little and made Kyoko loose her arms and turned to face her.

"What?" Ayano asked.

"Look... It's about that kiss." Kyoko said.

"It was a dare, ok?" Ayano said.

"Yeah, I know." Kyoko said. "But... I mean... I threw myself into that kiss for you, y'know?"

"I felt that." Ayano said. "And..." She blushed. "Well... I-I did the same... K-kinda..."

"Look, it's ok." Kyoko said. "But I only want to know... Who you kissed."

"What?" Ayano said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want to know if you kissed me or if you kissed me disguised as Yoha." Kyoko said. "That's all I want to know." Ayano blushed a little more.

"Oh, Toshino Kyoko..." Ayano said and just let herself go and hugged Kyoko, making her rest her head on her chest. "You dont have to worry about that."

"But... I wanna know..." Kyoko said and clutched onto Ayano's pajamas. "I'm curious."

"Look, Toshino Kyoko." Ayano said and looked down at her friend. "Just... Think that I did it for you. Because I... Well, I kissed you. My feelings are for Yoha. But... The kiss was for you and only you, you understand?" It was Kyoko's turn to blush now.

"Ok." She said and closed her eyes, placing her ear on Ayano's pumping heart. "Thanks."

"_Wow... I'd never expected that to work..._" Ayano thought and thanked that one movie she saw. From there she took the whole thing.

"And Ayano..." Kyoko said.

"Yes?" Ayano asked.

"I... I feel a little jealous..." Kyoko said. "About Yoha."

"Why is that?" Ayano asked.

"Because if she ends up as your girlfriend, she could kiss you anytime she wants." Kyoko said, making Ayano hold a little laugh.

"Well, you can too." Ayano made a brave move. "Just... Not now, ok?"

"Ok..." Kyoko said. "Good night, Ayano-chan."

"Good night..." Ayano blushed and closed her eyes. "Kyoko..."

Both girls fell asleep with a big smile on their faces.


	47. Day 6: Freaky Friday

The morning of a new day started. Today is Friday. Partying, drinking and playing day. Or well, at least for adults. For these young ones we are following is just Friday.

The most cherished ship from the group woke up one by one. First Ayano, blushing as she found how her roommate was sleeping with her. The two, a little used to it, woke up embracing each other with Kyoko's ear against Ayano's chest. What actually woke up Kyoko was the hard beating of Ayano's heart. Response?

"Jeez, you're nervous or what?" And Kyoko stopped hugging Ayano and turned around just to sleep again. Ayano was left both giggling and a little empty, but in a funny way. Ayano stood up and stretched out. She walked to the door and left the room, going downstairs where some voices were heard. When Ayano walked into the kitchen, she found Cupid, the two albinos and the two girls whose hair was a shade of red.

"Good morning." Ayano said.

"You lookin' good." Chris said.

"Had a nice morning?" Chitose asked.

"I did, actually." Ayano said and sat down beside Akari. "You all?"

"Well, I fell from bed." Akari said. "Because China-chan threw me."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Chinatsu said. "You were spooning me!"

"I woke up very good too." Chris said. "Just because I found myself between very comfortable pillo-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Chizuru said, holding her hand over Chris'. However, and because is a very good trick, Chris licked her hand, making her move away and clean in disgust.

"Chris fell asleep over me, so I can say that I slept a little uncomfortable." Chitose said. "But it was... Nicer when I woke up."

"I think so." Ayano said. "If she moved away, then it should be a relief, shouldn't?"

"No no, Ayano-chan. You're mistaken." Chitose said. "Chris woke me up because she started to lick my ne-"

"Not you too, Nee-san!" Chizuru said and covered her sister's mouth.

The silence lasted 18 seconds.

"So... I guess Chris-san had already some breakfast." Chintasu said. "Who wants to eat?"

* * *

"Girls, today is Friday." Christine said standing besides Chitose, who had a writing wooden board.

"You don't say!" Sakurako said.

"Yes I do. Anyway, today we have to do something cool and worthy of a Friday." Chris said. "My dear assistant over here has a wide variety of activities we can do this afternoon and evening. Chitose, please." Chitose nodded and looked at her little board.

"We can; A, go to a cinema; B, visit again the funfair; C, get a tatoo." Everyone looked at Chris. She just shrugged and smiled. "D, go to a nightclub; E, hang around in a public beach. And inside E we have E1, rent some water-bikes; E2, prank random peop- No, scratch that. Umm... E2, play volley with strangers and finally E3, rent parachutes."

"Voting for afternoon activity." Chris said and from the nowhere, she took the infamous pink box, once again. "You know what to do."

_**VOTING**_

"Okay, we have a tie between A and E with four and four." Chris said after counting the votes. "Someone actually voted for the tattoo thing too." Hiro looked around slightly and shrunk down. "So... I guess both."

"Now, please repeat the voting but now for the evening activity." Chitose said and the voting happened again.

_**VOTING AGAIN**_

"Okay, now the most chosen activity, with five votes, was the nightclub, and three was B and one was C." Chitose said.

"Who wants that tattoo?" Chris asked. Everyone turned to everyone.

"It wasn't me." Hiro said.

"Neither me." Kyoko said.

"Really?" Yui asked. "I really thought it was you."

"Anyway, today we are going to the Cinema, then to the beach and finally party 'till we end up all drunk." Chris said.

"No alcohol, please." Ayano said. "Imagine Chitose drunk."

"Imagine ME drunk!" Chris said. "Anyway, today we are having fun. So get your stuff ready while Chitose and I inform the adults."

"Please hurry, the next good movies starts in two and a half hours." Chitose said.

* * *

When the group of girls arrived to this three-floors mall, they almost forgot about the cinema. Stores everywhere! But the adults rushed them to go to the second floor and into the cinema.

"So, Annabelle is an R rated film." Margaret said. "Only us three adults can go."

"Which movie, rated for you girls, do you wanna see?" Tomoko asked. "Decide now, because our movie is starting now." She said and ran to buy her tickets, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Dracula Untold looks nice." Yui said.

"I prefer Guardians of the Galaxy." Himawari said.

"The Equalizer!" Kyoko said. "Let's see some action!"

"Maze Runner, girls." Chris said. "If you haven't read the books, I don't care."

"Should I go for the pink box?" Chinatsu asked.

"Too late." Chitose said. "All start at the same time."

"Lets go in groups." Chris said. "Himawari, Chizuru, Sakurako and Yui go to one movie; Chitose, Hiro and I to another; Akari and Chinatsu go alone and Kyoko and Ayano go alone."

"Yui, you chose Dracula." Chizuru said. "Lets go." And the four girls walked to buy their tickets.

"I say that we should go to Maze runner." Hiro said. "I just read one chapter of the book, but I liked it." And thus, the trio went for their tickets.

"No asking questions." Chinatsu said. She took Akari's arm and went to buy tickets for Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Well, only us two." Kyoko said. "Let's go and not watch the movie, shall we?" Ayano furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. Kyoko giggled and whispered something that made her blush heavily. "No!"

"Hahah! Okay, okay."

* * *

The movies were fun. Some time passed and now it was time for the group to hit the beach and eat something. When they left the mall, with the adults terrified, the teenagers started to talk about the movies they saw.

Except Himawari and Sakurako. They weren't watching the movie.

Nonetheless, the group arrived at an impressively clean public beach. It wasn't as full as expected, but it still had some people, because this beach was less visited. And by less visited I mean it's expensive.

"Okay girls, be here at 4 and we'll eat something." Akane said, sitting down in a chair. "Play safe."

"Try not to drown." Maggie said and everyone laughed an awkward laugh. However, it was quickly forgotten when the group of teenagers ran to the beach.

The Amusement Club, with Hiro, decided to play volley, just as they wanted, with strangers. The group were five and five from each team, the opposite team having three girls and the rest boys. They won.

Half of the Student Council was swimming and the other half was sitting by the shore doing other fun activities like sand complex constructions. Margaret and Tomoko decided to go and rent the water-bikes and half of each group took turns of two on two bikes and rode off for 30 minutes each turn. In the first turn was Ayano with Kyoko, the driver being the latter, and Yui, she being the driver, with Chinatsu. The next turn was for Himawari with Sakurako, the driver, and Christine, the driver, with Hiro. The rest didn't wanted to.

The day at the beach got better when they found Rise Matsumoto on the beach. Here's how it happened.

"Sup, Rise-san." Chris said when she found her sitting by the shore. Rise waved. "What's up?" Rise 'spoke' for 5 seconds or so.

"Day off from the hotel? Cool." Chris said. "Wanna hang out with me and the rest?" Rise nodded.

The girls decided to have fun with Rise, like swimming competition or burying her and modeling her body. Hilarious results. They even invited Rise to their nightclub outgoing, which she accepted under the condition of letting her have a few drinks since she is already legally an adult, she is 16 years old now. Just got 'em recently.

* * *

5 o'clock appeared. The girls were now home waiting for the time to be 8 to go and look for a good nightclub to spend their Friday. To kill 3 hours, the group decided to just... Chill around. They even invited Rise to chill around, so it got better.

"Akari, your pokerface sucks." Chris said and threw down her cards, being full house. Half of the amusement club decided to play poker with Rise, and by half I mean Chris, Akari, Yui and Kyoko.

"I know!" Akari cried. "How can I upgrade my pokerface skills?" Rise, sitting besides her, said something.

"Oh, don't be mean to Akari!" Chris said and giggled.

"What did she said?" Kyoko asked.

"That she can't." Chris said and the group, but Akari, laughed.

"You can get better." Yui said.

"Anyway, who is up for some Truth or Dare real quick?" Kyoko asked.

"I am." Chris said. "You start."

"All right!" Kyoko said. "I want Akari-chan. Choose."

"Umm... Truth." Akari said.

"When was the last time you peed your pants?" Kyoko asked, making the redhead blush.

"Like six years ago." Akari said, still blushing. But when she shook her head, the blush dissipated. "Yui-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yui said.

"You have to... Hit the wall as hard as you can." Akari said. Yui stood up and charged her fist. Blue flames came out of her fist as it flew to the wall and hit it.

"Done." Yui said and hold her hand, it hurting a little. "Rise-san." Rise spoke.

"Dare." Chris said.

"Give Chris-chan a slap." Yui said.

"Wait, wha-" But Chris didn't finished her sentence because a hand slapped her right cheek a little hard. "Ouch! Rise, truth or dare?" ... "Kiss my cheek- No, lick my cheek." Rise blushed hard and moved closer to Chris and gave her a lick on her damaged cheek. "Good." Chris said.

Meanwhile, upstairs some girls were planning on what to wear. The rest of the group, excluding Hiro and Chinatsu who were looking for a nice nightclub with Tomoko and Akane, were inside the room where Ayano and Kyoko rest. Margaret was inside the house too, but was taking a shower.

"If you really want a dress, make sure the skirt is long enough to cover everything but short enough to be provocative." Sakurako said. "Like mine." She did had on a skirt that was how she just described.

"So you were planing to wear that?" Himawari asked, making Sakurako nod. "That's why you brought it."

"No short skirts for me." Ayano said. "Maybe jeans or something like that."

"Skinny jeans." Chitose said with a tissue up her left nostril.

"I know why you are saying that and no, I'm not doing it." Ayano said.

"Then wear nothing." Sakurako said, receiving a smack from Himawari. "Hey!"

"You're not allowed to say that." Himawari said.

"To anyone but her, I guess." Chizuru said, making everyone laugh and the couple blush.

"Of course not!" Himawari yelled.

"Have you two even gotten to second base?" Chitose asked. "Because I have only seen you kissing."

"Is not of your concern." Sakurako said while crossing her arms and blushing harder.

"That means 'yes'." Chizuru said, later receiving a shoe thrown at her chest.

"It doesn't!" Sakurako yelled.

"Can we talk about another thing?" Himawari asked, blushing hard too. "Like, Ikeda-san and Chris-chan relation."

"Yeah, Chitose." Ayano asked with earrings on her hands. "What is your relation with Christine Simmons?"

"Umm..." Chitose thought. "Well, I like her as a friend, but I'm pretty sure she is just... Experimenting."

"Why you say that?" Chizuru asked.

"Well, I do remember one day that she said that she is confused on her sexuality, so I guess I am helping her on to know who to like." Chitose explained.

"She said to me and Funami-san that she might be bi-sexual." Ayano said. "But the question here is, do you like her?"

"Ohh..." Chitose said and blushed a little. "I'm not one hundred percent that I like her. But something that I know is that she kisses really good..." Chitose said and her right nostril bleed out.

* * *

**I feel that this chapter was a little rushed. Was it? D:**


	48. Day 7: Adult's fun

**You know you gave the idea. ¬w¬**

* * *

Oh, Saturday. Such a beautiful day. The birds chirp in trees and fly away, the waves hit the sand peacefully and they move back, the rays of the sun brights up the sky.

But, for the people who partied in Friday, its horrible.

As the previous statement says, the people who went outside in the night and came out at freaking 2 in the morning from a club found this beautiful morning of Sunday not as pleasant. First thing, the only one who actually woke up and found herself happy (or at least relaxed) were the adults from the group we are traveling with.

The shade-of-red haired girls didn't actually woke up for breakfast. The otaku blonde and tsundere just woke up with a headache, more Ayano than Kyoko. The couple of perverts woke up... A little messy. They did had some drinks and... The sides effects hit them. So yeah, they had a moment. Meanwhile, the pair of pokerfacers (Yui and Chizuru) woke up with a slight headache, not because of the drinks but because of all the sound their ears suffered from the night. Oh, Rise couldn't go home because of reasons and decided to sleep with Hiro. And finally, the couple of Himawari and Sakurako woke up with a sore body, but not for the dancing...

Anyway, the whole group was up and conscious at 2 o'clock. They wouldn't let Rise go away because they were all together as a group now.

"But today, little girls, you are doing whatever we say." Tomoko said while the group was sitting down on the living room. "The last six days you were doing whatever you wanted and now it's our turn to play."

"We, the adults, are deciding the schedule for today." Maggie said. "Except Rise, even though she's an adult." Everyone turned to Rise, who blushed slightly.

"So today you are staying home and play whatever comes to mind." Akane said. "Us four are gone for a more serious bussines."

"Like shopping?" Akari said.

"Nope." Tomoko said. "Something more adult-ish.

"Strip clubs aren't open 'till ten." Hiro said, making the group of girls laugh.

"DAMN! I thought here were 24/7!" Maggie cursed.

"We are going out. That's the important thing here." Tomoko said with a blush as the same color as her hair. "Don't burn the house. We are leaving Rise-san as the caretaker." Rise gave a thumbs up.

"Have fun!" Akane said and left to the exit, later followed by the other two and leaving the young ones behind.

"So..." Kyoko said and stood up. "Should I go for the pink box?"

"Don't." Sakurako said.

"Let's hit the beach then." Yui said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Well, I guess we have to plan what we want to do to the young ones." Maggie said in the backseat of the car. They arrived to the mall a while ago, but decided to have a small, quiet talk in the car.

"Those little kids have been pushing us around wherever they wanted." Tomoko said and sighed. "We need a day."

"Why not today?" Akane said.

"That's what we are doing." Maggie said. "We need to plan a revenge."

"What type of revenge you are thinking about?" Akane asked.

"Do you remember the day I made everyone watch 'The Shining'?" Maggie said. "That type of revenge."

"But a movie won't satisfy me." Tomoko said.

"Oh. Well that depends about the movie you are watching." Maggie said. "Is it's a porno, of course it will sa-"

"I DIDN'T MEANT THAT!" Tomoko yelled.

"Hahaha! I know!" Maggie laughed.

"Anyway, we can give them a scare." Akane said. "Where?"

"We can tell them we were kidnapped." Maggie said. "I can make a good story."

"Don't include raping, please." Tomoko said.

"Then discard kidnapping." Maggie said and sighed. "Let's tell them that the Akane was run over by a truck."

"Why me?" Akane said.

"Okay, then Tomoko." Maggie said.

"I don't think so." Tomoko said. "Why not you?"

"Because I'm not bumb enough to be run over." Maggie said. "No offense, girls."

"Ughh..." Akane sighed. "Why is it so hard to plan revenge?"

"Everyone be quiet." Tomoko said. "Brainstorm time."

And they did.

For some seconds of silence...

...

Well...

"IDEA!" Maggie screamed.

"No death related stuff." Akane said, throwing Maggie's enthusiasm down.

"Oh! I have a good one!" Tomoko said. "Get closer. Here's the plan."

* * *

"You cannot be that flexible!" Akari said, amazed by Kyoko's flexibility on this Twister competition. The last ones on the mat were Himawari, Kyoko and Ayano. And, to make the gave harder, they soaked the mat for it to be more slippery. And guess with what... Oil. And not the cooking one, but the lubricant one.

"Left foot in yellow." Chitose said with the spinning thing on her lap.

"Ah! The sun's burning me!" Himawari said and tried to move.

"Haha! Slow!" Kyoko said and placed her hand on the space where Himawari was going to place hers. The only left space of the reds was on the furthest corner of the mat.

"Come on, Himawari!" Ayano said. "My arm is hurting now!" She had her hands twisted, so it did felt uncomfortable. Himawari used her strength to touch the red circle.

"Himawari! Be careful not to give us a nip-slip!" Christine said near Chitose. Himawari, in a panic attack, grabbed her bikini top and fixed it quickly. But this made her slip her feet on the mat and fall over.

"Hey! T-That's cheating!" Himawari yelled and stood up, walking to the losers area, where Chizuru and Hiro sat down.

"Yet its a good technique." Chris said.

"Right hand green." Chitose said.

"Oh, thanks Chitose." Ayano said and moved her hand to a green circle.

"Hey! That was mine!" Kyoko said. "Whatever." She placed her hand on another circle.

"Left hand blue." Chitose said and held her nose. The two moved their hands each to a blue circle.

"Why are you holding your nose?" Chris asked. Chitose faked the spinning of the thing.

"You'll see." Chitose said. "Right foot green."

"How?" Kyoko asked.

"Go over my legs." Ayano said. Kyoko passed her foot over Ayano's legs and landed on a green circle. "_Wait... Why is Chitose holding her nose?_"

"Left foot yellow." Chitose said.

"Oh, come on Chitose!" Ayano yelled at her with a heavy blush on her face. Everyone saw what she did and exploded in laughter. Chitose made Ayano stand on table position with Kyoko over her. Sex position? Where? I see none.

"Wah!" Kyoko yelled and fell over Ayano.

* * *

Anyway, time passed. The sun was now setting and the sky was darkening. The group of young girls waited patiently for the adults inside the house. And to kill time, they decided to play another game.

"Guess who wins?" Chris said, wearing her bra and shorts, and lowered her cards, revealing a Straight Royal Flush of Aces. "Now gimme my prize."

"B-But..." Chinatsu stuttered, wearing nothing but her white underwear. Yep, strip poker.

"Hey, rules are rules." Chris said. "Now, its either panties or bra, you decide."

"Chris-san, you are such a pervert." Kyoko said wearing Ayano's bra on her head. However, Ayano still had a shirt on.

"I suggest on going with the bra." A pants-less Yui said.

"Ugh! I QUIT!" Chinatsu yelled and threw her cards.

"You know the punish." Hiro said without her top and socks-less. Chinatsu growled and went to the kitchen, grabbed from the fridge the bottle of mustard, came back and took a good amount of it in her mouth. "Yuck!" She said and, after she swallowed it, ran again to the kitchen and grabbed some water. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, god. That was beautiful!" Chris said.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Kyoko said.

"Yep." Chris said. "Let's continue."

*RIIING*

"That's the phone." Yui said and stood up, walking to it. She picked it up and moved it to her ear. "Hello?" ... "Okay..." ... "Like, right now?" ... "Okay, okay. I'll tell them." She said and hung up. "Maggie and the rest are in the hot springs. They want us to go."

"Again?" Chris said. "Okay. Maybe I can drag Chitose with me to the sauna."

"Let's tell the others." Kyoko said and looked for her clothes.

"Can I have my bra back?" Ayano asked.

"Nope. Haha!" Kyoko said and ran away.

* * *

Anyway, the group of twelve left the house and walked to the tropical forest with some flashlights. Yui, Himawari and Chizuru were the ones with flashlights.

"This looks like Slender: The Arrival." Chris said.

"That's so freaking scary!" Hiro yelled.

"Let's just go." Yui said and stepped into the woods. The group followed.

"Is there any other way of arriving to the hotel?" Chinatsu asked and hugged Yui.

"Rise says that this is the shortest one." Chris said. "Isn't this a beautiful forest?"

The flashlights flickered.

"GAHH!" Some girls yelled.

"Shh!" Yui said and hit the flashlight twice. "See?" All turned off. Now everyone screamed.

"Let's just keep going!" Akari said in panic. The group, all together, started to walk in the darkness.

And then rustling.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sakurako yelled.

"W-Whoever is there, s-show yourself!" Yui yelled, now a little scared.

"Shh, don't scream." A known voice was heard. The flashlights came back on and they pointed them at the source, being Maggie herself. "Sup girls."

"What are you doing here?" Chris said and walked to her sister. "You scared the freak out of us!"

"I got worried and decided to met you all at the entrance." Maggie said. "But well, now that we are here, I guess that-"

*Spurt*

Suddenly, a huge sword appeared on Maggie's belly, coating the girls with little droplets of blood. Everyone, in shock, yelled their lungs out in terror. The horror was that much, it made Yui go pale, Akari and Chinatsu freeze and Ayano hung to Kyoko if her life depended on it.

"Hahaha!" Some laughter was heard. But not a scary laugh, a rib-breaking laughter. "Oh my god!" Tomoko was revealed behind Maggie with a little thing on her hand that looked like a switch.

"That was a sick, grotesque prank!" Akane said. "I bet you left them all traumatized!"

"WHAT THE **** IS HAPPENING HERE!?" Chris yelled. "WHY DOES MY SISTER HAS A ******* SWORD THROUGH HER!?"

"This isn't a sword." Maggie said and lifter her shirt up, revealing some sort of machinery. Tomoko used the switch and the sword that 'penetrated' the girl retracted and showed a now broken bag of fake blood. "It's a retractable sword."

In summary, the adults bought that in a store and the group went home. All couldn't sleep.


	49. Day 8: I Want The Truth

Finally, Sunday arrived. The last day of the week. The day everyone was waiting for. Well, not everyone, just some people. Anyway, the group we are following was barelly awake, but now ready for breakfast. The only one who were able to sleep were the adults. Rise left in the morning.

"Girls, today I suggest to do nothing." Tomoko said. "We should sit in home, tan ourselves, make a zen garden and be calm."

"Nope!" Kyoko said, excited. "Today we are ciclying."

"I dunno how to ride a bike." Hiro said. "I just know how rollerblade."

"Then... We are going parachuting." Kyoko said a little less excited.

"I get nauseus." Akari said.

"Then, we are going to buy clothes..." Kyoko said now with her excitement down.

"I already have enough for a year, kinda." Yui said. "And I speak for everyone."

"Then..." Kyoko said and rested her chin on the table.

"Give up, sweets." Chris said. "We should invite random people and throw a party on here."

"My aunt said 'no parties'." Tomoko said.

"Then yeah, let's just sit down and talk or do anything." Himawari said over there and drunk some Coke.

* * *

So yeah, the group decided to stay home. The house was divided in groups, inside the main room the adults were talking, in the living room the Amusement Club (Chris was bored and decided to make a pillow for) and in the kitchen the StuCo. They all were bored.

"Jeez, we should make something fun." Kyoko said inside the fort.

"This is fun." Chris said.

"Isn't it hot in there?" Yui asked.

"If it gets hot, then we can strip down." Chris said. "Agreed?"

"Absolutelly not!" Kyoko said and stood up, breaking down the fort.

"Hey! Now I have to do it again!" Chris said.

"I'll help you." Hiro said.

"Thanks." Chris said and started the rebuilding.

MEANWHILE

"Don't you hate it when you are sweating and the clothes stick into you?" Sakurako said.

"It's worse for me..." Himawari said.

"How we reached this topic?" Ayano asked wit ha faint blush.

"We were talking about clothes." Chizuru said.

"Oh, yeah." Ayano said. "Well, depends on the clothes you have."

"And if you're wearing a bra or nor." Chitose said.

"I can hardly imagine you going around without bra." Sakurako said.

"What if I told you i'm not wearing one right now?" Chitose said, smiling devilish.

"Pff, I'm not either." Sakurako said.

"Guys, can we talk about other stuff?" Himawari said, blushing hard.

"About what?" Sakurako said.

"Well... What's your current status with Chris-san, senpai?" Himawari asked.

"My current status?" Chitose said. "Well... I guess we are... Not girlfriends, but neither friends."

"Well, it's only about time for Chris to make a move." Chizuru said.

"Yeah..." Chitose said and blushed, pushing the tips of her index fingers together and made a cute smile.

"Aww, you look so in love!" Himawari said.

"I-I'm not!" Chitose said. "I-It's just that..."

"Shush. You were teasing me all this time about me and Toshino Kyoko." Ayano said. "Now it's my time."

"Okay, yes. I do like somehow Chris-san." Chitose said proudly. "But right now, I want you to start dating Toshino-san."

"W-Why would I!?" Ayano said and blushed.

"Just drop the acting." Himawari said. "You two have been abnormally close to eachother."

"S-so what?" Ayano said and crossed her arms.

"Look, we know that Chris-san has been telling you what to do." Chizuru said. "She's called Cupid for a reason, you know?"

"I-I..." Ayano stuttered. "_It's useless, they know..._" She said to herself. "W-well... Yeah... But I don't know when to say it..."

"You just do it whenever you feel ready." Chitose said.

"But how? When do I know I'm ready?" Ayano said.

"If you want, you can do it now." Himawari said.

"Yeah. We can make everyone but Kyoko leave for a minute." Sakurako said. "A little privacy for the two."

"C-can you?" Ayano said and blushed a little. "B-but... Chris-san said that I should drop hints..."

"Ayano, you two have been sleeping together since the very first day." Chitose said. "You kissed her passionatelly once. That's enough hint on my opinion." Ayano looked down. "But only if you feel ready."

"Thanks, Chitose." Ayano said.

"So, should we do it?" Sakurako asked. "Give you some time with her?" She winked at Ayano.

"First, I wanna talk with Chris-san." Ayano said. She stood from her chair. "Excuse me." She bowed and left. Ayano walked to the living room, only to be greeted by a weird scene.

It was Chris, sitting on Akari's lap with pillows around them while Chinatsu was sitting on Yui's. Kyoko was under the table.

"Hey, there." Chris said smiling.

"Why..? Umm..." Ayano said but quickly shook her head. "Nevermind. Chris, you have a second?"

"Yeah." Chris said and stood up.

"Chintasu wins." Kyoko said and Chinatsu cheered.

"My legs are numb..." Yui said. Chris took Ayano upstairs, to her room and she closed the door.

"What's up?" Chris said.

"I want to talk about... Our plan." Ayano said. "I mean, it's a good plan. But... I feel like I'm done in my 'throwing hints'."

"Oh, so you wanna jump to the action?" Chris asked.

"I-I think so..." Ayano said and blushed.

"But there's one thing." Chris said. "We have one week left of vacation. Are you sure you wanna do it now?"

"Yeah... I mean, Toshio Kyoko and I haven't ever been closer than before now." Ayano said. "And... I just want to tell her the truth or just... You know... Take Yoha out of this lie."

"Alright then." Chris said. "We will leave you alone whenever we can." Chris said and walked to the door, opening it and leaving downstairs.

Little both they knew, but a certain girl actually followed them upstairs. This certain girl hid behind the closed door and, before it was opened, she ran to the bathroom and hid.

"Yoha... Is a lie?" Kyoko asked to herself.


	50. Day 8 Part 2: I Have The Truth

_**This chapter will focus on Kyoko and Ayano mainly. Hope you enjoy. And leave a review if you wish :)**_

* * *

An hour passed. Kyoko was still in a state of surprise, hidden inside the bathroom. She was sitting in the floor besides the toilet all this time.

"_Why would she have lied?_" Kyoko thought. "_I guess it's just to make me stop asking her who does she likes. But why? I mean, Ayano is a honest person. She wouldn't lie unless it's something heavy._" Kyoko though. She had all the reasons of why she lied, but for what? "_I have to tell her. Or should I wait? And what does Ayano means by dropping hints?_"

*Knock knock*

"Kyokon?" A voice said from the other side. It was Chris. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyoko said and stood up.

"Well, my sister called and said that she wants me to go with her." Chris said. "And its the same for the others. Wanna go?"

"Who is going?" Kyoko asked.

"Everyone but Ayano." Chris said.

"_It's happening!_" Kyoko said. "_Should I stay with her? That's what Chris wants me to do. Should I?_"

"Kyoko?" Chris said.

"Oh... Umm..." Kyoko though hard. One part didn't wanted to know. What if it's something really big? Or a really horrible secret. However, another part of her wanted so badly to know. What if it's related to her? Kyoko though hard on it.

"I'll stay." But curiosity killed the cat.

"Ok." Chris said and left. Kyoko took a deep breath and sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Kyoko said and left the bathroom.

* * *

It was an awkward scene for both girls. For the blonde, it was awkward because she didn't wanted to reveal herself. She knew Ayano was hiding something, but should she tell her or just wait? However, Ayano didn't had the guts to tell her. She didn't even knew how to start. The two girls had at least one and a half hours before the rest arrive home, but for the two, the 10 minutes they were alone at the start inside the living room felt like hours.

"_How should I start a conversation?_" Ayano though. "_Or should I just go right in for the kill?_"

"_I know that Ayano is a little shy sometimes._" Kyoko thought. "_That's a reason I should start. But what if she panics or something? She then might not even tell me what is happening?_"

"_And if I wait for Kyoko to start talking?_" Ayano thought and closed her eyes. "_I then will have to move the topic to Yoha. But then what?_"

"_I have to start. But how?_" Kyoko thought and closed her eyes too. "_Just tell her that I know her secret or going slowly?_"

"_If she doesn't talks in the next minute, I'll start._" Ayano though and counted down

"_I should wait for her to talk._" Kyoko thought. "_Lets give her a minute._" And counted down.

Silence.

...

...

"_Fifty five, fifty six..._" Ayano counted.

"_Fifty seven, fifty eight..._" Kyoko thought.

"_Fifty nine..._" Both thought.

"Ayano." Kyoko said.

"Toshino Kyoko." Ayano said.

They both opened their eyes.

"Yes?" They said at the same time. "You first." Again. "I'm listening." Again...

"Peppermint sauce!" Kyoko yelled suddenly.

"What?" Ayano said.

"Oh, I though you'll say the same thing." Kyoko said, trying to un-awkward the situation.

"Oh... Ok." Ayano said. "Well... What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah." Kyoko said. "I want to talk about something."

"Oh..." Ayano said and blushed. "I... Umm... I-I want to talk too."

"Oh, ok." Kyoko said. "You first."

"Oh... Umm..." Ayano said. "Well... I haven't been... Totally honest with you."

"You'd been lying?" Kyoko played along.

"Yeah..." Ayano blushed a little more. "I-It's about... Yoha..."

"Wait." Kyoko said. "Before you keep going, I want to tell you something."

"W-what is it?" Ayano asked,

"Well... I was bored enough a while ago and decided to... Eavesdrop on you." Kyoko explained. "So, if you want to tell me that this Yoha girl doesn't exists, I already know that." Ayano's heart froze.

"Y-y-you... Heard..?" Ayano stuttered.

"I just heard that." Kyoko said. "But my question is, why? Why lie?"

"U-umm..." Ayano couldn't answer.

"I mean, if you didn't wanted to tell me who you like, you could at least tell me that it's a really, top secret thing." Kyoko said. Ayano looked skeptical.

"Even you cannot believe what you just said." Ayano said.

"Yeah... I would bugged you even more." Kyoko said.

"Look, can I tell you what I want to tell you?" Ayano asked.

"Ok, ok." Kyoko said. "I'm all ears."

"Well... Umm..." Ayano blushed again. "D-do you... R-remember that day?"

"The day we went to Starbucks and you started this Yoha thing? Yes." Kyoko said flatly.

"W-well... I wasn't going to say Yoha..." Ayano said and swallowed.

"What you were going to say?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm... I-I was... G-going..." Ayano stuttered and blushed harder. "Ugh! I cant!" She yelled and pushed her face on her hands.

"What's the matter?" Kyoko asked.

"I can't!" Ayano yelled again. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Well... If you can't say it, write it down." Kyoko said and stood up, walking then to the kitchen for a napkin and a pen. When she came back to the living room, she didn't found Ayano. But she found that the backdoor was open. She walked down to it and stepped outside.

Ayano was sitting down on the shore, near the waves. The sun was going down now. Ayano felt that she needs some time to relax and let her feelings flow. But her moment of peace was disturbed by Kyoko's footsteps. Ayano blushed more when Kyoko sat down besides her.

"Care to explain why you ran?" Kyoko said.

"Look, I can't do it." Ayano said. "I feel that you might not like it and leave."

"Ayano, don't say that." Kyoko said. "I won't."

"Yes, you will!" Ayano yelled. Just the thought of Kyoko leaving her was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"How do you know?" Kyoko said. "You haven't told me! Just spit it already!"

"You know? Fine!" Ayano yelled and turned to Kyoko. "I love you, Toshino Kyoko! I! Love! You! Ever since the very first day I fell for you! Everything about you drives me crazy! I lied about Yoha because I was going to say 'you' that day! I asked Chris-san for help on making me get closer to you before we arrived here! I even dragged Yui into our agreement! And all this because I want you to be my girlfriend, okay!?"

Kyoko sat there dumbfounded, trying to understand everything she was yelled at. Ayano breathed heavily with all the regret of yelling at Kyoko over her.

"So... Yui knows this?" Kyoko said after some seconds.

*Crack*

"T-that's... That's the only thing you understood!?" Ayano yelled, tears filling up her eyes. "That's everything your brain processed!?" She yelled. "Why are you so... So stupid!?" She yelled and tears fell down her cheeks. She stood up quickly and ran into the house.

"W-wait!" Kyoko cried and stood up, following her. "Ayano, wait!" But Ayano refused to hear. She managed to run upstairs and lock herself in her room. Kyoko tried to enter, but it was locked. "Ayano, open up! Please!"

"GO AWAY!" Ayano cried. "I don't want to see you!" A voice crack was heard between that phrase, with sadness dripping from each letter. Ayano cried harder once her face hit the pillows, which happen to have Kyoko's shampoo's smell.

"Ayano..." Kyoko said. "Ayano, I'm sorry!" She said. "Ok? I'm sorry! I didn't meant to say that!" She was truthfully sorry. Kyoko had inside her chest a cold feeling. She felt alone. "Please, let me in." Kyoko said. She only heard the cries of her friend. "Ayano..." Kyoko whispered. She pressed her forehead against the door. "Ayano..." Now she felt horrible. She felt like if all the hate of the world was for her. She felt like all the bad in the world was because of her. And on top of all, she felt alone. No one to hug her, or to tell her 'it's ok'. The tears started to blur her sight. "Ayano... I'm sorry..."

Kyoko understood now. Ayano's crying was just enough to tell her she messed up horribly bad. She understood how much Ayano likes her. All the memories from those moments Ayano blushed, stuttered or simply pronounced her name were now clear.

"_How could I miss it?_" Kykoko though. "_How could I be so... Stupid?_" Kyoko's tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. "_I don't deserve her... I'm too stupid... I just cannot be with her, I guess..._" Kyoko pressed her back against the wall behind her and slid to the floor, hugging her legs and crying softly after.

"_Why do I love you so much!?_" Ayano yelled in her mind. "_Why you are so stupidly cute!? Why I had to fall for you!? Stupid! Stupid!_"

It was a matter of time for Ayano to calm down and fall asleep. Kyoko just sat there and cried.

* * *

_Why would Ayano have fallen for me? I'm nothing. I'm virtually useless. The only thing I can do is eat ice cream all day and draw. That's it! I have nothing else to be proud of!_

_But why? Why!? Why Ayano likes me!? I don't understand! Argh! I feel so confused!_

_I mean, Ayano is such a nice girl. She is smart, responsible, she is so beautiful... I'm out of her league! But why Ayano likes me? Is it for pity? She likes me because she thinks i'm less? Well, I do understand that... But it's illogical..._

_God, what should I do? I don't want to wait! I just want to apologize and that's it! It's just that... I feel horrible. I just broke her heart... She doesn't deserves me... But even if she doesn't ever speaks to me after it, I want to apologize... Even if it's the last thing I do..._

* * *

Ayano groaned as she opened up her eyes, waking from her slumber. The pillow she was resting her head was all wet by now, thanks to all those tears. Ayano sat down on the bed. It was nighttime already. She looked around, remembering what happened. The sadness came again, but there ware no more tears. All she could do is feel sad.

Ayano grabbed her phone from her pockets, looking at all the unseen messages that were sent.

'Chitose fainted n we had 2 tke her 2 the hospital. Might arrive late. Is evrthng ok?'

Ayano sighed. She placed her phone in the bed stand and stood up.

"_Where's Kyoko?_" She thought. She walked to the door and opened it. There was Kyoko. A little body clutching her legs in a ball, hair all messed up and pale hands. Ayano's broken hearth sunk at the view. Ayano walked slowly to the human ball and crouched besides it. She placed a hand on the golden hair and stroked it softly.

"_Why do I love you?_" She asked herself again. "_There's no actual answer, isn't it?_" She didn't wanted to know. The only thing she cared about is that Kyoko was still there.

And speaking of which, Kyoko felt the soft hand on her head and woke up.

"A... Ayano..." She whispered. Ayano stopped and pulled her hand back. Kyoko rose her head from her knees, her forehead with a mark and eyes all red. "Ayano..."

"_Oh, god... Has she been crying too?_" Ayano thought. "Why were you crying?"

"Ayano, why you like me?" Kyoko asked with a low voice, as if entranced. "There's nothing nice about me... So why?"

"Kyoko, don't say that." Ayano said.

"Ayano, why?" Kyoko asked a little more rough. "Why, Ayano!? Why you had to fall for me!?" She cried and fell over her, head in shoulder and arms hanging. "I just don't get it!"

"K-Kyoko!" Ayano said in surprise.

"I have been thinking so hard about it! I found no reason for you to like me!" Kyoko cried in Ayano's shoulder. "We are totally the opposite of each other! I'm stupid, you are clever! I'm otaku, you are responsible! I'm nobody, you are somebody! I don't get it!"

"Toshino Kyoko, will you stop crying!?" Ayano yelled. She took Kyoko by her shoulders and forced her in front of her. "Stop! It's horrible to look at you crying! I can't take it!"

"A-Ayano..." Kyoko tried to say.

"Look. All you need to know right now is that you are not stupid, ok?" Ayano said. "I just said that because I was mad. You are not useless, and please, stop telling yourself that stuff!"

"B-but..." Kyoko said.

"Look..." Ayano lowered her voice. "I'm the one here who has to ask for forgiveness. I didn't meant to scream at you. I... I guess you were... I was feeling pushed and just exploded. Kyoko, I don't want you to be crying over me. You aren't the crying type." Ayano moved closer to Kyoko and managed to hug her. "I love you because you are so damn cute sometimes. Because you don't ever give up. You are stubborn, creative, charismatic... You are everything I like."

"But I'm not that good..." Kyoko whispered.

"You are a wonderful person." Ayano said. "You make me laugh with your poor jokes and smile whenever I see you. And even though I don't show it, I really like you. Is... It's just that i'm a little tsundere sometimes..."

"A little?" Kyoko said, having her humor a little up now.

"Okay... I'm a complete tsundere." Ayano said with a low chuckle. "But keep in mind that I still love you and the last thing I want is to make you think you aren't worth it. So don't ever do that again, ok?" A pair of shaky arms wrapped around Ayano's back.

"Thanks..." Kyoko said. "I needed that..."

"It's ok." Ayano said. "Don't worry..."

"I guess I overreacted a little." Kyoko said and laughed shyly. "I should look hideous right now."

"You never look hideous." Ayano said and stoked softly the blonde's hair. "Not for me, at least."

"Yeah, look who's saying that." Kyoko said. "You even look good when you wake up. I look like a mess."

"You look funny." Ayano said and broke the hug, staring into Kyoko, but she covered her face with her hands.

"I should look all red and puffy." Kyoko said. Ayano smiled slightly and moved her hands out of the way.

"Yes, you do look all red and puffy." Ayano said and giggled.

"Don't!" Kyoko said and tried to cover herself. But Ayano was faster and even managed to kiss Kyoko forehead.

"Okay, just get up." Ayano said and stood up. "If you want, go clean yourself."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Kyoko said and walked to the bathroom. With a wet towel, she cleaned her face and later she passed it to Ayano, who did the same.

"I guess we are in even terms." Kyoko said, still a little awkward about it.

"Same here..." Ayano said.

"But It won't be the same now." Kyoko said. "I mean, you like me, yeah..."

"But do you like me back?" Ayano finished her sentence.

"Well, I can't say no..." Kyoko said. "But... I dunno if I want a relationship right now."

"Well... We still have one week." Ayano said. "Do you think it's enough time?"

"I dunno." Kyoko said. "I'll have to try."

"Ok, then." Ayano said. "If that's all, then i'd like to shower." She said and walked to the bathroom in her room.

"One more thing." Kyoko said before Ayano could enter the room. "We're still sleeping together?"

"I-If you want to..." She said and blushed slightly.

"Okay." Kyoko said and smiled. "Then that's all." She said and walked downstairs.

"_I guess I have to wait..._" Ayano said to herself.

And she started to wait. Wait patiently.

* * *

**_In this chapter I tried to capture Kyoko's crybaby essence from her past and paste it in here. I hope I wouldn't landed too OOC._**

**_You enjoyed it?_**


	51. In home

The time went by slowly. One week passed now. Since Monday, the two girls whose relationship was unstable felt incredibly awkward at all times. Having breakfast? They wouldn't talk to each other. Going out with the group of girls? They would be a feet away from the other if possible. Sleeping? Each facing opposites sides. Yet, despise all the awkwardness and their feelings all mixed up, the only moment where the two felt normal was whenever they wake up. In their slumber, during a moment in the night, the girls would move and end up either spooning or just holding their hands. If one of the two wakes up, she was bound to wait for the other. In both minds, the same thing was thought.

"She's so cute." Either Ayano or Kyoko, they found themselves unable to disrupt the sleep of their companion. These were the only moments in the seven days they had together when they couldn't feel as awkward as the rest of the day.

But it all changed now. The group's time in the beach ran out. They had a good time, even managed to make Chris plan out a date with Chitose, and had fun. But it was time to go.

"We will be using the same seats as like we came." Tomoko said before leaving. The girls sat down as the main paper said. Ayano and Kyoko had to sit in the back, side by side. But the awkwardness of always was left behind, in the beach house. They talked to each other in the three hours journey, they laughed and not a single comment of their unsolved business was spoken. They enjoyed the movie, The Terminator 4, and they fell asleep on each other's shoulder. They felt better somehow.

* * *

"We arrived!" Chris said and plummeted to the floor, the car parked besides a little area where grass grew. "Ow! My nose!"

"Not again, Christy..." Margaret said, placing a hand on her face.

"Don't worry. Is not broken!" Chris said and stood up.

"Finally in home!" Sakurako yelled and threw herself to the grass, not checking where to fall.

"OW! GET OFF ME!" Chris yelled.

"It feels good to come back." Akari said and walked out of the car, just like the rest, looking a the setting sun in the distance. "But I guess it's getting late now."

"We are taking the car back home." Tomoko said. "So I guess you all have to walk home. Sorry."

"Nah, It's ok." Akane said.

"I need some walking anyway." Yui said. "I'm sick of sitting down..."

"Okay, then," Tomoko said and took the keys, handing them to Chinatsu. She walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"Are you sure you want to walk home?" Chinatsu said, pointing at the heavy luggage. The group looked at eachother and quickly ran into the car.

* * *

"Okay, you three are the last ones." Tomoko said, really tired. "Out of the car."

"Gee, calm down." Kyoko said and walked out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Ayano said and followed her.

"See you later!" Hiro said and walked out. The trio took their luggage and the car left.

"So you live by here?" Kyoko asked.

"Over there." Hiro said and pointed a street. "You two?"

"I live that way." Ayano said.

"My house is that way too." Kyoko said.

"All right. Then I'll see you later." Hiro said and waved the two, later leaving home. The two girls looked at the leaving girl in silence.

"So... Wanna get an Ice-cream?" Kyoko asked.

"At this time?" Ayano said. "It's eight."

"Yeah." Kyoko said.

"Won't your parents be worried?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah..." She said and puffed her cheeks. "But I want ice-cream."

"Ugh..." Ayano moaned. "Let's go to a convenience store then." Ayano said while grabbing her luggage and started to walk. She heard Kyoko's footsteps and the wheels of her luggage getting closer and then they were besides her.

It wasn't a really awkward silence, since the two didn't felt awkward, but it had that slight atmosphere around the two.

"Toshino Kyoko..." Ayano said.

"Yeah?" Kyoko said, seemingly un-affected by the awkwardness.

"I-It... It has been a week now..." Ayano spoke quietly. "I mean, I-I'm a patient person..."

"Are you... Talking about 'that'?" Kyoko said. Ayano nodded slightly. "Oh... Well... If you want me to be honest, I did gave it some deep though sometimes."

"..." Ayano listened. "And..."

"And what?" Kyoko asked. Ayano mentally face-palmed.

"And what is your conclusion?" Ayano said.

"Oh. Well..." Kyoko said and placed a finger in her mouth. She thought for a minute. "I... I think that I find you as a friend."

"... A... A friend?" Ayano said and stopped walking. "Just that...?"

"Oh, no! Don't misunderstand!" Kyoko said and panicked. "I'm not friend-zoning you. Is just that I... I don't- I can't imagine being in a stable relationship with you right now."

"Right now?" Ayano said. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I would be lying if I say that I don't actually have feelings for you." Kyoko said, making Ayano light up a little. "But, I don't see myself with you right now. I mean, in the future, maybe... But not now."

"Oh..." Ayano said. "But... Well..."

"Look, I wanted to tell you this once we had our ice-cream." Kyoko said. "So it's yourself who you have to blame."

"Y-you w-wanted to..." Ayano blushed.

"Yeah." Kyoko said. "I mean, ice-cream is the medicine for a broken heart, isn't?"

"You expected for me to cry or something?" Ayano said, a little irritated somehow by this.

"Not cry, just feel down or something." Kyoko said.

"Well, now I don't feel so down." Ayano said. "But I want that ice-cream now."

"Alright." Kyoko said. "Let's go then." She said and the two walked.

* * *

The two girls walked out of the convenience store, holding their ice-cream cups in hands.

"I don't know why, but I think I had a déjà vu." Ayano said and took the lid off her cup.

"Have you?" Kyoko said. "Well, I don't feel a thing." Suddenly, a strong air current passed by the two girls, and thanks to the slippery cup, Ayano's ice-cream slipped out of her hands and fell face-first on the floor.

"..."

"... Yep, Déjà vu." Ayano said.

"Damn, there goes my money..." Kyoko said. She looked at Ayano. "You still have your spoon. Wanna share?"

"There it is again!" Ayano said.


	52. Catch Me

Two days passed now. It has been really nice their time in the beach, memories were kept and a special relationship was born. Chitose and Christine had started a beta relationship; a three months test to see if the two were in conditions for a future relationship. It was cute.

However, for each birth there's always a death. In this case is not an actual death, but something close to it.

Ayano woke up from yet another restless night. A black line under each eye from the lack of sleep, red eyes from being awake much time, sore body in need of rest. For Ayano, it was a living hell to be in this state. The source of this problem, as Ayano's father says, it's because the salt water and the change of times, bla bla bla. Nonsense parents say. Ayano knew already why she was unable to sleep comfortable.

She was used to sleep with Kyoko now. She couldn't sleep until she grabbed a pillow and hugged it, wrapping both her legs and arms to it. But it wasn't the same. She wanted- No, she _yearned_ for Kyoko to sleep with her, or just be with her.

"You don't look very well today." Ayano's mother said once the girl came down for breakfast.

"I don't feel very well." Ayano replied as she ate her breakfast.

"Do you want me to take you to a doctor?" Her mother asked, obviously concerned about the health of her child. Ayano shook her head.

"I can go myself." She replied and walked out of the dinning room. "I'm taking a shower" Ayano said and walked upstairs to the bathroom. She took a long, half-hour shower. It was what she needed for the moment, apparently.

"_I know asking her to sleep with me will be weird..._" Ayano thought. "_But... Well, I guess just meeting with her might be enough._" She thought and came out of the shower. After drying herself, she walked to her bedroom and took her phone. She had a message.

'_Sup, Ayano. Hws it goin? Wut happnd btwn u n Kyoko?_'

"_Chris doesn't know how to write or what?_" Ayano thought as she decoded the message. She started to write.

'_Havent seen her in 2 days_'

Ayano waited for an answer as she laid down on her bed. Then, the phone buzzed.

'_Thts bad. Ystrday she came 2 my house n she lookd awful. She said tht she couldnt sleep well._'

"Wait..." Ayano said as she read. But then her phone buzzed again. It was a text from Kyoko. Ayano blushed slightly.

'_Hey, Ayano. Can we meet up somewhere today?_'

Ayano's heart raced as she read. "For what?" She said as she texted and sent the message.

'_I have something 2 tell u. Can we meet in the park at 4?_'

'_Yeah, ok. Ill be there._' Ayano wrote. She switched the chat. '_Im meeting her today._'

'_K. Good luck._'

* * *

Kyoko's morning was quite bad. She had another sleepless night. She tried working on her doujinshi, watching anime, reading manga or anything else to tire her out and make her fall asleep. But nothing worked. The only time she had to sleep was not enough, three hours. Kyoko felt tired, both mentally and physically. And in her mind a single thing was stuck.

In her minds, the purplette was blurring her thoughts like a virus, corrupting her slowly. And the worst part is that her sunburn with Ayano's name in her back was still there, big and noticeable. Kyoko would try to figure out why is Ayano in her mind, why she wanted to see her. But she didn't hit the answer.

She didn't have the answer until she decided, this fateful Thursday, to knock on Cupid's door.

"Sup, Kyoko." Chris said with the messy girl on her porch. "You look awful. Is everything alright?"

"No." Kyoko said. "I need help." She stepped into the house and took of her shoes, stepping then to the kitchen, where Chris offered some tea to her guest.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked.

"It's... Complicated." Kyoko said.

"Hit me." Chris replied and sat down in front of the blonde.

"Well... Ayano told me everything." Kyoko said. "I guess you were told." Chris nodded. "Well, then that's off my back. Umm... I haven't been able to sleep recently."

"Because...?" Chris said.

"Because... I have Ayano all over my head." Kyoko said. "I don't know if it's because I want to talk to her or that she has the answer... I don't know."

"Why not meet her?" Chris said. Her Cupid side was smiling at this.

"I want to. But..." Kyoko said. "I don't know what to say. I mean, 'I haven't been able to sleep because i was thinking about you' isn't a normal thing to say."

"_What a sucker..._" Chris said. "_That's exactly what Ayano wants to hear._"

"So... What should I say?" Kyoko asked.

"Mmm..." Chris hummed as she took her teacup and drank. "Tell her exactly what you just told me."

"W-What?" Kyoko said. "B-But what if she freaks out?"

"Kyoko, I have an assignment for you." Chris said nonchalantly. "I want you to go home and think what will happen. Be conscious about what has Ayano told you in the last week, that she likes you and all that. I want you to discover by yourself what might happen. And if you can't, tell her to meet somewhere."

"But..." Kyoko tried to make an excuse and looked down. "Well... Speaking of which... I have thought about her recently... But not as like if she was a problem..."

"What has been going through your mind?" Chris asked, already knowing part of the answer.

"I-I... I think... T-That I like Ayano." Kyoko said. In Chris' mind she could picture Chitose bleeding out. "I-I mean... She has been my friend for so long... And looking at you with Chitose, makes me wanna have a girlfriend."

"But hey, look." Chris said, making Kyoko look up to her. "There are two things: Wanting a girlfriend and wanting someone special to be your girlfriend."

"...I-Isn't the same thing?" Kyoko asked, blushing a little.

"That's your homework. To find out what I mean." Chris said and gave the girl a reassuring smile. "I believe that you can."

"...Ok. Thanks, Chris-chan." Kyoko said and let a little smile out.

"I'll walk you to the exit." Chris said, following Kyoko to the exit.

* * *

Ayano sat down in a random bench inside the park. The heat was unbearable. Ayano held in her hand a half-empty bottle of water, bought fifteen ago. Even though that some clouds gave cover from the sun, the warmth was still there.

Ayano sighed. She has been sitting under the shadow of this tree for half hour now. She looked at the clock in her phone.

"Late." She whispered. "Well... It's common thing coming from Kyoko." She closed her eyes and threw her head back. A soft breeze passed by the girl. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"_Where is she?_" Ayano said to herself. The leaves over her moved rhythmically with the wind. "_Speaking of her, I haven't been calling her for her full name recently... That's progress, I guess._"

She looked at her clock in her phone. 4:43. "_Two minutes. Then, I'll call her._"

* * *

Kyoko rolled on her bed. The thoughts of what Chris said to her earlier were roaming her head, trying to figure it all out. The lights on her bedroom were off, so the only source of light was the moonlight

"I can't do it... Ayano's reaction is unpredictable." Kyoko said to herself. She rolled on her bed an looked to the ceiling. "But what I'm pretty sure that will happen is that she will stutter, blush and be tsundere..."

She stretched her hand and took her phone. She found the contact named 'Cupid' and texted.

'_I dont know what to do! D,:_'

Kyoko waited for an answer. She looked at the clock in her bedstand, which read 11:27.

*Bzzz*

She took her phone and read the message out. "It's too late. Get some sleep. Tomorrow ask her out then." Kyoko groaned as she stood up and decided to take a shower.

"In the middle of the night..." She said and applauded sarcastically her logic. Nonetheless, she decided to take the shower anyway. When the water was warm enough, making the mirror and glass door to fog, Kyoko started to take off her clothes. But halfway through, before she could undo her brassiere, she looked back at the mirror and saw the blurry reflection of her sunburn. It was disappearing already. Kyoko walked back and passed a hand through the mirror, cleaning the fog and looked at her burn.

"_If you think about it... Ayano said that she made this.. Because I'm hers..._" Kyoko thought and blushed a little. The idea of being owned by her gave Kyoko chills down her spine, but the good ones somehow. But soon she shook her head.

"_No! It's not the time for these thoughts!_" Kyoko said to herself. "_Be serious!_" She stripped down to nothing and stepped into the shower.

"_Is not because she did it to mark me. It was just a prank._" Kyoko said to herself. "_...Was it?_" She was uncertain. "_I'm truly hers?_" The idea triggered once again those chills. "_What is this?_" She tried to ignore the feeling. But it wasn't easy. "_Do I want to be hers? Do I want to be her girlfriend?_" But suddenly, a memory flashed by her mind.

"_There are two things: Wanting a girlfriend and wanting someone special to be your girlfriend._" Kyoko remembered. Her homework was to find out what she meant.

"_I think she meant being someone's girlfriend and wanting someone to be my girlfriend..._" Kyoko thought.

And soon, the truth she wanted so badly hit her.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" A soft voice made Ayano's mind return to the real world. It was Kyoko herself.

"K-K-Kyoko!?" She yelled in surprise. "What took you so long!?" Soon her surprise became irritation. She took her phone, the clock read 5:02. "One hour more than we had agreed."

"I had a little accident in my way here." Kyoko said. "But don't mind that. I'm glad you came." Ayano sighed and moved sideways, allowing the blonde to sit down.

"So, why you brought me here?" Ayano asked, looking at the people far away.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kyoko said. "I'm... Pretty sure that you know about what.

"If it's about that... Then say it, I'm all ears." Ayano said and took her water bottle, drinking some of it.

"Well... I couldn't sleep well recently." Ayano almost choked on her water, but managed to control herself. "And, after some research on myself, It's because I like to sleep hugging something. But despite all the body-size pillows I managed to collect, I still was unable to sleep." Ayano turned her head to see her friend. She did had those dark circles around her eyes. "I think you know what I'm talking about, it must be happening to you too."

"W-w-well..." Ayano stuttered.

"See, there it is." Kyoko said. "But anyway, that is one half. The other half is that... I have been thinking about what I said the other day, that I can't imagine myself right now as... As a girlfriend."

"You still do?" Ayano asked.

"That's the thing..." Kyoko whispered. "I changed my mind."

"W-What...?" Ayano asked and blushed.

"Well... Yesterday I saw the sunburn I have with your name... And I felt this... This rush." Kyoko said now playing with her hands. "I felt like i was yours at the moment. And I liked the idea. But it wasn't because I was from your property. It was because... The idea of being _yours_ as a person, not as an object, excited me."

"E-excited you...?" Ayano cursed herself for the little part of her perverted mind.

"N-not in that way." Kyoko said and looked away, hiding her blush. "But... I mean... I like it... Being yours..."

"T-that's a way to say it..." Ayano whispered. "A weird way..."

"But it's the truth!" Kyoko said and turned to face her, a little too rough making Ayano move back and rose both feet to the bench. "I like having your name on my back! I like it all! I like being yours! But... most importantly..."

"...Huh?" Ayano said. Kyoko's gaze turned somewhere else, her whole face was red.

"M-most importantly... _I-I like you_..." Kyoko whispered quieter than Rise.

"Y-you... What?" Ayano asked, truly excited.

"I... Like you..." Kyoko said again and turned to Ayano, once more. "I like you, Sugiura Ayano. I really do."

_*Dramatic wind blowing*_

"... You... Like me?" Ayano said in shock.

"Yes." Kyoko said. "I'm being honest."

"... How much?" Ayano asked, a little too uncertain.

"Enough to do this." Kyoko said and moved herself forward. She placed her hands on the shoulders of the purplette and dragged her closer to her. It all felt too slow. Kyoko's eyes were partially closed, Ayano's weren't. Her face seemed to be closer by the second, but the actual time that Kyoko took to reach her final destination was less than a second.

In less than a second, Kyoko placed her lips over Ayano's.

_Am I dreaming?_ She asked herself. Ayano couldn't believe it. It was too incredible, too unreal. But the soft, warm feeling coming from her crush's lips wasn't. It was real as herself. She could feel how Kyoko emptied her feelings into that kiss, throwing everything she had inside to her. Ayano's heart raced. It was like the only thing she could do is hear her heart beat, stare at Kyoko's closed eyes and feel the emotions going through her body.

"Chu~" The sound of the lips parting away brought Ayano back to the real world, were the wind blew soflty over her. Kyoko opened her eyes once she was sitting down on her heels, her blush only covering her cheeks now.

"Ayano..." Kyoko said. Said girl was still in a state of shock. "Are you ok?"

"Kyoko." Ayano said flatly. "Catch me." And her body went numb.


	53. 3 couples out of ?

_"The name's Toshino Kyoko! But feel free to call me Super Sexy Commando Kyoko!" The stubborn blonde said, posing halfway into her presentation. I felt my cheeks redden. This girl..._

_"A-Ayano Sugiura..." I said, or more like I stuttered. Seriously, this girl is nothing bur trouble. I can see it. But... She is so cute..._

_"Nice to meet ya!" She said and rose up a thumb. "I hope we could get along!" She's too loud..._

_"M-Me too..." I said and looked around. Damn! Why here!? Could't the teachers assign her the other classroom? I just hope that she won't make me go into trouble..._

* * *

"Ayano! Ayaaaanoooo! Hey, wake up!" She said to the laying body under the tree. Kyoko was kind enough to move her fainted friend under the shadow of the tree, the bench now was inhabitable thanks to the sun. But it has been half hour now. She was getting worried.

"Ayano, please, wake up!" Kyoko said and sat down besides her, rocking her back and forth. "Come on! Wake up, girl!"

"...Nghh..." Ayano moaned. The left eye was first to open. "K...Kyoko...?"

"Ayano, you sleepy head." Kyoko said. "You fainted and I took you here." Ayano sat down, rubbing her eyes.

"Ummm..." Ayano blushed. "_How could I faint!? I'm such a failure in this!_" She placed her hands on her face, hiding her blush.

"Aww, come on." Kyoko said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I went too far."

"How could I faint!?" Ayano said. "I suck at this!"

"Hey, I suck at processing confessions." Kyoko said. "It's ok."

"A kiss is different than that!" Ayano said.

"Look, we can try again." Kyoko said and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Ayano, however...

"A-again!?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. I mean, this time you can actually stay awake." Kyoko said and giggled.

"B-b-but..." Ayano stuttered again. Kyoko placed a finger in her mouth and shushed.

"Just... Calm down." Kyoko said. She moved, once again, closer to Ayano. Ayano moved back, a little afraid that the same thing will happen like last time, bringing a giggle to Kyoko. "You're so shy, Ayano-chan." She said and stopped. "If you don't want me to do it, tell me." Ayano clenched her teeth. She was uncertain on what to do.

"I... I want to..." Ayano stuttered. "Kiss... You... Again..."

"All right!" Kyoko said and went straight for the kill. Ayano was taken, once again, into a state of shock, but now she was able to, after a couple of seconds, to respond to the kiss and started to close her eyes as her arms went around the girl. The kiss prolonged for twenty seconds, now the two in need of oxygen.

"...Woah..." Kyoko said when the two parted away, foreheads touching.

"Woah, indeed..." Ayano said and moved away. Her happiness suddenly was interrupted by a thought. "... What... What does this makes us?"

"... I guess... Couple?" Kyoko said. "I mean, my confession was enough to express what I feel."

"Yeah, but... There was no actual proposal." Ayano said.

"Then, Ayano..." Kyoko said and placed her hands on the purplette's shoulders, both blushing. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Kyoko... Yes!" Ayano yelled in excitement and went for a kiss, which she found. The two happy bodies hugged and rolled on the grass, never parting from the other's lips. Oxygen? They literally separated once they felt like dying. But both never wanted it to end.

*Bzzz*

Ayano sighed and pushed Kyoko from over her, just enough so she could read the text.

'_Gss whos havin a nosebleed? Stop it, I want my GF to live!_' (Picture of Chitose with tissues up her nose)

"Hahah!" Ayano laughed for no reason. She spun her phone and showed the picture to Kyoko.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko asked, a little worried about the safety of Chitose.

"She thinks we are going to stop!" Ayano said. Kyoko sat down on Ayano's lap, she resting her elbows under her.

"Well, I don't want to." Kyoko said and placed her hands on Ayano's stomach. "But if Chitose's dying, then I guess we should."

"Objection!" Ayano said. "You don't have idea of how much I wanted this." She crossed her arms. Kyoko giggled.

"Shouldn't we go home now? It's getting late." Kyoko said and pointed the sunset.

"Oh, yeah..." Ayano said, a little sad. "But we didn't had time to enjoy ourselves." Kyoko stood up and gave Ayano a hand.

"Let's get an ice-cream and that's it." Kyoko said.

"Why only ice-cream?" Ayano asked, feeling repetitive but with a smile on her face. "Why not a... Popsicle or something?"

"Ice-cream rules!" Kyoko said and took Ayano's hand. "Come on!" Ayano blushed a little as Kyoko started skipping to the nearest convenience store.


	54. Comiket Surprise!

**EDIT: The last chapter has been removed due to 2 things.**

**1- I had a following part for that, but decided not to do it. It wouldn't make sense (well, it didn't for me).**

**2- I have a lot of ideas on my mind that need a factor that isn't present. And to reach that factor, something has to happen. But now, this is all I can do.**

* * *

The chilly wind of the ending of the season between Fall and Winter filled up the city as the people wandered for a heat source of any kind. Either from warm beverages or meals, the body heat of another person or theirs stuck inside thick clothing, people looked for warmth. In Ayano Sugiura's case, it was the latter.

Ayano walked through the cold city wrapped up in clothing as the cold air went through her scarf over her nose. She was by no means sick, no no. She just was cold. In her left hand she was holding the handle of her rolling briefcase, with 3-days worth of clothes inside.

"_Why does the train station has to be so far away?_" She asked herself. She looked at the time in her phone. 11:05. "_But well... I'm not late._"

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

"Open the dooor!" Christine yelled in the main entrance of the Sugiura Household. Ayano had the place locked down, from windows to doors. In her room she only had the window open.

"No way! I don't want to get bit like last time!" Ayano yelled.

"I'm not here to bite you!" Chris said. "Kyoko told me to give you something!" Chris took a little box from her pocket, a bit larger than her hand.

"Leave it in the doorstep!" Ayano said. "I'll go for it later!"

"Whatever!" Chris said and placed the box in the doorstep. Seconds later, she walked away.

_FLASHBACK END_

"_What is she planning?_" Ayano asked herself and looked down to the bus ticket in her hand.

"Hey, isn't this girl Ayano?" A well known voice said behind her. Ayano turned around only to see Christine holding hands with Chitose.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Ayano said.

"Same reason you are here." Chitose said and showed Ayano her luggage.

"Kyoko told you to go to the train station?" Chris asked, to which Ayano nodded.

"Let's go and find out what she wants." Ayano said and kept on walking.

* * *

"I say that Interstellar will win an Oscar." Yui said with a cup of tea on her hand.

"But its so confusing!" Sakurako said, holding her head with her hands. Besides her Himawari sat with coffee. Also Akari and Chinatsu where there. Kyoko was in the bathroom.

"It's not." Yui said. "There are people who don't understand it, like you."

"I'm not stupid!" Sakurako said. "I'm the vice-president for next year. That means I'm not stupid!"

"You have already told us that." Chinatsu said. "You just got the place because Himawari gave it to you."

"It was a present." Himawari said.

"Still, the movie has no sense." Sakurako said. (SPOILER ALERT) "I mean, the first planet. Why colonize a planet that near to a black hole? Plus, when Coop fell to the black hole, he should have experienced the spaghettification effect."

"It's a movie! Get over it!" Yui said.

"Yeah, but even Neil deGrasse said that it's a very accurate film. It should at least stay on that and let Coop die!" Sakurako said.

"Who is Coop?" Kyoko said suddenly appearing.

"The main character in Interstellar." Chinatsu said.

"Oh! Don't say anything! I haven't watched it yet!" Kyoko said and placed her hands on her ears.

"Ok. We were just having an argument." Sakurako said. "Every movie has it's sins."

"You should work at CinemaSins..." Akari said.

"When did you got here?" Sakurako asked.

"I was the first one to arrive!" Akari said.

"Hey, look. Three girls arriving." Himawari said. Kyoko lightened up suddenly.

"Ayano-chan!" She said and waved her arms.

"Wait..." Yui said. "Wasn't over there a-"

*Thump*

"Glass wall..." She said and saw Ayano falling to the floor, holding her nose.

* * *

"Well... The bus is departing in half hour." Kyoko said, looking at the time in a nearby clock. 11:31. "Who wants to know where are we going?"

Everyone rose their hands.

"Well... Comiket." Kyoko said. "As you know, I am in a doujinshi circle."

"Is it hentai?" Chris asked.

"We have a section." Kyoko said. "Anyway, I just finished the new volume for my doujinshi and we all are selling it. Tomoko-san, Akane-san and Maggie-san have already helped me loading the copies on the bus, which will be arriving shortly."

"You sound so professional." Chinatsu said.

"I get serious when it's about this." Kyoko said and threw her hair to her back. From her pocket she took out a piece of paper and a pen. "I have already made reservations for 3 rooms in a nearby hotel. Four girls on each room. Who has a sister will share bed with them. Who wants to sleep with the Simmons? I need two girls."

No one rose a hand.

"_I dunno what to think of this..._" Chris thought.

"We will." Chitose said and took Yui's hand, raising both up.

"Hey!" Yui said.

"Okay!" Kyoko said and wrote it down in the paper. "Then its the Akaza's and the Yoshikawa's in one; Simmons girls and Yuitose in another; and Himakurako and Ayakyo in another."

"I just got a Déjà vu..." Ayano said.

"Well, if anyone has a comment, say it now." Kyoko said and saved the paper and pen on her pocket.

"How did you managed to have reservations?" Sakurako asked.

"Yui." Kyoko said, making her 'mhm?'. "Remember the day I found under my bed fifty thousand yens?" **_(Chap 24)_**

"Ohh..." Sakurako said. "Nice."

"Any other questions?" Kyoko said. Chris rose her hand. "No, you won't get discounts on the hentai." She lowered her hand. "Okay then. Lets throw our bags into the bus." She said and took her briefcase.

* * *

**_Excuse the lateness. Destiny + Exams + Personal stuffz..._**


	55. He has 3 kids Google it

"A~ya~no~chan." Kyoko whispered at the ear of her friend, who was asleep. She groaned. "Wake up." Ayano felt soft lips on her cheek. She opened one eye and then the other, looking around and finding herself in a bus. She remembered what she was doing there. The group slept the whole trip apparently.

"Are we there yet?" Ayano whispered.

"We are half hour away from there." Kyoko said back. "But I say, let's enjoy ourselves." Kyoko then wrapped her arms around the waist of the purplette, making her blush.

"K-Kyoko..." Ayano said. Kyoko did nothing at this. "Why you woke me up then? You could have done that even if I-"

"Because I love you." Kyoko said and stopped hugging her waist and moved her arms up to her shoulders, ending face-to-face. "Capisce?" Kyoko said, using her 'seductive' voice. Ayano blushed more at this, but decided to close the space between the two in an intense wrestle of lips, tongues and little moans.

"You two." A voice was heard from the seat in front, making the two stop. "I want my girlfriend to live." Both girls blushed hard at this. Kyoko got off Ayano's lap, because somehow she got there, and fixed her clothing, because it got wrinkled up. Ayano looked away and licked her lips, tasting what was left from Kyoko.

"_That sweet taste..._" She thought. Ayano sighed and leaned into the window. Kyoko took advantage of this and managed to sit on Ayano's lap again and both ended up leaning into the window, wrapped in a blanket Ayano took from under the seat.

"Hey, Ayano?" Kyoko said.

"Yes?" Ayano said and held her girlfriend in a warm embrace.

"How much you love me?" Kyoko asked in a low voice.

"My love for you is so big, not even Pi can reach it that length." Ayano said and gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead.

"That's so nerdy." Kyoko said and giggled.

"Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind." Ayano said and blushed.

* * *

"Welcome to the Utsukushi Luxury Hotel." The man in the entrance of the hotel said. The hotel itself lives up to it's name. It is quite, not incredibly, luxurious. The simple entrance was pretty enough, so one could picture the rooms.

"Holly crap... How you managed to book three rooms in here?" Chris asked, mouth wide open.

"I got a discount from the doujinshi circle." Kyoko said. Everyone, even the adults, were left dumbfound. "What...? I have something on my face?"

"Let's just go to the reception..." Maggie said. Kyoko walked to the receptionist skipping, seemingly happy.

"Hello." Kyoko said and took from a pocket a piece of paper. "I have a reservation for 3 rooms."

"Uhh..." The receptionist said, apparently confused by such a young girl asking for her reservations. Kyoko gave the lady the paper and she read it. "Miss... Commando Kyoko?"

"Yep." The group of girls behind Kyoko both mentally and physical facepalmed.

"Alright." The lady said and checked the papers on the computer. "3 rooms, two beds each, full package..." The lady moved to a nearby locker and took 6 cards, placing them by pairs in little plastic envelopes. "Enjoy your stay, Miss Kyoko."

"Thank you." Kyoko said and took the envelopes. She turned around and winked at the group. "Done."

* * *

The rooms in the hotel were as nice as expected. Two large beds on each room, all in the 6th floor, with full bathrooms, TV, 20 Mbps Wi-Fi internet connection and room service.

"Holly crap..." Sakurako said before stepping into the room.

"And the room service wont be charged." Kyoko said stepping into the room. "Shower!" She said and hid herself in the bathroom. Himawari dragged Sakurako into the room, later jumping into the bed closest to the window. Ayano stepped in the room and sat down in the other bed.

The rooms in the hotel were as nice as expected. Two large beds on each room, all in the 6th floor, with full bathrooms, TV, 20 Mbps Wi-Fi internet connection and room service.

"Holly crap..." Sakurako said before stepping into the room.

"And the room service wont be charged." Kyoko said stepping into the room. "Shower!" She said and hid herself in the bathroom. Himawari dragged Sakurako into the room, later jumping into the bed closest to the window. Ayano stepped in the room and sat down in the other bed.

"_How could she book rooms like this one?_" Ayano thought, still dumbfound. She looked around and saw that Sakurako have already took power of the TV remote. Himawari just started to unpack. "_I should do the same._" Ayano thought and started to do the same.

* * *

A day passed quickly. Everyone slept like the dead; in peace, I mean. The girls, who ended up breaking the original plan and sleeping with their girlfriends, if someone had one. And soon, it was time for the breakfast, which was at a restaurant nearby the hotel itself, which was nice. The whole group was now preparing themselves inside the rooms of the hotel, everyone in one single room, with Kyoko on the 'Ready-for-Comiket' mode and started to give the young girls costumes.

"Why I am always the pre-transformation Rivalrun?" Yui asked. "I mean, by looking at her in the anime, is Chris-chan who should be her."

"What? I'm cosplaying!?" Chris said aloud apparently excited.

"Well, if you want to." Kyoko said.

"_That easy!?_" Yui and Chris thought, one pissed and the other excited.

"If we can switch, I say that I don't want to be Mirakurun this year!" Chinatsu said aloud.

"No." Kyoko said flatly with a cold stare. "You're my Mirakurun."

"And what about me?" Ayano said. "I don't wanna be Rivalrun."

"Why not?" Kyoko said, looking confused.

"It's embarrassing!" She said with a slight blush.

"If you don't do it, then I will have to!" Himawari said.

"You have enough chest to be the perfect copy." Kyoko said. "You are cosplaying Rivalrun." Kyoko said and pointed at her menacingly.

"What about me?" Akari said. Everyone turned at her.

"Weren't you on the other room?" Kyoko said.

"No... It's onee-chan who is in the other room." Akari said. The others 'ahh'-ed.

"Ok. Ok. You wanna cosplay Ganbo?" Kyoko said. Akari got slightly frustrated at the poor costume she had, but nodded. "Alright. Now here is the plan." Kyoko took from her pocket a piece of folded paper and started to unfold it.

"This time we have not one, but two stands." Kyoko explained. "In one I will be together with Ayano and a cosplayer in the south stand. The north one it will have another cosplayer with other two. The rest will be roaming the place, spreading handouts about the stands. And every time they reach a stand, there will be a switch. Who wants with whom?"

* * *

And so, Comiket begun early this year. Hundreds of people stepped into the large building, but we are following a certain group.

"We, the southern stand, are winning this." Chris said, apparently enjoying the cosplaying. Chitose placed the doujinshis on the table as Yui placed a big sign over the stand. To explain her comment, it's because Kyoko said that the stand that sells the most will have free ice-cream at the end of the day. So yeah...

"Good thing we don't have Akari in the stand." Yui said, adding the last details. "If not, our stand would be more ignored than Will Smith's third child."

"Will Smith has 3 kids?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah." Yui said and sat down. "It's Jayden, the girl and an older boy."

"Whaaaat!?" Chris said aloud, attracting looks from people walking around. "He has 3 kids!?"

"He was born with the Akarin effect." Yui said and giggled.

"That's mean, but funny." Chitose said between laughs.

* * *

"Achoo!" Akari's sneeze was partially muffled by the Ranbo costume.

"Bless you." Sakurako said, walking with a box hanging from her neck, inside the handouts she started spreading.

"Thanks." Akari said, holding hands with Himawari. Himawari looked around, slightly embarrassed by the attire. But, despite her almost naked body, she was enjoying it.

"One good thing about this is the amount of money we are saving." Himawari said.

"We should thank Kyoko-san properly after this." Sakurako said. "I mean, she did invited us."

"She invited you, and you dragged me." Himawari said. "But yeah..."

"Mom! Look!" A little voice was heard from behind the group. The three girls turned around and saw a little girl dragging her mother. "It's Rivalrun and Ganbo!"

"She's talking to you two." Sakurako whispered. Himawari blushed a little more.

"Hi, little girl." Himawari said and waved, making the girl's face lighten up.

"Mom! Rivalrun talked to me!" The little girl said excited. She turned to Sakurako. "And who are you?"

"Oh, me?" Sakurako said and panicked. "Umm..." Himawari turned to Sakurako, deciding to help her. She took her arm and gave her a devilish look.

"She's my prisoner." Himawari said. Both Sakurako and the girl gasped. Himawari grabbed one handout and gave it to the girl. "But I will free her if you go here, little girl." The girl quickly took the piece of paper.

"I will!" The girl said and took her mother's hand. "Let's go, mom!" And the two left, one in a hurry.

"Nice one, Himawari-chan." Akari said. Himawari smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Sakurako, however, was red as a tomato and steam came out of her quite literally as she drooled.

* * *

"It was then when I thought 'Hey, why not make him a square?', so I started to build up the story and it ended up like that." Kyoko explained why Ganbo was holding a Minecraft-like cube in the cover.

"And why Minecraft?" Chinatsu asked in her Mirakurun cosplay.

"Because it's really popular nowadays." Kyoko said.

"Nice. You attract the gaming community into reading it." Ayano said while looking through the pages of the book. "Good thinking."

"I know!" Kyoko said.

"Excuse me." A girl with brown short hair said when she stepped in front of the stand. "Aren't you Nishikyogoku Ramuko-san?"

"Hey! It's you!" Kyoko said and stood up. "How have you been?"

"Good, thanks." She said. "How much the newest book?"

"500 yen, as always." Kyoko said and took a book. "And because you are a recurrent buyer, and big fan, I'll give you a 75% discount on the autograph."

"Really!?" The girl squealed. "Thank you!" She took out the money while Kyoko signed the book cover.

"Which name should I write?" Kyoko said.

"Kyotoma Hatsune." The girl said. Kyoko nodded and signed. Because they still exist, the two girls besides Kyoko just looked at the two talk like if they knew each other since forever.

"Please hand the money to my dear assistant over here." Kyoko said and signaled Ayano, who blushed deeply.

"Of course." Hatsune said and gave the 525 yens to Ayano, who took them and saved them on a little safe. "Who are you? I have seen you here once."

"Oh... I-I'm..." Ayano stuttered. But soon she felt an arm go over her shoulders.

"She's my girlfriend." Kyoko said shamelessly, making Hatsune gasp and Ayano blush harder.

"Oh, you lucky girl!" Hatsune said. "I wish you two a good future."

"T-Thanks..." Ayano said.

"See you later, Hatsune-chan!" Kyoko said and waved the girl.

"Bye, Ramuko-san!" She said and walked away.

"And that, ladies and ladies..." Chinatsu said. "Is a proof of how Kyoko can be shameless."

"K-Kyoko!" Ayano said. "H-how could you?"

"Hey, it's true, isn't?" Kyoko said and winked Ayano, making her sit down and melt from the inside.


	56. Drunken in love

Today was a good day. Comiket ended as usual before the sunset. The group of girls we are following we walking out the place some boxes behind them.

"This year we even had a line!" Kyoko said happily. "How much you sold?"

"From the six boxes you gave us, we sold three." Yui said. The mentioned boxes were dragged by Christine in a pallet jack, still on her pre-transformation Rivalrun cosplay.

"Haha! We sold all but one." Kyoko said. Curiously enough, that box is the one Akari tried to sell. "You owe us an ice-cream!"

"Owe!?" Chris said. "You said free!"

"Well, by free I meant that the other team has to pay." Kyoko said. Himawari and Sakurako backed from the three and walked to Kyoko. "Oh, you don't. You were just the walkers."

"Just the walkers?" Sakurako said enraged. "We spread all of your damn papers!"

"Yeah, we deserve a prize!" Himawari said. Kyoko thought about it with a finger on her chin. Seconds later she walked to Chris and, from her boxes, she took two books, handing one and one to the two girls, who gave her disappointed and angry looks.

"Lets just go to the hotel." Chinatsu said, tired of people. Everyone nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

"Shouldn't we be going back to the girls?" Akane said, worried of her sister.

"Shaddap! I'm in the zone!" Maggie said, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and in the other a mic. "What a feeeling!"

"How many did she drank?" Tomoko asked the red-head.

"Two." Akane said. "But it's german beer, so like seven american beers."

"Ok..." Tomoko said and placed her bottle away.

_Back to the group... An hour later..._

"Never have I ever... Stolen something valuable." Ayano said with four fingers up. Christine and Kyoko lowered one finger.

"What have you stolen?" Kyoko asked.

"A bike." Chris said as if it were nothing. Everyone looked at her skeptical "What? Yui, you remember the day that I told you girls that?"

"Oh yeah..." Yui flashbacked. "Kyoko was thrown by Chizuru and you said that that's not how you- Wait, you stole a bike!?"

"Yeah." Chris said. Everyone now looked at the girl frightened. "Whatever... What did you stole, Kyoko?"

"Me? I stole Ayano's heart!" Kyoko said with a smile, making said girl blush.

"Lame." Chris said. "Your turn." She pointed Akari.

"Oh. Umm..." Akari thought. The group has started recently to play 'never have I' and currently, the winner is Chitose with her 5 fingers up. "Never have I ever... Ran naked." No one did nothing. "Dang it. Can we do something else?"

"Well... Outside is snowing." Chinatsu said and pointed at the window.

"Yeah, let's go out!" Hiro said.

"No voting needed." Kyoko said and stood up.

* * *

Soon enough, the group of girls walked out the hotel and walked into the streets of Tokyo, later stepping into the Hinokicho Park, all covered in snow.

"Chris-chan, can we go skating?" Hiro pleaded the girl.

"Heh, why not?" Chris said and walked to a nearby placed skating rank.

"Lets fool around!" Kyoko said and took Ayano's gloved hand and running everywhere she could. The group soon walked in the park, in groups of two or three, but they had fun. Over there Yui, Chizuru and Himawari build a snow sculpture of Hades, the god of the underworld. Chris and Hiro skated and had fun watching people fall down. Over there Akari, Chitose and Chinatsu walked and talked around the park with Starbucks beverages in their hands.

But where were Ayano and Kyoko?

Well, the couple sat down in the furthest bench, holding each other in a warm embrace, looking up at the fogged sky with little starts shining over them.

"You just dragged me here to look at this?" Ayano asked. "I love it."

"Hey, we deserve a little time for us." Kyoko said. "Too much time without hugging you it's a living hell.

"Ditto." Ayano said. She moved herself a little from her embrace and ended face-to-face with the otaku. "I love you, you know?"

"I do know." Kyoko said. "But I want you to prove it!" She said and closed her eyes. Ayano giggled and moved closer to the girl, soon placing her lips onto the blonde's in a warm kiss.

The two, engulfed inside the kiss, did not noticed the snow around the two melting due the warmth the two were spreading. Nor the gunshot-like nosebleed happening in the distance. The two were in their blissful moment.

And so, Henry's Cupid smiled. Christmas came early this time, apparently. For now, the only thing left was to open her presents.

But that is for another time, in another tale.

* * *

**Ladies and gentleman, this isn't the last chapter. Like all the animes, there will be an extra episode before the end of the first season. I hope to upload it tomorrow, if not the next day. But be prepared. The end is near.**


	57. Christmas and New Year

Just when the sun set, in the snowed city of Takaoka, the lights of the city turned on. Christmas is in three days. Despite the fact that the Japanese doesn't celebrate Christmas properly, they still decorate. And so, the Santa Clauses in buildings, the colored lights and the Chrismas sales were part of the night. Happiness spread everywhere, gifts and Cokes over here and there, couples anywhere you could think. The night sky had it's stars partially covered by clouds and the chilly wind made the people cover up or hide in buildings.

Inside the most popular mall of the city, a redhead walked around. Akari Akaza is your regular girl. Has friends with her, she is a good girl... Also a... Good girl, I guess, and...

Well, despite her lack of character and/or presence, she is a nice girl. She walks down the street of the center of the city looking for a present. Inside her group of friends, they decided to make a Secret Santa thing. For Akari, she had to give a present to the infamous Christine Simmons. And because no one actually knows what she want, since she wrote down on the exchange notebook 'Surprise me.', she left everyone confused. Akari sighed and drank the warm, lemon flavored tea on her cup for a last time, throwing the paper cup in a trash can. She had looked around the stores in the area for an hour now, without anything worth to be called 'present'.

"What do Chris want?" Akari thought. She has been roaming through her memories and tried to find something that fits her personality, but because her personality has 89% of being a pervert, the only gifts that came to Akari's mind weren't the thing you would find in Christmas.

"Should I ask someone? Like Kyoko-chan or China-chan.." She thought. "No... That would ruin the fun..." She looked at the store next to her. A clothes store. "What if I give her something simple?" She lured inside the store, finding nothing simple. It's the same for every other store she has been in. Enter a store, look around, exit, repeat. She was getting desperate.

She left the fourth store of the night empty handed.

"Ugh..." She said out loud once leaving the store. "What should I give her...?" Akari walked with no energy.  
"How is Chris-chan?" She thought. "She is... A little pervy, spontaneous, romantic... A perfume would do the trick?" She looked for the next store, eyeing the couples walking by. "Well... She is Cupid, after all. Plus a hipster and fashion girl." She looked to her right and looked inside a store. "What do hipsters like?"

And then, a sign from God. A little phrase written with the words Akari wanted to read.

_**20% OFF AT HIP FASHION!**_

Akari walked to the sign and looked at the store called 'Beek'. She walked inside the large building and into the Hip section, where lots of girls walked around, Akari guessing they were hipsters thanks to the looks some girls gave her and a certain comment over there related to her hair being too mainstream. Akari ignored the comment and looked for something suitable to Chris.

A couple of t-shirts with phrases like 'Old stuff never gets old', 'Never believe quotes -Muhamad' and a funny one with 'I'm not a hipster!' with pictures of certain hipster items made Akari almost buy them. Some winter clothes almost did the same, but Akari wanted something that really matched that Chris attitude.

And then, after looking at certain Iphone cases, she turned left and saw the one object she was looking for.  
Glasses with thick black frame.

"That's it." Akari thought almost entranced. "That's it!" She walked to them, stretching an arm and then grabbing them, almost as if Heaven gates revealed those glasses. Akari's breath became almost non-existent as she took the glasses softly, taking them closer to her. She looked at the price tag then.

And that's it. She squealed softly in relief as she saw that the price was 500 yens. Really cheap for classy glasses. Akari walked to the counter and payed for the glasses, holding them inside the bag as she walked happily to her house, waiting for the day to pass.

* * *

And so, a day passed. Inside the little department of Yui Funami were the red head we were following before, the presents were left in boxes underneath a nearby tree. Other than Akari and Yui, there were Sakurako Ohmuro, Himawari Furutani, Kyoko Toshino, Ayano Sugiura, Chinatsu Yoshikawa and Hiro Akiyama.

"When is the rest coming?" Kyoko asked, both hungry and desperate. The group decided to have dinner and do the Secret Santa all together in the day before Christmas, not in a religious factor but as a friendly one.

"Relax, they are coming." Yui said from the kitchen. "If not, then would have no free dinner."

"True..." Sakurako said. "But we are hungry right now."

"The moment everyone is sitting at the table is when food is served." Yui said. "That's why we did this."

_*Ding dong*_

"See? Free food does the trick." Yui said and took the little screen to see who is outside. It was Christine with the two Ikeda's.

"Open up!" Chris ordered. "It's cold out here!"

"Say please." Yui said nonchalantly. Chris pouted, but decided to do so.

"Y-Yui-sama..." She said and looked away. "C-Could you please... O-Open the door..?"

"I said to just say please, not act tsundere." Yui said and walked to the door.

"Just open the fu-" Chris yelled in time for Yui to turn off the little machine and open the door.

"The what?" Yui said, looking angry. Chris backed from her, slightly scared.

"Good evening, Funami-san." Chitose said and stepped in.

"Good evening." Chizuru said and followed.

"Just get inside, Chris." Yui said and moved, allowing the scare girl to enter quickly.

* * *

After dinner, the girls that made more of a mess, as like not eating properly and/or messing with the others, were forced to clean the dishes. In this case they were Sakurako and Kyoko. While those two cleaned the dishes, the rest were preparing the exchange of gifts, and later talking about anything that comes to mind and stuff.

"We are done!" Kyoko said stepping out of the kitchen, with Sakurako behind her.

"That should teach you two to behave while dinner." Yui said motherly.

"Yes, Yui-sama." The two said with a tone of annoyance. The blondes sat down in the circle of girls.

"Well, should we start?" Ayano said, a little excited. "Who goes first?"

"The one who asked." Hiro said. "Come on, you go." Ayano blushed slightly, but it didn't stopped her to pick up her little present.

"I am the Secret Santa of..." Ayano said. "Yui." Said girl slightly jumped from the surprise, but she accepted the gift and hugged her friend.

"Open it!" Chinatsu said. In the notebook they had, she wrote down...

"Oh, It's the game I wanted!" Yui said looking at the 'Final Fantasy XIV' game in her hands. "Thanks, Ayano." She said.

"Your turn!" Akari said. Yui nodded and walked to a box, later picking it up.

"I am Sakurako's Secret Santa." Yui said.

"Oh, thank you!" Sakurako said quickly, hugging her friend quickly too and opening the box quickly, once again. "Yes! Gloves!" She took the pair of cotton gloves and put them on her. Curiously, these gloves are special for touchscreen phones. What she asked for.

"Your turn, Sakurako." Himawari said. Sakurako nodded and stretched for her box, being she the closest one to them.

"I am Akari's Secret Santa!" Sakurako said. Akari smiled and hugged her friend, taking her box later and opening it.

"..." Akari looked at the content of the box, not knowing what to think about it. She took the content of the box and took it out. "A... Necklace?"

"Yep." Sakurako said. "You wrote 'Something that makes me more noticeable', so there you go." Sakurako said. Akari wasn't sad about it, but just a little disappointed. "Anyway, it's your turn." Akari put on her the collar and went to pick up her box.

"Alright... I'm Chris Secret Santa." She said.

"Yay!" Chris squealed and hugged- No, squished the poor girl in a hug. "Thank you! You're my third favorite girl in here!"

"I can't breathe..." Akari said.

"Oops, sorry." Chris said and let go of the redhead. She sat down and opened her box, gasping at what is inside. "It's..."

"Yeah, you said 'surprise me'." Akari said. Chris looked like she was about to cry when she had the glasses on her hands.

"It's so..." She whispered. Akari took from somewhere a box of tissues and gave it to Chris. "Thank you." She said and pushed the tissues on her eyes, drying them off. She put on her the glasses and smiled. "I'm complete now!"

"Hey, It's your turn." Kyoko said.

"Oh yeah." Chris said. She crawled to her box and took it. "Kyoko! Come here, cupcake!" Kyoko smiled as she took her present and hugged her friend. "I'm pretty sure you will like it."

"Oh, boy." Kyoko said and opened her box. "No way!" She took from the inside a digital pen and tablet for professional drawing.

"You said 'Something to make my doujinshi's work faster', so I guess that should do it." Chris said.

"Thank you!" Kyoko said. "But well, it's my turn." Kyoko walked to her box and picked it up. "China-chuuu!" She said and forced the pinkette into a hug.

"HEY, DON'T HUG ME!" Chinatsu yelled. After she managed to punch Kyoko on the face, she took her box and took the contents, being the hat she asked for. "Thanks, Kyoko-senpai." She said coldly. She stood up after and picked up her box. "I am Himawari-senpai's secret santa!"

"Oh, thanks." Himawari said as she hugged her friend and took the box. In the notebook she wrote 'Homemade cookies' for a reason. She didn't expected that they were going to be Chinatsu's or something. Because when she opened the little box... Well... It's like opening Pandora's box.

"I made them myself." Chinatsu said proudly.

"Really? Let me see." Chris said innocent. But soon Yui took her friend by the shoulders. "Hey!"

"If you want to keep the little sanity you have, do not look at the cookies." Yui said with a blue-ish tone on her, scaring Chris a little.

After good seventeen minutes of shock, Himawari managed to wake up from her trance and pick up her present.

"This is for Chizuru-senpai." Himawari said, a little weak. Chizuru accepted the gift and opened it up, being a book she wanted.

"Thanks." She said and took her box. "Onee-san."

"Thank you." Chitose said and hugged her little sister. Opening the box revealed... Well, I guess censorship might work here.

"Anyway, It's my turn." Chitose said after cleaning the blood from her nose and took her box. "I am Hiro-san Secret Santa."

"Oh, wow." Hiro said and hugged the girl. "Thank you." She opened her box and looked at the inside. "Aww..." She picked up the bow with cat ears and put it on her head. "Thank you."

"Oh, god. You look so cute I might kidnap you." Chris said looking at the cat ears. Hiro blushed heavily at this.

"Please don't." She begged. Chris giggled at her reaction.

"Just end the circle already." Chris said. Hiro went to pick up the last box and gave it to Ayano.

"Thank you." Ayano said and opened the box,taking the pink slippers from it. "Aww, thanks." Hiro gave her a thumbs up.

"No, really, can I kidnap you?" Chris said breathing heavily and blushing at the idea.

"Why are you panting?" Hiro panicked.

"Don't worry, kitty." Chris said and crawled to her. "I won't hurt you..." Hiro's panic rose and started to run around the little department.

"DON'T KIDNAP ME!" Hiro yelled.

"Chris, stop harassing the girl!" Yui said.

"I think I should buy for me cat ears." Chitose whispered to herself.

But yeah... Merry Christmas apparently...

* * *

And now, here is a poem for the happening during New Year's Eve.

_The calendar ran out of pages with dates,_  
_And the new year opened new gates._

_The lovely girls had their fun days,_  
_Considering they are a bunch of gays._

_Pair of perverts, their had their fashion,_  
_But it didn't when they had a moment of passion._

_The boob-monster tamed the knight,_  
_Using only caresses and kisses this night._

_Ayano Sugiura made a brave move,_  
_'Let's share the night.' Kyoko followed the groove._

_For Akari the year started well,_  
_But she was sure she will go to hell..._

_Chinatsu asked for request a little crude,_  
_Both ended nude..._

_Yui and Chizuru tried to bake a pie that was creamy,_  
_And ended in a bath really steamy._

_But for Hiro Akiyama, this year she wasn't alone,_  
_She woke up with a bottle of wine and a beauty of name unknown..._

_Happy holidays and happy new year._  
_Be happy and wait for me, my dear._

* * *

**Yeah! The end! Thank you so much for your support on this work of fiction. I really, really want to thank you all. This is the only work of fiction that I have 100% finished, so this is something huge to me. Thank you all.**

**Honorable mentions:**

**People like AyanoTheTsundereQueen, KeepLovingStars, JayXNitro, Yuri-sage, Jetfire77 and all the guests and people I didn't mentioned, I give you a real thanks and a hug for all of you.**

**And, of course, I'd like to thank the master mind behind all of this, my dear little sister, who was the inspiration for this piece of work.**

**Thanks. And I'll be waiting for you in the sequel. Planned to start at February.**

**_~The one and only, Key4427~_**


	58. Someone told me to post it here

_**Hello, earthlings. Key4427 here.**_

_**As you know, my work of fiction 'The Arrival Of Cupid' as come to an end. And because I want to, I planned a sequel in the next months. Maybe February. But anyway, it's a lot of time to think about a plot and what will it be about and stuff. **_

_**The one thing I have for sure is that the Nanamori High-School will become CO-ED. And I know it will not be the same, but the main cast is gay, so I don't think something out of the ordinary will happen.**_

_**However, using the cast from the anime plus my two OC's will be kinda... Not new. So I decided to make a sequel with and Original Character from any of you guys. It's like a contest.**_

_**In order to participate in this contest, I have these following rules:**_

_**1- **First of all, only one will win. I hope to get a lot of competition in this. The rest will appear as cameos but not in the main plot._

_**2- **If your request is for more than one OC, then so it will be. Maybe the two will get choosen._

_**3- **The sequel is planned to be in the future, by high school. So the main cast is about 16-20 y/o. Think about who you are publishing._

_**4-** Humans only. No tentacles please..._

_**5- **I__f your OC has a brother/sister (Or any family member), post him/her too if you want._

_**6- **To participate, you need an account (For PM reasons). The guests participation will count until they have made an account.  
_

_**Okay, now the form you have to fill up:**_

_**NAME:** (Name/s, last name/s and nickname/s)_

_**AGE:** (In earth years, please.)_

_**SEX:** (Male or female.)_

_**COLORS:** (Eye, hair, skin or anything else.)_

_**HEIGHT:** (Either in feet or meters.)_

_**WEIGHT:** (Either in pounds or kilos.)_

_**BUILD:** (Average, toned body, big breasts, anything.)_

_**BIO:** (The story behind your character.)_

_**BACKGROUND:** (Stuff we need to know, like secrets or anything else.)_

_**MOODS/ATTITUDE:** (How does she/him act. Tsundere or Yandere is in this category.)_

_**OTHER:** (Other stuff we may need to know.)_

**_This form HAS to be written in PM to me. Someone has actually told me that is 'illegal' to accept requests like this in review... Yeah..._**

**_And well, I think that's it. I hope to get some competition in this, so try to be creative and I will choose the winner. _**

**_Good luck and let the contest begin!_**


End file.
